Ned stark Lives!
by SirBene
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn Ned Stark überlebt. Eine Alternative Version der Bücher von George R.R. Martin. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.
1. Varys

Dies ist eine alternative Version von George R.R. Martin's "A Song of Ice and Fire". Es geht darum, was passieren könnte, wenn Ned Stark nicht von Joffery getötet wird. Die Story beginnt kurz nach der Inhaftierung Ned Stark's und Sansas flehen um dessen Leben vor dem König. Arya ist immer noch auf der Flucht, Tyrion ist dem Vale entkommen und Stannis & Renly machen Pläne zur Übernahme des Thrones. Rob Stark ist unterwegs in die Riverlands, Tywin Lannister und sein Sohn Jamie planen den Angriff auf dessen Armee. Yoren ist in King's Landing um Rekruten für dich Nachtwache zu finden.

Jedes Kapitel wird aus der Sicht eines anderen Charakters beschrieben, genauso wie in den Büchern.

Alles gehört George R. R. Martin und die erfundenen Charaktere gehören cbstevp.

Die ist eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte „Ned Stark Lives!" von **cbstevp**.

 **Ich habe lediglich die Erlaubnis diese Geschichte zu übersetzen und somit keine Rechte hieran irgendetwas zu verändern. Einen großen Danke an cbstevp, dass ich diese Übersetzung anfertigen darf!**

* * *

Kapitel 1 - Varys

König Robert Baratheon war tot. In den Geschichtsbüchern würde geschrieben stehen, dass er von einen Wildschwein zerfetzt wurde, während er im Königswald jagen war. Varys jedoch wusste, was der wirklich Grund war. König Roberts Page, Lancel Lannister, hatte Roberts Wein deutlich verstärkt und dafür gesorgt, dass er mehr als genug davon trank. So viel, dass der König nicht mehr richtig zielen konnte, als das Wildschwein auf ihn zu rannte. Varys ´Vögelchen´ hatten ihm dies zugeflüstert und auch, das Königin Cersei ebenfalls ihre Hände im Spiel hatte. Sie erzählten ihm auch, dass sie mit ihrem Cousin eine Affäre hatte und ihn fickte.

Jedoch hatte Varys ein ganz anderes Problem, mit dem er sich auseinander setzten musste, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Treffen des neuen kleinen Rates machte. Der Tod Robert Baratheons hatte eine Welle von Aktionen losgetreten, auf die Varys nicht vorbereitet war. Und der Eunuch wurde nun mal nicht der `Meister der Flüsterer` für nichts genannt. Allerdings war es für einen Krieg noch viel zu früh. Er wollte dass es Krieg gab, keine Frage, jedoch erst in einem Jahr, frühestens in einem halben. Andere wollten früher einen Krieg und er wusste genau wer. Lord Petyr Baelish, Kleinfinger, hatte die Starks über das Messer angelogen, welches benutzt wurde um den jungen Brandon Stark in Winterfell zu töten. Varys wusste sofort als er die Erklärung hörte, dass es eine Lüge war. Tyrion Lannister, der jüngere Bruder der Königin, hatte genauso wenig einen Grund Bran zu töten wie Varys selbst. Jedoch setzte diese Dumme Lüge einige Aktionen in Bewegung, die die ganzen sieben Königslande bluten lassen würde. Ned Stark's Sohn Rob hatte eine offene Rebellion gegen den neuen König Joffery begonnen, während Ned in einer dunkeln, nassen Zelle saß.

Varys wusste genau warum Ned Stark sich Joffery wiedersetzte. Er wusste das Joffery ein Bastard war. Sein richtiger Vater war nicht Ned Stark's alter Freund Robert Baratheon, sondern sein angeblicher Onkel Jaime Lannister, Zwillingsbruder der Königin Cersei. Stark war dumm genug der Königin ins Gesicht zu sagen das er ihr Geheimnis kannte. Er wiedersetzte sich öffentlich dem neuen König Joffery direkt nach Roberts Tod. Und nun war Lord Eddard Stark, Lord von Winterfell und Beschützer des Nordens, unter Arrest wegen Hochverrats und sein Sohn hatte seine Treuen Vasallen zusammengerufen, damit sie ihm halfen, seinen Vater zu retten. Varys hatte nur eine Chance einen sofortigen Krieg zu verhindern. Stark's Tochter Sansa hatte vor dem König um Gnade für ihren Vater gefleht. Stark hatte zugestimmt sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, sollte er ihm erlaubt werden. Varys musste jetzt nur noch Königin Cersei und ihren Sohn davon überzeugen und das würde gar nicht einfach werden.

Der kleine Rat saß bereits an einem Tisch in dem Raum hinter der Thronsaal. Der neue, junge König war anwesend und sah kaum so aus, als hätte er viel über den Tod seines Vaters getrauert. Seine Mutter, die Königin, saß neben ihm. Sie strahlte wie immer eine Macht aus und wirkte ebenso etwas zu erfreut und nicht wie jemand, die gerade ihren Mann zu Grabe getragen hätte. Dann war da Petyr Baelish, Kleinfinger, Herrscher der Münzen, der Geld aus der Luft zaubern konnte und selbst so viele Intrigen am Laufen hatte, dass Varys manchmal nur schwer mithalten konnte. Und zu guter Letzt war dort Großmaester Pycelle, Heiler und Berater der Krone, in seinen grauen Roben und einer großen geschmiedeten Eisenkette um seinen Hals. Varys wusste, dass der Großmaester war schon lange ein Mann des Lannister Clanswar, sogar schon zu Zeiten, als der Verrückte König Aerys auf den Eisernen Thron saß.

„Ihr seid zu spät, Lord Varys", sagte Joffrey anklagend als dieser auf dem Weg zum Tisch war.

„Vergebt mir, mein König", antwortete Varys in seiner unterwürdigsten Art während er sich setzte. „Ich komme gerade aus den Schwarzen Zellen. Lord Stark hat zugestimmt ein volles Geständnis abzulegen, wenn er dafür das Schwarz anlegen darf und seiner Tochter nichts passiert."

„Er hat seinen Sohn dazu zu bringen die Waffen nieder zu legen und hier nach King's Landing zu kommen um mir die Treue zu schwören", sagte Joffrey umgehend, „erst dann werde ich ihm erlauben das Schwarz anzulegen."

„Eine vernünftige Absicherung mein König", sagte Pycelle sofort um sich einzuschleimen.

Kleinfinger schüttelte den Kopf, „Mein König, Rob Stark wird nicht nach King's Landing kommen. Sein Großvater und sein Onkel kamen damals hier her und haben die Stadt nie wieder verlassen. Seine Schwester und sein Vater kamen hier her und das gleiche passierte mit ihnen. Er ist ein Kind, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dumm ist.

Cersei nickte, „Er wird zuerst wollen, dass sein Vater frei gelassen wird. Falls nicht, wird es Krieg geben!" Sie schaute Varys an, „Wo ist seine Armee jetzt?"

„Die Armee der Starks hat bereits die Twins überquert und marschiert in Richtung der Riverlands", berichtete Varys, „Die Armee eures Vaters ist bereits unterwegs um sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen!"

„Ein Krieg würde das gesamte Land zerstören", fügte Kleinfinger hinzu, „Wir sollten ihn so gut wie möglich vermeiden. Lasst Stark das Schwarz annehmen und schickt seinen Sohn wieder nach Hause!" Er klang so ehrlich das Varys es selbst fast geglaubt hätte.

„Was würde passieren, wenn er der Armee seines Sohnes beitritt?", fragte Königin Cersei. „Was wenn er sie hierher führt?"

„Lord Stark ist ein ehrbarer Mann", sagte Lord Varys, „Sobald er öffentlich seine Verbrechen gestanden hat und wird ihm die Gnade gewährt haben, dass er der Nachtwache beitreten kann, wird er es auch bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug einhalten."

Cersei nickte, „Seine Ehre ist nicht zu bestreiten. Aber was ihr sagt mag stimmen. Und wenn nicht, haben wir immer noch seine Töchter in unserer Gewalt. Ich sage wir sollten ihm erlauben der Nachtwache beizutreten.

„Wenn er so viel Ehre besitzt, warum hat er dann versucht mir den Thron weg zu nehmen?", spie Joffrey säuerlich, „Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters!"

Die Königin rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Er war Eifersüchtig auf euren Vater. Euer Onkel Jamie erzählte, dass an dem Tag wo King's Landing fiel, Ned Stark sich fast selber als König auf den Thron gesetzt hätte. Er wartete nur ab, obs euer Vater sterben würde und er ihn so nicht mehr aufhalten könnte."

Alles Lügen, wusste Varys, aber Joffrey besänftigte das nicht", Er sollte für seinen Verrat exekutiert werden."

Cersei starrte ihren Sohn an. „Unsere vertrauten Berater haben Recht. Wir können jetzt keinen Krieg gebrauchen. Und eure Onkel Stannis und Renly beanspruchen bereits den Thron für sich, da sie glauben sie haben die besseren Rechte. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Feinde!"

Joffrey sträubte sich etwas, „Welche Rechte haben meine Onkel am Thron? Ich bin der Erstgeborene. Der Eiserne Thron ist mein!"

„Natürlich ist er das", antwortete Cersei süß, „Es sind alles Lügner die Eifersüchtig auf deinen Vater waren. Sie werden für ihren Verrat büßen. Aber wir müssen uns zuerst mit den Starks und dem Norden beschäftigen."

Joffrey beruhigte sich etwas. Er wandte sich Varys zu, „Lasst ihn sich der Nachtwache anschließen. Aber Sansa und ihre Schwester bleiben hier."

„Natürlich, euer Gnaden", antwortete Varys.

„Haben wir ihre Schwester mittlerweile gefunden?", fragte Pycelle mit seiner tiefen Stimme, „Wie war nochmal ihr Name?"

„Arya", antwortete ihm Kleinfinger.

„Sie war bei ihrem Tanzlehrer als es losging. Doch er beschützte sie, als wir versuchten sie gefangen zu nehmen und sie entkam uns. Aber wir werden sie finden", sagte Cersei.

„Er war kein Tanzlehrer, euer Gnaden", sagte Varys, „Sein Name war Syrio Forel und er war das erste Schwert des Seelords von Braavos für viele viele Jahre."

Cersei's Augen wurden schmal, „Warum sollte Stark so einen Mann engagieren um ihr das Tanzen beizubringen?"

Varys hätte am liebsten über ihre Dummheit gelacht aber konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. „Er hat ihr nicht das Tanzen beigebracht euer Gnaden, sondern das Kämpfen mit einem Schwert."

„Der Norden uns ihre Merkwürdige Art", Ein Mädchen mit einem Schwert", sagte Kleinfinger mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

Cersei warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, „Nur weil wir Frauen kein Schwert zwischen unseren Beinen haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir keines benutzen können." Kleinfinger war über ihre Aussage sehr überrascht. Sie schaute erneut Varys an, „Wo ist der Bravoosi Schwertmeister nun?"

„Er wurde getötet, als er das Stark Mädchen verteidigte."

„Sehr gut", sagte Joffrey mit einem spöttischen Unterton, „Und wo ist sie?"

„Niemand hat sie bisher gefunden. Aber viele suchen nach ihr!", sagte Varys.

„Seht zu das sie lebend gefunden wird", ordnete Cersei an, „Mit zwei Stark Kindern in der Hand können wir uns darauf verlassen, dass Lord Stark zu seinem Wort steht und auch ihr Bruder sich wieder beruhigt. Aber findet sie, und zwar schnell."

„Vielleicht würde eine kleine Belohnung uns etwas mehr helfen", überlegte Kleinfinger.

Varys schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Das würde uns nur falsche Informationen bringen und viele kleine Mädchen die misshandelt wurden, weil jeder meint es wäre Arya Stark."

Cersei drehte sich mit einem verachtendem Blick zu Kleinfinger, „Wir wollen nicht das unsere Feinde wissen, dass wir nur ein Stark Mädchen haben." Dann drehte sie sich zu Varys zurück, „Keine Belohnungen. Nur subtile Hinweise."

„Wie ihr befehlt", antwortete Varys und war glücklich darüber, dass Kleinfinger zweimal zurückgewiesen wurde. „Es sind weitere Nachrichten eingetroffen, euer Gnaden. Dieses Mal Gute. Eure Bruder Tyrion wurde aus seiner Gefangenschaft im Vale befreit."

Cersei sah nicht so aus als wäre sie über diese Neuigkeit glücklich, genauso Joffrey, welcher Varys missmutig anschaute. „Wie?", fragte Cersei nach einer etwas zu langen Pause. Ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst, so dass man sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Anscheinend hat er ein Urteil durch Kampf gefordert und einer der Söldner hat als sein Champion fungiert. Nachdem der Söldner Lady Lysa's Champion besiegt hatte wurde Tyrion frei gelassen. Der besagte Söldner begleitet ihn. Unterwegs haben sie sich noch mit irgendwelchen Stämmen aus den Hügeln angefreundet und befinden sich nun im Camp eures Vaters", erklärte Varys.

Cersei schnaubte verächtlich, „Nun er war der Grund dieses ganzen Chaos. Ich hoffe Vater schickt ihn bei einem Kampf in die vorderste Reihe, damit er für seine Dummheit büßen kann das Catelyn Stark ihn gefangen nahm. Waren das alle Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein nur noch eine weitere, euer Gnaden", begann Varys, „Wir haben Nachrichten vom anderen Kontinent erhalten, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. Der letzte König hat einen Assassinen losgeschickt um sich um sie zu kümmern, aber Lord Stark konnte König Robert umstimmen, als er kurz vor dem Tode stand. Was sollen wir nun machen?"

„Tötet sie", spie Joffrey. „Sie, ihr ungeborenes Kind und ihren Pferdelord gleich mit. Tötet sie alle!"

„Wie der König befiehlt", sagte Cersei zu Varys „wir wollen niemanden der uns den Thron streitig macht. Weder hier noch auf der anderen Seite des Meeres. Nun zurück zu Eddard Stark. Ich denke wir sollten seine öffentliche Geständnis morgen Vormittag auf den Stufen vor der Septe von Baelor machen."

Joffrey Gesicht verzog sich, als würde er zu stark nachdenken, „Beten die Stark nicht zu den alten Göttern? Was würde es bringen wenn er vor Göttern seinen Verrat zugeben würde an die er gar nicht glaubt?"

„Er wird es vor allen Göttern zugeben. Den alten und den neuen. Und auch vor dem ganzen Volk, euer Gnaden", antwortete Pycelle, „Sie werden ihn hart bestrafen und das Volk wird euch unterstützen."

„Unser Großmaester hat recht", sagte Cersei zu ihrem Sohn, „Es gibt ein paar kleine religiöse Probleme bei dem Geständnis. Aber es muss ein öffentliches Geständnis vor dem Volk sein."

„Es sollte besser gestehen. Ansonsten muss sein Kopf dran glauben", sagte Joffrey.

„Dies wäre eine offene Kriegserklärung, euer Gnaden", antwortete Kleinfinger.

„Stark wird sich der Nachtwache anschließen, nachdem du ihm gnädiger Weise sein Leben lässt", kommandierte Cersei ihrem Sohn. „Er wird seinen Sohn zur Raison bringen und seine Kriegsbemühungen beenden. Dies wird eine Ende in dieses Schlamassel bringen."

„Mit einer Ausnahme, euer Gnaden", sagte Varys.

Sie sträubte sich, „Welche Ausnahme?"

„Die Starks glauben immer noch, dass Lord Tyrion etwas mit dem Fall und dem versuchten Mord an Brandon Stark zu tun hat. Sie werden es nicht so einfach vergessen!"

Cersei schaute ihm nicht in die Augen als er das sagte und er wusste durch seine Erfahrung genau, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte. „Tyrion hatte ein Urteil vor den Göttern", sie konnte ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen", Catelyn Stark war bei dem Gerichtsverfahren anwesend oder? Sie hat den Kampf gesehen?" Nun schaute sie ihn an und Varys nickte. „Somit ist er, bei den Gesetzen der sieben Königreiche, unschuldig und damit ist das abgeschlossen."

„Das mag richtig sein. Soweit es Lord Tyrion betrifft, euer Gnaden. Jedoch muss ich hier Lord Varys zustimmen. Der Norden kann sich lange Erinnern", antwortete Kleinfinger.

Joffrey stand auf und hatte sein Gesicht vor Zorn verzogen, „Sie sollen ihre Erinnerungen mit ins Grab nehmen! Unsere Familie hatte nicht damit zu tun. Der tollpatschige Junge ist einfach abgestürzt!"

„Das mag bei dem Fall vom Turm möglich sein euer Gnaden. Aber wer hat den Attentäter bezahlt der ihn mit einem Valyrischen Stahlmesser mit Drachenknochen Stiehl töten sollte?"

„ich wette es war nur ein einfacher Verbrecher!", sagte Joffrey seine Augen starten nach vorne, seine Stimme angespannt. Nun das ist interessant, dachte Varys. Warum schaut und klingt der König so schuldig?

„Natürlich. Solch schrecklichen Abschaum gibt es schließlich überall", antwortete Varys.

Cersei stand nun ebenfalls auf und legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Sohnes. „Ich denke wir beenden das Treffen für heute meine Lords. Wir danken euch für euren Rat. Beginnt mit den Vorbereitung für Stark's Geständnis und seine neue Karriere als Mann der Nachtwache." Mit diesen Worten verließen sie und ihr Sohn den Raum, während die anderen kurz das Haupt neigten, was sie aber nicht bemerkten.

Varys und die anderen beiden setzten sich noch einmal kurz hin, „Ich denke wir haben heute einen Krieg verhindert."

„Zumindest für den Moment", antwortete Kleinfinger.

Pycelle grunzte kurz, „Die Zeit wird es zeigen. Dem Norden wurde Unrecht getan und sie werden es definitiv nicht vergessen."

Kleinfinger tat geschockt, „Unrecht angetan? Strak hat versucht Joffrey vom Thron zu entfernen. Ich glaube er hat bekommen was er verdient."

„Es war eine Dummheit, ja", antwortete Pycelle, „Aber die Sache mit seinem Sohn. Welchen Grund sollte Lord Tyrion haben dem Jungen weh zu tun? Ich kenne keinen. Aber Catelyn Stark dachte er hätte es getan. Warum?"

Varys wusste es und warf einen Blick zu Kleinfinger. Dieser hatte Tyrion Lannister vor den Starks beschuldigt das Messer zu besitzen und den Attentäter auf Brandon Stark losgelassen zu haben um ihn zu ermorden. „Sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben. Wer kennt schon die Gedanken einer Mutter wenn es um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder geht?"

„Ganz sicher nicht ihr!", stichelte Kleinfinger.

„Und wie viele Kinder habt ihr gezeugt, lieber Petyr?", antwortete Varys ebenfalls stichelnd.

„Keins von denen ich wüsste. Aber wenigstens kann ich es noch!"

„Meine Lords", sagte Pycelle mit lauter Stimme, „Diese Zankerei muss doch nicht sein. Ich denke wir müssen warten bis Lord Tyrion wieder in der Hauptstadt angekommen ist um die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Definitiv", sagte Varys und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln Kleinfinger an wie er sein Lederbuch zuband. „Wenn es nichts Weiteres gibt, muss ich los. Ich habe noch einige Sachen zu erledigen. Ich werde mit dem Mann der Nachtwache sprechen der momentan in der Stadt ist. Könnt ihr mit dem hohen Septon sprechen, damit wir Baelors Septe für das Geständnis benutzen können?", fragte Varys Pycelle.

Pycelle nickte. Varys verabschiedete sich höflich und ging kurz danach. Er hatte viel zu tun. Als erstes musste er den Mann der Nachtwache hier in der Stadt kontaktieren. Varys wusste zufällig das er in einem der Zimmer im Turm der Hand, dank Lord Stark, übernachtete. Er schickte einen Diener um Yoren zu sagen, dass er in einen bestimmten Korridor unterhalb des Schlosses zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit kommen sollte. Er sollte nicht sagen von wem die Nachricht kam nur das er sich ein Bild von den Gefangenen machen konnte um diese für die Nachtwache zu rekrutieren. Danach zog sich Varys in seine Gemächer zurück. Er beschäftigte sich mit den Neuigkeiten die seine Vögelchen in den letzten Stunden zusammengetragen hatten. Manche kamen in schriftlicher Form zu ihm. Andere flüsterten ihm die Neuigkeiten leise zu.

Bei all den Neuigkeiten war die wichtigste, dass es nichts Neues von Arya Stark gab. `Sehr gut`, dachte Varys. Es wäre nicht gut wenn die Lannisters zwei Geiseln hätten. Varys brauchte Eddard Stark und seinen Sohn für seine eigenen Pläne. Nach allem was passiert war, hatten die Stark keine Liebe mehr für die Lannisters übrig. Sollten Varys Pläne in Zukunft Früchte tragen, dann brauchte er die Schwerter der Starks gegen die Lannisters. Aber dies lag noch weit in der Zukunft. Nun musste er erst einmal Arya finden und sie irgendwie nach Hause schaffen. Aber sie war verschwunden und versteckte sich irgendwo in der Stadt. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie noch am Leben war. Sollte sie tot sein und die Starks den Lannisters die Schuld geben, war ein Krieg nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Nun begann er sich einer anderen Angelegenheit zuzuwenden. Seine Vögelchen hatten ihm zugetragen, dass sich Joffrey für die Bastarde seine Vaters zu interessieren begann. Manche waren bereits weit weg und sicher. Andere jedoch waren in der Hauptstadt. Einer, mit Namen Gendry, war der Lehrling eines Schmiedes in der Straße des Stahls. Vor sieben Jahren, als seine Mutter starb, hatte König Robert Varys aufgetragen dem jungen eine ordentliche Arbeit zu besorgen und für seinen Unterhalt aufzukommen. Auch sollte Varys dafür sorgen, dass niemand von dem Jungen erfuhr und dass der Junge niemals erfahren sollte, wer sein richtiger Vater war. Er hatte alles in die Wege geleitet. Jetzt jedoch fürchtete Varys, dass Joffreys Zorn dazu führte, dass er ihn an den Bastarden seines Vaters auslassen würde. Er lachte in sich hinein. Würde Joffrey sich selber die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn er erfuhr, dass er auch ein Bastard war?

Varys hatte keine Liebe für Robert Baratheon oder seine Bastarde übrig. Er legte diese Gedanken für einen Moment zur Seite. Roberts Bastarde hatten kein Anrecht auf den Eisernen Thron und würden somit nicht mit anderen Plänen in Konflikt geraten die er auf der anderen Seite des Meeres geplant hatte. Jedoch konnte bestimmt etwas für Gendry getan werden, nur um die Verwirrung für Joffrey und seine Mutter etwas länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

Als es Zeit war sich mit Yoren zu treffen, nahm Varys eine Laterne in die Hand und verließ sein Zimmer durch einen Geheimgang der ihn tief unter das Schloss bringen sollte. Nach vielen Wendungen kam er in einen kleinen Raum wo er sich umzog um eine andere Identität anzunehmen. Sein Name war nun Rugen und er war für die Ordnung auf der dritten Ebene des Gefängnisses zuständig. Normalerweise hatte er nichts zu tun mit den oberen Ebenen des Gefängnisses aber er musste sich mit diesem Yoren auseinandersetzten und somit hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass der Hauptverantwortliche Wächter Longwaters etwas Traumwein in sein Essen geschmuggelt bekam und nun wahrscheinlich tief und fest schlafen würde. Varys, in Gestalt von Rugen, ging hinauf in die höheren Level und begegnete kurz danach Yoren der auf ihn wartete.

„Ich bin hier um mir die Gefangenen anzuschauen", sagte Yoren mit seiner rauen Stimme. Er roch nach Schweiß und Bier, bemerkte Varys. Allerdings stank auch Varys ein bisschen, was aber seiner Verkleidung zuzuschreiben war.

„Lord Stark sagte ihr könnt die haben die sich euch anschließen wollen, solange ihr sie wollt", erklärte Varys ihm in einer ungewohnt rauen Stimme. „Aber er ist nun selber hier oder? Ha, Gestern noch ein Lord, heute ein Gefangener."

„Die Götter sind manchmal grausam!" Yoren seufzte.

„Es scheint so als wären sie es", sagte Varys, „Ich habe gehört, dass Lord Stark sich der Nachtwache anschließen soll."

„Echt? Und wessen Worte waren das?", fragte Yoren und glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Die Worte des Königs. Und wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, geht hin und fragt ihn selbst. Wahrscheinlich würde er euch aber nur einen Kopf kürzer machen, weil ihr ihn wegen so einer Nichtigkeit gestört habt!"

„In Ordnung", entgegnete Yoren, „Die Nachtwache könnte einen Mann wie Lord Stark gut gebrauchen. Männer wie er enden normalerweise irgendwann als Kommandeur."

„Ihr müsst bis morgen warten bis ihr ihn sehen könnt", erklärte Varys ihm, „Den Rest könnt ihr euch gerne jetzt anschauen und die morgen mitnehmen, die gewillt sind das Schwarz anzuziehen."

Sie liefen den Gang entlang der durch Kerzenleuchter beleuchtet wurde. Als sie an der ersten Tür ankamen hielt Varys die Laterne hoch. Varys reichte Yoren die Laterne und holte aus seiner Tasche einen Schlüsselbund und eine Rolle Pergament. Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten in die Zelle ein. In ihr waren 10 Jungen und Männer untergebracht. Es war kaum Licht in dem Raum welcher nur von einer Kerze relativ weit oben erleuchtet wurde. Ihnen wurde Licht erlaubt, da diese Gefangenen nicht so gefährlich waren. Die Gefangenen wussten, dass wenn sie irgendetwas mit der Kerze anfangen würde bzw. ein Feuer anzünden würden, dann würde man ihnen die Kerze wegnehmen und sie müssten im Dunkeln weiter leben. Und selbst mit Kumpanen zusammen würde fast jeder in der Dunkelheit wahrscheinlich verrückt werden. Der Boden war voller Dreck und der Eimer der für die Toilette gedacht war, quoll fast über. Dieser Raum stank nach Scheiße, Pisse und Schweiß.

Die Gefangenen sahen sehr zerschlissen aus, viele in kaputter und dreckiger Kleidung. Viele hatten matte Bärte und langes verfilztes Haar. Manche waren an der Wand angekettet, die meisten jedoch nicht. Zwei von ihnen sahen zudem etwas jünger aus. Einer hatten blondes Haar und Grüne Flecken an seinen Ellbogen. Der andere hatte schwarzes Haar und war ein bisschen rundlich. Sie saßen zusammen in einer Ecke und starrten die anderen gefangenen an. Die Stimmung in der Zelle konnte man als angespannt bezeichnen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Varys mit einem harten Ton.

„Wir haben uns gefragt wie der Fette hier schmeckt", antwortete einer der Gefangenen, „ Wir haben seit einem Tag nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen." Der Rest bestätigte die Worte mit einem grummeln.

„Das Essen ist unterwegs. Brot mit Hammeleintopf", erzählte Varys, „Jedoch ist hier jemand der mit euch sprechen möchte."

Yoren trat nun in die Zelle und es wurde still als sie ihn als einen Mann der Nachtwache erkannten.

„Also ihr dreckiges Pack!", sagte er in einem kommandierenden Ton. „Ihr seid alle Verbrecher, kurz davor verurteilt zu werden um entweder eine lange Haftstrafe abzusitzen oder gehängt zu werden. Ich bin Yoren und wie ihr erkennen könnt komme ich von der Nachtwache. Wir suchen immer Männer die sich uns anschließen und es ist uns egal woher ihr kommt oder was ihr vorher getan habt. Jeder der der Nachtwache beitritt ist sofort von seinen vergangenen Straftaten begnadigt. An der Wall ist es zwar kalt aber wir haben genug zu essen und wir trainieren euch im Schwertkampf. Jeder Mann der zusätzlich noch etwas anderes gelernt hat ist immer willkommen. Selbst junge Männer. Aber bedenkt, wenn ihr der Nachtwache beitretet ist dies für immer. Wir haben keine Frauen und auch keine Kinder. Wir besitzen kein Land und auch kein eigenes Heim. Wenn ihr desertiert werdet ihr geköpft."

Nach dieser Ansprache entstand eine lange Pause bis einer der Gefangenen fragte, „Habt ihr Huren an der Wall?" Einige lachten über diese Frage.

„Nein!", antwortete Yoren, „aber es gibt ein Bordell in Moles Town, dem Dorf in der Nähe. Normalerweise sollte keiner von uns dort hingehen aber es wird normalerweise ein Auge zugedrückt, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." Alle lachten selbst die beiden Jungen. „Wir brauchen frische Männer. Die Wall ist lang und wird normalerweise mit der Zeit nicht kürzer. Jeder der uns Beitritt wird mein Bruder sein sobald er seinen Eid abgelegt hat."

Varys bemerkte das einige aufmerksamer zuhörten als er dies sagte. Manche Menschen brauchen einfach eine zweite Chance im Leben. Sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen war eine dieser Möglichkeiten.

„Der Wachmann wird eure Namen vorlesen und jeder der es wünscht sich uns anzuschließen wird morgen mit mir in Richtung Wall aufbrechen", erklärte Yoren. „Es ist ein langer Weg aber wir haben frische Nahrungsmittel und frische Luft und der Marsch wird euch gut tun. Also lasst uns mit den beiden Jungen loslegen. Wer sind sie?", fragte er Varys.

Varys schaute auf seinen Zettel und hielt ihn ins Licht der Laterne um die Namen lesen zu können, „Lommy Grennhands und Hot Pie!"

„Sieben Höllen, was sind denn das für Namen?"

„Das sind die Namen die sie uns gaben als sie herkamen", antwortete Varys, „beide sind arme Diebe."

„Ich bin kein Dieb!", antwortete der fette Junge. „Ich war nur … hungrig." Das brachte ihm mehr Gelächter ein. „Mein Name ist Hot Pie, weil ich meiner Mutter geholfen habe unseren Bäckerkarren durch die Straßen zu schieben und dabei immer `Hot Pie` gerufen habe. Deswegen werde ich so genannt. Als sie starb kamen Männer und nahmen sich einfach das Haus, weil sie ihnen Geld schuldete. Sie warfen mich aus dem Haus und ich musste auf der Straße weiter leben. Ich kann nirgends hin und habe weder Geld noch Essen."

„Kannst du backen?", fragte Yoren.

„Natürlich. Ich backe das beste Brot und die besten Stückchen die ihr je gegessen habt."

„Nun Junge, wenn du es willst kannst du ein neues zu Hause haben."

„Hot Pie zögerte, „Ist es wirklich so kalt an der Wall?"

„Immer!", sagte Yoren feierlich, „Aber in der Küche ist es normalerweise warm."

Hot Pie lächelte dabei und stand auf, „Ich komme mit."

Der blonde Junge mit den grünen Armen stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich bin Lommy. Braucht ihr Färberlehrlinge an der Wall?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber du wirst dort keine Grünen Mäntel sehen sondern nur schwarze. Deine Arme werden so schwarz sein das du aussiehst wie von den Summer Islands."

„Ich werde das schwarz annehmen!"

„Also gut Junge!"

Auch andere traten der Nachtwache bei als Varys ihre Namen vorlas. Einer war ein erfahrener Bogenschütz, der beim Jagen im Königswald erwischt wurde. Andere waren Diebe, einer ein Vergewaltiger und zwei andere waren hier, weil sie einen Mann wegen eines Glücksspiels in einer Taverne fast zu Tode geprügelt hatten.

„Er hat betrogen", sagte der eine.

„So wie wir!", sagte der andere, „Er hat nur besser betrogen."

„Bei uns betrügt keiner einen anderen Bruder. Sollte er es doch tun wird er gehängt.", erklärte Yoren. Beide würden sich der Nachtwache anschließen. Mit fünf aus einer anderen Zelle und 8 aus einer weiteren, hatte Yoren am Ende gut 30 Mann zusammen.

Varys führt Yoren nun in die tiefsten Zellen in den Kerkern. Hier war es komplett dunkel und die Laterne hatte Probleme genug Licht zu spenden. Bald darauf erreichten sie eine schwere Eisentür. Varys konsultierte erneut seine Schlüssel und öffnete mit dem Richtigen die Tür.

„Mach das verdammte Licht aus oder ich ficke dich damit", kam ein böses knurren von drinnen.

In der Zelle wurden drei Männer gefangen gehalten. Alle wurden an Armen und Beinen mit Ketten an der Wand festgehalten einer sogar komplett an die Wand gekettet. Der Mann der geschrien hatte, hatte ein Loch dort wo seine Nase sein sollte und schaute sie böse an, während er seine Augen vor der Helligkeit schützte. Der Gefangene der an die Mauer gefesselt war, zischte sie Böse an und offenbarte seine scharfen Zähne, sagte aber nichts. Der Dritte Mann, saß ruhig in der Ecke. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht von ihnen abgeneigt um dem hellen Licht zu entgehen. Er sah im Vergleich zu den beiden anderen relativ Freundlich aus. Es war für Varys schwer in der Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen aber er meinte zu erkennen das er auf der einen Seite rotes Haar hatte und auf der anderen weißes.

„Essen!", brüllte der ohne Nase, „Wo ist das verdammte Essen?"

„Bald", antwortete Varys.

„Warum sind diese hier gefangen?", fragte Yoren.

„Wer fragt?", fragte der Man der ruhig in der Ecke saß. Er hatte einen komischen Akzent und Varys wusste das er aus Lorath, eine der freien Städte, auf der anderen Seite des Meeres kam.

Yoren trat in die Zelle ein. „Yoren von der Nachtwache. Ich bin hier um euch zu fragen ob ihr das Schwarz anlegen wollt."

„Fick dich!", rief der ohne Nase. „An der Wall ist es kälter als die Brustwarze einer alten Frau und ihr Schwarzen Brüder erlaubt sowieso keine Huren!"

„Dieser ist ein Vergewaltiger", erklärte Varys, „Hat ein duzend Frauen, einige Mädchen und auch einen Jungen gefickt. Sag er dachte es ist ein Mädchen. Er sagt sein Name ist Rorge."

„Wie hat er seine Nase verloren?"

„Eine Hure hat sie abgeschnitten", knurrte Rorge, „Deswegen habe ich ihr ihre auch genommen!"

„Er soll morgen gehängt werden", sagte Varys.

„Was soll das?", fragte Rorge besorgt, „Niemand hat mir etwas davon gesagt, dass ich morgen gehängt werden soll!"

Varys grinste ihn an, „Nun weißt du es! Entweder hängen oder das Schwarz, falls Yoren Dreck wie dich mitnimmt!"

Yoren schickte Rorge seinen gemeinsten Blick, „Wir haben Massen an Vergewaltigern bei uns. Solltest du es noch einmal versuchen, schneiden wir dir deine Hoden ab!"

„Der Strick oder die Wall?", fragte Varys und einen Moment später spuckte Rorge auf den Boden, „Die Wall!" Varys wusste warum er das wählte. Rorge hatte kein Interesse an der Wall anzukommen. Aber es war ein Weg aus den Zellen heraus und es war ein weiter Weg. Alles konnte passieren und es gab immer eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Er hofft nur das Yoren mit einem Auge offen schlafen würde.

„Dieser Mann spricht nicht und hat uns auch keinen Namen genannt!", erzählte Varys Yoren und deutete auf den Mann der an die Wand gekettet war. „Dieser Mann nennt ihn Biter", sagte der ruhige Mann in der Ecke. „Kein Ton kommt aus seinem Mund außer zischen."

„Er hat eine Hure in Flea Bottom getötet und hat versucht ihr die Brustwarzen von der Brust zu kauen. Er soll ebenfalls morgen gehängt werden.", erklärte Varys.

Biter knurrte und rüttelte an seinen Ketten. Yoren schaute ihn an, „Der Galgen oder die Wall?"

Biter hörte auf sich gegen die Ketten zu wehren dann schlug er mit seiner gefesselten Hand an die Wand. Erst einmal, dann ein zweites Mal und ein drittes. „Die Wall!", sagte Varys. Nun zeigte er mit der Laterne auf der ruhigen Mann in der Ecke. Er wollte gerade sprechen als der Mann ihm zuvor kam.

„Dieser Mann hat die Ehre Jaqen H'ghar aus der Freien Stadt Lorath zu sein."

„Wir haben nicht sehr viele Männer von Übersee an der Wall, aber wir würden dich trotzdem aufnehmen wenn du es willst. Was hat er verbrochen?", fragte Yoren Varys.

„Varys schaute auf seinen Zettel, „Mord!"

Yoren starte Jaqen an, „Wen hast du getötet und warum?"

„Ein Mann braucht Geld um nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Also muss ein Mann Arbeit annehmen die Andere nicht machen wollen. Ein Kaufmann wollte sein Geld von jemandem zurück der ihm einen Gefallen schuldete. Dieser Mann hat ihn in einem bestimmten Haus gefunden. Von einem reichen Mann. Seine Wach ließ diesen Mann eintreten. Als dieser Mann in das Solar des reichen Mannes kam, war der Mann bereits tot, seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Die Tochter des toten, eine achtjährige, sah diesen Mann und schrie. Die Wachen haben diesen Mann auf dem Dach in die Ecke gedrängt. Es war zu hoch um hinunter zu springen. Dieser Mann konnte zwei ausschalten bevor sie ihn ausschalteten."

Varys glaubte ihm die Geschichte, allerdings war er sich sicher das Jaqen H'ghar selbst dem Mann die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte und die Wachen nie wussten das er überhaupt im Haus war, wenn nicht das kleine Mädchen geschrien hätte. Er hatte die Geschichte gehört als Jaqen H'ghar in die schwarzen Zellen gewandert war. Die Wachen des reichen Mannes hatte versucht es aus ihm heraus zu prügeln wer der Auftragsgeber war, aber er wiederstand dem und hatte es bis heute nicht gesagt. Dann hatten sie ihn den Goldmänteln übergeben. Es gab keine Verhandlung. Nicht mit drei Toten und so vielen Zeugen.

„Also beteuert ihr unschuldig zu sein?", fragte Yoren und Jaqen senkte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal das ich so etwas höre!", spottete Varys in seinem rauen Wärterton, „Er soll wie die anderen beiden morgen gehängt werden."

Jaqen H'ghar zeigte jedoch keine Regung als er dies hörte, „Wie der Rote Gott befiehlt. _Valar morghulis_ _ **.**_ Alle Männer müssen sterben."

Als er dies sagte wusste Varys sofort wer und was er war. Einer der Faceless Man. Ein Assassine. Sie waren berühmt dafür leise und unauffällig jemanden zu töten und nie gefasst zu werden. Hatte er sich geirrt? War er nicht in der Lage gewesen ein kleines Mädchen zu töten um zu entkommen? Und was tat er so weit von den freien Städten entfernt. Die Faceless Man arbeiteten kaum hier in Westeros. Etwas das er sehr genau wusste. Jaqen H'ghar war sicher nicht der Name mit dem er geboren wurde und auch das Gesicht musste nicht sein richtiges sein.

„Aye, alle Männer müssen sterben. Aber du musst morgen nicht sterben. Es gäbe einen Platz an der Wall für dich."

„Dieser Mann akzeptiert euer großzügiges Angebot", antwortete Jaqen und daraufhin gingen Varys und Yoren, während Rorge im Hintergrund ihnen nachschrie, sie sollen endlich Essen bringen und den Pisseimer ausleeren.

„Diese drei werden Probleme bereiten. Vor allem Rorge und Biter", sagte Varys als sie die Treppen nach oben gingen.

„Nicht die gefährlichsten die ich bisher zur Wall gebracht habe. Ich habe einen hübschen Käfig für sie, keine Sorge. Und wenn sie Probleme machen wird keiner ein Problem damit haben wenn ich ihnen die Kehle durschneide."

„Wie ihr meint", meinte Varys und sie sprachen darüber, dass die Gefangenen am Morgen zum Mud Gate gebracht werden sollten. Nachdem Yoren sich verabschiedet hatte, sammelte Varys das Essen für die unteren Level ein. Nachdem er den dreien das Brot und den ein Eintopf gegeben hatte ging er zurück zu dem Ort wo Lord Stark seine Zelle hatte.

Stark blinzelte, als das Licht aus Varys Laterne ihn blendete. Kurz darauf erkannte er ihn.

„Lord Varys. Was gibt es neues?"

„Als erstes solltet ihr etwas essen mein Lord." Er hatte einen Korb dabei aus dem er eine halbes Hähnchen und einen Flacon Wein holte. Ned Stark stürzte sich auf das Essen als hätte er seit Tagen nichts gehabt und trank einen tiefen Schluck von dem Wein während Varys sprach.

„Königin Cersei und König Joffrey haben euch gestattet, dass ihr euch der Nachtwache anschließt."

Stark pausierte mit dem kauen als er dies hörte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schluckte, „Nur wenn ich gestehe, dass ich ein Verräter bin."

„Ja, und zwar öffentlich. Morgen auf den Stufen vor Baelors Septe."

Stark schnaubte, „Eine öffentliches Geständnis. Sie sind gar nicht so doof. Sie wollen das ich Joffreys Anspruch anerkenne."

„Ich denke, dass dies ihre Intentionen sind!"

Stark nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Meine Töchter?"

„Sansa geht es gut aber…"

„Was ist mit Arya?", fragte Stark mit besetzter Stimme.

„Bisher wissen wir nichts von ihr. Nicht mal ich kann sie finden. Sie ist verschwunden."

Zu Varys großer Überraschung lächelte Lord Stark. „Sie kann sehr wild sein wenn sie will. Ihr werdet sie nicht finden, weil sie nicht gefunden werden will."

„Wie ihr sagt mein Lord. Aber wenn sie sie zuerst finden, werden sie eure beiden Töchter als Geisel behalten, so dass ihr definitiv zu eurem Wort stehen werdet."

„Ich stehe immer zu meinem Wort!", sagte Ned Stark, „Es ist alles was ich noch habe. Aber Lannisters sind nun mal alle Lügner. Deswegen trauen sie auch niemand anderem."

„Gut gesagt mein Lord. Diese Lügner haben eine weitere Kondition hinzugefügt. Ihr sollt euren Sohn finden und ihn dazu bringen seine Armee zu zerstreuen und nach Hause zurück zu kehren."

„Falls er auf mich hört. Robb ist nun Lord von Winterfell. Mein Titel geht auf ihn über wenn ich der Nachtwache beitrete."

„Mein Lord, dies ist eine Bedingung von der Cersei nicht zurücktritt. Sie wollen, dass die Rebellion beendet wird. Zumindest in dieser Richtung. Dies wird es für die Lannisters einfacher machen sich mit Roberts Brüder zu beschäftigen sollten sie etwas planen."

„Was gibt es neues von Stannis und Renly?"

„Meine Vögelchen erzählen mir, dass sich Renly langsam die Unterstützung des Südens sichert und von Highgarden unterstützt wird. Bei Stannis kann ich es nicht genau sagen. Es ist sehr schwer Informationen von Dragonstone zu bekommen. Aber er hat verlautbaren lassen, dass er der rechtmäßige Erbe des Eisernen Throns ist."

„Werden sie gemeinsam kämpfen?"

Varys kicherte, „Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Renly sich selber als König deklariert und Stannis wird das niemals erlauben, da er der ältere von beiden ist."

„Verrückt. Alle beide!", seufzte Stark, „Sie sollten sich zusammentun."

„Mein Lord, nachdem ihr das Schwarz angelegt habt, solltet ihr euch nicht mehr in die Rebellion einmischen. Für eure Kinder und vor allem auch für euch selber."

„Ist es wirklich eine Rebellion wenn ein Bastard auf den Eisernen Thron sitzt?" Varys sagte nichts dazu. „Sagt mir Meister der Flüsterer, wie lange wisst ihr schon das Cersei's Kinder auch die ihres Bruders sind?"

„Ich weiß es schon länger als alle anderen", gestand Varys. „Ich wusste das sie ein Paar waren als der Verrückte König noch auf dem Thron saß. Ich dachte, dass es enden würde, als sie Robert heiratete. Allerdings liebte er nur eure Schwester und hatte keine Liebe für seine neue Königin übrig. Als Joffrey älter wurde und sein blondes Haar wie Gold erstrahlte, wusste ich, dass er kein Baratheon sein konnte. Und dann wurden Myrcella und Tommen geboren, genauso golden wie ihr Bruder. Oh Robert liebte Kinder, die meisten Bastarde, mit schwarzen Haar und den blauen Augen der Baratheons."

„Jon Arryn wusste es!"

„Ja. Und er hat zu viele Fragen gestellt. Genau wie ihr. Und nun sind wir hier."

Stark sagte nichts als er einen weiteren Schluck Wein nahm. Dann sprach er doch und überraschte Varys, „Da ist ein Junge in der Straße des Stahls. Einer von Roberts Söhnen."

„Gendry!", sagte Varys und Stark schenkte ihm einen stechenden Blick, „Ich war es, der ihn dort hingebracht hat auf Geheiß von König Robert."

„Aye. Manche Leute werden wissen das Jon Arryn und ich ihn besucht haben. Sollte es so sein dann ist der Junge in Gefahr!"

„Joffrey stellt bereits Nachforschungen über die Bastarde seines Vaters an. Sie können ihm nicht den Thron streitig machen aber ich glaube das er ihnen nicht wohl gesonnen ist."

„Vielleicht könnt ihr dem Jungen erneut etwas Gutes tun."

Vielleicht."

„Die Nachtwache braucht immer Schmiede!"

„Definitiv. Ich werde es arrangieren!", sagte Varys.

„Da ist noch eine andere von Roberts Bastarden, ein Mädchen dieses Mal. Sie ist die Tochter einer Hure in einer von Kleinfingers Bordellen."

„Sie ist nur ein Baby, aber ich werde sehen was ich für sie tun kann", antwortete Varys, „Aber nun würde ich gerne wissen was ihr vorhabt morgen zu sagen!"

Stark seufzte, „Ich werde Gestehen. Ich werde ihnen erzählen das ich versucht habe ihnen den Thron zu rauben und das ich hoffe das sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen."

„Nun gut mein Lord", sagte Varys und stand auf. Stark griff jedoch nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn auf.

„Aber bedenke Varys, sollte meine Familie in der Zukunft ein Leid geschehen, dann gibt es nicht genug Gold auf Casterly Rock das mein Schweigen bezahlen könnte … oder meine Rache. Dann werde ich sie alle bis ins Grab jagen!"

Varys lächelte, „Ich würde nicht anderes von euch erwarten!"

Damit verließ Varys die Zellen und begab sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Er genehmigte sich erst mal ein Bad um den ganzen Schmutz des Gefängnisses von sich zu waschen. Danach zog er sich bequemere Sachen an um für seinen nächsten Trip gerüstet zu sein. In die Straße des Stahls. Er war komplett schwarz angezogen, hatte sich eine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und huschte erneut geschwind durch ein paar Geheimgänge zu seinem Ziel. Knapp dreißig Minuten später erreichte er die Schmiede wo der Junge Gendry arbeitete. Der Junge war im Hinterzimmer wo er an einer Brustplatte arbeitete. Er bemerke Varys nicht als er sich näherte. Ein kurzes, leises Wort zu seinen Meister, eine Tasche voller Silber die den Besitzer wechselte und der Meister versprach das zu tun was Varys von ihm forderte auch wenn er sich etwas dagegen sträubte.

Als er erneut in seine Räume zurückkehrte, zündete er ein paar Kerzen an, da es draußen langsam dunkel wurde. Er begann die Reporte zu lesen die den ganzen Tag bei ihm eingingen. Als er sich gerade fürs Bett fertig machen wollte klopfte es leise an der Tür. Es war eines seiner Vögelchen, ein Mädchen, das als Dienerin in der Kammer des Königs arbeitete. Sie war ca. 10 Jahre alt hatte schönes braunes Haar und grüne Augen und war dafür bekannt, dass sie sich Gespräche sehr genau merken konnte.

„Komm herein mein Kind", sagte Varys und führte sie zu einem Tisch und schenkte ihr etwas Wein ein von dem sie nippte, „Was gibt es neues vom König?"

„Er bekam vor einer Stunde besuch. Es war Lord Baelish."

Varys Augen verengten sich, „Tatsächlich. Und?"

„Lord Baelish wollte mit dem König über das Geld sprechen. Jedoch sagte der König, dass es warten konnte weil er ausgeruht sein wollte, wenn Ned Stark morgen sein Geständnis ablegen würde. Baelish sagte dann `Ich glaube es war weise von eurer Mutter Lord Stark zu begnadigen`.

Varys wusste genau welches Spiel Kleinfinger spielte. „Und was hat der König geantwortet?"

„Er wurde sehr zornig und sagte `Ich gebe hier die Befehle. Ich bin der König. Wenn ich Stark töten wollen würde, dann würde ich es sofort tun.` Dann sagte Lord Baelish `Natürlich habt ihr das recht dazu. Ihr seid der König und Stark ist ein Verräter.` Dann ging Lord Baelish."

Varys gab ihr zwei Silberhirsche, das doppelte wie normalerweise, was ihre Augen aufleuchten lies. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht mein Kind. Du solltest nun aber etwas schlafen." Nachdem er sie entlassen hatte, saß er noch lange Zeit am Tisch und dachte nach. Irgendwann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er öffnete eine geheime Nische hinter einem Gemälde in der Wand. Dort drinnen befanden sich viele Vials und Gefäße. Er nahm eine Flasche hinaus, klappte das Gemälde zurück an seinen Platz und rief einen kleinen Jungen zu sich, auch einer seiner Vögelchen, und gab ihm einen Auftrag und das Gefäß. Endlich konnte Varys sich zu Bett begeben. Er schlief lange und gut, da er wusste, dass er alles dafür getan hatte das es ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Morgen würde ein ereignisreicher Tag werden und Ned Stark würde hoffentlich seinen Kopf am Ende behalten.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, wusch und parfümierte sich Varys für den bevorstehenden Tag. Er trug heute lavendelfarbene Roben. Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Raum des kleinen Rates wo die Königin bereits mit Kleinfinger und Janos Slynt, dem Kommandant der Stadtwache wartete. Varys wünschte allen einen Guten Morgen, setzte sich und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft lag.

„Der König ist krank", erklärte Cersei ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Oh, nein", antwortete Varys, „Doch hoffentlich nicht schlimm?"

„Eine Verstimmung im Bauch", sagte Kleinfinger, „Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte ging es ihm nicht mehr so gut. Pycelle kümmert sich gerade um ihn."

„Wir müssen Starks Geständnis verschieben", sagte Cersei.

„Euer Gnaden", begann Slynt, „Es haben sich bereits viele Leute vor der Septe versammelt. Es muss sich wohl rumgesprochen haben."

Cersei wusste genau was und wie es sich rumgesprochen hatte, aber sie befragte ihn nicht dazu.

„Es gibt auch Neuigkeiten von Renly Baratheon", fügte Varys hinzu. „Es sieht so aus als wäre er aktuell in Highgarden und die Tyrells unterstützen wohl seinen Anspruch."

Cersei schloss ihre Augen und seufzte, „Und Stannis? Gibt es dort auch etwas Neues?"

„Nur das er immer noch auf Dragonstone ist und behauptet, dass er der rechtmäßige König ist."

„Nur weil er behauptet er ist der rechtmäßige König ist er noch kein König. Und was Highgarden betrifft, vielleicht sollten wir eine Allianz mit Dorne in Erwägung ziehen. Das würde sie vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger werden lassen, damit sie nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen müssten", warf Kleinfinger ein.

„Dorne hegt keine Liebe für uns. Doran Martell's Schwester und ihre Kindern wurden während dem Überfall auf King's Landing getötet, falls ihr euch erinnert."

„Das stimmt!", sagte Varys. Es stimmte natürlich nicht komplett, aber diese Information würde Varys mit ins Grab nehmen

„Wir brauchen Vaters Armeen!", sagte Cersei plötzlich, „Schickt ihm einen Raben und befehlt ihm sofort hier her zu kommen!"

„Wie ihr befehlt euer Gnaden!", antwortete Varys, „Aber es wird etwas dauern. Und er würde vielleicht gar nicht kommen."

„Ich bin die Königin Regentin! Sein Enkel ist König. Er wird gehorchen!"

Varys wusste genau das er nicht gehorchen würde. Tywin Lannister gehorchte niemanden in seiner Familie. Er war der Löwe von Casterly Rock, nicht einer der Lämmer. „Er würde viel schneller hier her kommen, wenn die Banner der Starks sich wieder Richtung Norden aufmachen würde."

Cersei schaute ihn finster an und wandte sich dann an Slynt, „Bringt Stark zu Baelors Septe in einer halben Stunde. Seht zu das genügend Wachen da sind um das Volk unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihr dürft gehen."

„Wie ihr befehlt, euer Gnaden", sagte Slynt schnell, verbeugte sich und verließ hastig den Raum.

„Und der König?", fragte Kleinfinger, „Er wäre sicherlich gerne dabei wenn Stark seine Verbrechen gesteht. Und er muss ihn begnadigen!"

Cersei schenkte Kleinfinger einen vernichtenden Blick. „Ich bin die Königin Regentin. Ich verfüge genauso über die Macht bei jedem Gefangenen über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden."

„Entschuldigt, euer Gnaden", sagte Kleinfinger schmeichelnd, „Selbstverständlich ist es euer Recht!"

Varys war sichtlich stolz auf sich, behielt aber ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, dass es dem König bald wieder besser geht!"

„Es ist nur eine kleine Krankheit, nichts ernstes", sagte Cersei. In ihrer Stimme schwang etwas Angst mit. Sie stand auf, „Nun meine Lords, ich denke es ist an der Zeit das wir uns ein Geständnis anhören!"

* * *

Ich habe die Namen der Städte und Orte auf Englisch gelassen. Wenn es jedoch gewünscht ist, dass ich sie mit übersetze werde ich das tun.

Seid nicht so böse mit mir wenn es um die Rechtschreibung geht. Ich habe versucht alles zu finden aber manchmal entgeht einem doch etwas!

Nun freue ich mich auf viele Reviews von euch und werde hoffentlich bald das zweite Kapitel hochladen.

LG


	2. Yoren

Kapitel 2 ´Yoren`

Durch die Bewegung einer Frau in seinem Bett wurde Yoren am nächsten Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang geweckt. „Ich muss zurück in die Küche", sagte sie als sie sich aufsetzte, „Ich muss helfen das Frühstück vorzubereiten."

„Aye", antwortete Yoren, „Aber zuerst schläfst du erneut mit mir." Er griff zu ihr hinüber und massierte ihre großen Brüste. Sie schrie überrascht auf und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Sexgeiler Teufel", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Sie hatte blonde Haare, etwas mollig und noch jung. So wie Yoren sie mochte. Er fickte immer ein Mädchen in der letzten Nacht, die er in der Hauptstadt verbachte. In diesem Moment waren ihm seine Eide scheiß egal. Manchmal zahlte er für den Sex und ab und zu hatte er Glück und eine schüchterne Dienerin würde ihn ran lassen. Manche wussten wer er war und hatten Mitleid mit ihm, andere wollten wissen ob eine Schwarze Krähe doch einen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen hatte oder ob sie bei ihrer Ankunft an der Wall kastriert würden. Diese jedoch war keine Schüchterne. Er hatte sie in der Küche nach seinem Abendessen getroffen und gefragt wo das nächste Bordell wäre. Er wusste wo es war, aber er fragte immer eine hübsche Dienerin, weil sie sich manchmal etwas als Prostituierte nebenher verdienten. Dieses Mädchen war keine Hure und fragte auch nicht nach Gold. Sie sagte, dass ein wagemutiger Mann der Nachtwache nicht für den Sex bezahlen sollte. Sie hatte einen Krug Bier aus der Küche gestohlen und dann hatten sie sich in seine Schlafkammer zurückgezogen. Sie konnte nicht älter als 20 sein und Yoren fühlte sich nicht mehr wie 48 als er sie die ganze Nacht durchfickte.

Sie schaute ihn an und bemerkte, dass sein Schwanz wie eine Eins stand. Sie griff unter die Decke und begann ihn zu massieren bis Yoren anfing zu stöhnen. „Sind alle Männer der Nachtwache so potent, dass sie es viermal in der Nacht können und ein fünftes Mal am Morgen?"

„Aye", entgegnete er, „vor allem wenn wir nur einmal im Jahr mit einer Frau Sex haben. Komm her mein Kind."

Er zog sie zu sich nach unten und küsste sie. Kurz danach saß sie auf ihm und ritt ihn wild, bis er anfing zu zittern und den letzten Rest seines Samens, den er noch übrig hatte, in sie spritzte. Als sie danach etwas außer Atmen nebeneinander im Bett Lagen, riet er ihr, etwas Mondtee zu trinken, damit sie nicht schwanger werden würde. Erneut lehnte sie seinen Versuch ab ihr etwas Gold zu geben und gab ihr somit einen Silberhirschen. Er meinte aber, dass sie deutlich mehr Wert wäre als Silber.

Als sie sich anzog fragte sie ihn, wann er wieder zu Wall aufbrechen würde. „Heute!", antwortete er.

„Stimmt es das Lord Stark euch begleitet?"

Er schaute sie mit ernsten Augen an, „Wo habt ihr das gehört?"

„Es ging in der Küche um wie ein Lauffeuer. Irgendjemand hatte gehört wie Großmaester Pycelle mit dem Hohen Septon darüber gesprochen hatte. Er würde das Schwarz anlegen, nachdem er ein Geständnis auf den Stufen vor der Septe abgegeben hätte."

„Nun, dann ja, es stimmt", sagte Yoren, „Er kommt mit mir!"

„Ist er wirklich ein Verräter?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd.

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht mein Problem und es sollte auch nicht zu deinem werden."

„Es ist eine Schande!" , antwortete sie, „Ich mochte ihn. Er ist ein freundlicher Lord, nicht wie die meisten anderen. Jon Arryn war es auch. Sehr Schade. Haben sie seine Tochter mittlerweile gefunden?"

„Was? Von wessen Tochter sprichst du?"

„Von Lord Starks jüngster Tochter, Arya. Ich habe gehört das sie verschwunden ist und sie sie nicht finden können."

„Wie war das?", fragte Yoren scharf als er sich aufsetzte.

„Die Spinne bietet einen Finderlohn, wenn jemand etwas über Arya Stark weiß. Sie ist an dem Tag verschwunden als die Lannister den ganzen Haushalt der Starks töteten."

Yoren seufzte, „Ein schrecklicher Tag. Am besten ist es du behältst alle Geheimnisse für dich. Es ist sicherer. Und nun ab mit dir, aber vergiss den Mondtee nicht."

Als sie gegangen war, wusch Yoren sich kurz mit kalten Wasser aus dem Behälter neben seinem Bett. Er füllte sich den Rest des Bieres, der mittlerweile warm war und einen Bodensatz hatte, in den Krug. Nachdem er sich auf der Toilette erleichtert hatte zog er sich an. Gekleidet komplett in Schwarz mit seinen Waffen an seinem Gürtel und seinem Beutel auf dem Rücken verließ er den Turm der Hand. Er ging über den Hof zum Essraum der Küche, wo die Gäste der Hand etwas essen konnten. Doch plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Entschuldigt bitte, Sir, könnte ich kurz mit euch sprechen?"

Yoren drehte sich um und sah ein Mädchen, groß, mit langem kastanienbraunen Haaren und ein blaues Kleid tragend. Sie war auffallend hübsch und hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht jedoch wirkte traurig und neben ihr liefen zwei Wächter die zu den Lannistern gehörten.

„Aber natürlich, Milady, wie kann ich euch behilflich sein?"

„Mein Name ist Sansa Stark!"

„Die älteste Tochter der Hand?"

„Ja", antwortete Sansa, „Seid ihr von der Nachtwache?"

„Ja das bin ich!"

Sie sah so aus als wollte sie etwas sagen, traute sich jedoch nicht so recht und warf den beiden Wachen neben ihr immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu. Yoren schaute sie ebenfalls an, „Ihr könnt sie auch von dort drüben beobachten."

„Unsere Anweisen lautet, ihr nicht von der Seite zu weichen und aus den Augen zu lassen!", sagte der eine mit barschem Ton.

„Aye, und solange ihr nicht blind seit könnt ihr das auch von dort drüben!" Nach ein paar Sekunden gaben die Wachen auf und stellten sich neben die Küchentür und beobachteten sie von dort.

„Danke!", sagte Sansa mit leiser Stimme, „Ich wollte euch nur fragen ob ihr meinen Vater gesehen habt?"

„Noch nicht", antwortete Yoren ihr, „Aber er wird mich heute Mittag begleiten nachdem er seine Verbrechen gestanden hat."

„Der König hat erzählt, dass er dies auf den Stufen vor der Septe von Baelor tun würde."

„Das stimmt. Danach wird ihm erlaubt sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich durch das Mud Gate aufbrechen, nachdem er zu uns gestoßen ist."

„Durch das Mud Gate? Das ist doch in der Nähe der Anlegeplätze. Nehmt ihr ein Schiff in den Norden?"

„Nein wir werden über die Kingsroad reisen. Das Mud Gate ist näher am Schloss und auch zum Gefängnis. Ich werde sie dort alle sammeln, damit ich die ganzen Verbrächer nicht durch die ganze Stadt zum God's Gate führen muss."

„Das Bein meines Vaters ist gebrochen", sagte Sansa und wirkte sehr besorgt, „Es ist immer noch nicht vollkommen verheilt. Er kann noch nicht auf einem Pferd sitzen."

„Macht euch keine Sorgen Milady. Er kann auf einem Wagen sitzen bis es seinem Bein besser geht. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern."

„Ich danke euch. Wie ist euer Name, mein Herr?"

„Yoren, Milady."

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht die Chance haben meinen Vater zu verabschieden. Wenn… wenn ihr ihm eine Nachricht von mir überbringen könntet? Sagt ihm, sagt ihm… das es mir Leid tut."

„Wie bitte? Ich kann es ihm ausrichten, aber er wird mich fragen warum ihr euch bei ihm entschuldigt."

Eine Träne rollte Sansa die Wange herab, „Ich war es!", sagte sie und begann zu weinen. „Ich… Ich habe es verraten, dass wir die Stadt verlassen wollten. Ich habe es der Königin gesagt. Ich wollte unbedingt hier bleiben, wollte Joffreys Frau werden um irgendwann Königin zu sein. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

Yoren wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Das Mädchen war kurz davor zusammen zu brechen und gestand einem Fremden ihre Fehler. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte, „Nun mein Kind, du brauchst nicht weinen. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Sie waren es. Sie haben deinen Vater angegriffen, ihn gefangen genommen und ihn in den Kerker gesperrt, nicht ihr."

Sie nickte. „Ihr seid sehr freundlich das zu mir zu sagen, aber ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war. Und nun muss mein Vater für immer ins Exil. Ich bin ein Gefangener und meine Schwester… sie lassen sie mich nicht sehen. Vielleicht ist sie auch schon tot."

„Tot? Nein das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Yoren. Er flüsterte ihr leise zu, „Es sieht so aus als könnte sie niemand finden, das ist alles. Ich bin mir sicher sie lebt noch."

Genau in diesem Moment kamen ihre Wächter auf sie zu. „Es ist Zeit, Lady Sansa. Die Königin erbittet eure Anwesenheit beim Frühstück."

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte sie zu Yoren und versuchte ihre Emotionen hinter einer Maske aus Höflichkeit zu verstecken.

„Passt auf euch auf, Milady", sagte Yoren mit einer leichten Verbeugung während sie fortgeführt wurde.

Yoren spuckte auf den Boden, „Verdammte Lannister Bastarde!", grummelte er. Danach dreht er sich um und ging in die Essenshalle und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Er war alleine und er wusste warum. Alle anderen mit denen er die Tage zuvor hier gegessen hatte waren tot. Alle Männer aus Lord Starks Gefolge, mit Ausnahme seiner Töchter und derer die er gemeinsam mit Beric Dondarrion losgeschickt hatte um Gregor Clegane in den Riverlands zu bekämpfen.

Er bestellte sich ein Frühstück aus Speck, Schwarzbrot, gekochten Eiern und etwas Bier um es hinunter zu spülen. Er aß nicht zu gehobene Kost in King's Landing, da er bald wieder an der Wall sein würde und dort würde er es nur vermissen. Es ist besser etwas nicht zu kennen, als es einmal kennen zu lernen und es dann den Rest des Lebens zu vermissen.

Yoren grübelte ob er Ned Stark sagen sollte was seine Tochter ihm gesagt hatte. Es stand ihm nicht zu ihrem Vater so etwas zu erzählen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde und hatte das Bedürfnis etwas zu gestehen. Yoren war kein Septon und wollte auch mit den Geheimnissen von anderen nichts zu tun haben. Aber sie hatte es ihm gesagt und er wusste es nun. Er konnte es Stark entweder sagen oder es lassen. Aber das musste er nicht heute entscheiden und trank den Rest seines Bieres. Der Weg zur Wall war lang und vielleicht, in ferne Zukunft, würde seine Tochter ihn doch noch Mal sehen und könnte es ihm dann persönlich erklären.

Er fand seine Gefangenen am Mud Gate, flankiert von sechs Männern der Stadtwache die sie bewachten. Hot Pie und Lommy Greenhands grinsten und scherzten, andere wiederum streckten sich und blinzelten in die Sonne. Die drei Gefangenen aus den schwarzen Zellen waren in einem Eisenkäfig gesperrt der auf einem Wagen stand. Sie waren an Händen und Füßen mit Ketten gefesselt. Einer der Wärter, er kannte ihn nicht, gab ihm den Schlüssel für die Schlösser. Er reichte Yoren ein Pergament und eine in Tinte getunkte Feder.

„Bitte hier unterschreiben", sagte der Wächter. Yoren seufzte. „Sie gehören alle euch. Mögen euch die sieben beschützen!", sagte der Wächter und verschwand wieder.

Yoren zählte seine Gefangenen und schaute sich dann die Wagen, Pferde und Esel an, die die Krone ihm für die Wall mitgegeben hatte. Die Wagen waren beladen mit Ballen von Stroh, Fellen und Kleidung, Eisenbarren, Säcke voller Mehl, Hafer und mehr Essen, dazu ein paar Waffen. Als er die Esel inspizierte kam ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen auf ihn zu. Er hatte einen Helm unterm Arm der wie ein Stier geformt war, einen Beutel in der anderen Hand und einen Hammer an seinem Gürtel. Er sah stark und groß aus, mit breiten Schultern und muskulösen Armen, mehr wie ein Mann als ein Junge.

„Ich bin hier um mich der Nachtwache anzuschließen!", sagte der Junge.

Yoren schaute ihn an. „Ist das so? Und warum solltest du etwas so dummes tun?", fragte er ihn. Er stellte diese Frage allen die sich freiwillig meldeten. Er musste ihre Geschichte wissen und ob sie der Wall wirklich helfen konnten. Auch wollte er wissen vor was sie davon liefen.

„Weil mich hier niemand will", antwortete der Junge, „Mein Meister sagte mir heute Morgen, dass er mich rauswerfen würde, meinte, dass ich nicht gut genug wäre und er sieben Jahre verschwendete hätte mir etwas beizubringen.

Yoren schaute den Hammer und den Helm an, „Du bist ein Schmiedelehrling?"

„Nicht mehr!"

„Du hast diesen Helm gemacht?"

„Ja!"

„Wie ist dein Name Junge?"

„Gendry!"

„Gendry …?"

„Nur Gendry."

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Meine Mutter ist seit langem Tot. Mein Vater kenn ich nicht."

„Also bist du ein Bastard. Demnach Gendry Waters."

„Ich denke ja!"

„Dein Meister hat dich rausgeworfen und du hattest nichts Besseres zu tun als dich der Nachtwache anzuschließen?"

„Er hat mir gesagt ich sollte hier her kommen, wenn ich einen Platz zum Leben finden will und etwas zu essen!"

„Hat er dir einen Grund genannt?"

„Er sagte ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er sagte die Wall braucht Männer."

„Das stimmt, die brauchen wir", sagte Yoren und seine Stimme wurde etwas freundlicher, „Nun Gendry, deine Meister wird dir vielleicht etwas Gutes getan haben. Du hast gesagt, du hast den Helm selber gemacht? Jeder kann sehen, dass du gut in dem bist was du machst. Mehr als gut. Nun sag mir die Wahrheit. Bist du in Schwierigkeiten? Hast du irgendein Mädchen geschwängert?

Gendry errötete, „Nein. Nur…" Er stockte und sagte nichts mehr.

„Was ist es? Sag es mir oder du kannst hier bleiben und verrotten."

Gendry seufzte. „Da waren Männer die zu mir kamen um mich zu sehen und mir Fragen zu stellen."

„Was für Männer?"

„Wichtige Männer. Die Hand des Königs … Hände … kamen zu mir."

„Wer? Welche Hand?", fragte Yoren überrascht.

„Lord Arryn und Lord Stark!"

Was bei den sieben Höllen wollen sie von dem Jungen, dachte Yoren. Er sah nicht jemand wichtigem aus. Yoren schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Aber vielleicht sah er doch nach jemandem aus, jemand wichtigem. „Was wollten sie von dir?"

„Fragten mich über meine Mutter aus. Mehr nicht." Yoren sah ihn sich genauer an. Er hatten den letzten König ein oder zweimal getroffen als er hier war um nach neuen Männern für die Wall zu fragen. Er hatte sogar mal eine nach mit ihm getrunken und ihm Geschichten über die Wall und die Welt dahinter erzählt. König Robert hatte sich ins Koma gesoffen aber er hatte immer gelacht und nach mehr Wein gerufen während Yoren seine Geschichten erzählte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher aber der Junge hatte etwas von den Baratheons.

„In Ordnung. Wenn du dich uns anschließen willst dann nehmen wir dich. Du kannst dich dort zu den anderen Stellen."

Gendry nickte, murmelte ein Danke und ging dann zu den Wagen hinüber. Yoren drehte sich um und rief zu den Gefangenen, „Ihr wartet hier. Ich bin bald wieder zurück. Sollte jemand versuchen zu fliehen wir er von den Goldröcken mir einem Speer aufgespießt." Niemand sagte etwas. Yoren spuckte auf den Boden, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Als er sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt zu Baelors Septe machte, schlossen sich viele Menschen ihm an. Nach einem langen Weg fand er sich irgendwann zwischen ganz vielen Menschen eingequetscht. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er sogar einen Punkt von wo er die Stufen der Septe sehen konnte. Die Goldröcke versuchten alles in einer gewissen Ordnung zu halten doch es gelang ihnen nicht da es einfach zu viele waren. Die Menge schrie als Eddard Stark von vier Goldröcken durch die Menge geführt wurde. Yoren konnte erkennen, dass er Schmerzen hatte und humpelte, außerdem sah er aus, als hatte er seit Wochen keine Rasur mehr bekommen und auch nicht gebadet. Ned Stark war jedoch ein stolzer Mann, weshalb er seinen Kopf immer oben hatte und es ihm egal war, dass die Leute ihn Bespuckten, ihn Beleidigten oder ihn einen Verräter nannten.

Dann jedoch sah er etwas und seinen Blick zog es nach links. Yoren folgte seinem Blick und schaute nach dem was er sah. Auf der Statue von Baelor vor der Septe saß ein kleiner Junge… nein, ein Mädchen. Yoren hatte sie nur einmal kurz gesehen aber er wusste sofort wer sie war. Dünn, dreckig, mit langem braunen Haar und sie trug Jungenkleidung. Das Mädchen hatte ein langes Gesicht und sah ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich. Ein kurzer Dolch hing am Gürtel an ihrer rechten Seite.

Als Ned Stark an ihm vorbei ging erkannte er ihn und rief über die Menge hinweg ihm, „BAELOR!", zu. Yoren verstand was er wollte und versuchte sich durch die Menge durch zu kämpfen. Es gelang ihm aber nicht und er merkte, dass er an diesem Punkt gefangen war, bis es vorbei war.

Oben auf dem Podium waren die Königin, der kleine dicke Hohe Septon, Sansa Stark und viele viele andere die Yoren nicht kannte. Ein rundlicher kahler Mann, dies musste der Eunuch sein, den sie auch die Spinne nannten. Der dünne Mann neben ihm war Lord Baelish. Yoren kannte ihn weil er jedes Mal wenn er in der Hauptstadt war und nach Verpflegung und Wagen fragte sich mit ihm auseinander setzten musste.

Baelish beneidete die Wall um jedes Kupferstück das sie bekamen, selbst als König Robert noch gelebt hatte und er befohlen hatte, dass die Nachtwache alles bekommen sollte wonach sie fragten. Außerdem waren einige der Königsgarde und Lannister Soldaten dort. Erst jetzt bemerkte Yoren, dass der neue König nicht anwesend war und auch Großmaester Pycelle nicht. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Sie brachten Ned Stark humpelnd die Treppen hinauf und drückten ihn dann auf die Knie. Allmählich verstummte die Menge und Stark sprach.

„Mein Name ist Eddard Stark, Lord von Winterfell und Hand des Königs. Ich komme hier vor euch um meine Verbrechen und meinen Verrat vor den Augen der Götter und Menschen zu gestehen."

Die Menge begann zu schreien, bezeichnete ihn als Verräter. Stark sprach lauter, „Ich habe meinen König verraten und das Vertrauen meines Freundes Robert. Ich habe geschworen seine Kinder zu verteidigen und zu beschützen. Jedoch kaum dass er tot war, plante ich seinen Sohn zu ermorden und den Thron an mich zu reißen. Lasst die alten und die neuen Götter davon Kenntnis nehmen was ich hier sage. Joffrey Baratheon ist der einzige rechtmäßige Erbe des Eiserenen Thrones und bei der Gnade der Götter, Lord der Sieben Königslande und Verteidiger des Reiches."

Plötzlich warf jemand einen Stein und er traf Eddard Stark hart im Gesicht. Er wurde davon überrascht und Blut drang aus einer Platzwunde von seiner Stirn. Die Menge schrie erneut und mehr Steine kamen in Richtung des Podiums geflogen. Die Königsgarde und die Wachen der Lannisters beschützen die Königin und die anderen auf dem Podium. Bis sich jedoch die Goldröcke vor Ned Stark stellen konnten verging etwas Zeit und so bekam er noch einige weitere Steine ab.

Yoren hörte eine hohe Mädchenhafte Stimme schreien, „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", und dann sah er sie, Arya Stark, die Hand an ihrem Schwert kämpfte sie sich durch die Menge. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Yoren stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie fest.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", rief sie aber bei der Lautstärke um sie rum konnte sie nur Yoren hören.

„Weißt du wer ich bin Mädchen?", rief er und fasste sie an der Schulter.

Sie zögerte einen Moment und er dachte sie würde ihr Schwert, „Ihr seid von der Nachtwache!"

„Aye und euer Vater wird mich begleiten." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie werden ihn nicht töten. Er soll sich uns anschließen."

„Aber … er hat gestanden!"

„Es ist ein Teil des Deals", erklärte Yoren, „Und nun kannst du dich beruhigen. Dann bringe ich dich von hier fort und du kannst mir uns kommen."

„Was passiert mit Sansa?", fragte Arya und suchte nach ihrer Schwester hinter ihm, „Sie ist auch dort oben!"

„Es gibt nichts was ich momentan für sie tun kann, es sei denn du möchtest das wir alle getötet werden." Die Menge beruhigte sich wieder und sie hörten das jemand Sprach. Dann begann Königin Cersei zu sprechen und es wurde Schlagartig komplett still. Yoren und Arja schauten zum Podium. Cersei stand neben Ned Stark, ernst dreinblickend, aber ihre Augen leuchteten voller Freude.

„Lord Stark hat seine Verbrechen gestanden.", rief Cersei in die Menge, „für das Verbrechen des Verrates wird er aller seiner Titel, Ämter und Ländereien enthoben, welche auf seinen Sohn übergehen. Mein Sohn, der König, hat sich dazu entschlossen Gnade zu zeigen, weil sein Vater diesen Mann einst liebte." Sie drehte sich zu Ned Stark, „Eddard Stark. Du wirst ab sofort das Schwarz tragen und dich der Nachtwache anschließen. Und wirst den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen an der Wall zu leben und das Reich vor den Wildlingen verteidigen, als Strafe für deine Vergehen. Akzeptiert du diese Bedingungen?"

„Das tue ich euer Gnaden!", sagte Stark laut und deutlich. Die Menge jedoch schrie nach Gerechtigkeit und es wurde immer lauter und immer mehr Steine flogen in Richtung des Podiums. Die gesamte Royale Gruppe sowie Ned Stark wurden schnellstmöglich in die Septe selbst evakuiert, damit ihnen nichts passierte.

„Komm mit!", rief Yoren Arya zu und schob sie durch die Menge in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

„Ich möchte zu meinen Vater!", schrie sie ihn an als sie in einer Gasse angekommen waren.

„Du wirst gar nichts tun!", schrie Yoren zurück. „Die Lannisters haben deine Schwester und sie wollen dich auch. Ich werde dich aus der Stadt schmuggeln und dich dann nach Hause bringen. Zumindest dies schulde ich deinen Vater, für den ganzen Support den wir von den Stark aus Winterfell die ganzen Jahre bekommen haben. Willst du zurück nach Winterfell?"

„Ja!", antwortete Arya und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, „Aber was ist mit Sansa?"

„Mein Kind", seufzte Yoren, „Wir können nichts für sie tun. Sie eine Geisel der Lannisters, damit dein Vater zu seinem Wort steht."

„Wir könnten versuchen sie zu befreien."

„Wir würden bei dem Versuch sterben. Und sie wahrscheinlich auch. Willst du das?"

„Nein!"

„Gut. Nun sie suchen nach einer hübschen, noblen Lady…"

„Ich bin keine Lady!"

„Nein?", Yoren musste lachen und sie schaute ihn finster an. „Nein du siehst definitiv nicht wie eine Lady aus. Was äußerst praktisch ist. Du wirst mit Männern die dich sofort für ein bisschen Kupfer und ihre Freiheit an den nächst Besten verschachern würden." Er drückte sie gegen die Mauer, „Nun müssen wir uns nur noch um deine Haare kümmern!"

„Was?"

Yoren zog einen Dolch, „Du siehst schon fast wie ein Junge aus, so dass es keiner bemerken würde, aber die Haare müssen dennoch ab."

Sie wehrte sich und versuchte ihn zu treten, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und kurze Zeit später waren ihre Haare soweit ab, dass sie als Junge durchgehen konnte, „Das wird reichen bis wir aus der Stadt draußen sind."

Sie fühlte nach ihren Haaren, „Ich hasse es. Sie sind so unordentlich."

„Das ist mir egal, solang keiner weiß wer du bist. Und wenn du mal pissen musst dann geh in den Wald. Na los. Ich denke, dass sie deinen Vater zum Mud Gate bringen werden und wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns. Wenn wir dort ankommen, sprich nicht mit ihm, zeig niemanden das du ihn kennst und auch nichts anderes solange wir nicht weit weg von der Stadt sind. Du bist vorerst Arry, ein Weise."

„Der Name ist dumm. Es ist nicht mal ein richtiger Jungenname.

„Klar ist er das. Ich hatte einen Cousin Namens Arry."

„Ich glaube du meinst Harry."

Yoren schaute sie finster an. Sie war Frech, keine Frage und hatte auch keine Angst davor jemandem zu Antworten. „Nein ich meine tatsächlich Arry. Es ist nun dein Name! Arry!"

„Na gut. Dann bin ich jetzt eben Arry." Er hörte sie noch eine ganze Zeit vor sich hinmurmeln, als sie aus der Gasse hinaus gingen und tiefer in die Stadt hinein.

Dann sagte sie für eine längere Zeit nichts mehr als sie durch die geschäftigen Straßen gingen. Sie hörten viele Menschen sich darüber beklagen, dass der Verräter Stark so einfach davon kam.

„Er ist kein Verräter", murmelte Arya, „Warum hat er gestanden?"

„Weil sie deine Schwester haben. Das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt."

„Es war dumm von ihr sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen."

Yoren kannte die Wahrheit dahinter, sagte es aber nicht, „Sie ist nicht so stark wie du oder?"

„Ich hätte sie alle getötet!"

Yoren schnaubte, „Ein Schwert zu halten und damit zu spielen ist nicht das gleich wie jemanden damit zu töten."

„Ich habe Übungsstunden genommen, nicht damit gespielt. Mein Schwert trägt den Namen Nadel."

„Ist das so? Ich werde dir Nadel lassen, aber sehe zu, dass du niemanden damit stichst. Wir reisen mit einer Gruppe rauer Burschen, als pass auf was du in ihrer Gegenwart tust."

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Mud Gate. Yoren sagte Arya sie solle sich dort drüber zu den Eseln stellen, wo bereits Lommy, Hot Pie und Gendry standen. Als sie begann in Richtung der Wagen zu gehen, kam eine große Gruppe Reiter zusammen mit einem Wagen an. Zwei Lannister Wachen schleppten Eddard Stark aus dem Wagen heraus. „Hier ist der Abschaum", sagte der eine. Er überreichte Yoren eine versiegelte Nachricht. „Die ist für seinen Sohn solltet ihr ihn finden. Sollte er euch entkommen oder sich seinem Sohn anschließen, verliert ihr euren Kopf. Und seine Tochter auch!"

„Aye", sagte Yoren, „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er an der Wall ankommt." Damit verließen die Lannister Männer gemeinsam mit dem Wagen das Tor.

„Milord", sagte Yoren als er Ned Stark dabei half zu stehen. Es floss immer noch ein bisschen Blut aus einer Wunder auf seiner Stirn. Yoren brachte ihn auf einen der Wagen und wusch die Wunde mit etwas Wein aus. Dann ließ er ihn auch etwas daraus trinken. „Meine Tochter?", keuchte Ned Stark nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Dort drüben!", antwortete Yoren und zeigte in Richtung der Esel.

Stark trank einen weiteren Schluck als er hinüberschielte, „Wo?"

„Der kurze, mit dem schlechten Haarschnitt und dem Schwert. Ein Junge mit dem Namen Arry."

„Arry? Richtig. Gute Idee mit dem Haarschnitt. Vielen Dank das ihr, ihr … ihm geholfen habt.", Stark musste erneut blinzeln. Yoren wusste das er Probleme mit dem Tageslicht hatte, nachdem er so lange in den Schwarzen Zellen gewesen war. „Der große Junge mit dem Helm. Wie ist sein Name?"

„Gendry. Er sagt das er euch kennt."

„Aye, ruf ihn hierher."

Yoren drehte sich um und rief, „Gendry! Komm her!"

Gendry kam zu ihnen herüber und neigte der Kopf, „Milord."

„Ich bin kein Lord mehr, „sagte Stark zu ihm, „Nur ein Schwarzer Bruder wie du auch wenn wir unseren Eid abgelegt haben. Ich möchte das du mir einen gefallen tust!"

„Siehst du den kleinen Jungen mit dem Schwert?"

„Ja!", antwortete Gendry ihm nachdem er kurz hinüber geschaut hatte.

„Kannst du ihn im Auge behalten?"

„Ja. Warum Milord?"

„Weil ich dich darum bitte. Ich wäre die überaus dankbar!"

„Ich kann das für euch tun Milord."

„Ich danke dir. Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das ich kein Lord mehr bin."

Gendry verzog das Gesicht, „Natürlich. Aber vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir euch trotzdem weiterhin Milord rufen."

„Der Junge mag recht haben", sagte Yoren, „Menschen werden einen Lord eher zuhören."

„Du hast hier das sagen, nicht ich!", antwortete ihm Ned Stark, „Bring uns endlich hier weg, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern und ich doch noch meinen Kopf verliere."

„Wie ihr befehlt Milord", sagte Yoren mit einem Lächeln. Stark seufzte nur und lehnte sich im Wagen zurück. Yoren sah ihn zu seiner Tochter hinüberschauen und sie schaute zu ihm zurück. Stark schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und sie nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann warf Hot Pie sie plötzlich durch die Luft und er und Lommy riefen ihr etwas zu. Sie zog ihr Schwert und fuchtelte ihm vor dem Gesicht rum. Seine Augen wurden groß und er schreckte vor ihr zurück. Dann tauchte Gendry hinter ihm auf und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Daraufhin nahmen Lommy und Hot Pie reiß aus und rannten zur Spitze der Kolonne. Gendry begann mit Arya zu sprechen und schaute dabei auf ihr Schwert.

Yoren schaute Stark an der ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, „Sie… Er scheint keinen Bodyguard zu brauchen."

Yoren ging zu ihnen hinüber, „Was sollte das hier?"

„Nichts", antwortete Arya sofort und steckte ihr Schwert wieder in die Scheide.

„Er wollte das Schwert haben", erzählte Gendry Yoren.

„Ich will hier keine Kämpfe!"

Gendry lächelte, „Er weiß jetzt was besser für ihn ist."

„Gut. Ihr zweit werdet auf den Eseln reiten. Ihr könnt reiten oder?"

„Ich kann es", sagte Arya, „Ich schon viele… einmal geritten."

„Noch nie!", sagte Gendry, „Aber ich versuche es."

„Ich werde dir zeigen wie es geht.", sagte Arya und sie gingen hinüber zu den Eseln.

Yoren marschierte zurück zum ersten Wagen in der Kolonne, der in dem Lord Stark saß, und rief nach hinten, „Es ist ein 1610km Marsch bist zur Wall und der Winter ist nah! Los geht's!"

Danach gab er eine kurze Anweisung an den Fahrer seines Wagens und er setzte sich hin als sie das Mud Gate erreichten. Das Tor war für den normalen Durchgangsverkehr geöffnet und somit kamen sie ohne Probleme hindurch. Yoren setzte sich nach hinten zu Ned Stark. Stark nahm einen großen Schlauch von dem Wein und gab Yoren danach den Beutel und er nahm ebenfalls einen. Stark schaute nach hinten zur Kolonne. Yoren dachte er würde nach seiner Tochter Ausschau halten aber dann deutete er auf den Käfig mit den drei Gefangenen aus den Schwarzen Zellen.

„Was haben sie getan?"

„Vergewaltiger und Mörder!"; erklärte Yoren, „Sie würden sofort fliehen, wenn sie eine Chance dazu hätten."

„Aye. Am besten gebt ihr denen, den man etwas mehr trauen kann, ein Schwert!", meinte Stark, „Es gibt Reporte über Gefechte in den Riverlands. Zumindest bevor ich verhaftet würde."

„Laut meinen Informationen kämpfen sie noch immer.", sagte Yoren, „Aber Männer der Nachtwache mischen sich nicht in die Kämpfe des Reiches ein!"

„Das mag stimmen, aber Verbannte Menschen ist es egal welche Farbe ihr tragt, solange ihr Pferde und Essen habt."

„Aye", sagte Yoren und spuckte nach draußen, „Wir werden am besten heute Nacht Wachen aufstellen und die Männer bewaffnen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein Schiff nehmen", schlug Stark vor.

Yoren hatte bereits die gleiche Idee gehabt doch er hasste Schiffe, „Ich komme mit Schiffen nicht gut klar. Mir wird schlecht auf See. Ich soll außerdem euren Sohn finden und ihm diese Schriftrolle bringen. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig was dort drauf steht?"

Stark zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind es ihre Bedingungen für einen Frieden. Gibt es neue Informationen über meinen Sohn?"

„Manche sagen, dass er bereits die Twins passiert hat."

„Haben sich die Freys ihm angeschlossen?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Der alte Walder Frey, der späte Walder Frey wie ihn Robert nannte", sagte Stark und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. „Zu spät für den Kampf am Trident, zu spät in King's Landing. Kaum ein Frey starb in der Rebellion oder verletzte sich. Danach war er sogar noch erbost, dass er keine Belohnung von Robert bekam, geschweige denn neues Land."

„Er ist ein geiziger, alter Mann der alles und jeden hasst!", spie Yoren, „Er lässt mich immer über die Brücke, jedoch gab er mir kein Bett zum Schlafen oder etwas zu essen für meine Leute. Ließ uns draußen schlafen, selbst als es regnete und nicht ein Stück Brot oder einen Schluck Wein haben wir von ihm bekommen."

„Er muss seine Brut durchfüttern."

„Es gibt genug von ihnen um eine eigene Armee aufzustellen.", sagte Yoren und lachte.

Starks Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Die Armee meines Sohnes muss sich mit Tywin Lannister und dem Königsmörder auseinander setzten. Und ihre Armee ist auch größer."

„Ich würde mein Gold verwetten, dass ein Stark ganze zehn Lannister Wert ist."

„Vielleicht. Aber Rob ist nur ein Junge." Stark klang wie ein beunruhigter Vater und das sollte er auch, dachte Yoren. Von seiner Prahlerei mal abgesehen wusste Yoren, dass Lannisters immer Probleme bereiteten. Tywin Lannister war dafür bekannt, der beste Kriegsherr der Sieben Königslande zu sein. Während Robert Baratheon dafür bekannt war Stärke und Courage zu haben, war Tywin Lannister dafür bekannt schlau zu sein und Gold zu haben. Und nicht alle Kämpfe wurden mit Kraft und Courage gewonnen.

„Manch einer muss schnell erwachsen werden!", sagte Yoren, „Ich war so alt wie er als ich zur Nachtwache kam!"

Stark schaute ihn an, „Hast du dich freiwillig gemeldet?"

Yoren lachte, „Alle Schwarzen Brüder melden sich freiwillig. Ich habe jemanden getötet falls es das ist was ihr Wissen wolltet. Er hat meinen Bruder getötet und ich ihn. Gerechtigkeit war erlangt aber das Gesetz sagte weiterhin, dass ich ein Mörder sei und somit hatte ich die Wahl entweder das Schwarz oder den Strick!"

„Das Gesetz ist nicht immer fair!"

„Nein", sagte Yoren als der Wagen unter im erzitterte. Sie kamen nun an die äußere Mauer von King's Landing und begann sie in Richtung Norden zu umrunden und in Richtung Kingsroad zu laufen. Yoren schaute Stark an, „Ich befrage alle die der Nachtwache beitreten wollen. Ihr seid der höchstgeborene Mann den ich jeher rekrutiert habe, aber ich muss euch trotzdem alles fragen. Ich brauche dir Wahrheit über das was dort passiert ist, Lord Stark. Warum habt ihr versucht den Thron an euch zu reißen?"

Stark schaute ihn lange an, „ Ich habe geschworen nichts darüber zu erzählen. Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn wir an der Wall angekommen sind."

Yoren mochte dies nicht, aber Stark war jemand der zu seinem Wort stand und somit nickte er, „Ich hoffe, dass es ein würdige Geschichte ist!"

„Aye", sagte Stark mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, „Eine die noch lange nach unserer Zeit erzählt wird. Aber sie ist noch lange nicht zu Ende!"


	3. Tyrion

Kapitel 3 `Tyrion`

Tyrion Lannister wusste wie sich Schmerz anfühlte, jedoch hatte er so einen starken Schmerz, wie er ihn momentan in seinen rechten Ellbogen spürte, noch nie verspürt. Die Wunde hatte er bei der Schlacht gegen die Starks vor ein paar Stunden an der Green Fork erhalten. Ein der Ritter der Starks hatte ihm diese zugefügt. Nur durch pures Glück hatte er es geschafft das Pferd des Ritters zu töten, welches dann auf den Ritter selbst gefallen war. Dieser hatte sich danach ergeben. Das Pech des Ritters war es, dass er sich einen Zwerg als Ziel auserkoren hatte, dazu noch einen Zwerg, der einen Helm mit scharfen Spitzen darauf trug. Diese Stacheln hatten sich in die Brust des Pferdes gebohrt, als Tyrion gerade aufstehen wollte. Wäre er etwas größer gewesen und nicht so tollpatschig in seiner Rüstung, hätte er das Pferd vermisst und würde nun Tot oder ein Gefangener der Starks sein. Die Armee seines Vaters hatte die Schlacht gewonnen, jedoch war es nicht die Hauptstreitmacht der Starks gegen die sie gekämpft hatten, sondern nur eine kleine Gruppe die von Roose Bolton, Lord von Dreadfort, angeführt wurde. Die Überlebenden hatten sich zurückgezogen als die Hauptstreitmacht der Lannisters vorrückte. Das Problem jedoch war, dass keiner wusste wo der junge Robb Stark mit seiner Hauptarmee abgeblieben war.

Tyrion konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als er über die ganzen Fehler nachdachte die in letzter Zeit passiert waren. Was begonnen hatte mit dem Fall von Brandon Stark von einer Mauer in Winterfell führte danach zu einer Reihe schlimmerer Vorfälle. Der Versuchte Mord an eben jenem Brandon Stark als er noch an das Bett gefesselt war, dann die Entführung und die Gefangennahme von Tyrion durch dessen Mutter, Catelyn Stark, welche ihm Vorwarf das ganze arrangiert zu haben. Dies führte wiederum zur verrückten Gerichtsverhandlung im Vale durch ihre verrückte Schwester. Tyrion dachte er würde in den Himmelszellen der Eyrie sterben. Dann jedoch rettete ihn der Söldner Bronn und sie freundeten sich sogar mit den Hügelvölkern an, welche sehr gut und stark in der letzten Schlacht gekämpft hatten. Irgendwann und Irgendwie, würde er herausfinden, warum Catelyn Stark dachte, dass er ihren Sohn ermorden wollen würde. Jemand in King's Landing hatte Geschichten über einen bestimmten Dolch erzählt. Und Tyrion hatte eine sehr starke Vermutung wer dieser jemand war.

Jedoch war ihm dies momentan vollkommen egal, da seine Wunde am Ellenbogen erneut zu pochen begann. Er saß auf einem Stuhl in seinem Zelt, während ein Maester sich die Wunde mit seinen Händen und einem metallischen Spatel anschaute. Der Spatel öffnete gerade einen der Schnitte, den der Morgenstern des Ritters ihm zugefügt hatte. Tyrion zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und warf dem Maester einen bösen Blick zu, welcher aber sofort wieder weicher wurde, da er wusste, dass der Maester nur seinen Job machte.

„Werde ich es überleben", fragte er, wusste aber eigentlich schon die Antwort.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen und es sind auch keine Metallsplitter oder Reste der Kleidung in eurer Wunder, Milord", antwortete der Maester. „Heißer Wein und ein Wickel aus modrigem Moos, Senfkörnern und Nesseln sollte alle möglichen Infektionen fernhalten."

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", sagte Tyrion als er einen Kelch voll Wein nahm und einen Schluck daraus trank, „Dann stellt bitte sicher, dass der Wein _Arbor Gold_ ist den ihr benutzt. Mein Ellenbogen hat ganz bestimmte Bedürfnisse." Der Maester schaute ihn verwundert an. „Ein Scherz!", sagte Tyrion und rollte mit den Augen aufgrund der minimalen Menge an Humor den der Maester besaß. Nun, nachdem er den ganzen Tag Glieder entfernt hatte und Wunder von Schwertern und Pfeilen genäht hatte, war ihm nicht wirklich zu scherzen zumute. Die Roben des Maesters waren schon voller Blut. „Benutzt was auch immer ihr habt!", sagte Tyrion ihm.

Der Maester verließ das Zelt um alles zu besorgen, während Bronn das Zelt betrat. Ohne zu fragen nahm sich der Söldner den Krug und schüttete sich in einen anderen Kelch etwas Wein ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Er war immer noch dreckig vom Kampf und seine Rüstung war übersäht mit Blut.

„Weißt du Bronn, ich dachte wir hätten einen Deal!", sprach Tyrion ihn an, „du beschützt mich und ich sorge dafür, dass dein Geldbeutel immer voll ist, dein Bett von irgendwelchen Prostituierten gewärmt wird und du immer genug zu essen und zu trinken hast!"

„Die haben wir!", sagte Bronn während er sich seinen Kelch von neuem füllte. Er hatte immerhin die Freundlichkeit den Kelch Tyrions ebenfalls wieder aufzufüllen.

„Jedoch habt ihr es mir nicht verboten voraus zu reiten und ein paar Ritter zu töten!"

Tyrion nahm einen großen Schluck und Bronn stellte den Krug wieder auf den Tisch, „Ich hatte ein ernstes Problem. Der Punkt ist, wo warst du? Ich wäre fast gestorben."

Bronn warf sich auf einen leeren Stuhl und streckte seine langen Beine von sich. „Das bist du aber nicht."

Tyrion seufzte stark, „Wo…"

„Ich habe mich durch die Reihen der Starks gehackt und gemordet, um euch zu finden, was mir, wie ihr euch sicher erinnert, auch gelungen ist direkt nachdem der Ritter sich ergeben hatte!", sagte Bronn. „Und du weißt nun auch, dass ein Kampf nicht eine glorreiche Geschichte ist, die in irgendwelchen Büchern in sauberen Linien niedergeschrieben ist. Es ist einfach nur Chaos. Außerdem hast du dich doch auch ganz gut ohne mich geschlagen. Du hast immerhin einen Ritter gefangen genommen."

Tyrion trank einen weiteren Schluck. Er wollte so betrunken sein, dass er nichts mehr davon mitbekommen wollte, wenn der kochende Wein auf seinen Ellbogen gegossen werden würde. „Und wen habe ich gefangen genommen?"

„Ser Geoff… so oder so ähnlich. Ein Barrowton. Er behauptet die ganze Zeit, dass seine Familie einhundert Golddrachen für ihn zahlen würde."

„Wie schön!" scherzte Tyrion, „Dann kann ich mich ja zurückziehen!"

„Euer Vater scheißt wahrscheinlich Gold, ich jedoch nicht!", antwortete Bronn, „Wenn ihr das Lösegeld nicht wollt, nehme ich es."

„Na gut. Mach mit ihm was du willst."

Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es sieht so aus, als würde er ohnehin sterben. Sein Bein ist gebrochen. Gut das du sein Pferd getötet hast, damit es auf ihn fällt."

„Es war nicht das was ich eigentlich wollte!"

„Es ist vollkommen egal wie du sie tötest oder sie bewusstlos schlägst. Hauptsache du tust es. Nun, falls er sterben sollte, zahlen sie vielleicht ein paar Kupfermünzen für seine Knochen."

„Wo wir gerade von verwundeten und Knochen sprechen, wie geht es unseren Wildlingen?", fragte Tyrion. Er mochte die Hügelleute mittlerweile sehr, auch wenn sie ihm immer noch androhten ihm seinen Schwanz abzuschneiden und diesen an die Ziegen zu verfüttern!"

„Wir haben circa die Hälfte verloren!", antwortete Bronn nachdem er einen weiteren Schluck genommen hatte. „Die restlichen plündern weiter die getöteten Stark Soldaten. Shagga musste drei Pfeile einstecken. Aber keiner steckte zu tief in ihm und er wird es überleben."

„Sehr gut! Und wo ist Shae?" Tyrion bekam mittlerweile Angst, dass einer der Lords seines Vaters sich das zurückholen würde, was Bronn damals für Tyrion besorgt hatte.

„Zusammen mit den Küchenhelferinnen und den Huren am Ende des Lagers."

Tyrion bemerkte wie er leicht zornig wurde als Bronn Shae eine Hure nannte. Er kannte Shae bisher nur aus einer Nacht, jedoch empfand er etwas für sie. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war immer noch da. „Wärst du so freundlich und würdest sie zu mir bringen? Der Kampf ist zu Ende und ich brauche meine Bettwärmerin."

„Ich befürchte, dass dies warten muss. Wir haben die Order bekommen zu packen und weiter zu marschieren!", erzählte Bronn, „Euer Vater gab den Befehl vor etwa 10 Minuten."

Dies überraschte Tyrion, „Und wo marschieren wir hin?"

„Robb Stark marschiert mit dem Großteil seiner Armee in Richtung Riverrun. So wird es zumindest berichtet."

Tyrion wusste genau was dies bedeutete. „Sollte er Riverrun vor uns erreichen, dann sind wir vom Westen komplett abgeschnitten!"

„Ich dachte euer großer Bruder und seine Truppen stehen ihm im Weg?"

„Momentan ja. Jedoch wenn man den Informationen, die man sich erzählt glauben kann, dann sind sie sicher Stunden oder sogar Tage alt. Wer weiß, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist." Tyrion wollte sich gerade erheben, als der Maester und ein kleiner Junge das Zelt betraten. Der Junge trug ein Metallkessel vor sich her.

Bronn stand auf und schaute in den offenen Kessel hinein, „Heißer Wein! Das wird sicher verdammt schmerzhaft!"

Tyrion schnitt eine Grimasse und schaute den Maester an. „Er sagt immer direkt was er denkt. Haltet euch nicht zurück, egal wir schmerzhaft es für mich ist!"

Der Maester reichte ihm einen Kelch mit einer milchigen Substanz. Tyrion stellte seinen Weinkelch auf den Tisch ab und nahm den anderen Kelch entgegen. „Mohnblumensaft, Milord", sagte der Maester, „Ein oder zwei kleine Schlucke sollten genügen!"

Tyrion hatte aber bereits den gesamten Kelch getrunken. Sofort merkte er wie sein Kopf immer leichter wurde und der ganze Raum begann sich zu drehen. Der Kelch fiel ihm aus der Hand. „Ich mochte noch nie Schmerz!", konnte er gerade noch so sagen. „Bronn, stell bitte sicher, dass er nicht meinen Arm abschneidet. Sollte er versuchen, dann töte ihn. Ich würde es ja selber tun, aber ich glaube ich werde gleich schlafen…" Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.

Einige Zeit später erwachte er in einer Sänfte die von vier Pferden getragen wurde. Wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, konnte Tyrion nicht sagen, es war jedoch noch hell draußen. Der Himmel wurde allerdings bereits etwas düster, weswegen er annahm, dass es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang sein musste. Sein Ellenbogen pochte wie verrückt aber er war immerhin noch an ihm dran. Er war in Leinen gebettet und er hatte eine Schlinge um seinen Hals. Er setzte sich auf und sofort schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Ellenbogen und seinen Kopf. Zu viel Wein oder zu viel Mohnblumensaft. Wahrscheinlich aber beides. Er öffnete die Vorhänge der Sänfte und sah Bronn nebenher reiten, Timett an seiner Seite. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er trocken.

„Wir reiten in Richtung Westen!", sagte Bronn, „Und wo wir sind oder wo genau wir hin reiten, hat mir euer Lord Vater nicht gesagt."

„Welche Neuigkeiten habt ihr gehört?"

„Da waren Reiter, jedoch haben uns hier hinten keine Nachrichten erreicht."

„Ich brauche mein Pferd. Ich muss zu meinem Vater!"

„Euer Pferd ist eines derer die euch tragen! Letztendlich ist es jedoch zu aufwändig jetzt etwas daran zu ändern. Wartet bis wir Rast machen. Dies sollte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, falls nicht geplant ist uns die ganze Nacht marschieren zulassen."

Sie ritten eine weitere halbe Stunde bis plötzlich die gesamte Kolonne hielt. Befehle wurde die Kolonne entlang gerufen die Zelte aufzubauen, Wachen aufzustellen, Toiletten auszuheben und Holzbarrieren aufzustellen. Die Lannsiterarmee setzte sich wie ein Schwarm Insekten in Bewegung und bald standen überall Zelte, Löcher waren ausgehoben und Bäume wurden für die Barrieren gefällt. Feuer wurden zum Kochen angezündet und bald ertönten die Geräusche von Schweinen, Kühen und Hühnern die für das Essen geschlachtet wurden.

Tyrion kam auf Grund seines Ellenbogens nicht auf sein Pferd, weswegen Timett ihn packte und ihn einfach auf sein Pferd setzte. Dann ritt er mit Bronn und Timett an seiner Seite nach vorne. Es herrschte überall reges Treiben, da das Camp fertig werden sollte, bevor es zu dunkel sein würde. Tyrion fragte eine Gruppe Kämpfer wo er seinen Vater finden konnte und sie deuteten in Richtung Westen, der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde gesucht hatte und es immer dunkler wurde, fand Tyrion eine kleine Taverne wo sich eine größere Menschenmenge eingefunden hatte. Ihm kam die Taverne bekannt vor. Als er sie erkannte, dachte er die Götter wollten ihn bestrafen. Dies war das Gasthaus, wo er von Catelyn Stark gefangen genommen wurde und wo er Bronn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Die Frau, der das Gasthaus gehört hatte, hing nun an einem Strick neben der Tür. Ihr toter Körper drehte sich leise im Wind. Dies war der Preis den sie zahlen musste, da sie es zugelassen hatte, dass ein Lannister in ihrem Haus gefangen genommen wurde auch wenn die Frau eigentlich nichts damit zu tun hatte und nichts dafür konnte. Trotzdem wollte sein Lord Vater eine Botschaft an alle Betreiber von Gasthäusern senden und diese würden es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie sich noch einmal gegen die Lannisters stellten.

Die meisten Männer außerhalb des Gasthauses waren aus der Hauptgruppe seines Vaters, Wachen und hochrangige Ritter oder Kommandeure, die Tyrion bereits seit seiner Kindheit kannte. Als Timett ihn von seinem Pferd herunterholte, erblickte er seinen Onkel Kevan, welcher nie weit entfernt von Lord Tywin war.

„Wartet hier!", sagte er zu Bronn und Timett, als er die Zügel Bronn reichte.

„Es ist Essenzeit! Ich habe Hunger!", protestierte Bronn.

„Ich besorge dir ein gebratenes Schwein wenn ich zurück bin. Aber jetzt wartet bitte hier!", sagte Tyrion mit einem strengen Blick. Bronn schnitt eine Grimasse, nickte aber.

Tyrion quetschte sich durch die Masse vor dem Gasthaus und erreichte seinen Onkel, als er gerade dabei war jenes zu betreten. „Mein lieber Onkel, was gibt es Neues?"

„Tyrion. Ich sehe dir geht es wieder besser!", sagte er verbissen.

„Es waren nur ein paar kleine Kratzer mehr nicht. Nichts was ein bisschen Wein von innen und von außen nicht lösen könnte. Erzählt mir was alles passiert ist!"

„Es gibt schlimme Neuigkeiten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es bin der dir das erzählen muss, aber dein Bruder Ser Jaime wurde von Rob Starks Armee gefangen genommen."

Nichts hätte Tyrion mehr schockieren können. Sein Bruder Jamie war der beste Schwertkämpfer in den Sieben Königslanden. Gefangen? Das machte keinen Sinn. „Wie ist es passiert?"

„Ein Hinterhalt im Flüsterwald soweit wir wissen. Einige Überlebende, die entkommen konnten, haben uns vor circa einer Stunde erreicht. Ser Jaime hat viele getötet doch irgendwann wurde er überwältigt. Aber es gibt noch schlimmere Nachrichten."

„Schlimmer? Welche Nachrichten könnten denn noch schlimmer sein?"

„Robb Stark Armee ist mit seiner Hauptarmee weitergezogen, als wir seine kleinere Armee am _Green Fork_ bekämpften. Er hat unsere Belagerung von Riverrun komplett zerschlagen. Zweidrittel unserer Armee sind entweder tot oder gefangen genommen. Der Rest konnte in einem geordneten Rückzug sich in unser Gebiet zurückziehen. Die Starks und die Tullys halten nun Riverrun und blockieren unsere Lieferungen aus dem Westen."

„Ein Desaster!"

„In der Tat. Komm, dein Vater hat ein Treffen einberufen. Ich denke du solltest daran teilnehmen."

„Definitiv!"

Das innere des Gasthauses war genauso düster wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Vater und zehn seiner ranghöchsten Kommandeure saßen an einem langen Tisch. Die Atmosphäre war sehr bedrückend. Tywin Lannister nickte seinem Bruder kurz zu und nahm es sich nicht einen kurzen Blick auf seinen jüngsten Sohn zu werfen als dieser sich setzte. Das Treffen begann damit, dass Kevan die Geschichte die er eben Tyrion erzählt hatte allen anderen auch noch einmal erzählte. Manche wussten es bereits, andere nicht. Jedoch waren alle über das Ausmaß der Katastrophe überrascht. Sie diskutierten lange darüber wie es nun weitergehen sollte, wie sein Bruder gerettet werden konnte und immer so weiter und zurück. Tywin sagte die ganze Zeit nichts. Jedoch bemerkte Tyrion wie die Wut ihn ihm immer mehr Wuchs, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und explodierte.

„Sie haben meinen Sohn!" Er schaute sie alle böse an. „Raus mit euch. Alle!", sagte er dann etwas ruhiger.

„Du nicht!", sagte er zu Tyrion und schaute ihn direkt an, „Kevan bleib auch hier!" Bald war der Raum bis auf die 3 Lannister leer. Tyrion nahm einen Krug Wein und füllte seinen leeren Kelch, während sein Vater ihn intensiv anstarrte. „Deine Wunde verheilt gut?", fragte er ihn.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird keine Kinder geben die lachend einen Einarmigen Zwerg in Lannisport jagen."

„Wenn du nur hier bist um Witze zu reißen, dann kannst du direkt zurück zu deinen Wildlingen gehen!"

„Witze beruhigen mich aber wenn ich gestresst bin. Haben die Stark bereits ein Lösegeld für meinen Bruder gefordert?"

„Nein!", sagte Kevan, „aber wir haben eine Möglichkeit sie zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn frei lassen. Deine Schwester hat immer noch Robb Starks Schwestern in King's Landing in Gewahrsam."

Tyrion lächelte spöttisch, „Er wird niemals Jamie für zwei Mädchen austauschen. Seine Männer würden ihm die Augen ausreißen und in an die Krähen verfüttern."

Sein Vater nickte zustimmend, „Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so ein Idiot wie ich dachte. Nein, Rob Stark wird sicher nicht Jamie gegen seine Schwestern austauschen. Aber vielleicht wird er es tun, wenn sein Vater etwas dazu sagt."

„Sein Vater? Gibt es etwas Neues von Ned Stark?", fragte Tyrion, „Ist er nicht immer noch in eine Zelle in King's Landing?"

„Er kommt nach Norden!", sagte Tywin, „Wir haben eine Nachricht von deiner Schwester erhalten. Cersei hat ihm die Wahl gelassen seine Verbrechen zu gestehen und sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen oder zuzusehen wie seine Töchter sterben noch bevor er ebenfalls getötet würde. Es war also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er Gestehen würde und sich der Nachtwache anschließen würde."

„Ein Entscheidung die jeder der Kinder hat so treffen würde!", sagte Kevan und Tyrion wusste das sein Onkel es auch so machen würde, da er immer viel von seinen Kindern sprach. Tyrion war sich aber auch sicher, dass sein Vater niemals für seinen Zwergensohn das Schwarz anlegen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht mal für Cersei oder Jaime.

„Ned Stark kommt hier vorbei, gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe neuer Rekruten für die Nachtwache!", sprach Tywin erneut. „Aber bevor sie weiter in Richtung der Wall marschieren, soll Ned Stark seinen Sohn ausfindig machen und ihm sagen, dass er sich zurück ziehen soll und nicht weiter kämpfen soll."

„Und warum sollte Robb Stark dies tun?", fragte Tyrion, „Er gewinnt diesen Krieg falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast!"

„Das habe ich sehr wohl!", sagte sein Vater kalt. „Wenn der Junge schlau genug ist, dann wird er seine Truppen nicht auflösen. Er wird wissen das in 1, 5 oder 10 Jahren wenn die Baratheon Rebellion beendet ist wir in Richtung Norden marschieren werden und den Krieg erneut zu ihm bringen werden."

„Es würde ein sehr kostspieliges Unterfangen werden aber wir können diese Ungehörigkeit nicht Unbestraft lassen!", fügte Kevan hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!", sagte Tywin.

„Wenn er wirklich so schlau ist!", fügte Tyrion hinzu. „Jedoch hoffe ich das das bitten seiner Vaters für die Sicherheit seiner Schwestern ausreichen sollte um ihn dazu zu bringen diesen Krieg zu beenden. Dann können wir unsere Truppen zusammenziehen und uns um die Baratheon Brüder kümmern."

„So sieht es aus!", antwortete Tywin.

„Ned Stark kommt in Richtung Norden, doch wird er auch hier ankommen?", fragte Kevan, „Es herrscht das blanke Chaos auf der Straße zwischen Harrenhal und King's Landing. Ser Gregor befindet sich dort in einem Kampf mit der Gruppe von Beric Dondarrion und dann gibt es dort noch andere Plündernde Gruppen über die niemand eine direkte Kontrolle besitzt!"

„Von welchen Gruppen sprechen wir?", fragte Tyrion. Was wusste er noch nicht über die Kriegspläne seines Vaters.

„Eine der freien Kompanien aus Essos.", erklärte Kevan, „Sie werden von Vargo Hoat angeführt. Nennen sich selber _Brave Companions_."

„Söldner", schnaubte Tyrion, „Ihnen kann man nicht trauen!"

Sein Vater starrte ihn an. „Dafür vertraust du dem Söldner der dir überall hin folgt sehr stark!"

„Das kommt daher, da Bronn vertrauenswürdig ist", entgegnete Tyrion, „Wie können wir die Sicherheit von Ned Stark gewährleisten?"

„Nun… das wirst du tun!", entgegnete ihm sein Vater.

Tyrion setzte sich überrascht auf, „Ich? Wie?"

„Du, dein Söldner, deine Wildlinge, ein paar Dutzend Ritter und eine Kavallerie aus 100 Reitern werden in Richtung Süden marschieren entlang der Kingsroad. Ihr werdet an Harrenhal vorbei kommen und es von Lady Whent einnehmen und unter eure Kontrolle bringen! Dann…"

Doch Tyrion unterbrach in was ihm einen bösen Blick seiner Vaters einbrachte, „Harrenhal erobern? Mit ein paar hundert Mann? Unmöglich!"

Sein Vater schaute ihn hart an. „Lady Whent hat kaum noch Kämpfer. Nur ein paar Diener sind übrig. Sie leben in einem kleinen Teil des Schlosses. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst dir einen schlauen Plan überlegen, wie du die Tore ohne großen Kampf auf bekommst. Sollte es funktionieren, lass eine kleine Besatzung in Harrenhal und marschiere weiter. Falls nicht marschiert sofort weiter nach Süden. Ned Stark zu finden hat momentan höchste Priorität. Er und seine Gefährten müssen unter allen Umständen beschützt werden. Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, bringt ihn nach Harrenhal."

„Warum Harrenhal?"

„Weil das der Ort ist wo wir auch hin marschieren!"

Selbst Kevan war von dieser Nachricht überrascht, „Aber Tywin, der Ort ist verflucht!"

„Und wohin sollten wir sonst gehen Bruder? Wir sind geschwächt und in der Unterzahl. Robb Stark kontrolliert die Route nach Westen. Roose Bolton ist immer noch am _Green Fork_ mit dem Rest seiner Truppen, die Freys an den Twins sind Bannermänner von Riverrun und die Baratheons sind im Süden. Das Vale ist im Osten und Lysa Arryn hasst uns abgrundtief. Was es noch schlimmer macht ist, dass Highgarden sich Renly angeschlossen hat und ihm Margaery Tyrell zur Ehefrau angeboten hat."

„Nun das sind wirklich überraschende Neuigkeiten", kommentierte Tyrion, „Ich wusste nicht, dass Renly es in sich hat. Definitiv eine Politische Hochzeit, keine aus Liebe."

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal ob er das Mädchen liebt oder nicht. Für uns ist es eine politisch schlechte Hochzeit. Wenn mein Enkel länger als einen Monat auf den Eiserenen Thron sitzen soll, dann müssen wir jetzt handeln. Punkt 1, alle unsere Kräfte in Harrenhal zusammen zu ziehen. Von dort aus können wird in alle Richtungen sehr schnell zuschlagen. Ser Gregor, Ser Amory Loch und deren Männer sollen immer wieder ausreiten und die umliegenden Dörfer plündern und brandschatzen. Wir lassen die Riverlands verrotten und behalten das komplette Getreide und Vieh für uns. Das Volk wird die Straßen bei der Flucht verstopfen und die lauten Rufe nach Essen und Sicherheit wird unsere Feinde sehr schwächen. Sobald Ned Stark seinen Sohn davon überzeugen kann in den Norden zurück zu kehren, werden wir uns um Renly und Stannis kümmern."

„Und was ist mit Highgarden?"

„Sie werden einen Eid vor dem König ablegen und wir heißen sie wieder unter uns willkommen!"

„Aber nicht Robb Stark?"

„Seine Mutter hat dich gefangen genommen, seine Tante hat versucht dich zu töten und sie haben immer noch Jamie. Dazu kommt noch, dass sein Vater versucht hat Joffrey vom Thron zu stoßen. Es wird keine Gnade für die Starks geben. Eines Tages werden sie merken, was es bedeutet, meine Familie herausgefordert zu haben. Aber dieser Tag ist nicht heute!", sagte Tywin. Man konnte eine kalte Wut in seinen Augen erkennen und Tyrion wusste, dass sein Vater das Haus Stark komplett zerstören würde bevor diese ganze Rebellion vorbei war. Komischerweise fühlte er sich glücklich darüber, dass sein Vater für ihn in den Krieg zog und seine Feinde vernichtete. Vielleicht, eines Tages, würden sie ein Lied singen mit dem Titel ´Snows of Winterfell` zu den Klängen von `Rains of Castermere`.

Tywin Lannister wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Kevan, wir werden hier für einen Tag rasten um den Rest von Jamies Soldaten die Zeit zu geben uns zu erreichen. Danach marschieren wir gen Harrenhal. Schau das es alle wissen und die Vorbereitungen dafür getroffen werden."

Sofort!", sagte Kevan, stand auf und ging. Sobald er gegangen war nahm Tywin seinen Kelch mit Wein und trank einen großen Schluck. Dann schaute er Tyrion an. „Da ist noch eine Sache. Deine Schwester hab mir befohlen nach King's Landing zu kommen und Joffreys Hand zu werden."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Möge es dir mehr Glück bringen als den letzten beiden!"

Tywin ignorierte den Kommentar, „Sie hat es mir befohlen!", spottete er, „Cersei ist zu eingebildet geworden. Sie hat vergessen das sie in erster Linie immer noch meine Tochter ist!"

„Trotzdem ist sie die Königin!"

„Königin Regentin!"

„Ach ja, stimmt das hatte ich vergessen. Ihr geliebter Ehemann Robert ist ja tot."

Tywin trank einen weiteren Schluck und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Ich mochte diesen Mann nicht, aber Robert Baratheon war nicht dafür gemacht auf dem Thron zu sitzen. Er war dafür gemacht auf einem Pferd zu sitzen und mit seinem Kriegshammer Köpfe einzuschlagen. Seine Faulheit und das Trinken bekamen ihm nicht. Es ist eine Schande, dass er so gestorben ist. Solch ein Mann hätte im Kampf sterben sollen.

„Das tat er doch. Er kämpfte gegen einen wilden Eber."

Tywin schwieg einen Moment, während er seinen Sohn mit seinen Grünen, golden-geflockten Augen ansah. „Nachdem die Sache mit Ned Stark geklärt ist, wirst du nach King's Landing reiten und an meiner statt Hand des Königs sein!"

Nach all den Schockmomenten und Überraschungen der letzten Stunde war diese doch die größte. „Ich? Als Hand des Königs? Warum nicht Onkel Kevan? Oder irgendjemand anderes?"

„Weil du mein Sohn bist. Und es scheint du hast mehr als nur einen Tropfen Verstand für diese Aufgabe. Mit Ausnahme der Gesellschaft in die du dich immer begibst und deinen Kommentaren die zu oft von deiner Zunge kommen."

„Und was soll ich bitte in King's Landing machen? Cersei wird mich auslachen und schneller ausbooten, als das ich es mir im kleinen Rat gemütlich machen kann."

„Du bekommst von mir einen versiegelten Brief in dem alles drin steht und das sie meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren hat. Sie hat das zu tun was ich ihr sage, genauso wie ihr Kinds-König. Und der Rest natürlich auch. Mach was nötig ist, damit die Stadt sicher und vorbereitet ist für einen Angriff."

„Tun was immer ich will? Auch mit Varys, Baelish und Pycelle?"

„Besonders diese drei. Ich habe versucht viele Informationen einzuholen, warum Catelyn Stark glaubte, dass du ihren Sohn ermorden wolltest. Und auch warum Lysa Arryn glaubt du hättest etwas mit dem Tod ihres Mannes zu tun. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du für beide Taten Unschuldig bist."

„Wenigsten einer, der mir glaubt und die Wahrheit kennt!"

Sein Vater schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jemand hat dich als seine Schachfigur in dem `Spiel der Throne` , das sie spielen, benutzt, damit Haus Stark gegen Haus Lannister vorgeht. Aber was passiert ist, ist passiert. Ich möchte wissen, wer damit angefangen hat, damit dieser Jemand sehr bald von einem Galgen baumeln kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass bestimmte Ratten in King's Landing etwas Falsches in bestimmte Ohren geflüstert haben."

Tyrion grinste, „Genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte ich auch Vater. Ich werde meine eigenen Informationen sammeln wenn ich dort eintreffe."

„Sammle so viele Informationen wie du willst. Du hast als Hand des Königs diese Macht. Beginne mit Ned Stark sobald du ihn gefunden hast. Jedoch musst du in King's Landing aufpassen und es heimlich machen. Diese Ratten haben ihre Ohren überall und sie hören genau zu!" Tywin stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. „Ach und noch etwas. Lass deine Hure hier zurück, wenn du nach King's Landing aufbrichst!"

Tyrion antwortete nichts und war auch nicht überrascht das sein Vater über Shae Bescheid wusste. Nachdem sein Vater gegangen war trank er den Rest Wein aus seinem Kelch aus. ´Finde Ned Stark, erobere Harrenhal, sein für mich die Hand des Königs, finde heraus wer das alles arrangiert hat, meine Hure zurück lassen´. Nun Vater ich werde tun was du sagst, zumindest das meiste.

Draußen wurde es immer dunkler und er fand Bronn und Timett dort wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, inmitten der Armee die Vorkehrungen für die Nacht trafen. „Was gibt es neues?", fragte Bronn ihn, als Timett ihm wieder auf sein Pferd half. Bronn und Timett bestiegen ebenfalls ihre Pferde während Tyrion antwortete.

„Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen, nehmen Harrenhal ein, versuchen Ned Stark zu finden, beschützen ihn und bringen ihn zu meinem Vater. Danach werden wir uns nach King's Landing aufmachen wo ich als Hand des Königs anstelle meines Vaters fungieren soll!"

„Das ist alles?", fragte Bronn, „Dann sollten wir wohl schleunigst etwas Gutes zu essen und etwas Schlaf bekommen!"

„Die Halblings Hand!", sagte Timett und lachte.

„Eines Tages werden sie ein Lied daraus machen!", antwortete Tyrion und grinste. „Kommt meine Kumpanen. Lasst uns unsere Männer finden um dann etwas zu essen und zu trinken und danach den Wohlverdienten Schlaf bekommen."

Unterwegs fand Tyrion das geröstete Schwein was er versprochen hatte. Sie aßen und tranken etwas. jedoch bekam zumindest Tyrion diese Nacht nicht so viel Schlaf wie er eigentlich wollte. Shae kam in der Nacht zu ihm, streichelte seinen Bauch und sein Bein und kurz Zeit später verloren sie sich in ihrer Welt und fickten die ganze Nacht. Bronn hatte recht gehabt. Nach einem Kampf brauchte ein Mann eine Frau… und was für eine Frau sie war.

Nach ihrem Schäferstündchen lagen sie noch beim ihm im Bett und tranken einen guten Wein vom Arbor. „Ich muss morgen früh losziehen!"

„Wohin geht ihr?"

„Die Aufgaben die mir mein Vater aufgetragen hat erledigen."

„Werde ich dich begleiten?"

„Mein Vater, der Mistkerl, hat es verboten!"

Sie lachte, „Tut ihr immer das was euer Vater verlangt?"

„Nein, und auch dieses Mal werde ich es wohl nicht tun. Aber der erste Teil der Aufgabe wird sehr gefährlich. Wir werden wahrscheinlich kämpfen müssen."

„Ich kann genauso einen Mann töten wie du es kannst!"

Dieses Mal musste Tyrion lachen, „Das glaube ich dir sofort. In Ordnung du kannst mit kommen. Du musst aber bei den Diener und den Essenswagen mitreisen."

Sie schmollte, „Aber nachts kann ich dich in deinem Zelt besuchen?"

„Meistens ja!", sagte Tyrion während er sie wieder küsste und ihre Süße testete."

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh und Tyrions Kopf war durch den wenigen Schlaf und den vielen Wein etwas vernebelt. Er sagt Shae kurz auf Wiedersehen damit sie sich tarnen und der Dienerschaft anschließen konnte die ihnen folgen würde. Danach ging er gemeinsam mit Bronn Frühstücken (Brot, Fisch, Eier und Bier).

„Ihr seht heute Morgen etwas missmutig aus Bronn", bemerkte Tyrion.

„Ser Geoff ist gestorben", erzählte Bronn ihm, „Sein gebrochenes Bein hat den Transport nicht überstanden. Der Maester hat mir erzählt, dass er tot war als wir gestern Abend gestoppt haben."

„Du bekommst trotzdem sicher ein paar Kupferstücke für seine Knochen!"

„Das ist die Anstrengung nicht Wert. 100 Golddrachen wären es wert gewesen, aber nicht ein paar Kupferstücke."

„Denk nicht einmal dran mir dieses Gold auch noch auf die Rechnung zu setzten!"

„Ihr schuldet mir diese Summe sowieso. Und noch mehr!"

„Solltest du beim nächsten Kampf auch wieder vergessen an meiner Seite zu sein, dann werde ich dir wahrscheinlich gar nichts bezahlen können!"

Bronn lachte, „Ich werde so nahe bei euch bleiben, so dass ihr meinen Geruch nie wieder los werdet."

Tyrion rümpfte die Nase, „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen… Bei nächster Gelegenheit wirst du ein Bad nehmen. Und zwar ein langes heißes!"

„Na gut. Aber ihr riecht auch nicht gerade wie eine Rose.", antwortet Bronn und schniefte kurz.

„Ich würde liebend gern ein Bad nehmen wenn dies möglich gewesen wäre. Vielleicht in Harrenhal."

Bronn Gesicht wurde ernste, „Wie genau stellt sich euer Vater eigentlich vor, dass wir die Festung einnehmen?"

„Er meinte wir sollen einen Trick anwenden!", erklärte ihm Tyrion, „Du kennst nicht zufällig ein paar gute?"

„Natürlich, aber keine um das größte Schloss das je gebaut wurde einzunehmen."

Tyrion nippte an seinem Bier, „Laut meinem Vater, hat Lady Whent nur ein paar Leute in der Burg."

„Sie brauchen auch nur ein paar Leute um die Burg zu verteidigen. Ihre Mauer sind hoch und breit."

„Das Schloss ist eine Ruine. Wir finden vielleicht ein ungeschütztes Tor oder einen Stelle wo die Mauer nicht mehr so hoch ist. Ein paar Seile und ein paar Enterhacken in der Nacht und…"

Bronn stand abrupt auf. „Wie recht ihr habt. Ich werde am besten direkt nachschauen ob wir so etwas hier haben."

„Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf!"

„Wartet nicht auf mich", rief er Tyrion zu und lies ihn zurück. Sobald Bronn verschwunden war, trat sein Knappe Podrick Payne ins Zelt und begann das Frühstück abzuräumen."

„Läuft alles glatt bei dir Pod?"

„Milord?", fragte Podrick nervös.

Tyrion seufzte, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut Milord." Der Junge war immer sehr nervös und sagte selten ein Wort. Nur dann wenn man ihn direkt ansprach. Leider war es dadurch sehr langweilig mit ihm.

„Wir werden heute und die nächsten Tage wohl sehr viel reiten", erzählte er Pod, „Schau das mein Zelt und meine Sachen gut verpackt sind. Aber zuerst muss ich mich anziehen."

„Eure Rüstung ist immer noch beim Schmied um repariert zu werden, Milord."

„Ich gedenke sie eh nicht zu tragen. Schon gar nicht mit diesem Ellenbogen. Aber wir sollten sie trotzdem mitnehmen, repariert oder nicht. Heute nur ein Kettenhemd und häng meinen Helm und meine Axt bitte an mein Pferd." Er nahm seinen Arm aus der Schlinge und streckte ihn, damit Pod ihm helfen konnte sein Kettenhemd anzuziehen. Er war ihm etwas zu lang und hing ihm bis zu den Knien aber es würde für jetzt reichen.

Draußen in der aufgehenden Sonne bauten seine Leute die Zelte ab und machten sich bereit zum Abmarsch. Er sah Shagga, der etwas blass unter seinem Bart wirkte, der versuchte auf ein Pferd zu steigen, da er auf keinen Fall zurückgelassen werden wollte trotz seiner Wunden. Bald konnte man von der Straße eine Wolke aus Staub aufsteigen sehen und kurz darauf war eine Gruppe Reiter mit Lanzen zu sehen die im Galopp auf Tyrions kleines Camp zuhielt.

„Lord Tyrion", rief der Mann der die Gruppe anführte. Pod nahm die Zügel als der Mann abstieg und neigte kurz das Haupt. „Ich habe die Ehre mich ihnen vorstellen zu dürfen. Ser Jason Matigar, der Anführer eurer Kavallerie." Er war Ende Zwanzig, hatte blondes Haar und war deutlich größer als Tyrion, so dass er für ihn wie ein Turm aussah.

„Herzlich willkommen, Ser Jason. Wie viele Männer bringt ihr mit euch?"

„85 Reiter plus zehn Ritter. Mich miteingerechnet." Dies waren weniger als sein Vater versprochen hatte aber es würde genügen. „Wir reiten los, sobald meine Leute fertig sind und unser Gepäck verpackt ist. Was wisst ihr von unserem Auftrag?"

„Euer Lord Vater sagte, dass wir euch beschützten sollen und euch helfen sollen Harrenhal einzunehmen wenn dies möglich ist."

„Ja sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein! Er sagt sonst nichts?"

„Nur das ich euch nach King's Landing begleiten soll, wenn ihr es mir befiehlt."

Nichts von Ned Stark. Sein Vater behielt diese Information für sich und das würde Tyrion auch tun. „Es kann passieren, dass wir Räuber und Geächtete, die von Beric Dondarrion angeführt werden, auf dem Weg nach Harrenhal treffen. Sendet Scouts aus, damit sie uns berichten können und wir nicht überrascht werden."

„Sehr wohl, Milord.", antwortete Ser Jason und schaute dann die Wildlinge an, die gerade ihre Bergponys bestiegen, angezogen in ihrer rauen Kleidung und die besten Lannister Waffen an ihrem Körper tragend. „Kommen diese Männer mit uns?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, das tun sie. Ich würde sie euch vorstellen doch leider fehlt uns die Zeit. Jedoch sagt euren Männern bitte, dass sie keine Witze über sie machen sollen oder gegen sie Würfelspiele spielen sollen wenn wir anhalten. Sie nehmen sich Scherze sehr zu Herzen und sind schnell beleidigt. Und bei Würfelspielen betrügen sie, sagen aber das ihr selber betrogen habt und versprechen euch, dass sie eure Männlichkeit abschneiden würden und sie an die Ziegen verfüttern, solltet ihr sie nicht bezahlen."

Ser Jason schnaubte, „Solche Männer sind keine richtigen Krieger."

„Sie sind auch keiner Soldaten.", sagte Tyrion, „Sie sind meine Wilden Männer und ich bin von ihnen sehr angetan!"

„Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir zwei verschiedene Camps machen wenn wir anhalten, Milord."

„Eher mehr als zwei. Eins für uns und eins für jeden Stamm. Sie werden darauf bestehen, da sie in ihrem Camp nur die Gesellschaft ihres eigenen Stammes wollen. Aber wenn sie betrunken sind dann wandern sie auch mal in die anderen Camps. Deswegen sagt bitte euren Männer was ich eben gesagt habe!"

„Es wird schwierig sein Wachen aufzustellen, wenn wir so weit verstreut sind.", überlegte Ser Jason."

„Ihr müsst euch nur um unser Camp und die Verpflegungswagen Sorgen machen. Wie Wildmänner bewachen sich selbst!"

„Wie ihr befehlt, Milord."

In diesem Moment kam ein Reiter im schnellen Galopp angeritten. Er reichte Tyrion einen versiegelten Brief. „Von Lord Tywin!", sagte er und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Die Rolle hatte Cerseis Namen darauf und war mit Goldenem Wachs und dem Siegel seinen Vaters verschlossen. Tyrion wusste das dies seine Eintrittskarte in den kleinen Rat und für die Hand des Königs war. Er steckte sie vorsichtig in eine der Seitentaschen auf seinem Pferd.

Ein halbe Stunde später war alles bereit. Selbst Bronn war rechtzeitig wieder da und hatte ein paar Seile und Enterhacken im Gepäck. Er verstaute sie auf einem der Wagen die sie begleiteten. Tyrion inspizierte die Wagen am Ender der Kolonne und stellte zehn von Ser Jasons Männern ab um die Wagen zu bewachen. Er erspähte Shae, die in einem der Wagen saß und nickte ihr kurz zu als er auf seinem Pferd vorbei ritt.

Dann ritt er gemeinsam mit Bronn, Timett und Ser Jason an seiner Seite und Pod direkt hinter ihm an die Spitze der Kolonne. Nachdem er alle vorgestellt hatte sprachen die vier Männer darüber wie man am besten nach Harrenhal kam. Sie beschlossen, dass sie die gleiche Straße zurück reiten würden, von wo sie gestern kamen und dann sich direkt nach Süden in Richtung Harrenhal halten würden. Es gab nur wenige Straßen und das Land war größtenteils flach. Es würde erst hügeliger werden, wenn sie näher an Harrenhal heran kämen. Als sie losritten, war das Camp bereits sehr geschäftig, jedoch bekamen nur wenige mit, dass sie überhaupt aufbrachen. Nach gut zehn Minuten erreichten sie den Rand des Camps und die Wachen ließen sie an den äußersten Barrikaden vorbei.

Tyrion schickte Ser Jason zu seinen Scouts damit er sie aussenden konnte und ritt dann die meiste Zeit alleine mit Bronn, wobei Pod nie weit weg von ihm war.

„Was soll ich zu Ned Stark sagen wenn wir ihn treffen?", fragte Tyrion Bronn nach einer langen Pause.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete Bronn in seiner frechen Art, „Ihr seid derjenige der die Erfahrung hat wie man einem Lord den Arsch küsst!"

„Das Problem ist, dass wenn du ein Sohn aus Casterly Rock bist, dann küssen dir die Leute normalerweise selber den Arsch auch wenn er so tief hängt wie meiner. Ned Stark ist jedoch jemand ganz anderes. Er ist ein Stark aus Winterfell der seine Linie über Tausend Jahre bis zu Bran dem Erbauer zurückverfolgen kann wenn man den Legenden traut."

„Er ist aber kein Lord mehr da er ein gebrandeter Verräter ist und beschlossen hat sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen."

„Wohl wahr. Ich habe ihn einmal auf Winterfell getroffen bevor der ganze Mist hier begann. Er ist ein Interessanter Mensch, etwas sehr strikt aber er war ein guter Gastgeber auch wenn er mich nicht mochte. Sein Frau denkt, dass ich versucht habe ihren Sohn zu töten und ich denke das Lord Eddard dies auch denkt."

„Hast du?"

„Hab ich was?"

„Versucht ihren Sohn zu töten?", fragte Bronn ruhig als würde man ihn fragen wie er geschlafen hätte.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Tyrion aufbrausend, „Warum würde ich einen Jungen töten wollen?"

„Wenn nicht du, warum sollte es dann jemand anders tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber was mich wirklich interessiert… wer hat die Idee, das ich etwas damit zu tun habe, Lord und Lady Stark erzählt."

„Sie hat es nicht gesagt. Warum sollte sie auch?"

„Ich hatte nie die Chance ihr zu verdeutlichen das ich es nicht war. Aber ich werde es ihm verdeutlichen."

Bronn schnaubte. „Wenn wir ihn finden. Es liegen viele Kilometer zwischen hier und King's Landing. Sie könnten überall sein."

„Oh wir werden Ned Stark schon finden", sagte Tyrion selbstsicher. „Wir müssen. Vater hatte Recht. Er ist der Schlüssel zu allem, nicht nur für die Aufklärung dieses Mysteriums. Der Schlüssel zur Freiheit meines Bruders, zur Heimkehr der Armee von Robb Stark und um den Frieden wieder in dieses Land zu bringen."

„Manche der Männer hinter uns werden sterben nur für den Versuch ihn zu finden und um den Frieden wiederkehren zu lassen."

„Die Götter und das normale Volk werden es ihnen danken wenn alles vorbei ist und wieder Friede herrscht", sagte Tyrion.

Sein Vater hatte nichts dazu gesagt aber Tyrion wunderte sich, ob er Ned Stark wirklich lebend die Wall erreichen lassen würde, da er ja plante eines Tages seinen Sohn und dessen Familie zu vernichten. Würde der ehrliche Ned Stark zu seinem Eid stehen und würde tatenlos zusehen wie seine Familie vernichtet würde? Tyrion glaubte es nicht.

Aber das lag in der Zukunft. Nun musste er erstmal den Mann finden. Ned Stark, wo bist du?


	4. Eddard

Kapitel 4 ´Eddard`

Ned Stark saß angelehnt an einen Baum, während sein gebrochenes Bein auf einem Sack Hafer gebettet war. Es pochte immer noch leicht aber es war nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie zu Beginn, als sein Pferd auf ihn gefallen war und Jamie Lannister versucht hatte ihn zu töten. Vor ihm brannte ein Feuer und Yoren heizte ein paar Würste darüber auf. In der Nähe entzündeten auch die anderen Rekruten ihre Feuer und begannen ihr Abendessen zuzubereiten. Manche brieten sich Würstchen, andere Kartoffeln und alle aßen dazu etwas Brot mit Käse. Wiederum andere standen bei den Wagen, Pferden und Eseln, fütterten diese und hatten ein Auge auf die Kingsroad. Yoren hatte, nachdem sie halt gemacht hatten, die meisten der neuen Rekruten mit den wenigen, Schwertern und Bögen die sie auf den Wagen hatten bewaffnet. Die anderen, für die nichts mehr da war, hatten sich provisorische aus dicken Ästen Keulen gemacht. Sie sahen so aus, als wären sie eine Gruppe vertrauenswürdiger Verbrecher.

Nur die drei im Käfig wurden ausgespart. Sie wurden nicht mal zum Pissen herausgelassen und mussten dies durch die Gitterstäbe machen. Wenigstens hatte Yoren ihnen einen Eimer gegeben wo sie rein scheißen konnten. Der Mann namens Rorge verfluchte jeden der auch nur in die Nähe des Käfigs kam. Biter hisste und knurrte nur vor sich hin, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Dritte Mann, ein Ausländer, den Yoren Jaqen H'ghar nannte war die meiste Zeit freundlich, doch hatte er einen gefährlichen Blick. Yoren behauptete er war ein Mörder und Ned glaubte es ihm ohne Ausnahme.

In der fortschreitenden Dämmerung schaute er hinüber zu seiner Tochter Arya, die gemeinsam mit Gendry und den anderen beiden Jungen, Lommy Greenhands und Hot Pie, an einem der Feuer saßen, Würstchen brieten und Kartoffeln auf einem Stock dünsteten. Sie und die beiden Jungen hatten am ersten Tag einen Streit gehabt, doch mittlerweile hatten war dieser beigelegt. Nachdem sie bereits drei Tage auf der Straße unterwegs waren, sind die vier zu so etwas wie einer kleinen Gang geworden. Ned hatte noch keine Chance gehabt mit Arya zu sprechen und er wollte es auch in dieser Gruppe nicht riskieren. Viele der Rekruten schauten ihn mit großer Vorsicht an. Nur wenige wussten wer er war und was er getan hatte doch bald wusste es der Rest von ihnen auch. Er hatte sie über ihn sprechen gehört und sie waren sich nicht sicher ob er nun ein Lord, ein Verräter oder ein normaler Krimineller wie sie war. Am zweiten Tag hatte Yoren ihn ganz laut `Lord Stark` gerufen als sie für eine Pinkelpause anhielten und um ihre Wasserflaschen wieder aufzufüllen. Kurz darauf begann auch der Rest ihn mit `Lord Stark` anzusprechen und sie neigten immer kurz die Köpfe wenn er an ihnen vorbei kam.

Nur leider hatte er immer noch keine Chance gehabt mit Arya zu sprechen. In der ersten Nacht hatte Arya versucht zu ihnen ans Feuer zu kommen, doch Yoren hatte sie vorher entdeckt und sie davon abgehalten. Er hatte sie zurück zu den anderen geschickt und gesagt, dass sie noch zu nah an King's Landing wären und dass sie sich ein paar Tage gedulden sollte. Er hatte sich dafür bei Ned entschuldigt doch Ned stimmte ihm zu das er das richtige getan hatte. Jedoch setzte es ihm auch zu, dass sie sich beide so nah waren und doch nicht miteinander sprechen konnten. Sie war seine Familie, seine Heimat und er wollte sie einfach nur in die Arme schließen, so wie er es immer getan hatte wenn er unterwegs gewesen war und nach langer Zeit wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Und er wusste, dass auch sie ihm liebend gern in die Arme springen wollte. Jedoch war sie nicht mehr klein und ihrer Familie waren viele schlimme Dinge wiederfahren, weswegen sie sich als Junge verstecken musste. Doch sie hatte es verstanden und hielt von da an Abstand zu ihm.

Dies war nun drei Tage her. Yoren leistete ihm Gesellschaft, was sicherlich nicht schlecht war, da er Sinn für Humor hatte und immer ein paar gute Geschichten und einen Krug Wein für die Nacht auf Lager hatte. Der Rest der Rekruten trank Wasser oder etwas Bier aus dem Fass von einem der Wagen. Als Arya das erste Mal einen Krug Bier in der Hand hatte schaute sie zu ihrem Vater, um ihn zu Fragen ob sie dies trinken durfte. Er hatte ihr leicht zugenickt. Sie grinste ihn kurz an und nahm einen Schluck, verzog schnell das Gesicht und war kurz davor es wieder auszuspucken. Da aber die andern Jungen das Bier weiter tranken, war sie ebenfalls dazu gezwungen und leerte ihren Krug schnell.

„Hier für dich!", sagte Yoren und reichte Ned eine knusprige Wurst. Ned nahm sich ein Stück Brot, legte die Wurst dazwischen und begann genüsslich zu kauen, während die Wurstflüssigkeit ihm auf die Klamotten tropfte. Es war ihm jedoch egal. Seine Kleidung war sowieso sehr dreckig und er stank wie ein Bordell vor einen Fluss. Er brauchte dringend ein Bad. Sie alle brauchten ein Bad. Aryas Haar war sehr fettig/ filzig und ihr Gesicht war voller Dreck. Auch ihre Kleidung brauchte dringend eine gute Wäsche. Wenn ihre Mutter sie so sehen würde, hätte sie längst Ärger bekommen.

Der Gedanke an Cat machte Ned traurig. Sie war irgendwo dort draußen. Entweder noch im Vale oder bereits zurück in Winterfell. Er wusste es nicht genau. Wenn sie schlau genug gewesen war, dann ist sie nach White Harbor geritten und von dort aus direkt nach Hause. Brandon und Rickon brauchten sie, nun da alle anderen weg waren, mehr denn je. Vor allem Brandon. Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte nein sagen sollen, als Robert ihn gefragt hatte ob er seine Hand werden wolle. Und als Bran dann den Unfall hatte, hatte er sogar einen guten Grund gehabt abzulehnen. Robert hätte sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, aber er hätte es irgendwann verstanden. Jedoch konnte er Robert noch nie wiederstehen und schon gar nicht dann, als Jon Arryn tot war und Robert nur von Lannisters umgeben war. Doch jetzt war Robert ebenfalls tot. Fast alle seine Leute, die er mit nach King's Landing genommen hatte, waren tot. Seine älteste Tochter war dazu noch eine Gefangene seiner Feinde. Wie konnten die Götter nur so grausam sein und seine Familie in diese Situation bringen. Was hatte er getan, dass sie so erzürnt waren?

Doch tief in sich drinnen, wusste Eddard Stark was er getan hatte. Er hatte jemanden den er liebte ein Versprechen gegeben und dies hatte er gehalten auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er seinen eigenen Ruf beschmutzte, viele an seiner Ehre zweifelten und einer anderen Person die er über alles liebte sehr viel Schmerz bereitete. Dies war der Preis den man zahlen musste, wenn man zu viele Schwüre leistete, zu viele Versprechen machte und es zu viele Menschen gab, die bei einem falschen Wort am falschen Ort verletzt werden könnten. Und nun bekam er die Quittung von den Göttern dafür, dass er das Geheimnis für so viele Jahre behalten hatte. Er hofft, dass nicht jeder in seiner Familie den Ultimativen Preis dafür würde zahlen müssen.

Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte und noch ein bisschen mehr Wein getrunken hatte, beobachtete Ned seine Tochter wie sie sich von ihrer Gruppe entfernte und in Richtung des dichter werdenden Waldes etwa 50 Meter entfernt von ihrem Camp bei der Kingsroad ging. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging sah sie ihn die ganze Zeit an und nickte kurz in Richtung der Bäume. Ned wartete noch 10 Minuten. Dann stand er auf und erzählte Yoren was er vorhatte. Yoren nickt zustimmend, Ned stand auf und nutze einen Stock als Gehhilfe. Er humpelte in die Richtung in die Arya zuvor gegangen war und fand sie kurze Zeit später an einen Baum lehnend. Mit wässrigen Augen und einem Schluchzer rannte Arya in seine Arme und umarmte ihn fest, so als würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.

„Oh mein süßes Kind", sagte er in einer beruhigenden Stimme als er sie weiter fest hielt. „Du brauchst nicht weinen. Ich bin doch jetzt hier."

Sie begann in einer unwahrscheinlich schneller Art zu reden um ihm zu erzählen was mit ihr an diesem schlimmen Tag passiert war. Wie Syrio sie beschützt hatte und wie sie dachte er wäre tot, und dann, dann…

„Ich kam zu den Ställen. Sie waren alle tot", sagte Arya mit einem weiteren Schluchzer. „Ich hab Nadel gefunden und dann war da dieser Junge… er hat versucht mich gefangen zu nehmen, mir weh zu tun… und plötzlich war Nadel in meiner Hand … und …"

Dann senkte sie die Augen und konnte nichts mehr sagen und Ned wusste kurzzeitig nicht was sie meinte. Doch dann realisierte er was sie ihm sagen wollte. Und so beendete er für sie den Satz, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Nicht wollte, dass es wahr war. Er wusste jedoch, dass es getan werden musste, für sie, damit sie nicht für immer Leiden musste. „Du hast ihm mit dem Spitzen Ende durchbohrt!"

Sie nickte leicht. „Ich wollte es nicht. Er hielt mich am Arm fest und dann war es auch schon zu spät!"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast getan was du tun musstest. Hättest du es nicht getan, hätten sie dich jetzt auch in ihrer Gewalt. Vergiss niemals, dass es nicht deine Schuld war."

„Es ist deren schuld!", sagte sie mit glühenden Augen. „Die Königin, Joffreys, der Hund, sie alle! Ich hasse sie alle!"

„Du bist nicht alleine in deinem Hass!", sagte er in grimmigen Ton.

„Wir müssen zurück und Sansa befreien! Sie werden sie dazu zwingen dieses Monster zu heiraten!"

Ned zog sie noch näher zu sich. „Mein liebes Kind, wenn wir jetzt versuchen deine Schwester zu befreien würden sie Sansa und uns sofort töten. Wir brauchen Zeit, Zeit um alles zu überdenken, Zeit weitere Freunde zu finden um dann einen Plan zu machen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werden, dass sie für alles bezahlen und wir deinen Schwester sicher nach Hause bringen werden."

„Versprichst du das?"

„Ich schwöre es bei den alten und neuen Göttern!"

„Aber … dein Schwur… dich der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Ich habe dich gehört wie du es auf den Stufen vor Baelors Septe gesagt hast. Du hast bei den alten und neuen Göttern geschworen, dass Joffrey der rechtmäßige König ist und das du das Schwarz anziehen würdest."

„Arya, Joffrey ist nicht der rechtmäßige König. Und jeder Schwur den du mit einem Schwert an deiner Kehle oder an der eines deine lieben machst ist keiner zu welchem dich die Göttern zwingen ihn zu halten!"

Sie lächelte und er umarmte sie erneut fest. „Wer ist denn dann der rechtmäßige König?", fragte Arya.

„Stannis Baratheon, König Roberts Bruder."

„Nicht Tommen?"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Eines Tages werde ich dir alles erklären. Vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich!"

„Gutes Mädchen." Nach einem weiteren kurzen Moment löste er sich von ihr aber umarmte ihre Schulter weiterhin mit seinem freien Arm. „Wir müssen zurück", sagte er ihr. „Sag niemand anderem etwas von dieser Unterhaltung." Arya nickte. „Und sieh zu, dass alle anderen dich weiter für einen Jungen halten." Als sie sich umdrehten um zurück zu gehen, hörten sie eine Bewegung und plötzlich stand Gendry vor ihnen.

„Milord?", sagte Gendry verwirrt und starrte sie an.

Ned bemerkte, dass er immer noch seinen Arm um Aryas Schultern gelegt hatte und nahm ihn etwas verlegen weg und wollte gerade etwas erklären, als Arya den Jungen anschrie.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Nach dir suchen", erklärte Gendry und wich etwas zurück.

„Warum? Ich war doch nur pissen." Ned musste fast lachen und er war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter sie beide an den Ohren hinter sich hergezogen hätte, wenn sie das gehört hätte. Sie dafür, dass sie solche Ausdrücke benutzte und ihn, da er nichts dagegen unternahm.

„Weil er mir gesagt hat, dass ich nach dir schauen soll", erklärte Gendry ihr und nickte kurz in Richtung Ned.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Ärger. „Man muss nicht nach mir schauen!", erklärte sie ihm und ihrem Vater gleichzeitig.

„Oh doch, das brauchst du!", sagten Ned und Gendry gleichzeitig und grinsten sich an.

„Nein, brauche ich nicht!", sagte Arya eingeschnappt, Stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und Stapfte in Richtung Camp davon während ihre Hand auf Nadel ruhte.

Gendry starrte Ned an. „Nun, Junge, der Junge…"

„Ist kein Junge!", beendete Gendry den Satz für ihn.

Ned machte eine kurze Pause und nickte dann. „Aye. Woher weißt du es?"

„Arry ging zum pissen immer in den Wald wo niemand es sieht. Sonst macht das niemand. Sie sieht auch nicht wie ein Junge aus. Zumindest nicht richtig. Eigentlich, sie sie euch etwas ähnlich, Milord."

Ned seufzte und entschied sich dazu es ihm zu erzählen. „Sie ist Arya. Meine Tochter."

„Arya? Die nach der sie überall gesucht haben?"

Ned legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was meinst du damit?"

„An dem Morgen wo wir losgezogen sind, war ein Mann bei uns im Laden und sprach mit Meister Mott. Ich habe ihn sagen gehört, dass die Spinne Geld zahlt, wenn jemand Informationen über Arya Stark hat."

Varys, welcher die Spinne war, spielte sicher seinen Part für die Königin und den König, da war er sich sicher. „Ist das so? Wie viel Geld bezahlt er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dies konnte ich nicht hören. Und es war auch nicht meine Angelegenheit."

„Schlaues Kerlchen. Wegen Arya…"

„Ich werde es niemandem erzählen!"

Ned grinste. „Ich weiß, dass du dies nicht tun würdest."

„Yoren…"

„Yoren weiß es bereits. Lass uns zurückgehen!"

Ned begann zurück in Richtung Camp zu laufen und Gendry folgte ihm. Kurz bevor sie aus dem Wald traten hielt Gendry nochmals an. „Kann ich euch noch etwas fragen, Milord?"

Ned stoppte, drehte sich herum und schaute ihn an. „Ich weiß was du wissen willst. Warum kamen Jon Arryn und ich zu dir um mit dir zu sprechen."

Gendry nickte. Ned stand einen langen Moment ruhig da und überlegte, was er ihm erzählen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch dazu, dem Jungen alles zu erzählen, da er doch ein Recht dazu hatte es zu erfahren. Dort wo sie hingingen, war es sowieso egal. Und nur die Götter wussten wirklich was mit ihnen allen passieren würde. Er musste es aber trotzdem wissen.

„Gendry, kanntest du deinen Vater?"

„Nein. Ich bin ein Bastard."

„Benutz dieses Word nicht, Junge!"

„Aber es stimmt doch!"

„Aye, das ist gut möglich. Jedoch werden dich noch genug Menschen auf dieser Welt so rufen, also musst du dich nicht selber auch so nennen."

„Ich verstehe. Aber … warum fragt ihr nach meinem Vater?"

„Deine Mutter hat dir nie erzählt wer er war?"

„Nein!", doch dann verstand Gendry plötzlich was er meinte. „Ihr wisst wer mein Vater ist?"

„Das tue ich!"

„Wer?"

Ned stockte für einen Moment und sagte dann einfach nur den Namen. „König Robert Baratheon!"

Gendry stand komplett geschockt da, seine Augen geweitet und sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Das kann einfach nicht sein."

„Hast du ihn jemals persönlich gesehen?"

„Ein- oder Zweimal. Er war aber weit weg."

„Ich kenne ihn nun seit mehr als 20 Jahren. Du bist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Du siehst genauso aus, wie er mit 15 Jahren ausgesehen hat."

Gendry war komplett geschockt und er starrte einfach nur in den immer dunkler werdenden Wald. Ned sagte nichts und wartete ab doch dann schaute ihn Gendry direkt in die Augen. „Hat er euch gesagt, dass ich sein Sohn bin?"

„Nein… Jon Arryn fand es heraus. Und dein Meister Mott hat mir erzählt, dass ihm jemand das Doppelte des Normalen Soldes für einen Ausbildung bezahlt hatte als du zu ihm kamst. Varys, die Spinne, hat mir erzählt das er es war, der für dich bezahlt hat, nachdem Robert ihm aufgetragen hatte auf dich aufzupassen, als deine Mutter gestorben war."

Gendry schniefte und seine Augen wurden Nass, doch er behielt seine Emotionen im Zaum. „All die Jahre, kam er nicht einmal zu mir um mich zu sehen. Er hat nichts gemach,t nicht mal mir gesagt, dass ich sein Sohn bin."

„Er konnte es nicht Junge. Schon gar nicht in King's Landing wo jeder der ihm etwas hätte antun können, seine Augen und Ohren ganz weit offen hatte. Verstehst du?"

Gendry nickte und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. „Bedeutet es dann, dass der neue König mein Bruder ist?"

Ned atmete tief ein. „Nicht bei allen Gesetzten des Königreichs." Es stimmte, jedoch war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht", sagte Gendry niedergeschlagen. Den Meisten Bastarden wurde das Gesetz was sie betraf erzählt, als sie älter wurden. Sie hatten keine Rechte, konnten nichts erben, schon gar keine Titel. Ned hatte bereist diese grauenvolle Konversation mit Jon Snow gehabt als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Jon war stark gewesen, hatte gegen die Tränen angekämpft. Ned wollte ihm noch so viel mehr erzählen, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Gibt es noch mehr von meiner Sorte?"

Wieder wartete Ned mit seiner Antwort. „Ja!"

„Wie viele Bastarde hat der König gezeugt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du hast eine ältere Schwester, Mya, im Vale und einen jüngeren Brüder, Edric, auf Storm's End. Von diesen beiden weiß ich es sicher. Vielleicht hast du noch eine ganz kleine Schwester in King's Landing."

„Hat er jede Frau gefickt, die er getroffen hat?", sagte Gendry und Ned merkte wie sein Ärger immer mehr zunahm.

„Nicht alle Männer können Frauen wiederstehen!"

Gendry antwortete nichts und lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baum. Dann rutschte er am Stamm herunter und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Komm mit Junge. Lass uns zurückgehen."

„Lasst mich bitte für einen kurzen Moment hier alleine. Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„In Ordnung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich derjenige war, der dir das erzählen musste."

„Zumindest war ihr ehrlich zu mir!"

„Aye", antwortete Ned, „bleib aber nicht zu lange hier. Es wird sehr kalt draußen."

Ned wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, da erstarrte er plötzlich als Gendry ihm erneut eine Frage stellte. „Ist das der Grund warum Jon Arryn sterben musste? War das der Grund warum ihr in dieses Schlamassel geraten seid? Weil ihr Fragen über mich gestellt habt?"

Ned schaute ihn an. „An der Geschichte ist viel mehr dran als du ahnst. Aber den Rest kann ich dir jetzt nicht erzählen. Eines Tages werde ich es vielleicht machen."

Gendry sagte darauf nichts mehr und starrte einfach nur in den Wald. Ned sah dies als Chance ihn seinen Gedanken zu überlassen. Auf seinen wackeligen Beinen machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Camp. Arya stand beim Feuer und schaute fragend zu ihm herüber. Er wusste, dass sie sich fragte, was er und Gendry noch besprochen hatten aber er traute sich nicht zu ihr zu gehen. Er war kurz vor dem Baum, wo er und Yoren ihr Feuer entzündet hatten, als einer der Rekruten auf ihn zu trat. „Lord Stark, Yoren braucht euch unten bei der Kingsroad."

Ned folgte ihm so gut er konnte. Die Sonne war nun fast komplett unter gegangen und in der beginnenden Nacht konnte er gerade noch Yoren und drei Rekruten erkennen, die mit einem Mann auf einem Karren sprachen, der von einem Ochsen gezogen wurde. Im hinteren Teil des Wagens saßen ein Frau und drei Kinder. Ansonsten befand sich nicht mehr viel auf dem Wagen und es sah so aus als wäre es alles was die Familie jemals besessen hatte.

„Lord Stark", sagte Yoren als er zu ihnen trat, „Dieser Mann hat Informationen über die Kämpfe im Norden!"

Ned schaute den Mann an, der in seinen dreißiger war, braunes Haar und einen dichten Bart hatte. „Mein Name ist Lord Eddard Stark. Welche Neuigkeiten bringt ihr mit, guter Mann?"

Lord Stark?", sagte der Mann überrascht und neigte kurz den Kopf und kletterte dann vom Wagen. „Es finden Kämpfe im Norden statt, überall.", erzählte er. „Seid ihr wirklich Lord Stark von Winterfell?"

„Aye!"

„Dann ist es euer Sohn der dort oben kämpft, wie man es sich erzählt. Er gegen die Lannisters."

Ned atmete tief ein. „Wo?"

„Manche sagen oben am Trident. Andere am Green Fork, vielleicht auch beim Blue Fork. Andere wiederum berichten in Riverrun. Wir haben die Geschichten vor einem Tag in einem Pub gehört. Aber jeder hat es anders erzählt, Milord!"

„Wer hat den Kampf gewonnen?", fragte Yoren.

„Die meisten sagen die Starks hätten gewonnen und das die Lannisters in Richtung Westen geflohen sind."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Ned mächtig stolz auf seinen Sohn, besann sich jedoch schnell wieder. Es waren nur Vermutungen und er würde nicht Vermutungen über seine Meinung stellen. „Aye, dies sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Aber ich glaube nicht das sie alle stimmen."

Der Mann zuckte die Achseln, „Ich habe nur das widergegeben was andere erzählt haben, Milord!"

„Kein Problem Guter Mann. Wir wollten euch nicht beleidigen. Wir freuen uns, dass wird überhaupt ein paar Nachrichten erhalten.", sagte Ned schnell. „Und wir würden uns noch mehr über weitere freuen. Was ist mit Beric Dondarrion oder Gregor Clegane?"

„Dondarrion? Er ist der, den sie den Lord des Blitzes nennen. Und Clegane? Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört!", sagte der Mann verwirrt.

„Sie rufen ihn den Berg!", erzählte Yoren ihm.

Der Mann nickte nun doch. „Aye, dieser ist ein richtiger Bastard. Viele die wir unterwegs getroffen haben, haben uns vor ihm und seinen Leuten gewarnt. Ein Söldner in dem Gasthaus in dem wir letzte Nacht verbracht haben, hat erzählt das die Männer des Berges den Lord des Blitzes an der Mummer's Ford vor ein paar Tagen getötet haben."

„Das sind schlimme Nachrichten wenn sie stimmen!", sagte Ned. „Was ist mit seinen Männern?" Viele von Dondarrions Männern gehörten zu Neds Gefolge.

„Darüber weiß ich nichts, Milord. Wir haben unsere Farm nahe dem God's Eye vor sechs Tagen verlassen und sind froh, dass wir es überhaupt bis hier her geschafft haben. Da sind mehr als nur eine Gruppe Geächtete da draußen und sie nehmen sich was sie wollen."

„Vielen Dank für eure Nachrichten, Guter Mann!", antwortete Ned. „Ihr und eure Familie seid willkommen heute Nacht bei uns zu übernachten!"

„Ich danke euch für die Einladung, Milord, aber wir werden weiterziehen. Meine Frau und die Kinder können hinten im Wagen schlafen. Je schneller wir näher an King's Landing heran kommen, desto sicher fühle ich mich."

„Mögen die Götter nach euch sehen und euch beschützen", sagte Ned und der Mann entgegnete es, neigte kurz das Haupt, stieg dann zurück auf seinen Wagen und war schon bald außer Sicht.

Yoren schickte die drei Rekruten, die bei ihnen standen ,zurück ins Camp damit sie etwas essen konnten, während er und Ned weiter im Dunkeln an der King's Road standen. Sie verbrachten dort eine weitere Stunde und es kamen immer mehr Menschen an ihnen vorbei. Vielen reisten in der Nacht, wo es dunkel war und sie nicht sofort erkannt wurden, da sich Wolken vor den Mond schoben und diese noch mehr Licht nahmen. Sie befragten noch ein paar weitere Reisende, bekamen jedoch meistens die gleichen Geschichten und noch mehr Gerüchte erzählt. Alle waren unterwegs nach King's Landing. Ein paar hielten an und rasteten auf der anderen Seite der King's Road doch die meisten gingen weiter.

Yoren stellte Wachen für die Nacht auf und dann gingen er und Ned zu ihrem Baum und legten sich schlafen. Bald darauf fing es an leicht zu regnen. Dieser wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker und alle suchten sich schon bald ein Fleckchen wo es trockener war. Die meisten legten sich unter die Wagen.

Yoren blieb draußen stehen und ließ den Regen auf sich nieder prasseln. „Der Beste Weg um sauber zu bleiben!", sagte er und lachte.

Ned stand bei ihm und fühlte sich stärker denn je, als das Wasser durch sein Haar und seinen Bart lief. „Hätte ich doch nur ein Stück Seife!"

„Das Gasthaus von dem der Mann vorhin sprach … es hat auch ein Waschhaus. Wir stoppen dort morgen Mittag und können uns dann dort den Dreck King's Landings von unseren Körpern waschen!"

„Nicht meine Tochter!"

Yoren dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich frage den Wirt, ob er uns einen Privaten Raum zur Verfügung stellen kann, wo sie sich in einer kleinen Wanne und mit etwas Seife waschen kann."

Ned nickte. „Wir können es versuchen aber…" Sie hörten jemand in ihre Richtung laufen aber es war nur Gendry, der aus dem Wald zurück zum Camp lief. Er ging an ihnen vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und schloss sich wieder Arya und den anderen beiden Jungen an. Sie versuchten gerade einen trockenen Platz unter einem der Wagen zu ergattern. „Ach ja, Gendry der Schmied. Er weiß wer sie ist. Er kann vor der Tür wache stehen während sie badet."

„Es steht mir nicht zu euch in Frage zu stellen, Milord. Aber seid ihr euch sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war dem Jungen zu sagen wer sie ist?"

„Er hatte schon vermutet, dass sie ein Mädchen ist!"

Sie setzten sich bald wieder unter ihren Baum, wo das Feuer durch den Regen leicht zischte. Yoren nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein und bot Ned auch etwas an. Dieser schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf.

„Wo wir gerade von dem Jungen sprechen. Ich wollte dich etwas über ihn fragen!", sagte Yoren.

„Frag ruhig. Aber es kann sein das ich nicht antworte."

„Kein Problem. Der Junge hat erzählt, dass ihr ihn besucht habt. Ihr und auch Jon Arryn."

„Ja, das stimmt!"

„Ich glaube ich weiß warum. Er sieht jemand bestimmten sehr, sehr ähnlich!"

„Das tut er!", sagte Ned, mehr jedoch nicht.

Yoren trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Es ist schon komisch, dass er ein Schmied ist. Und mit einem Hammer arbeitet."

Ned kicherte. „Ich hatte genau den gleichen Gedanken!"

Nach einer Weile begann der Regen etwas nachzulassen und das Camp begann sich langsam zu beruhigen. Ned schlief sehr schlecht, da ihm sein Bein doch sehr zusetzte. Yoren blieb während der Nacht auf um das Camp zu inspizieren. Er hatte sich angewöhnt dies zu tun. Er würde dann den ganzen Morgen auf einen Wagen legen und durchschlafen, während sie weiter Richtung Norden fuhren. Er hatte ein Pferd gehabt mit dem er nach King's Landing gekommen war. Jedoch war er so schnell nach King's Landing geritten um Ned Stark die Informationen über Catelyn zu bringen, dass es lahmte und getötet werden musste. Ned würde ihm ein neues Pferd geben sobald sie nach Winterfell kamen. Die Lannisters waren nicht die einzigen die ihre Schulden beglichen. Yoren war ein Guter Mann und Ned war froh, dass er ihn als ihren Anführer hatte.

Als Yoren von einem seinen Inspektionsspaziergängen wiederkam, war Ned wach und dachte über alles Nach, was ihm in der letzten Zeit wiederfahren war. „Was kannst du mir über Tyrion Lannister erzählen?", fragte Ned Yoren.

„Der Zwerg?", fragte Yoren überrascht. „Ich kenne ihn kaum, Milord."

„Ihr seid mit ihm von der Wall aus in Richtung King's Landing geritten, sagtest du."

„Aye. Er liebt es zu trinken und hat einige derbe Geschichten auf Lager. Er hat eurem Sohn viel Gutes getan als er ihm den Sattel kreiert hatte." Ned kannte die Geschichte bereits, da Yoren sie bereits erzählt hatte als er in King's Landing eintraf.

„Eine komische Art jemandem zu helfen wenn man ihn vorher umbringen wollte."

„Da gebe ich euch Recht!"

„Glaubst du er hat es getan?", fragte Ned und die Frage hing schwer in der Dunkelheit.

Yoren seufzte. „Eure Frau war davon überzeugt. Sie war davon so überzeugt, dass sie sogar die anderen Männer in diesem Gasthaus überzeugen konnte. Aber was sie dazu brachte, dass sie glaubte er hätte es getan würde ich selber gerne wissen!"

„Das Messer, dass der Überfäller benutzte, es gehört dem Zwerg!"

„Ist das so? Aber wann hätte der Zwerg Zeit haben sollen, diesem Mann den Dolch zu geben? Er hat zur gleichen Zeit Winterfell verlassen wie ihr. Er war mit uns unterwegs zur Wall als euer Sohn einige Tage später überfallen wurde."

Ned wusste dies bereits aus einem früheren Bericht Yorens. „Ich denke die wichtigere Frage hier ist warum er Bran töten will?", fragte Ned. Yoren hatte darauf jedoch keine Antwort und schwieg. Ned konnte darauf noch weniger schlafen, da er über alles nachdachte und irgendwann begann sich in seinem Kopf eine Grobe Idee zu formen, wie es wirklich gewesen sein könnte. Baelish hatte ihnen erzählt, dass der Dolch dem Zwerg gehörte. Baelish, der Cat seit jeher geliebt hatte. Baelish hatte ihm ein Messer an den Hals gehalten, an dem Tag wo er gefangen genommen wurde. Was hatte Baelish wirklich vor?

Glücklicherweise konnte Ned danach doch noch etwas schlafen und wurde wieder wach, als die Sonne aufging. Bald darauf begann auch der Rest des Camps aufzuwachen und kurze Zeit später frühstückten sie alle gemeinsam. Es gab etwas Schinken und kleinen Küchelchen, die der Bäckersjunge Hot Pie für sie machte. Jeder stimmte zu, dass sie wirklich gut waren. „Sie würden noch etwas besser schmecken, wenn ich Honig oder Marmelade hätte", sagte Hot Pie während er einen weiteren wendete.

„Oder Bacon und Speck", sagte Arya mit vollem Mund und grinste dabei. „Wie nennst du sie?"

„Einfach … Küchlein!", antwortete Hot Pie schulterzuckend.

„Das sind keine Küchlein", sagte ein anderer Rekrut.

„Wie sollten sie heiße Küchlein nennen. Nach Hot Pie benannt.", sagte Lommy Greenhands und lachte. Bald darauf nannten die anderen sie auch Heiße Küchlein!

Gendry stand in der Nähe und kaute auf seinen heißen Küchlein und sah so aus als hätte er schlimmer als Ned selbst geschlafen. Er hatte dafür aber gute Gründe. Sein Hammer hing an seinem Gürtel und er Trug seinen Bullenhelm unter seinen Armen. Ned ging auf ich zu.

„Gute Morgen, Junge."

„Guten Morgen, Milord."

Ned wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Yoren auf sie zukam. „Gendry, der Anhänger an dritten Wagen ist etwas lose. Kannst du das reparieren?"

Gendry nahm seinen Hammer in die Hand. „Ich kann es versuchen!" Daraufhin ging er mit Yoren gemeinsam weg und bald konnte man einen Hammer hören der auf Eisen schlug.

Ned stand weiter dort und Arya war keine fünf Schritte entfernt bei den anderen, während Hot Pie weiter kochte. Ned bemerkte, dass einige der Rekruten ihn anschauten. Letztendlich konnte sich doch einer durchringen der es wagte ihn anzusprechen. „Wir haben gehört, dass im Norden gekämpft wird, Lord Stark."

„Aye", antwortete er. „Aber sie werden uns nicht behelligen. Die Nachtwache mischt sich nicht in die Probleme des Reiches ein.

„Ich war letzte Nacht bei euch auf der Straße, Milord.", sagte ein anderer. „Stimmt es, dass es euer Sohn ist der dort oben gegen die Lannisters kämpft?"

Arya keuchte und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Küchlein. Ned schaute sie an, während er darauf antwortete. „Ja es stimmt. Robb Stark ist mein Sohn. Er führte meine … seine … Männer vom Norden in Richtung Süden und hatte einen Kampf gegen die Lannisters. Man munkelt er hätte gewonnen, aber mehr wissen wir auch nicht."

Arya schaute ihn an und sprach den überraschten Ned an. „Wie geht es eurem Sohn? … Milord?"

Er schaut sie durchgehend an. „Ich weiß es nicht Junge. Es gibt darüber keine Nachrichten."

Einer der Männer spuckte auf den Boden. „Das ist für die Lannisters. Mögen die Anderen sie holen." Viele der Rekruten stimmten ihm zu.

„Es könnte Probleme geben, wenn wie weiter nach Norden kommen", erzählte Ned und wurde ernst. „Es kann sein das wir Geächteten begegnen. Wir bewachen die Wagen und verteidigen uns selber. Wir bleiben und halten zusammen, dann sollte uns nichts passieren. Also sollte keiner auf die Idee kommen weg zu laufen. Sie würden euch nur finden und auf der Stelle töten. Es ist besser zu sterben und dabei seinen Gegner auch noch dorthin mitzunehmen."

„Wir sind keine Kämpfer. Die meisten von uns wissen gar nicht wie man überhaupt kämpft", sagte einer der älteren Männer.

Ned nickte. „Ich glaube euch. Ich denke wir sollten was dagegen tun. Ich habe schon einigen Männer das kämpfen beigebracht und kann euch auch ein bisschen was beibringen. Das wichtigste ist…"

„Durchsteche ihn mit dem spitzen Ende!", sagte Arya und grinste ihn an während die anderen kicherten.

Ned konnte es nicht unterdrücken und strahlte sie an. „Wie Recht du hast mein Junge. Aber das ist nicht alles. Hoffe, dass ich genug Zeit habe es dir zu zeigen.

Er bemerkte, dass einige sehr besorgt wirkten weshalb er sie etwas aufmunterte. „Die meisten Geächteten halten sich von größeren Gruppen fern. Sie suchen nach einfachen Gegnern. Sollten wir doch eine Gruppe Krieger treffen, egal von welcher Armee, sagt und tut vor allem nichts. Lasst Yoren oder mich sprechen."

Sie stimmten ihm alle zu während Yoren und Gendry zurückkamen. „Es wird Zeit das wir weiterziehen. Lasst uns aufbrechen!", ordnete Yoren an und alsbald war alles gepackt und sie waren bereit weiter zu marschieren.

Rorge, der im Käfig gefangen war, schrie Hot Pie an, er solle im ein paar der heißen Küchlein bringen. Nachdem Hot Pie zu Yoren geschaut hatte und dieser nickte, brachte er ihnen ein paar der Küchlein. Rorge und Biter schnappten sie sich sofort aus seiner Hand und aßen hastig. Jaqen H'ghar bedankte sich höflich bei ihm bevor er das Küchlein probiert und danach seine Kochkünste in höchsten Tönen lobte.

Bald darauf waren alle Feuer ausgestampft, die Wagen beladen, die Pferde und Esel wieder bestiegen und sie waren zurück auf der Straße. Yoren fragte den Jäger mit dem Bogen, ob er etwas voraus reiten könnte um zu schauen was sie dort erwarten würde. Als der Morgen weiter Fahrt auf nahm ,legte sich Yoren wie immer hinten auf einen der Wagen und war bald darauf eingeschlafen, während Ned vorne saß und die Landschaft die vorbeizog betrachtete, während er auch ein wachsames Auge auf die Kolonne und die Weg hatte. Sie trafen immer öfter auf Gruppen die auf der Flucht in den Süden waren und alle sagten ihnen das gleiche – sie sollten lieber umkehren. Gegen Mittag kam der Jäger mit Nachrichten zurück. Etwa eine Meile voraus war eine ca. 15 Köpfige Gruppe die zu Fuß unterwegs war. Sie sind mit Äxten, Hacken und Knüppeln bewaffnet. Ned weckte Yoren und sie bereiteten sich auf einen möglichen Kampf vor. Ned bemerkte, dass er keine Waffe hatte und so gab Yoren ihm sein Messer.

Die Gruppe kam über eine Hügelkuppe und stoppte dann. Sie sahen aus als würden sie darüber diskutieren was sie tun sollten. Bald darauf kamen sie doch die Straße herunter und beäugten die Gruppe der Nachtwache misstrauisch.

Yoren stoppte die Kolonne und lies alle ihre Waffen ziehen. Die andere Gruppe beäugte sie weiterhin misstrauisch und ging dann jedoch etwas abseits der Straße an ihnen vorbei. Sie hielten sich von ihnen fern, vor allem da sie sahen, dass manche der Jungen einen Bogen hatten. Sie waren eine Gemischt Gruppe aus Jungen und Männern, die in dreckige Klamotten gekleidet waren und stumpfe Waffen trugen. Keiner sagte etwas und bald hatten sie sie weit hinter sich gelassen.

Yoren spuckte auf den Boden, nachdem sie sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. „Gesindel. Diese Gruppe wird viele Probleme beim Volk verursachen was auf der Straße unterwegs ist."

„Ich stimme dir zu. Vielleicht hätten wir doch etwas gegen sie unternehmen sollen."

Yoren schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hätten sie geschlagen, aber auch ein paar von uns verloren. Seid ihr euch sicher das ihr kämpfen wollte mit dem Bein und …?"

Mit meiner Tochter an meiner Seite, war der ungesagte Rest des Satzes. „Nein. Du hast ja Recht. Es war eine dumme Idee. Am besten vermeiden wir jeglichen Kampf."

Nach einer Weile kamen sie in ein bewaldetes Gebiet und mussten viele kleinere Flüsse auf kleinen hölzernen Brücken überqueren. Mittags hielten sie kurz an und hatten ein ruhiges und kurzes Mittagessen mit Brot, kalten Bacon und etwas Käse, dass sie mit etwas Bier und Wasser herunterspülten. Den restlichen Tag war es weiterhin relativ kühl und mit der Zeit wurde es auf der Straße immer enger, da mehr und mehr Menschen unterwegs in den Süden waren. Es waren keine mehr dabei die so zwiespältig und gefährlich aussahen wie die Gruppe gestern. Viele Stunden später machte die Straße eine große Kurve und kurz darauf kamen sie endlich zu einem großen steinernen Gasthaus, welche ein Wasserrad hatte und viele kleinere Häuschen außen um das Haus standen.

„Haaalt!", rief Yoren entlang der Kolonne. Er stand im Wagen. „Wir halten hier für die Nacht. Ich habe nicht genug Geld, damit alle ein Zimmer bekommen können, aber es reicht für eine Mahlzeit dort drinnen und etwas Bier. Es gibt auch ein Badehaus hier, falls es jemanden dazu zieht ein Bad zu nehmen. Jeder Mann der sich betrinkt, versucht zu fliehen oder Ärger macht wird zu den dreien in den Käfig gesperrt."

Rorge schrie ihn durch die Gitterstäbe an. „Hey du verfickte Krähe! Lass uns raus damit wir ein Bad nehmen können!"

„Das erste Bad was du bekommst wird an der Mauer sein", erklärte Yoren ihm. „Und es wird so kalt sein, dass du dir wünschst du wärst nie geboren." Rorge verfluchte ihn während Yoren darüber lachte und das Gasthaus betrat.

Das Gasthaus hatte einen großen Schankraum mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen, einer steinernen Feuerstelle auf dem ein großer Kessel mit einem Eintopf hing. Der Wirt war ein rotgesichtiger, korpulenter Mann mit einer fröhlichen Art und einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er lud sie ein und es sah so aus, als kannte er Yoren von früheren Besuchen. Kurz darauf saßen sie alle an Tischen und hatten einen Krug mit Bier vor sich und einen Teller dampfenden Eintopf mit Karotten, Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln drin. Ned saß gemeinsam mit Yoren an einem Tisch der nicht weit von Arya und den Jungs entfernt war. Bald gesellte sich auch der Wirt zu ihnen. Yoren stellte Ned nicht vor und der Wirt fragte auch nicht nach seinem Namen, als er ihnen die Neuigkeiten erzählte, die er gehört hatte. Sie unterschieden sich jedoch nicht mit denen die sie von den Reisenden auf der Straße gehört hatten.

Ned hörte kaum was der Wirt erzählte, da er mit einem zuhörte was am anderen Tisch bei Arya los war. Lommy und Hot Pie sprachen ständig darüber, dass sie fast einen Kampf gehabt hätten und Hot Pie meinte er hätte keine Angst davor gehabt mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Arya lachte ihn aus und meinte er hätte sich fast in die Hosen gemacht vor Angst, als die Männer an ihnen vorbei liefen. Hot Pie brüllte sie erzürnt an und bald warfen sie sich Argumente über den Tisch zu, was die Lautstärke im Schankraum zusätzlich erhöhte. Gendry beteiligte sich nicht an der Diskussion und starrte nur vor sich hin während er an seinem Bier nippte.

„Ich werde ein Bad nehmen", sagte Hot Pie nach einer Weile.

„Vergiss nicht deine Unterwäsche zu waschen", witzelte Arya.

„Hot Pies Gesicht wurde rot. „Wenn du nicht dieses Schwert hättest, dann, dann …"

„Verschwinde und nimm endlich dein Bad", sagte Gendry genervt. Hot Pie starrte ihn sprachlos an und begann dann zu gehen.

„Warte auf mich", sagte Lommy, trank sein Bier aus und folgte ihm. Nun waren Arya und Gendry allein.

„Du solltest keinen Mann einen Feigling nennen", sagte er zu ihr.

„Warum nicht? Er ist ein Feigling. Du hast seinen Blick gesehen."

„Nicht alle Männer sind mutig."

„Ich schon!", antwortete Arya.

„Natürlich!", spöttelte Gendry und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Bieres.

„Ich bin auch Mutig!"

„Aber du bist kein…"

„Gendry!", sagte Ned zu ihm und schnitt ihm die Stimme ab bevor er etwas Falsches sagte.

„Ja, Milord?"

„Lord? Wer ist ein Lord?", sagte der Wirt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Yoren seufzte. „Dies ist Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell."

„Lord… Stark?", sagte der Wirt etwas zu laut.

„Nicht so laut!", sagte Yoren aber es war bereits zu spät. Jeder der nicht zu Yorens Gruppe gehörte schaute zu ihnen herüber.

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür des Gasthauses auf und einer der Rekruten kam herein. „Yoren", sagte er außer Atem. „Dort draußen steht eine Gruppe von Goldmänteln. Sechs Stück."

„Was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte Yoren ruhig.

„Sie suchen nach jemandem."

„Nach wem?"

„Ihm!", sagte der Rekrut und deutete auf Gendry.

* * *

soo das wars mal wieder. Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review was ihr davon haltet.

LG!


	5. Varys II

Kapitel 5 ´Varys'

Er mochte keine Schreie, doch manchmal waren sie notwendig, um an die nötigen Informationen zu kommen. Tief unten in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds in King's Landing saß Lord Varys an einem alten, hölzernen Tisch, welcher vor einer alten Folterkammer platziert war und betrachtete ein Pergament, während drinnen die Schreie weitergingen. Das Pergament war eine Karte vom Hauptschloss, den Lagern und den äußeren Wällen zur Schwarzwasser Bucht. Auf den eingezeichneten Wällen, welche dem Meer am nächsten waren, waren kleine ´X´ mit Kohle eingezeichnet. Ebenfalls lag ein Messingrohr auf dem Tisch, wo an jedem Ende zwei gebogene Glasscheiben eingebettet waren. Ein Werkzeug, das in Myr hergestellt wurde, und von vielen Seefahrern als Fernglas benutzt wurde. Während Varys das Fernrohr weiter bei Kerzenschein begutachtete, ertönte ein weiterer Schrei von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Die Folterkammer gab es, seitdem Maegor, der Grausame, König war. Nicht viele Könige hatten die Kammer danach so oft benutzt, wie Maegor es getan hatte, jedoch fanden sie sie von Zeit zu Zeit hilfreich. Robert Baratheon war von Folter überhaupt nicht begeistert. Varys konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Robert ihm jemals, in der Zeit wo er regierte, den Befehl gab, jemanden zu foltern. Es sollte nicht bedeuten, dass Robert ein sanfter Mensch war, im Gegenteil sogar. Jedoch sah er sich als Held, welcher einen irren König vom Thron gestoßen hatte und er hatte nicht das Interesse ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu ersetzen. Varys tat sein Bestes, Robert all die Informationen zu bringen, die er wollte. Er tat es normalerweise auf subtile und intelligente Weise, um an die nötigen Informationen zu gelangen, doch manchmal musste er Folter einsetzen…so wie jetzt.

Ein weiterer lauter, hoher Schrei drang aus der Kammer und Varys ertappte sich dabei, wie er kurz schauderte. Er schaute der Wache, die vor der Folterkammer stand, ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass diese sehr blass war. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann trat aus der Kammer. Er war groß und hatte Muskeln wie ein Bulle. Blutspritzer waren überall auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen. Seine schweinsgroßen Hände waren leicht gebrochen und blutig. Eine Peitsche, die genauso blutig war wie er, hing an seinen Gürtel.

„Er ist jetzt bereit zu reden, Milord!", sagte der Folterknecht. Varys nickte, stand auf, nahm das Pergament und betrat die Kammer.

Es war ein sehr großer Raum, in dem einst einige große, abscheuliche Foltergeräte gestanden hatten. Heute jedoch war die Kammer größtenteils leer. Varys hatte gehört, dass Maegor zeitweise mehr als ein Dutzend Menschen hier unten gefangen hielt. Wenn man den Geschichten glaubte, kam Maegor sehr häufig hier herunter und liebte es selbst Hand an den Gefangenen zu legen. Manchmal ließ er sie auch gegeneinander kämpfen, einen Vater seine eigene Tochter schlagen oder ließ einen Sohn die Augen seiner Mutter ausbrennen. Es wird sogar behauptet, er habe eine seiner eigenen Frauen hier unten gefoltert, bevor er sie tötete, weil sie ihm keinen Erben gebären konnte. Varys schauderte erneut. Es waren eigentlich keine Foltergeräte mehr in diesem Raum, mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Kohleofens, welcher fröhlich vor sich hin brannte und einem roten heißen Schürhacken darin und ein paar Peitschen, die an der Wand hingen. Dies war alles, was noch da war und es reichte für seine Zwecke.

Der Mann, der gefoltert wurde, war nackt. Er war an Ketten, die in der Mitte des Raumes hingen, aufgehängt worden. Er war etwa Mitte 30, hatte braunes Haar, welches jedoch bereits in eine Glatze überging, dazu muskulöse und starke Arme. Viele Tattoos zierten seinen Oberkörper. Sie zeigten größtenteils Seemotive, wie Fische, Wale, Segelschiffe und auch einige hübsche Frauen. Er behauptete, ein Fischer zu sein und dass sein Boot an den Klippen der Schwarzwasser Bucht unterhalb der Stadt kaputt gegangen war.

Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht gewesen und er hätte die Gefahr eigentlich bemerken müssen, doch er hatte das Pech mit seinem kleinen Boot einen Stein zu streifen und er hatte es daraufhin kaum zum Ufer geschafft. Dort wurde er direkt von anderen Fischern gesehen, die einen Kameraden suchten, der früher am Tag über Bord gegangen war. Sie riefen sofort ein paar Soldaten, die den Spion auch sofort gefangen nahmen. Er behauptete ein Fischer zu sein, aber als sie sein Boot untersuchten, fanden sie das Myr'sche Fernglas und die Karte des Bergfrieds mit den Befestigungen von King's Landing. Einer der Hauptmänner der Garde bemerkte, dass die Markierungen auf dem Pergament die Katapulte und Skorpione auf den Mauern der Stadt waren. Der so genannte Fischer hatte nichts bei der normalen Befragung gesagt und wurde deswegen zu Varys geschickt.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben, wie er aussah. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen, seine Augen so geschwollen, dass er kaum noch etwas sehen konnte und seine Lippen waren aufgerissen und bluteten. Sein Körper war übersät mit Brandmalen und dort wo die Peitsche ihn getroffen hatte, hingen kleine Fetzen blutiger Haut an ihm herunter und ruinierten den Großteil seiner Tattoos. Während der Folter hatte er auch die Kontrolle über seine Blase und seine Eingeweide verloren. Der Folterknecht hatte ihn zwar einen Eimer Wasser über ihm ausgelehrt, um ihn zu reinigen, doch es hatte nicht gut funktioniert, denn der Gestank, der von ihm ausging, war dadurch nicht entfernt worden. Varys rümpfte die Nase, als er den Mann anschaute.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Der Mann nickte. „Die Spinne", sagte er durch seine aufgerissenen Lippen, seine Worte waren undeutlich und er sprach sehr langsam. Dies brachte ihm einen weiteren Hieb mit der Peitsche und er schrie erneut auf. „L… L… Lord Varys", stotterte er, „Entschuldigt."

„Gnädigerweise akzeptiert", sagte Varys. „Nun zurück zum Thema. Wir haben Euer Fernrohr und deine Karte gefunden." Varys hielt die Karte hoch. „Was hattest du damit vor, guter Mann?"

Er zögerte einen Moment und sprach dann. „Euch auszuspionieren."

„Offensichtlich", sagte Varys und kicherte. „Es interessiert mich jedoch mehr, für wen du spionierst. Stannis oder Renly?"

Stille. Dann krachte erneut die Peitsche auf ihn nieder und er schrie erneut. „König Stannis."

„Joffrey Baratheon ist der König."

„Er ist ein Bastard!", sagte der Mann verachtend. „Stannis ist der rechtmäßige König." Dies brachte ihm einen weiteren Hieb mit der Peitsche ein. _Er nennt Joffrey einen Bastard_ , dachte Varys. Er wusste, dass Ned Stark einen Brief an Stannis Baratheon geschrieben hatte und ihm berichtete, was er über die wahren Eltern von Robert's Kindern vermutete. Was hatte Stannis Baratheon den Menschen erzählt? Und wie schnell würde sich die Geschichte verbreiten?

Nachdem das Echo der Schreie verklungen war, sprach Varys den Mann erneut an. „Wie lauteten deine Befehle?"

„Kartographiere die Verteidigung von King's Landing!", kam die Antwort keuchend.

„Wann greift Stannis an?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nur ein Fischer."

„Ein schlauer Fischer, wie es aussieht", kommentierte Varys und lugte erneut in Richtung der Karte. „Du kannst ein Fernglas benutzen und eine Karte lesen. Bist wirklich nur ein einfacher Fischer?"

„Ja!"

Varys nickte dem Folterknecht zu und dieser hieb erneut mit der Peitsche. Der Mann schluchzte dieses Mal. „Nur ein einfacher Fischer", sagte der Mann, was ihm noch einen Peitschenhieb einbrachte. „Nur… nur… einer seiner Hauptmänner."

Varys lächelte. „Schon besser. Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Reginald Carlyle."

Varys runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Euch zu kennen." Dies war komisch, da Varys dachte, er kenne alle Namen der Hauptmänner von Stannis.

„Ich war unterwegs in den Freien Städten als Händler", keuchte Carlyle. „Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen nach Dragonstone zurückgekehrt."

„Nun, das erklärt Einiges. Wie viele Schiffe hat Stannis?"

„Viele!"

„Wie viele?"

„Mehr als hundert. Galeeren und Koggen, die meisten für den Krieg gebaut. Sallandor Saan ist bei ihm."

„Der Pirat!", grübelte Varys. „Wie viel verlangt er?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Hat Stannis viel Gold zu seiner Verfügung?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Wann wird Stannis angreifen?"

„Dies werde ich Euch nicht sagen."

Der Folterknecht wollte ihn schon einen weiteren Hieb mit der Peitsch geben, doch Varys hob seine Hand und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, es ist genug für heute. Ein Maester soll sich seine Verletzungen anschauen. Dann bringt ihn zurück in seine Zelle und seht zu, dass er was zu essen bekommt und gesäubert wird."

Varys drehte sich um, um zu gehen, als Carlyle erneut sprach. „Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

„Das entscheidet der wahre König", sagte Varys und ging.

Bald darauf war er wieder an der Oberfläche angekommen und ging über den Hof in Richtung seiner Gemächer, wo er sich ein heißes Bad gönnen würde, nachdem er die ganze Zeit in den Stinkenden Katakomben gewesen war. Als Varys jedoch gerade am Eingang zum Treppenhaus zu seinen Gemächern angelangte, löste sich ein Schatten von der Mauer und plötzlich stand Joffreys Hund, Sandor Clegane, in voller Rüstung und mit all seinen Waffen am Gürtel vor ihm.

„Der König möchte mit Euch sprechen", sagte Clegane, ohne zu zögern und ohne Varys mit Namen oder Titeln anzusprechen. Durch seine wenigen Interaktionen mit dem Mann wusste Varys, dass er nichts auf Formalitäten gab, außer wenn er mit dem König oder der Königin sprach.

„Worüber?", fragte Varys und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht, etwas, was vielen Menschen auf Grund seiner schweren Verbrennungen im Gesicht schwer fiel.

„Er sagte nicht warum und ich bin nicht so blöd und frage ihn danach." Clegane drehte sich um und begann in eine andere Richtung zu gehen. Varys wusste das er ihm folgen sollte. Joffrey's Hund mochte es nicht nur zu bellen, sondern er biss auch sehr gerne zu und Varys wollte seine Geduld auf keinen Fall auf die Probe stellen. Sein Bruder, Ser Gregor, war noch viel, viel schlimmer. Geduld war noch nie eine Stärke der Cleganes.

„Wie geht es dem König?", fragte Varys.

„Besser. Er scheißt nur noch fünf Mal am Morgen", erzählte Clegane.

„Nun, dies ist doch deutlich besser als die 20 Mal vom Vortag. Hat Großmaester Pycelle mittlerweile herausgefunden, was die Krankheit hervorgerufen hat?"

„Vergammeltes Essen!"

„Es liegt sicher an der Hitze. Sie lässt alles schlecht werden", sagte Varys.

„Was hat der König Vergammeltes gegessen?"

„Ich bin keiner dieser beschissenen Maester", knurrte Clegane. „Fragt Pycelle!"

Sie gingen den Rest des Weges ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Varys wusste genau, was Joffrey gegessen hatte und er wusste auch, warum er krank war, da er der Initiator war, doch musste er so tun als wüsste er nichts, selbst gegenüber jemanden wie Sandor Clegane. Er wusste vieles über den Hund, vor allem, dass er seinen Bruder mit viel Leidenschaft hasste. Ein Hass, der daher kam, dass sein Bruder ihm damals das Gesicht verbrannt hatte als sie noch Kinder waren. Er wusste auch, dass Clegane sich gerne in Bordellen aufhielt und viel Wein trank, wenn er gerade keinen Dienst hatte. Er betrank sich meistens bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit, wenn er keinen Dienst hatte.

Clegane kam vor einigen Jahren, kurz nach Joffreys Geburt, nach King's Landing. Cersei hatte ihren Vater nach einem starken Mann als Beschützer für ihren Sohn gefragt und ihr Vater hatte ihr Sandor Clegane geschickt. Somit hatte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Einen Beschützer für seinen Enkel und er hatte verhindert, dass es einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Clegane Brüdern vor seiner Haustür geben würde. Als er neu nach King's Landing kam, war der Hund nicht besonders bekannt. Ein paar Idioten hatten versucht sich mit ihm anzulegen, als er betrunken war und mussten auf schmerzliche Weise erfahren, dass der Mann eine Killermaschine war, egal ob betrunken oder nüchtern. Nun war er ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, ein Musterbeispiel für Tugend und Ritterlichkeit in den Sieben Königslanden. Natürlich durch Jaime Lannisters, dem Königsmörder, als Mitglied der Garde und Barristan Selmy, welcher aus dem Dienst enthoben wurde, war sie nicht mehr so tugendhaft und ritterlich. Clegane hatte sich geweigert zu einem Ritter geschlagen zu werden, da er auf alle `Sers` und ihre Art spuckte. Er müsste normalerweise, nun da er Mitglied war, auch die weiße emaillierte Rüstung der Königsgarde tragen, doch er trug weiterhin öfters seine alte schwarze.

Nach vielen Richtungswechseln und Treppen, die zu steigen waren, erreichten sie endlich die Gemächer des Königs. Es waren die gleichen, die er auch als Prinz bewohnt hatte, da seine Mutter immer noch in der royalen Suite lebte. Varys war sich sicher, dass dies sich eines Tages ändern würde, wie der König es ebenfalls ständig behauptete. Vor der Tür standen zwei Ritter der Königsgarde, Ser Boros Blount und Ser Mandon Moore. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffneten sie die Tür, traten zur Seite und ließen Clegane und Varys eintreten.

Als sie den Raum betraten sahen sie, wie Großmaester Pycelle an einem Tisch saß und etwas in einer kleinen Schüssel zusammen mixte. Viele Phiolen und Kolben standen dabei zusätzlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Der König saß in der Nähe des Fensters auf einem gepolsterten Sessel. Seine Füße lagen auf einer ebenfalls gepolsterten Fußbank und sein Körper war in eine Decke gehüllt. Er war sehr blass, nass geschwitzt und war immer noch in seiner Schlafkleidung.

„Die Spinne, Euer Gnaden", sagte Clegane, als sie eintraten und er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Guter Hund!", sagte Joffrey. Varys wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Pycelle sich räusperte und Joffrey seinen Kopf daraufhin zu ihm drehte.

„Dies sollte die letzte Spülung sein, Euer Gnaden", sagte Pycelle und stand mit der Schüssel in der Hand auf.

Joffrey verzog sein Gesicht. „Nicht jetzt. Ich muss mit Lord Varys reden und kann dies nicht tun, wenn ich auf dem Austritt sitze."

„Natürlich, Euer Gnaden", sagte Pycelle und setzte sich wieder.

„Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, Euer Gnaden?", fragte Varys, als er leicht das Haupt neigte.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr jemanden in die Küche schickt, der die Köche und Küchenhilfen ausspioniert."

„Es ist bereits jemand dort unten, der diese Aufgabe innehat", entgegnete Varys, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Gut. Denn ich möchte wissen, wer mich vergiftet hat!"

Pycelle seufzte. „Euer Gnaden, es war kein Gift. Wie ich euch bereits gesagt habe, wurde das Essen überprüft. Es waren die Eier, die schlecht waren. Ein Problem, das bei solch einer Hitze häufiger auftritt, wenn sie zu lange liegen bleiben, nachdem sie gelegt wurden."

„Warum ist dann niemand anderes krank?", fragte Joffrey sauer, was allerdings durch seine Krankheit nicht so klang.

„Euer Essen wird nur für Euch persönlich zubereitet, Euer Gnaden", erklärte ihm Varys. „Niemand anderes isst des Königs Essen!"

„Dies wird sich ab sofort ändern!", bestimmte Joffrey. „Ich möchte jemanden, der mein Essen vorkostet, bevor ich es serviert bekomme. Ich möchte, dass jeder Teller von nun an probiert wird, bevor er zu mir gelangt."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Euer Gnaden", sagte Varys schmeichelnd.

„Jetzt, Euer Gnaden…", fing Pycelle an, doch verstummte er, als Joffrey ihn böse ansah.

„Noch nicht!", sagte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Varys zu. „Ich habe eine weitere Aufgabe für Euch, Lord Varys."

„Was möchtet Ihr von mir, Euer Gnaden?"

„Ich möchte etwas über meinen Vater wissen!"

Varys wusste genau, wohin dies führte. Er hatte bereits gehört, dass Joffrey Fragen über die Bastarde seines Vaters stellte. „Vielleicht sollte wir dies privat besprechen, Euer Gnaden."

„Nein!", sagte Joffrey spottend. „Ich möchte, dass sie es auch hören. Ich möchte, dass sie wissen, was mein Vater wirklich für ein Mann war. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir die Wahrheit erzählt. Hund, sollte Lord Varys lügen, möchte ich, dass Ihr ihm die Kehle durchschneidet."

„Mit Vergnügen, Euer Gnaden", sagte Clegane und Varys meinte etwas Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme zu hören. Zumindest hörte es sich für ihn so an. Warum hasste jeder die Spinne?

Varys wusste, dass er solch einen Befehl seinem Hund nicht gab, jedoch tat er so als würde er. Er sah, dass Pycelle sich erneut erhob und es so aussah, als wollte er etwas sagen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und setzte sich wieder. Pycelle mochte Varys nicht und würde nichts tun, um dies hier zu verhindern. „Ich erwarte Eure Frage, Euer Gnaden", sagte Varys.

„Sagt die Wahrheit!", begann Joffrey, „Wie viele Bastarde hat mein Vater gezeugt?"

Varys antwortete sofort. „Ich weiß von acht."

Er bemerkte sofort, dass Joffrey nicht mit so vielen gerechnet hatte, da er tatsächlich geschockt war. „Acht?! Das… Wer sind sie? Wo leben sie?"

„Die Älteste ist ein Mädchen, Mya Stone. Sie lebt im Vale und ist 19 Jahre alt", begann Varys. „Dann gibt es Edric Storm, in Storm's End, welchen Euer Vater in der Nacht von Stannis Baratheons Hochzeit mit einer noblen Lady gezeugt hat. Zum Bedauern aller im Hochzeitsbett. Stannis hat ihm das nie verziehen." Varys kicherte leicht, doch als er merkte, dass es der König überhaupt nicht lustig fand, hörte er schnell wieder auf. „Edric Storm musste Euer Vater anerkennen, da seine Mutter eine Hochgeborene war. Dann gibt es noch ein Mädchen im Reach. Ihren Namen und ihr Alter weiß ich leider nicht. Ihr Nachname müsste aber Flowers sein. Ein Mädchen in den Riverlands mit Namen Bella. Sie ist, soweit ich weiß, eine Hure. Dann ein Junge, fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, im Norden, ich glaube in White Harbor, wobei Euer Vater seine Mutter hier in King's Landing kennen gelernt hat. Es gibt noch einen Junge in Lannisport, ca. acht oder neun Jahre alt. Euer Vater hat ihn gezeugt, als er gen Westen geritten ist, um die Greyjoy Rebellion zu beenden. Und zu guter Letzt gibt es noch einen 15-jährigen Jungen und ein sehr kleines Mädchen, die hier in King's Landing leben, Euer Gnaden."

Joffrey war für einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er anfing zu sprechen, jedoch zu geschockt, um wütend zu sein. „Könnte es noch mehr geben?"

Varys nickte. „Es erschüttert mich, dass ich es Euch erzählen muss, Euer Gnaden, aber Ihr habt gefragt. Euer Vater war ein sehr lustvoller Mann und hat selten eine Nacht alleine verbracht, egal ob hier oder wo anders. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es noch mehr Bastarde von ihm in den Sieben Königslanden gibt."

Joffrey starte für einen Moment einfach nur ins Leere und sagte nichts. Dann sprach er. „Hat er meine Mutter geliebt?"

„Ich konnte leider nicht in sein Herz schauen, Euer Gnaden."

„Er begann einen Krieg, weil Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark's Schwester entführt hatte", sagte Joffrey angeekelt. „Er hat sie geliebt, oder?"

„Jeder wusste, dass Lyanna Stark seine erste große Liebe war, Euer Gnaden", antwortete Varys. „Dies war jedoch bevor er Eure Mutter traf."

Niemand sagte für einen Moment etwas und die Stille zog sich dahin, als Joffrey über das Treiben seines Vaters nachdachte und aus dem Fenster starrte. Dann schaute Joffrey zurück zu Varys. „Ich weiß, dass zwei der Bastarde meines Vaters in King's Landing leben. Ich habe auch gehört, dass Jon Arryn und Stark nach den Bastarden meines Vaters gesucht haben. Erzählt mir mehr über die zwei."

„Das Mädchen ist ein Baby. Sie ist die Tochter einer Hure in einer von Kleinfingers Etablissements. Der Junge heißt Gendry und ist 15 Jahre alt. Er ist der Lehrling eines Schmiedes in der Straße des Stahls, Euer Gnaden. Seine Mutter ist vor sieben Jahren gestorben." Es stimmte alles, da Varys nicht wusste, was Joffrey alles wusste und was er selber in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Hoffentlich wusste Joffrey nichts davon, dass er es arrangiert hatte, dass Gendry gemeinsam mit der Nachtwache am vorherigen Tag verschwunden war.

„Ihr werdet alle Informationen über die beiden Bastarde an Lord Slynt, den Kommandeur der Goldröcke, weitergeben. Am besten heute bzw. sofort!", kommandierte Joffrey. „Nun lasst uns allein!"

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, Euer Gnaden", sagte Varys und ohne ein weiteres Wort verbeugte er sich kurz und ging dann hinaus. Er war nicht überrascht, dass Janos Slynt draußen bereits auf ihn wartete. Varys mochte den Mann nicht. Er war ein Mann aus der Unterschicht, der sich hochgearbeitet hatte, in dem er Ned Stark verraten hatte. Er war nun Lord von Harrenhal.

„Lord Slynt", grüßte er ihn.

„Lord Varys", antwortete Slynt. „Der König sagte, dass Ihr ein paar Namen für mich habt."

„Und was hat der König Euch befohlen, sollt Ihr mit den Namen machen?"

Slynt sträubte sich etwas und seine Wangen zitterten. „Das geht Euch nichts an!"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Varys wie üblich. Er erzählte Slynt die Details über die beiden Bastarde, genauso wie Joffrey es ihm befohlen hatte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in seine Gemächer. Varys Leben verlief immer auf Messers Schneide. Ein Fehler und es würde für ihn das Ende sein. Somit hatte er Slynt alles gesagt. Er wusste, sollte das Baby oder Gendry gefunden werden, dass sie sehr schnell tot wären. Aber dies lag nun nicht mehr in seinen Händen.

Das Bad, das er nahm wirkte wahre Wunder und seine Sorgen, die ihn die letzten Tage geplagt hatten, verschwanden immer mehr. Sein schlimmer Rücken war das Resultat eines großen Magens. Und dadurch, dass er immer auf dem Bauch schlief, verschlechterte sich sein Rücken noch mehr. Egal was er versuchte, sein Bauch wurde nie dünner, nur dicker. Varys war ein Eunuch, etwas das jeder wusste. Er glaubte, dass seine runde Figur dadurch verursacht wurde, dass er keine Männlichkeit mehr besaß und nicht an seinem großen Appetit. Alle Eunuchen waren anfällig für einen großen Bauch. In seiner Kindheit, kannte Varys viele Eunuchen und alle hatten einen großen, runden Bauch. In Westeros gab es wenige Eunuchen. In Essos jedoch, war es nicht ungewöhnlich einem Eunuchen zu begegnen. Die meisten waren Sklaven und wurden dafür benutzt, um hochgeborenen Damen und Bordelle zu bewachen. Varys hatte mal einen Maester sagen hören, dass die Rundlichkeit daran lag, dass sie keinen Penis mehr hatten und somit mehr feminin und weniger maskulin wirkten.

Nachdem er sein Bad beendet hatte, aß er etwas Kleines und ging seine ganzen Informationen durch. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Königin machen, um ihr über das Verhör des Seemanns zu erzählen, als ein Bote eintrat und ihn zu einer eiligen Sitzung mit der Königin rief. Als er eintraf, waren Pycelle und die Königin bereits da. Vor der Königin lagen zwei Pergamentrollen, die geöffnet und leicht zerknittert waren. Cersei sah etwas verunsichert aus. Sie hatte rote Augen, als hätte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geweint. Varys kommentierte es nicht. Er verbeugte sich vor Cersei. „Euer Gnaden!" Sie sagte nichts und er schaute deswegen zu Pycelle. „Wie geht es dem König?"

„Besser. Er sollte seine Aufgaben morgen wieder in Angriff nehmen können."

 _Oh, welch ein Glück_ , dachte Varys. Und auf welche dumme Idee würde der König dieses Mal kommen? Er hatte ihn stoppen können Ned Stark zu töten, doch diesen Trick würde er nicht noch einmal benutzen können. Nicht jetzt.

Cersei drehte sich Varys zu als er sich setzte. Sie schaute ihn nun mit purem Hass an und sprach sehr harsch zu ihm. „Was für Lügen habt ihr meinem Sohn erzählt?"

Ah, Pycelle hat ihr wohl alles erzählt. Varys lugte zu ihm herüber und beide wussten, dass er es wusste. „Ja, er hat es mir erzählt", zischte Cersei. „Großmaester Pycelle ist ein loyaler Gefolgsmann, der mir alles erzählt hat, was vor ein paar Stunden in den Gemächern meines Sohnes gesagt wurde."

„Euer Gnaden, ich habe das getan, was der König von mir verlangt hat. Mit seinem Hund an meiner Kehle… welche Wahl hatte ich?"

„Ihr hättet ihn anlügen können", sagte Cersei und lächelte gefährlich. „Ihr seid doch so gut darin, oder? Im Lügen? Ein Mann wie Ihr kommt nicht soweit, wenn er nicht ein guter Lügner ist."

„Sollte ich Euch beleidigt haben, Euer Gnaden, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür", bot Varys unterwürfig an.

„Ja, Ihr habt mich beleidigt!", schrie Cersei ihn fast an. „Jede Mutter wäre beleidigt, wenn irgendein Idiot ihrem Sohn etwas von dessen Vaters Untreue erzählen würde. Sollten Tommen oder Myrcella, irgendetwas davon erfahren, dann schwöre ich euch, lasse ich Joffreys Hund auf euch los."

„Die werden es definitiv nicht aus meinem Munde hören, Euer Gnaden", antwortete Varys. „Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, Euer Gnaden, der König wusste bereits etwas über die Bastarde seines Vaters. Er wusste auch, dass Jon Arryn und Ned Stark sich über sie erkundigt hatten."

„Erkundigt?", sagte die Stimme von Kleinfinger, als er den Raum betrat, in der Hand ein kleines Leder gebundenes Buch. Er verneigte sich. „Euer Gnaden. Hat das Treffen ohne mich begonnen?"

„Setzt Euch", befahl Cersei. „Wenn Ihr mehr Zeit damit verbringen würdet Euch um die Probleme des Reiches zu kümmern und nicht immer nur die Münzen Eurer Bordelle zählen würdet, dann wärt Ihr rechtzeitig hier."

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Euer Gnaden", sagte Kleinfinger. „Es gab leider ein Problem in einem meiner Bordelle. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich zu spät bin. Lord Slynt und ein paar Goldröcke waren dort."

 _Oh, nein_ , dachte Varys. _Es ist bereits geschehen_. Cersei's Augen wurden schmal. „Was hat Slynt mit Euren Bordellen zu tun? War er ein Gast oder hat er eine Eurer Huren verhaftet?"

„Seine Männer haben ein Baby getötet", sagte Kleinfinger ohne Emotionen.

Pycelle betete kurz zu den Göttern und Cersei's Gesicht erblasste. „Ein Baby?"

„Ein Bastard Mädchen. Ich glaube, von Eurem verstorbenen Ehemann", erklärte Kleinfinger. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und tat dies erneut. Dann schaute sie Varys an. Für einen Moment dachte Varys, sie würde ihn anschreien. Aber dann sah er etwas in ihren Augen, Angst und Ekel. Sie wusste, dass Joffrey den Befehl gegeben hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn ein Monster war.

Cersei erholte sich schnell und sprach ganz ruhig. „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen, Milords. Es gibt Nachrichten aus den Riverlands." Sie schaute Pycelle an.

„Schreckliche Nachrichten befürchte ich", begann der Großmaester. „Der Krieg wütet nun auch in den Riverlands, auch wenn wir versucht haben es zu verhindern. Es sind zwei Raben mit Nachrichten von Lord Tywin eingetroffen. Die Erste schilderte den Kampf und den Sieg gegen ein Kontingent der Stark am Grünen Arm."

„Das klingt doch nach guten Neuigkeiten", sagte Kleinfinger. Er drehte sich zu Varys. „Etwas, das Ihr bisher noch nicht gehört habt. Wie überraschend."

Varys lächelte. „Selbst meine Vögelchen brauchen etwas Zeit, um zu mir zu fliegen."

„Hört mir zu, ihr Idioten, oder der kleine Rat wird noch kleiner!", fauchte Cersei sie an. Sie nickte Pycelle zu und er fuhr fort.

„Die zweite Nachricht, die ein anderer Rabe gebracht hat, sagt, dass die Armee, die sie besiegt haben, nur ein kleiner Teil und nicht die Hauptarmee war. Die Hauptarmee hat sich an Lord Tywin's Armee vorbei geschlichen, in Riverrun zugeschlagen und die Belagerung beendet."

„Oh Gott", sagte Varys. Dies hatte er tatsächlich noch nicht gehört. „Wie erging es unseren Truppen?"

„Lord Tywin hat darüber nicht geschrieben. Er hat jedoch einen Verlust gemeldet", antwortete Pycelle.

Pycelle's Augen wandten sich Cersei zu. „Die Starks haben meinen Bruder gefangen genommen", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Lord Tyrion wurde erneut gefangen genommen?", fragte Kleinfinger. Varys rollte mit den Augen und wusste, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„MEINEN ANDEREN BRUDER!", schrie Cersei ihn voller Wut an. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und begann sich wieder zu beruhigen, während niemand ein Wort sagte. „Jaime wurde bei einem Hinterhalt gefangen genommen."

„Wie schrecklich", sagte Varys. Mann, oh, Mann. Das macht das ganze Spiel noch interessanter. Aber wie?

„Ein großer Verlust", sagte Kleinfinger und sah so aus als meinte er es auch.

„Er ist nicht tot", sagte Cersei leise. Ihre Mauer aus Stahlnerven begann zu bröckeln, doch sie besann sich schnell wieder.

„Wir können die Stark Mädchen gegen Ser Jaime austauschen", sagte Pycelle schnell. „Er wird bald wieder bei uns sein, Euer Gnaden."

Kleinfinger schnaubte. „Robb Stark wird Ser Jaime niemals gegen zwei Mädchen eintauschen."

„Eins", sagte Varys.

„Eins", wiederholte Cersei. „Arya Stark wurde noch immer nicht gefunden."

„Warum noch nicht, Lord Varys?", fragte Kleifinger mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Ich dachte, Ihr wärt der Meister aller Flüsterer?"

Varys ignorierte die Provokation. „Es kann vieles mit ihr passiert sein. Sie könnte eine Leiche in irgendeinem Grab sein. Sie könnte sich aber auch versteckt haben oder aus der Stadt geflohen sein. Als ich Lord Stark erzählte, dass sie vermisst wird, glaubte er auch das Letztere. Er behauptete, sie sei ein wildes Kind und würde nur dann gefunden werden, wenn sie dies auch wollte. Mein Fehler war es nach einer hochgeborenen Lady zu suchen. Sie ist keine Lady, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Und sie hat keine Angst vor Dreck oder davor sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen."

„Dann weitet die Suche aus. Schaut jedem Mädchen, das in der Gosse lebt, in die Augen", sagte Cersei zu ihm. „Zurück zu meinem Bruder. Wir bringen Ned Stark zurück in die Stadt und tauschen ihn gegen Jaime aus. Es war ein Fehler ihn so einfach gehen zu lassen." _Ein Fehler,_ _dem Ihr zugestimmt habt_ , dachte Varys, sagte aber nichts.

„Natürlich!", sagte der Schleimer Pycelle. „Euer Gnaden haben Recht. Wir müssen Ned Stark zurückholen und ihn dann gegen Ser Jaime austauschen." _Ein kriechender Schleimer bis zum Ende_ , dachte Varys.

„Was ist mit der Übereinkunft mit Ned Stark, dass er das Schwarz anlegt?", fragte Varys. „Die Nachtwache kann traditionell nicht von Königen und Königinnen angefasst werden."

„Die Männer der Nachtwache legen ihren Schwur erst an der Mauer ab", sagte Pycelle ihnen. „Nachdem sie ihr Training vollendet haben. Momentan ist er noch kein Schwarzer Bruder."

Kleinfinger schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Robb Stark könnte sich weigern einen Kommandeur und großen Schwertkämpfer gegen seinen Vater einzutauschen, der ihm keine große Hilfe ist, da er einen Eid abgelegt hat sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen."

„Wir geben ihm Sansa dazu", sagte Cersei und hing sich damit an ihre letzte Chance etwas auszurichten. „Und Arya dazu, wenn wir sie finden sollten."

„Sansa Stark ist mit dem König verlobt, Euer Gnaden", erinnerte Varys sie. „Er könnte sich weigern sie gehen zu lassen."

Cersei knurrte ihn an. „Ich werde Joffrey eine anderes Mädchen finden, dass er in seiner Hochzeitsnacht ficken kann, dass versichere ich euch. Milords, wir werden Ned und Arya Stark finden und sie alle drei gegen meinen Bruder austauschen. Wo glaubt Ihr, ist Ned Stark jetzt?"

„Einige Meilen nordwärts würde ich behaupten, aber noch südlich des Götterauges. Viele Menschen aus dem Volk wandern in Richtung Hauptstadt, Euer Gnaden. Sie suchen nach Sicherheit und Essen. Wir werden bald überrannt werden."

„Schließt die Tore und lasst sie nicht hinein", befahl sie. „Gebt ihnen auch nichts zu essen. Dadurch dass die Straße in den Süden durch Renly blockiert ist und Stannis der die Einfahrt in den Blackwater Bay von Dragonstone aus blockiert, brauchen wir alles an Nahrung, was wir haben, für uns."

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, Euer Gnaden. Der Fischer, der gestern gefangen genommen wurde, ist gebrochen und hat geredet. Er ist einer der Hauptmänner von Stannis. Er sollte unsere Verteidigung ausspionieren und sie auf einer Karte einzeichnen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Stannis über einhundert eigene Schiffe hat. Dazu kommen die Schiffe eines lysenischen Piraten namens Sallandor Saan."

„Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?", flüsterte Cersei. „Was sind unsere Optionen, Milords?"

„Große Mengen", sagte Pycelle ängstlich. „Können wir einem Angriff vom Wasser und von Land etwas entgegensetzten?"

„Einer Belagerung, ja", sagte Kleinfinger. „Einem anhaltenden Kampf… da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Wir haben jedoch genug Nahrung, um einer mehrerer Monate dauernden Belagerung Stand zu halten." Er schaute in sein in Leder gebundenes Buch. „Falls der Angriff bald kommt. Jedoch reichen unsere Nehrungsreserven wirklich nur ein paar Monate, da momentan nicht viel zu uns durchdringt. Dazu kommt, dass wir nur wenige Krieger in der Stadt haben, mit Ausnahme Eurer persönlichen Garde und den Goldröcken."

„Ich werde Vater befehlen seine Armee hierher zu verlegen!", sagte Cersei wieder etwas lauter, schrie sogar fast. In diesem Moment betrat Janos Slynt den Raum. Cersei sah ihn zuerst und ihre Lippen verengten sich angeekelt. „Lord Slynt."

„Entschuldigt, Euer Gnaden. Ich hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen." Slynt wollte sich setzten, doch Cersei kam ihm zuvor. „Setzt Euch nicht", sagte sie ihm. Slynt schaute sie verwirrt an doch tat, was sie ihm befahl. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr neuerdings kleine Babys tötet."

Slynt schaute schnell zu Kleinfinger der ihn aber nur angrinste. „Ich habe es auf Befehl des Königs ausgeführt, Euer Gnaden!"

Cerseis Nüstern flatterten gefährlich. „Der König ist ein Junge. Ich bin die Königin Regentin. Alle Befehle, die der König gibt, sollten vorher zu mir kommen, du Idiot. Wie viele andere Babys hast du heute noch getötet."

„Keine anderen, Euer Gnaden", sagte Slynt. Seine Stirn war voller Schweiß. „Der andere Bastard ist nicht mehr in der Stadt."

„Welche andere Bastard"?", verlangte sie zu wissen und schaute Varys dabei an.

„Ein Schmiedelehrling.", sagte Varys. „Ein Junge von 15 Jahren. Er war der Junge, nachdem Jon Arryn und Ned Stark gesucht und ihn befragt hatte, Euer Gnaden."

Cersei sträubte sich und wandte sich dann wieder Slynt zu. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Sein Meister sagt, dass er ihn gestern raus geworfen hat. Er hat ihm empfohlen sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen."

„Er hat ihn gestern rausgeworfen? Um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen?", sagte Cersei und schaute Varys sehr verdächtig an. „Es sieht fast so aus, als wäre der Junge gewarnt worden, dass jemand bald kommen würde um ihn zu töten."

„Ned Stark wusste, wer er war", antwortete Varys ruhig. Er hatte sich bereits eine Lüge überlegt. „Vielleicht hat er eine Nachricht aus dem Gefängnis geschmuggelt. Er hat mit Yoren, dem Mann der Nachtwache, gesprochen bevor er ging. Möglicherweise ein finaler Akt von Güte, gegenüber seinem toten Freund Robert."

Cersei seufzte vor Ekel und starrte dann erneut Slynt an der sich unter ihrem Blick sehr unwohl fühlte. „Lord Slynt, wollt Ihr, dass es in der Stadt Randale gibt?"

„Nein, Euer Gnaden."

„Sollte das Volk herausfinden, dass ihr auf Anweisung des Königs hin Kinder tötet, dann wird es Randale geben. Wir haben schon genug Feinde außerhalb der Mauern. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr innerhalb."

„Weise Worte, Euer Gnaden", kommentierte Pycelle. Cersei ignorierte ihn jedoch und beschäftigte sich weiter mit Slynt.

„Ihr werdet damit aufhören die Bastarde meines Mannes zu töten. Sollte der König es noch einmal befehlen, nickt Ihr, sagt ja und kommt dann zu mir. Habt Ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Euer Gnaden. Aber, aber…"

„Aber was?", fragte sie kochend.

„Ich habe bereits eine 6 Mann starke Gruppe losgeschickt. Sie sollen den Jungen finden, der mit der Gruppe der Nachtwache losgegangen ist."

„Mit welchem Befehl?", forderte die Queen.

Slynt schluckte. „Ihn zu töten und seinen Kopf nach King's Landing zurück zu bringen."

* * *

Freue mich auf ganz viele Meinungen und Reviews von euch :)


	6. Arya

Kapitel 6 ´Arya`

Direkt nachdem der Rekrut eingetreten war und ihnen die Nachricht von den Goldröcken erzählt hatte, befahl Yoren, Gendry und Arya nach oben zu gehen und sich dort zu verstecken. Der verwirrte Wirt flehte Yoren an, dass sie ihm keinen Ärger ins Haus bringen sollten, während Yoren, Aryas Vater und die anderen Rekruten aus der Tür traten. Arya kniete nun auf dem Boden eines Raumes im zweiten Stockwerk des Gasthofes. Sie lugte aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, was draußen auf dem Platz vor dem Gasthof vor sich ging. Unter ihr konnte sie Yoren und ihren Vater sehen, wie sie mit den Goldröcken sprachen, die wegen Gendry dort waren. Die Goldröcke saßen immer noch auf ihren Pferden. Viele der Rekruten standen um sie herum, ihre Waffen in der Hand.

„Was sagen sie?", flüsterte Gendry in Aryas linkes Ohr. Er kniete neben ihr und versuchte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu schauen, ohne seinen Kopf zu hoch zu heben. Sein Atmen war warm und er roch nach Bier und Hammeleintopf.

„Sei ruhig!", flüsterte sich energisch zurück. „Hör zu!"

„Aye, ich gehöre zu der Gruppe der Nachtwache", sagte Yoren gerade dem Offizier der Goldröcke. „Was wollt Ihr?"

„Ich habe einen royalen Haftbefehl", sagte der Offizier mit strenger Stimme. In seiner rechten Hand hielt ein gerolltes Stück Pergament. „Wir sollen einen Bastard mit dem Namen Gendry zurück nach King's Landing bringen. Er besitzt einen Helm in der Form eines Bullenkopfs. Er wurde gesehen, wie er mit eurer Gruppe King's Landing verlassen hat."

„Das stimmt", antwortete Yoren. „Er gehört jetzt zur Nachtwache. Er kann von Königen und Königinnen nicht mehr erreicht werden."

„Wir haben einen königlichen Haftbefehl!"

„Ich pisse auf Euren Haftbefehl", sagte Yoren und spuckte auf den Boden.

Der Offizier begann sein Schwert zu ziehen und seine Männer taten es ihm gleich. Yoren war jedoch schneller, und bevor der Offizier überhaupt weiterziehen konnte, hatte Yoren sein Schwert bereits gezogen und legte es an den Bauch des Offiziers. Die anderen Rekruten der Nachtwache richteten ihre Schwerter in Richtung der anderen Goldröcke. Arya war überrascht, dass sogar Hot Pie und Lommy dort waren mit dicken Gesteinsbrocken in ihren Händen.

„Das ist Verrat", rief der Offizier. „Ich werdet dafür alle hängen!"

„Ihr zuerst!", sagte einer der Rekruten und schwang seine Keule. Der Jäger hatte seinen Bogen gezogen und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt. „Nein. Ich denke er bekommt zuerst einen Pfeil durch sein Herz, bevor er gehängt wird", sagte er.

„All diese Männer gehören zur Nachtwache", sagte Arya's Vater zu den Goldröcken. Seine Stimme war laut, stark und autoritär. „Auch der Junge, den Ihr sucht. Also solltet Ihr besser nach King's Landing zurückreiten, solange ihr es noch könnt."

„Tut besser das, was Lord Stark sagt", riet Yoren dem Offizier. „Es sei denn ihr wollt, dass wir sechs frische Gräber neben der Straße müssen."

Der Offizier schnaubte. „Ich nehme keine Befehle von Verrätern an!"

„Das tut Ihr doch bereits!", sagte Aryas Vater und das Schnauben des Offiziers ging über in Verwirrung. _Was meint er damit?_ , dachte Arya. _Nimmt der Offizier tatsächlich Befehle von Verräter entgegen?_ Sie wusste nicht, wer für die Goldröcke verantwortlich war. Vielleicht meinte er Joffrey. Oder Cersei. Sie konnten den Goldröcken Befehle geben. Aber er war nun mal der König und sie die Königin. Wir konnten die beiden Verräter sein?

„Wir kommen wieder", sagte der Offizier nach kurzem Zögern. „Und wir kommen nicht alleine zurück!" Mit diesen Worten wendete er sein Pferd und ritt davon. Seine Männer folgten ihm. Arya konnte verfolgen, wie sie in Richtung Süden ritten, die Holzbrücke überquerten und dann im Wald verschwanden, der auf der Seite des Weges aufragte.

„Ich hätte sie umbringen sollen", sagte der Jäger.

„Aye. Aber manche von euch wären dann auch tot", sagte Yoren.

Arya setzte sich auf den Boden des Raumes und Gendry tat es ihr gleich. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er war doch nur ein Schmiedelehrling. Er sah aus wie jeder andere auch, außer vielleicht sein tiefschwarzes Haar und seine blauen Augen. Was wollten sie mit ihm machen. „Warum wollen die Goldröcke dich haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. Da er sie bei der Antwort nicht anschaute, wusste sie genau, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg.

„Lügner!"

„Du solltest niemanden einen Lügner nennen."

„Du bist aber ein Lügner", sagte sie lauter. „Sie hatten einen Haftbefehl für dich. Warum?"

Gendry zuckte mit den Schultern und sie schlug ihm dafür auf den Arm. „Erzähl es mir!" Er lachte und sie schlug ihn erneut, was ihn erneut lachen ließ. „Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen!"

Arya wurde rot. „Ich bin kein Mädchen!"

Gendry hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer ist nun der Lügner?"

Aryas Gesicht wurde immer heißer. Was wusste er? Ihr Vater! „Hat Lord Stark gesagt…?"

„Dass du seine Tochter bist? Ja. Lady Arya Stark von Winterfell."

„Ich bin keine Lady!", schrie sie ihn fast an und schlug ihn erneut.

„Was ist denn hier los?", kam die strenge Stimme ihres Vaters von der Tür.

Arya stand auf und Gendry tat es ihr gleich. „Du hast ihm erzählt, wer ich bin!", sagte sie mit lauter Stimme.

Ihr Vater seufzte und nickte. „Er wusste schon vorher, dass du ein Mädchen bist!"

Arya schaute Gendry an. „Wie?", fragte sie nun etwas ruhiger.

„Du bist immer zum piss… zum Wasser lassen in den Wald gegangen", sagte er. „Außerdem, siehst du doch aus wie ein Mädchen. Ich bin doch nicht doof… Milady."

„Doch, das bist du!" Sie schlug ihn erneut und dieses Mal richtig hart, so dass er kurz vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Das reicht jetzt", sagte ihr Vater mit strenger Stimme und schaute Gendry an. „Und sprich sie ja nicht mehr mit Milady an!"

„Ja, Milord", sagte Gendry die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Warum wollen die Goldröcke ihn gefangen nehmen?"

Ihr Vater schaute zuerst Gendry und dann wieder sie an. „Ich weiß es nicht genau."

Arya schaute sie abwechselnd an. Sie konnte ihren Vater schlecht einen Lügner nennen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste warum sie Gendry mitnehmen wollten. Deswegen war er doch ein Lügner. Vielleicht. Wenn jemand dir etwas nicht sagt, was er weiß und er dir damit auch keine Lüge erzählt, ist er dann ein Lügner? „Erzähl es mir doch einfach", sagte sie flehend. „Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten."

„Wenn Gendry es möchte, dann ja."

Arya schaute Gendry an, doch seine Augen waren weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. „Na schön!", sagte sie verärgert. „Behaltet eure Geheimnisse. Es ist mir egal." Sie begann in Richtung Tür zu gehen, doch ihr Vater hielt sie auf.

„Die Tochter des Wirts bringt einen Zuber mit heißem Wasser nach oben, damit du dich waschen kannst. Gendry, du gehst am besten zum Waschhaus, wenn du sauber werden willst. Yoren sagt, dass wir weiterziehen, sobald alle fertig sind. Wir werden die Nacht nicht hier verbringen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viele Probleme mache, Milord!", entschuldigte Gendry sich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Junge. Ab mit dir!"

Gendry ging hinaus und Arya setzte sich auf das Strohbett im Raum. Ihr Vater setzte sich zu ihr und zuckte aufgrund seines Beines vor Schmerz leicht zusammen.

„Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Es wird besser. Aber nur langsam", antwortete er. Er legte einen Arm um sie und schaute sie ernst an.

„Der Ärger verfolgt uns!"

„Er verfolgt Gendry, meinst du."

„Aye. Aber wir sind gemeinsam mit ihm hier. Deswegen ist es auch unser Ärger."

„Was hat er getan? Hat er jemanden getötet?"

„Nein. Er ist nur ein guter Junge, der in einer blöden Situation steckt. Und wage es ja nicht, ihn damit zu behelligen. Wenn er es dir erzählen will, dann wird er es auch tun."

Sie nickte. Dann viel ihr ein, dass sie ihn noch etwas fragen wollte. „Warum hast du ihm aufgetragen auf mich aufzupassen?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"

„Das ist mir klar, aber warum Gendry?"

„Ich habe ihn schon früher getroffen. In King's Landing."

„Achso… wie?"

„Ich habe ihn in der Schmiede besucht!"

„Warum?"

„Damit er mein Schwert repariert. Jetzt aber genug mit den Fragen. Du lässt ihn damit in Ruhe und…" Bevor er jedoch weiter mit ihr schimpfen konnte klopfte es an der Tür. Ihr Vater stand auf, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, lugte hinaus und öffnete sie dann ganz. Ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als Arya selbst, betrat das Zimmer mit einem Zuber voller Wasser und einem Lappen. Ihr Vater bedankte sich bei dem Mädchen und sie ging wieder hinaus. Er folgte ihr und sagte, dass er vor der Tür Wache stehen würde, während sie das Bad nahm.

Arya fühlte die Temperatur des Wassers. Es war warm, nicht zu heiß, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Sie hatte seit gut einer Woche kein Bad mehr genossen. Seitdem ihr Vater gefangen genommen wurde und sie hatte flüchten müssen. Sie fühlte sich schmuddelig und schmutzig, der ganze Dreck der Straßen King's Landing klebte an ihrem Körper und in ihren Haaren. Sie zog sich aus und begann sich mit dem nassen Lappen das Wasser über ihren Körper zu reiben. Arya versenkte ihren Kopf im Wasser, blieb einige Sekunden unter Wasser, hob dann ihren Kopf wieder hoch und ließ das Wasser über ihr Gesicht laufen. Sie wusch ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar so gut es ging und fühlte sich danach viel besser. Ihre Kleidung war jedoch immer noch sehr dreckig und als sie sie wieder anzog, fühlte sie sich doppelt so dreckig an wie vorher.

Als sie fertig war, ging ihr Vater zum Waschhaus hinüber, um ein Bad zu nehmen und Arya gesellte sich draußen zu Yoren und den restlichen Männern. Sie beobachtete, wie Yoren sich etwas von dem Bitterblättern nahm und darauf herum kaute. Dann gab er auch einigen Rekruten etwas ab, die ihn danach fragten. Es schäumte im Mund und die Zähne wurden ganz rot. Arya hatte nie Bitterblätter probiert. Es sah aus wie eine ekelhafte Angewohnheit, an der sie nicht teilnehmen wollte.

Aryas Kleidung juckte und fühlte sich schrecklich an, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Meisten hatten noch nasse Haare und sie waren alle total übermüdet. Sie stand bei ihrem Esel, gemeinsam mit Gendry. Hot Pie und Lommy waren in der Nähe.

„Ich wette, er ist auch ein Verbrecher", flüsterte Lommy, doch leider nicht leise genug.

„Er war aber nicht bei uns in der Zelle", antwortete Hot Pie.

„Das liegt daran, dass er wahrscheinlich noch nicht gefasst worden ist."

Falls Gendry sie gehört hatte, zeigte er es nicht und beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Zaumzeug seines Esels. Arya schaute ihn an und flüsterte ihm zu. „Hast du jemanden getötet?"

„Noch nicht!", flüsterte er zurück. Arya zog scharf die Luft ein und ihre Hand ging automatisch zu Nadel. Als sie ihn jedoch ansah und bemerkte, dass er sie angrinste, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Es war ein hübsches Grinsen und sie wusste, dass er sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Ich werde dich nicht nochmal danach fragen!", sagte Arya und erinnerte sich an die Warnung ihres Vaters.

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen", flüsterte Gendry ernst. „Du würdest mir eh nicht glauben. Ich glaube es ja nicht einmal selbst."

Arya entgegnete nichts, war aber trotzdem verwirrt. Warum konnte er nicht etwas über ihn glauben, obwohl es stimmte?"

Kurze Zeit später kam ihr Vater und die restlichen Männer die noch fehlten aus dem Badehaus. Ihr Vater humpelte und stütze sich auf seinen Stock. Arya wollte ihm helfen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht durfte. Er hinkte nach vorne an die Spitze des Zuges und Yoren half ihm auf den Wagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, setzte sich der erste Wagen in Bewegung.

Die Straße war jetzt nur noch ein kleiner Pfad. Rings herum war alles sehr bewachsen und sie kamen in der Dunkelheit auch nur langsam vorwärts. Yoren entzündete vorne eine Lampe und bald kamen sie etwas besser voran. Nach ein paar Stunden Marsch waren sie trotzdem nicht weit gekommen. Sie waren jedoch alle Hunde müde, genauso die Pferde und Esel. Arya döste ständig ein und einmal musste Gendry sie sogar festhalten, damit sie nicht von ihrem Esel fiel. Kurz Zeit später lichtete sich der Wald vor ihnen und sie konnten über sich den Himmel sehen, wie klar er war und mit den Sternen, die leuchteten. Plötzlich schrie einer der Männer und zeigte nach oben. Andere folgten seinem Blick und bald sahen sie es alle. Ein roter Streifen, der sich über den Himmel erstreckte und so aussah, als hätten die Götter selbst ihn dort mit einem breiten Pinsel hingemalt.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Hot Pie.

„Der Himmel brennt!", sagte Lommy ängstlich.

Arya lachte ihn aus. „Der Himmel kann nicht brennen." Sie waren Idioten. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was es war, doch sie hatte in Winterfell ein paar Unterrichtsstunden über die Sterne gehabt. Sie und Sansa hatten normalerweise Unterricht bei Septa Mordane gehabt, wo sie etwas über die Sieben lernten, Nähen und Stricken, wie man einen Haushalt führte, wie man Musik spielte und sang. Arya war in allem schlecht gewesen, mit Ausnahme, wie man einen Haushalt führte. Sansa war dafür in all den Dingen gut, in denen Arya nicht gut war. Sie hatten aber auch ein paar wenige Stunden mit Maester Luwin genossen, wo er ihnen Dinge beibrachte, die Maester lernten. Nämlich über Pflanzen, Steine, die Meere, Tiere, über die Geschichte von Westeros und über die anderen großen Familien des Reiches. Arya liebte diese Stunden, da sie sie meistens gemeinsam mit Bran hatten und auch, weil Sansa nicht so gut in ihnen war, wie in den Dingen, die sie mit Septa Mordane hatten. Maester Luwin hatte ihnen auch die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne erklärt.

Er hatte ihnen beigebracht, dass es viele Theorien über Sonne, Mond und Sterne gab. Er mochte am liebsten die Theorie, dass die Welt ein runder Ball aus Gestein, Wasser und Bäumen ist und die anderen Sterne, der Mond und die Sonne um die Welt herum wären. Arya dachte zuerst, dass dies dumm wäre. Das Land war flach und nicht rund wie eine Kugel. Sie erzählte dies dem Maester und dieser nickte. „Viele Menschen denken so. Aber, mein Kind, warum geht die Sonne im Osten auf und im Westen unter? Warum erscheint der Mond immer an anderen Stellen am Himmel und nicht an der gleichen und warum ändert er seine Form? Und auch die Sterne bewegen sich. Schifffahrer, die bereits auf der anderen Seite des Meeres in den freien Städten waren, haben erzählt, dass die Sterne an anderen Positionen wären als hier. Ein guter Seefahrer kann sie sogar zum Navigieren nutzen. Und das Land kommt einem dann am Horizont sehr verschwommen vor. Wenn man dann näherkommt, kommt es langsam aus dem Wasser heraus, wird immer größer je näher du herankommst. Wenn die Welt tatsächlich flach wäre, warum sollte dies alles dann passieren? Nun, weil die Welt nun mal rund ist und die Sterne, Mond und die Sonne außen herum liegen."

Es klang richtig, aber sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob es wirklich stimmte. Die Welt sah für sie flach aus. Außer natürlich die Hügel und Berge. Arya hatte mit Jon darüber gesprochen was der Maester gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr darauf gesagt, dass Maester Luwin Recht hätte. Sie vertraute Jon und deswegen glaubte sie von diesem Moment an auch daran. Sie konnte den Jungs jedoch dies nicht erzählen, dass die Sterne sich um ihre Welt bewegen würden, und dass der rote Strich wahrscheinlich auch einer dieser sich bewegenden Sterne war. Sie würden sie auslachen und sie fragen, woher sie sowas wüsste und sie konnte es ihnen ja nicht erklären. Nein, sie musste dabeibleiben, dass sie ein dummer Junge war, ein dummer Junge aus dem Volk wie sie.

„Es ist nur ein Stern, der verbrennt und in Richtung der Sonne fällt", sagte sie stattdessen und versuchte dabei genauso unwissend zu klingen wie sie.

Nun war es an Lommy über sie zu lachen. „Sterne fallen nicht in die Sonne", sagte er besserwisserisch. „Die Sonne ist am Tag dort oben und die Sterne in der Nacht. Wie kann also ein Stern in die Sonne fallen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Hot Pie. „Es sieht so aus als würde er fallen, oder?"

Gendry starrte nach oben zu dem roten Strich. „Es sieht aus wie ein Schwert, nachdem es aus der heißen Glut genommen wurde."

Arya hatte bereits in Winterfell gesehen, wie ein Schwert aus der heißen Glut genommen wurde. Doch das Ding am Himmel sah nicht so aus. Durch die Gedanken an Winterfell, Maester Luwin und Jon bekam sie Heimweh. Sie hätten nie von zu Hause weggehen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Doch bald wäre sie wieder daheim und ihre Mutter, Bran, Rickon und alle anderen wären dann auch dort.

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Sansa würde nicht dort sein. Auch Jon und Robb nicht. Oder Jory, Septa Mordane, Jeyne Poole oder Jeynes Vater. Arya wusste nicht mal, was mit den meisten passiert war, die mit ihnen aus Winterfell fortgegangen waren. Viele waren tot, dass wusste sie. Sie hatte einige ihrer Leichen bei den Stallungen gesehen. Die anderen waren sicher auch tot oder waren Gefangene wie Sansa. Tief in ihr war sie traurig, als sie an die anderen dachte. Auch spürte sie einen großen Hass auf die Personen aufkochen, die dafür verantwortlich waren. Winterfell würde nie wieder das gleiche sein wie, als sie es verlassen hatten. War zu Hause immer noch zu Hause, auch wenn die Leute, die dort hingehörten nicht mehr da waren?

Vorne konnte sie erkennen, wie die Lampe, die Yoren trug, sich nach links bewegte. Der Rest folgte und bald standen sie auf einer Lichtung. Der rote Streifen am Himmel erzeugte so viel Licht, dass sie die Ruinen des Hauses, das hier mal gestanden hatte, sehen konnte. Es musste verbrannt oder aber anderweitig zerstört worden sein. Sie hielten an und Yoren befahl ihnen sich für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen. Nach dem die Pferde und Esel versorgt waren konnten die meisten nichts Anderes mehr tun, als sich ein nicht zu nasses Fleckchen Erde zu suchen und sich so gut es ging vor der Kälte zu schützen. Arya fand ein recht trockenes Stückchen Erde und legte sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu dem roten Streifen hinauf.

Gendry lag in ihrer Nähe. Er wusste, wer sie war, wusste ihr großes Geheimnis. Trotzdem hatte er den anderen nichts erzählt. Yoren hatte gesagt, dass jeder von ihnen sie für ein Paar Kupferstücke und ihre Freiheit sofort ausliefern würden. Gendry jedoch war nicht wie die anderen. Sie dachte es zumindest. Oder war er doch ein Verbrecher? Vielleicht war er doch vor etwas auf der Flucht. Vor was lief er davon? Warum hatte er sich der Nachtwache angeschlossen? Und was wollten die Goldröcke von ihm?

Sie lugte durch ihre halboffenen Augen zu dem roten Streifen am Himmel. „Es hat tatsächlich Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Schwert", flüsterte sie Gendry zu.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Kurz bevor der heiße Stahl in das kalte Wasser eingetaucht wird." Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Gendry rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute sie an. „Woher hast du dein Schwert?"

„Nadel war…"

„Nadel?"

„Alle großen Schwerter haben einen Namen. Nadel war ein Geschenk von meinem Bruder Jon."

„Kämpft er gemeinsam mit deinem anderen Bruder?"

„Nein", flüsterte Arya. „Er ist an der Mauer. Er hat sich der Nachtwache angeschlossen."

„Warum?"

„Er ist ein Bast… Sorry. Er ist…"

„Ein Bastard! Du kannst es ruhig sagen, ich weiß schließlich, was ich bin."

„Mein Vater sagt, es ist kein nettes Wort."

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber ich glaube viele Bastarde sind an der Mauer. Es gibt sonst keinen Ort, wo sie hinkönnen."

Er legte sich zurück auf den Rücken und sagte nichts mehr. Arya hatte bei den Gedanken an Jon nie an etwas Anderes gedacht als an einen Bruder. Sie wusste ihre Mutter hasste ihn, doch alle anderen mochten ihn. Jon hatte immer ihr Haar durchwühlt und sie seine kleine Schwester genannt. Und er hatte Mikken, den Schmied von Winterfell, darum gebeten Nadel für sie zu machen. Nadel hatte sie gerettet.

„Hast du jemals ein Schwert gemacht?", fragte sie Gendry.

„Noch nicht. Ich sollte…aber bin dann gegangen."

„Warum?"

Er seufzte. „Leg dich schlafen, Arry." Er drehte sich von ihr weg und sagte nichts mehr und nach einer Weile überkam Arya der Schlaf.

Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen, als Yoren herumging und sie unsanft weckte während die Sonne aufging. Sie fanden einen kleinen Strom in der Nähe, füllten sich dort ihre Flaschen und kochten einen Topf mit Haferschleim zum Frühstück. Jeder bekam eine Schüssel voll und nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten, hatte Arya die Möglichkeit in den Wald zu gehen um sich zu erleichtern. Sie sagte nichts zu Gendry, aber er sah sie gehen und achtete darauf, dass sich niemand für sie interessierte. Als sie zurückkam, sprach er gerade mit ihrem Vater. Sie ging zu ihnen herüber. Als sie sie bemerkten, hörten sie auf zu sprechen und ihr Vater humpelte zurück nach vorne, aber nicht ohne ihre einen ängstlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie Gendry.

„Er sagt, dass die Straße nun noch gefährlicher werden würde."

„Ich weiß das!"

Gendry verdrehte die Augen, als ob er etwas verheimlichen würde. „Was hat er noch gesagt?"

Er schaute sie an und rang mit sich, doch dann sprach er trotzdem. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass wenn wir angegriffen werden und es schlecht aussehen würde… dann soll ich dich wegbringen."

Arya schaute ihn böse an. „Schön das ihr beide der Meinung seid, dass ich gerettet werden muss. Ich kann auch kämpfen!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute dann zu Nadel. „Hast du jemals jemanden mit Nadel getötet?" So wie er es sagte, klang es, als dachte er sie hätte noch nicht mal jemanden mit Nadel gekratzt. Nur sich selbst.

„Ich habe einen Stalljungen in King's Landing getötet."

Er starrte sie verwirrt an, als wäre es das Letzte, was er von ihr als Antwort erwartet hätte. „Nein, hast du nicht!"

„Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht", sagte sie beleidigt und begann sich von ihm zu entfernen.

„Warte…", sagte Gendry, doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu und ging einfach weiter. Bald waren sie bei den anderen und es war nicht mehr sicher sich weiter zu unterhalten.

Kurze Zeit später befahl Yoren, dass sie zusammenpacken sollten und bald darauf befanden sie sich wieder auf dem schlechten Weg, der in Richtung der Kingsroad führte. Für einige Zeit ritt Arya neben Gendry, Hot Pie und Lommy, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hot Pie hielt einen Monolog über all die Desserts und Brote die er machen konnte. Dies ließ ihren Magen grummeln, als sie an das ganze köstliche Essen dachte, dass sie schon in ihrem Leben gegessen hatte. Bald jedoch sagte einer der älteren Rekruten zu Hot Pie, er solle aufhören über Essen zu reden oder er würde ihn essen.

Arya kickte ihren Esel leicht in die Seite und er trabte daraufhin etwas näher nach vorne zu dem Wagen, wo ihr Vater war. Sie war sauer auf ihn, weil er glaubte, sie bräuchte einen Bodyguard. Sie wusste, dass sie ein kleines Mädchen war, doch sie fühlte sich nicht wie eins. Nicht mit Nadel an ihrer Seite. Nicht mit Syrio, der neben ihr lief und ihr immer wieder sagte, das es heute nicht soweit wäre und dass die Angst tiefer schneidet als ein Schwert. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie besser mit einem Schwert umgehen konnte als alle anderen hier. Mit Ausnahme Yorens und ihres Vaters.

Im vordersten Wagen schlief Yoren auf ein paar Fässern und ihr Vater saß auf einem der Getreidesäcke, sein Bein hochgelegt. Der Fahrer des Wagens schaute nach vorne und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße und der Jäger war weiter vorausgeritten. Hinter ihnen fuhr der Wagen mit dem Käfig und den drei Gefangenen darin. Als sie an ihnen vorbeikam, zischte Biter sie an und Rorge versuchte sie anzulächeln, doch es sah durch das Loch in seiner Nase noch schrecklicher aus.

„Kleiner Junge", sagte er. „Sei ein Guter Junge und öffne den Käfig! Die Schwarze Krähe schläft. Wir laufen nur weg und er braucht es nicht zu wissen bis es zu spät ist."

Arya schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Warum sollte ich euch helfen? Ihr seid Kriminelle."

Rorge knurrte. „Weißt du weswegen ich hier bin, Junge? Vergewaltigung und Mord. Frauen, kleine Mädchen, ja sogar kleine Jungen wie du. Schön und frisch, so mag ich sie am liebsten. Und dann schneide ich ihnen die Nase ab und ihre Gedärme heraus."

Arya schauderte und ihre Hand wanderte automatisch, ohne nachzudenken zu Nadel. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich aus dem Käfig, nachdem du mir das gesagt hast?"

Rorge knurrte erneut und versuchte sie durch die Gitterstäbe zu greifen, doch sie war zu weit weg.

„Der Junge ist zu schlau, um uns frei zu lassen", sagte der Mann mit dem rot, weißen Haar. Sie hatte gehört, dass sein Name Jaqen H'ghar war. „Der Junge ist schlau. Du heißt Arry, oder?"

Arya nickte und der komische Mann wollte erneut etwas sagen, doch dann ertönte ein Ruf.

„Hey Junge!", rief ihr Vater aus dem ersten Wagen. „Geh von dem Käfig weg!"

Arya kickte ihren Esel erneut und er trottete an die linke Seite des Wagens auf dem ihr Vater saß. Er war sauer, das erkannte sie sofort. „Yoren hat dir gesagt, dass du dich von dem Gesindel fernhalten sollst", sagte er leise zu ihr, während er sie anstarrte. In all den Jahren hatte sie nie etwas gesehen oder davon gehört, dass ihr Vater jemanden geschlagen hätte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ein paar Mal die Ohren langgezogen, genauso wie Septa Mordane. Doch jetzt sah er so aus, als wollte er ihr eine verpassen und das ängstigte sie noch mehr als Rorges nasenloses Gesicht. „Du wirst das tun, was man dir sagt. Wir spielen hier kein Spiel, verstanden?"

„Ja", sagte sie und schaute bedröppelt nach unten.

Sein Blick wurde freundlicher. „Diese Leute sind nicht deine Freunde", sagte ihr ihr Vater ruhig. „Alle haben etwas Schlimmes in der Vergangenheit getan. Manche sogar grauenvolle Dinge."

„Nicht Hot Pie oder Lommy. Sie haben nur etwas gestohlen, weil sie arm und hungrig waren."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich in seinem Gesicht. „Aye. Sie vielleicht nicht. Und auch Gendry nicht."

„Warum ist er dann… okay, okay, ich werde nicht weiter fragen", sagte sie als sie seinen Ausdruck sah. Aber Arya war nun verwirrt. „Aber… du bist zu ihnen freundlichen. Du hast versucht ihnen zu helfen. Sie trainiert."

„Weil wir das Ganze hier nur gemeinsam überstehen können, also brauchen wir ihre Hilfe. Aber erinnere dich daran, wer du bist und wer sie sind."

„Das werde ich."

„Sehr gut."

„Ich kann kämpfen, das weißt du. Syrio hat es mir beigebracht. Deswegen hast du ihn doch engagiert."

Er seufzte. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du kämpfst."

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du Gendry gesagt hast, er soll mich bei einem Kampf wegbringen?"

Er zögerte. „Ja, wenn es schlecht stehen sollte."

„Davor hast du gesagt wir sollten nicht davonrennen."

„Manchmal muss man rennen. Nun geh zurück zu den anderen."

Aber Arya wollte nicht nachgeben. „Ich glaube, wir sind wie ein Wolfsrudel. Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass Wölfe immer zusammenhalten. Das sollten auch wir tun."

„Und was soll ich deiner Mutter erzählen, wenn ich leben sollte und du nicht? Das du neben mir gestorben bist wie ein erwachsener Mann?"

Arya schluckte. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht zu sterben. „Nein. Aber du musst mit uns davonlaufen, wenn es schlimm wird. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich."

Er starrte sie an und nickte dann. „Aye. Es kann auch sein das gar nichts passiert. Los jetzt, geh zurück zu den anderen."

Nachdem sie gegen Mittag eine kurze Pause eingelegt und was gegessen hatten, Käse, Brot und gesalzenen Fisch, ritten sie den restlichen Tag relativ schnell. Bald darauf verließen sie den Wald und kamen in ein Gebiet, dass hauptsächlich für die Landwirtschaft genutzt wurde. Immer mehr Menschen kamen ihnen auf der Straße entgegen. Die Geschichten, die sie erzählten, waren jedoch immer die gleichen, über ihr Leid und dass sie vor Söldnern und dem Krieg flohen. Nun jedoch begannen sie auch von einer sehr brutalen Gruppe zu erzählen, die von einem großen Mann auf einem schwarz-weiß gestreiften Pferd angeführt wurde. Der Großteil der Gruppe waren Fremde, erzählte ein anderer verängstigter Farmer, der zwar mit seinem Leben davon gekommen war, doch seine ganze Herde Ziegen und seine Getreidefelder verloren hatte. Seine Frau hatte er zuletzt gesehen, als sie von den barbarischen Menschen entführt wurde. Er flehte sie an ihm zu helfen seine Frau zu befreien, doch Yoren verneinte es und meinte, sie wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso schon tot und er wäre es auch, wenn er dorthin zurückkehren würde. Das Letzte, was sie von ihm sahen, war, wie er dort auf der Straße stand und die Tränen sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Arya bemerkte den ernsten Blick ihres Vaters und wusste, dass er wütend war, was sie auch wütend machte. All diese armen Menschen, die unbeteiligt waren und einfach nur in diese Sache hineingeraten waren, weil sie dort waren.

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie an eine ausgebrannte Farm und konnten in der Nähe drei Körper an einem Baum hängend sehen. In den Feldern summte es unaufhörlich und es stank fürchterlich, als sie vorbeiritten. Nachdem sie die Farm hinter sich gelassen hatten, konnten sie immer mehr tote Körper, verbrannte Felder und Häuser sehen. An diesem Abend ließen sie sich unter ein paar Apfelbäumen einer Plantage nieder und fanden zusätzlich ein verlassenes Bauernhaus. Sie fanden im inneren nichts was sie gebrauchen konnten. Die Besitzer mussten wohl alles nützliche und die Nahrung mitgenommen haben. Jedoch hatten sie so einen trockenen Schlafplatz und konnten zum Abendessen Äpfel zu ihrer Suppe aus getrocknetem Fisch und Erbsen essen. Sie tranken an diesem Abend auch den letzten Rest Bier, den sie noch hatten. Auch das Brot wurde immer knapper, weshalb sie in der Hütte ein Feuer errichteten und Hot Pie sich an die Arbeit machte. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie 20 frische Laibe Brot. Sie waren köstlich und jeder lobte ihn für sein Talent. Aber auch ihre restlichen Reserven gingen langsam zur Neige und es war noch ein weiter Weg bis zur Mauer. Sie hörte Yoren zu ihrem Vater sagen, dass er normalerweise in Harrenhal Rast machte, um seinen Proviant aufzufüllen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie weiterritten, war das Wetter noch recht schön, was sich gegen Mittag jedoch schlagartig änderte. Es regnete heftig und sie wurden richtig nass. Sie kamen an diesem Tag kaum voran und als sie abends anhielten, setzten alle sich sehr nah an die Feuer um sich zu trocknen und um sich aufzuwärmen. Am nächsten Morgen waren die meisten Rekruten krank. Einem ging es sogar so schlecht, dass er den ganzen Tag im Wagen liegen musste, stark hustete und zitterte. Zwei Tage später war er tot und Arya kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sie schaufelten schnell ein Grab und begruben ihn an der Seite der Straße. Sein Grab war nicht das Einzigste dort.

Kurz darauf näherten sie sich so langsam dem Götterauge, einem großen See, der fast in der Mitte von Westeros lag. Er lag zwar noch relativ weit von der Kingsroad entfernt, jedoch war er so groß, dass man ihn in der Ferne erkennen konnte, wenn man auf einem bestimmten Hügel stand wie Yoren erzählte. Wie erwartet, konnte sie später am Tag den See sehen, als sie auf einer Hügelkuppe standen, wo der Weg sich kreuzte. Sie konnten die schimmernde Wasseroberfläche erkennen, welche den gesamten nördlichen Horizont füllte.

„Ist das das Meer?", fragte Lommy.

„Das Götterauge", erklärte Arya ihm. „Es ist ein See."

„Ein großer See", bestätigte Gendry.

„Harrenhal liegt nördlich, ganz in der Nähe", sagte Arya.

„Harrenhal ist voller Geister", sagte Hot Pie mit quietschender Stimme. Sie waren gerade dabei den Hügel wieder hinunter zu klettern, als der Jäger eilig auf sie zugeritten kam. Er sprach kurz und knapp mit Yoren und ihrem Vater. Kurz darauf stellte sich Yoren auf den Wagen und sprach zu ihnen.

„Es bewegt sie eine groß Gruppe Menschen von vorne auf uns zu und sie sehen nicht so aus als wären sie uns freundlich gesinnt. Wir werden die Straße verlassen und ein Stück in Richtung Westen gehen und uns einen guten Platz zum Ausruhen suchen. Los geht!"

Die Straße in Richtung Westen war schlechter als die Kingsroad, doch hatte der Krieg sie bisher noch nicht erreicht. Viele Menschen waren auf den Feldern oder in ihren Häusern. Viele waren mit Äxten und Sicheln bewaffnet. Yoren hielt an und tauschte mit den Menschen Neuigkeiten aus. Viele wollten wissen, ob der Krieg sich auf sie zubewegte. Yoren und ihr Vater rieten ihnen auf der Hut zu sein, um zu jeder Zeit fliehen zu können. Yoren nutzte das wenige Geld was er hatte um bei einem Bauern ein paar Karotten und Zwiebeln zu kaufen, jedoch wollten die meisten ihm nichts verkaufen, da sie Angst vor dem Krieg und dem kommenden Winter hatten.

Sie übernachteten in einem kleinen Wäldchen und am nächsten Morgen beschloss Yoren sie zum Ufer des Götterauges zu führen und dann dem Ufer in Richtung Harrenhal zu folgen. Er wollte aber auch versuchen ein kleines Boot in einem Dorf die er kannte zu bekommen, mit dem sie über den See fahren konnten. Eineinhalb Tage später kamen sie zu dem Dorf, welches Yoren meinte, doch es war komplett verlassen. Sie untersuchten das Dorf genau, fanden es aber komplett verlassen vor, mit Ausnahme einiger Katzen, Hunde, Hühner und Gänse. Auch Boote waren nirgends zu finden.

Sie nisteten sich in einer kleinen Befestigung ein. Es war keine Burg. Jedoch hatte sie zehn Fuß hohe Mauern und ein starkes Eisentor, weswegen es sicherer aussah als die Holzhäuser in der Stadt. Es gab zusätzlich im Hof eine große Scheune und eine Küche mit einem großen Turm daneben. Sie brachten alle Pferde, Esel und die Wagen in die Scheune auch den Wagen mit den drei Gefangenen. Sie fand auch eine Falltür in der Scheune, welche durch einen Tunnel direkt zum See führte. Dies war ihre Fluchtroute, sollte irgendetwas passieren. Yoren und ihr Vater legten die Wachen fest. Drei Männer sollten sich im Turm befinden, unter ihnen der Jäger mit seinem Bogen. Dazu sollten andere auf dem Wehrgang Wache halten. Sie töteten die Gänse und Hühner und hatten somit ein tolles Abendessen an diesem Tag.

Arya sah ihren Vater, wie er die Holzleiter hinaufstieg um auf die Befestigung zu Yoren zu kommen und folgte ihm leise. Sie stellte sich neben ihren Vater, der sie nicht bemerkte, als dieser und Yoren über das Dorf schauten und miteinander sprachen.

„Wir sollten uns den ganzen Weg in Richtung Harrenhal am Ufer entlang bewegen", sagte ihr Vater.

„Ich stimme dir zu", antwortete Yoren. „Ich kann nicht sagen, wer oder was auf der Kingsroad los ist. Lady Whent war immer freundlich zu uns und hat uns bei sich aufgenommen. Sie sollte auch in der Lage sein, unsere Vorräte etwas aufzustocken."

„Es ist lange her, dass ich zuletzt dort war", sagte ihr Vater. „Im Jahr des falschen Frühlings, beim großen Turnier in Harrenhal." Er sprach mit langsamer, ruhiger Stimme als wäre es eine wichtige Erinnerung. Arya hatte ihn noch nie darüber erzählen hören. Doch plötzlich wurde seine Stimme streng. „Aber Rhaegar Targaryen musste ja alles zerstören. Er musste ja unbedingt meine Schwester als die Schönheitskönigin auswählen."

„Aye", sagte Yoren. „Ich habe davon schon einmal gehört. Er war zu dieser Zeit mit Elia aus Dorne verheiratet, oder?"

„Verheiratet, ja. Es war ein Skandal. Robert war in meine Schwester verliebt und…" Dann stoppte er plötzlich und starrte in die Ferne. „Jemand ist in der Stadt."

Arya schaute genauer hin und konnte ein paar Lichtpunkt erkennen, die sich näherten. Bald darauf konnte man auch Hufgetrappel und rufe von Männern hören. Sie trugen Fackeln und liefen von Haus zu Haus und sahen so aus als suchten sie etwas. Arya konnte nichts sagen wie viele es waren, aber es sah so aus als wären es viel mehr als sie.

Yoren drehte sich um und wirkte überrascht, als er sie sah, rief jedoch sofort einen Befehl. „Hey Junge, wecke sofort die anderen und versammele sie auf der Mauer. Es könnte Ärger geben."

Arya kletterte eilig die Leiter herunter und begann die anderen zusammen zu rufen und sie zu bewaffnen. In wenigen Minuten waren sie fertig und standen alle oben auf der Mauer. Arya stand erneut bei ihrem Vater und Yoren, als die Fackeln immer näher an die Feste kamen. Die Männer trugen ein Banner, welches rot aussah, doch konnte man es in der Dunkelheit sehr schwer erkennen. Zwei von ihnen versuchten das Tor zu öffnen, doch es war verschlossen.

„Der Lord ist weg und wir übernachten hier nur. Wie können wir euch helfen?", rief Yoren ihnen zu.

Ein großer Mann mit einem Kettenhemd saß auf einem Kriegspferd. Er kam näher an das Tor heran geritten und nun konnte sie auch das Banner der Lannisters sehen, was ein anderer Reiter in der Hand hielt. „Mein Name ist Ser Marcus Lefford", rief der Mann. In der Dunkelheit und mit dem Helm, den er trug, war es schwer sein Gesicht ausfindig zu machen. „Wer möchte das wissen?"

„Yoren von der Nachtwache. Ich habe eine Gruppe neuer Rekruten bei mir und haben uns hier heute Nacht niedergelassen, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Wir werden uns morgen früh sofort wieder auf den Weg machen."

„Das ist die Bastardkrähe!", sagte eine Stimme und aus der Dunkelheit kam der Offizier der Goldröcke vom Gasthaus geritten.

„Stimmt, der bin ich. Kommst du zurück um noch mehr einzustecken?", fragte Yoren und spuckte über die Zinne. „Den Bastard, den ihr gesucht habt, ist verschwunden, nachdem ihr das Gasthaus verlassen habt. Er ist nicht mehr bei uns."

„Dann werden wir einen Blick hineinwerfen und uns umsehen, wer so da ist", sagte der Offizier der Goldröcke.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr das tun werdet", antwortete Yoren.

„Im Namen König Joffreys befehle ich Euch das Tor zu öffnen", forderte Ser Marcus.

„Wir haben mit Euren Königen und Kriegen nichts zu tun", erklärte Yoren ihm.

„Öffnet das Tor oder wir räuchern euch aus!"

Nun sprach Aryas Vater. „Ser Marcus, Ihr kennt mich. Ich bin ein Mann von Ehre. Ich sage Euch, der Junge ist weg." Es war eine Lüge, dass wusste Arya. Gendry kniete direkt neben ihr, trug seinen Bullenhelm und seinen großen Hammer.

„Eddard Stark", sagte Ser Marcus. „Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr ein Mann von Ehre seid. Zumindest solange, bis Ihr versucht habt, den Eisernen Thron an Euch zu reißen. Aber das ist unwichtig. Ihr seid der Mann, nachdem ich suche. Die Königin hat befohlen, dass Ihr nach King's Landing zurückgebracht werden sollt."

Arya erstarrte. _Sie wollen ihn zurückbringen. Sie werden ihn töten!_

„Was möchte die Königin von mir?", fragte ihr Vater ruhig.

„Ich hinterfrage keine Befehle, ich führe sie nur aus", sagte Ser Marcus. „Die Goldröcke hier haben mir erzählt, dass Ihr sie bedroht und Euch wiedersetzt habt, den Bastard heraus zu rücken. Wenn Ihr und der Bastard euch friedlich ergebt, lassen wir den Rest gehen. Solltet Ihr Euch weigern, sterbt ihr alle."

Für einen Moment war es totenstill und ihr Vater stand nur dort. Er drehte sich um, sah sie und lächelte leicht. Dann drehte er sich wieder um. „Habe ich Euer Wort?", rief er zu Ser Marcus herunter.

„Das habt Ihr!"

Manche der Rekruten flüsterten ‚Nein' und ‚Nicht ergeben', aber keiner sagte es laut.

Ihr Vater schaute über die Mauer hinunter zu Ser Marcus. „Nun Ser Marcus, die Sache ist die, dass Ihr ein Bannermann der Lannisters seid. Cersei hat Euch befohlen mich zur Hauptstadt zurück zu bringen. Damit sie mich hängen können? Damit Ser Ilyn Payne mir den Kopf abschlagen kann? Oder sollt Ihr mir die Kehle durchschneiden, nachdem ich mich ergeben habe?"

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass Euch kein Leid zugefügt werden würde!"

„Alle Lannisters sind Lügner. Die Königin genauso wie ihr Bastardsohn, der falsche König!"

Dies war ein weiterer Schock für Arya während, die anderen zu murmeln begannen. Joffrey… ein Bastard? Ein Falscher König?

„So etwas zu sagen ist Verrat, Stark!", sagte Ser Marcus sauer.

„Ich wurde bereits als Verräter gezeichnet, also was?", fragte ihr Vater. „Es ist aber auch kein Verrat die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich vertraute auf die Worte anderer. Sie haben mich verraten. Deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass ich Euren Worten vertrauen sollte."

„Dann seid Ihr schuld am Tod all dieser Männer hier!", sagte Ser Marcus und sein Ärger wuchs. Er wollte gerade seinen Arm heben um einen Befehl zu geben, als ein Pfeil aus der Dunkelheit geflogen kam und ihn in der rechten Schulter traf, welcher durch sein Kettenhemd durchging und ihn vom Pferd warf. „Tötet alle außer Stark!", rief er und der Kampf begann.

Fackeln und Speere flogen ihnen aus der Dunkelheit entgegen. Ein Speer traf einen der Rekruten im Gesicht und war auf der Stelle tot. Manche der Männer begann mit starken Äxten auf das Holztor einzuschlagen, während andere versuchten die grobe Mauer hinauf zu klettern. Arya zog Nadel und war bereit zu kämpfen, als ihr Vater sie am Arm packte. „Geh! Sofort!"

„Nein!", rief sie. „Ich werde kämpfen!"

„Bring sie weg!", sagte ihr Vater zu Gendry, der hinter ihr stand.

„Ich verlasse dich nicht!", schrie Arya, als der Lärm der Schlacht lauter wurde.

„Sie werden mich nicht töten, süßes Kind, aber sie werden dich und Gendry töten. Lauft!"

Fackeln flogen über die Mauern und landeten in den Dächern der Scheune und den anderen Gebäuden. Immer mehr Pfeile kamen aus dem Turm geflogen, worauf mehr schreie folgten. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als Gendry sie packte und hochhob. Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er sprang die Mauer herunter mit ihr in seinen starken Armen. Die Mauer war zwar nur zehn Fuß hoch, doch landete er nicht gut und stolperte.

Arya rollte sich ab und kam schnell wie eine Katze wieder auf die Beine. Jedoch stand einer der Goldröcke vor ihr der gerade auch von der Mauer heruntergesprungen war. Sein Rücken zeigte jedoch zu ihr, weil seine Augen jemand anderen fixierten. „Dort ist der Bastard!", rief er und hieb nach Gendry, welcher immer noch von dem Sprung benommen war. Das Schwert traf den Helm, was diesem aber nichts tat, da er gut und stabil gemacht war, jedoch war Gendry durch den Schlag etwas benommen und stürzte erneut zu Boden. Bevor der Goldrock jedoch erneut zuschlagen konnte, schrie Arya ‚Winterfell!" und bohrte Nadel in seinen Rücken. Nadel brach durch seinen Mantel und knallte gegen sein Kettenhemd. Der Mann schrie auf, ließ sein Schwert fallen und fiel zu Boden während er seinen Rücken hielt. Ohne zu zögern stach Arya mit Nadel nach unten. Nadel ging durch die Augen des Mannes hindurch und letztlich auch durch sein Gehirn, was ihn auf der Stelle tötete. Sie war durch das Schlachtfieber etwas benommen, ihr Herz raste wie wild und ihr kleiner Körper zitterte wild. Sie glaubte, sie könnte jeden Lannister und Goldrock in den Sieben Königslanden töten.

„Los weiter!", rief sie und half Gendry aufzustehen. Plötzlich stand jedoch ein Lannistermann vor ihnen, welchen Gendry mit seinem Hammer ins Gesicht schlug. Dies zerschmetterte ihm die Nase und die Zähne. Zwei Körper fielen von der Mauer herunter. Es war Lommy, der mit einem Lannister-Soldaten rang. Als sie unten ankamen fielen Arya und Gendry sofort über ihn her, bevor der Mann Lommy mit seinem Messer töten konnte. Während Gendry Lommy half aufzustehen, schaute Arya sich nach Yoren und ihrem Vater um. Sie waren beide noch auf der Mauer. Yoren stach sein Langschwert gerade durch den Bauch eines Mannes, während ihr Vater sein Messer durch die Rippen eines anderen Mannes stach. Dies tötete den Mann jedoch nicht. Er schrie auf und schnappte nach ihrem Vater. Das Gewicht des Mannes reichte dabei aus, um ihren Vater aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und sie segelten beide über die Mauer außerhalb der Feste. Als ihr Vater hinter der Mauer verschwand schrie Arya vor Angst auf.

„NEEEEEEIN!"

Gendry hatte auch gesehen was passiert war und keuchte. „Sie haben ihn!"

Arya schrie ihn an. „Mach das Tor auf! Wir müssen ihn retten!" Gendry versuchte es und rannte hinüber zum Tor als sie einen Schrei ‚Hot Pie!' hörten. Sie sahen wir Hot Pie mit einem Goldrock im Arm von der Mauer und direkt auf Gendry fiel. Alle drei gingen zu Boden und waren ineinander verschlungen. Hot Pies plumper Körper landete auf dem Goldrock und ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Er keuchte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch Nadel war schon zur Stelle und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Während Gendry und Hot Pie versuchten aufzustehen, schaute Arya sich um. Die Luft war gefüllt mir Rauch, Feuer, Schreien und toten Körpern. Plötzlich stand Yoren vor ihnen.

„Geht! Raus hier! Ihr alle!", schrie er.

„Er ist außerhalb der Mauern!", schrie sie zurück.

„Sie werden ihn nicht töten! Aber sie werden euch töten! Geht!"

„Komm mit uns!"

„Lauft!"

Gendry stand nun endlich wieder und packte Arya. Hot Pie und Lommy folgten ihnen, beide waren unverletzt. Arya schrie erneut nach ihrem Vater, doch Gendry zog sie weiter und kurz darauf waren sie in der Scheune. Sie brannte und die Pferde und Esel schrien, was den Lärm nur noch mehr ansteigen ließ. Lommy benutzte sein Messer, um die Tiere loszuschneiden, welche sofort panisch aus der Scheune liefen.

„Jungs, liebe Jungs!", rief Jaqen aus dem Käfig. „Lasst uns raus! Dieser Mann kann kämpfen!"

„Öffnet den Käfig verdammter Bastard oder ich vergewaltige dich bis zur Hölle.", schrie Rorge. Biter rüttelte wie wild am Käfig, seine Augen geweitet vor Angst.

Arya zögerte für einen Moment, während Gendry die Falltür öffnete. Die Scheune brannte und es war alles voller Rauch und heiß. Sie starrte Jaqen an. „Ich lasse dich raus, wenn du mir hilfst meinen Vater zu retten."

„Dieser Mann verspricht es", sagte Jaqen schnell. Er fragte sie nicht, mal wer ihr Vater ist.

„Gendry, zerstöre das Schloss mit deinem Hammer!", rief sie. Er zögerte, während Lommy und Hot Pie in der Ecke saßen und vor Angst zitterten.

„Geht!", rief Gendry ihnen zu. „Wir sind direkt hinter euch!" Hot Pie und Lommy verschwanden durch das Loch während Gendry das Schloss des Käfigs mit zwei präzisen Schlägen seines Hammers zertrümmerte.

Jaqen stieg so gut es ging aus dem Käfig heraus, da seine Hände immer noch gefesselt waren und ging in Richtung der Falltür. „Warte!", schrie Arya. „Mein Vater ist außerhalb der Mauern! Die Lannisters und die Goldröcke haben ihn! Sie werden ihn zurück nach King's Landing zur Königin bringen. Sie wird ihn töten!"

„Lieber Junge, der Rote Gott ist überall um uns herum und verlangt nach Bezahlung", sagte Jaqen ruhig. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen und den Vater des Jungen an einem anderen Tag retten."

„Sie sollen seinen Vater ficken!", schrie Rorge, als er etwas unbeholfen aus dem Käfig stieg, Biter im Schlepptau. „Lasst uns gehen!"

„Die Kumpanen dieses Mannes werden nicht mitkommen", sagte Jaqen und eher Arya auch nur realisiert hatte, was er gesagt hatte, hatte Jaqen Nadel aus ihrer Hand genommen und damit Rorges Herz aufgespießt. Biter knurrte und stürzte sich auf Jaqen, doch Jaqen war schneller und plötzlich stach Nadel durch Biters Hals und kam am hinteren Ende wieder hinaus. Biter ging neben Rorge zu Boden, während er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte und Jaqen Arya Nadel zurückgab.

„Diese zwei hätten uns nur Ärger gemacht", sagte er, während sie ihn geschockt anstarrte. Er ging hinüber zum Loch und folgte Gendry, der bereits nach unten gesprungen war. Arya hörte hinter sich einen Schrei und drehte sich um. Sie konnte draußen erkennen wie Yoren starb. Es lagen noch mehr Leichen um ihn herum, doch sie konnte erkennen das drei Lannister Soldaten um ihn herumstanden und ihn mit Speeren durchbohrten, während er langsam auf die Knie sank. Arya keuchte auf und blinzelte um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Gerade als sie in den Tunnel gesprungen war, begann die komplette Scheune einzustürzen.

Arya schlitterte den ganzen Weg herunter und fand die anderen am Ende des Tunnels, wo sie auf sie warteten. Gendry versuchte die Fesseln an Jaqens Füßen zu lösen, doch er schaffte es nur die Kette zu sprengen, damit er besser laufen konnte. „Die Handfesseln dieses Mannes müssen warten. Es wird Zeit, wir müssen weiter", sagte er.

„Aber… mein Vater", protestierte Arya.

„Wer ist dein Vater?", fragten Lommy und Hot Pie fast gleichzeitig.

Sie zögerte, doch Jaqen kam ihr zuvor. „Wer der Vater dieses Jungen ist, ist jetzt egal. Wir müssen weiter. Dieser Mann möchte nicht weiter in einem Eisenkäfig hocken. Die Männer, die angriffen, werden nach uns suchen, sobald das Feuer aus ist. Sie haben jedoch wen sie wollten, weswegen ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zu genau suchen."

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Gendry.

„Weg von hier", antwortete Jaqen.

Arya knurrte ihn an. „Du wirst uns alleine lassen oder?"

Jaqen starrte sie an und seine Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit aber auch eine Intensität ab. „Lieber Junge, dieser Mann hat ein Versprechen gegeben. Dieser Mann hat auch vor es zu erfüllen. Dieser Mann wird so lange bei dir bleiben, bis dein Vater in Sicherheit ist."


	7. Bronn

Kapitel 7 `Bronn´

„Was ein Gestank!", beschwerte sich Bronn, als er durch die Kanalisation von Harrenhal watete. Er stand bis zur Hüfte im Dreck, während er in der einen Hand sein Messer und in der anderen eine Laterne trug. Das einzige, woran er dachte, wenn man mal den Geruch außer Acht ließ, war, wie er Tyrion Lannister töten konnte, sollte er hier lebend herauskommen. Die Mauern sind zu hoch für Seile und Hacken, hatte der Zwerg gesagt. Das Tor ist zu stark, um durchzubrechen, hatte er gesagt. Wartet, ich bekomme gerade eine brillante Idee in meinem verdammten Zwergenhirn. „Die Kanalisation!" „Ich habe mich um sie in Casterly Rock gekümmert. Sie fließt dort ins Meer, also muss die Kanalisation von Harrenhal ins nördliche Ende des Götterauges münden. Eine kleine Gruppe Männer könnte durch die Kanalisation kriechen und das Tor für uns öffnen, bevor irgendjemand merkt, dass wir drin sind. Da Lady Whent nur noch wenige Leute in ihrer Burg hat, wird schon nicht viel Scheiße und Pisse dort sein.

Bronn hatte ihm gesagt, er könne ihn mal und Timett und Shagga hatten gesagt, sie würden sich lieber ihre eigenen Schwänze abschneiden und sie an Lady Whents Ziegen verfüttern, bevor sie in die Kanalisation gehen würden. Ser Jason hatte nichts gesagt, aber Bronn sah ihm an, dass er Angst davor hatte, in die Kanalisation gehen zu müssen. Erst als Tyrion jedoch sagte, er würde selbst gehen, gab Bronn nach.

„Du bist ein verdammter Zwerg", rief Bronn. „Du ertrinkst doch direkt in der zwei Fuß hohen Scheiße, bevor du überhaupt zwei Meter weit gekommen bist. Sollte ich dies wirklich machen, dann möchte ich eine Burg und eine Lordschaft, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Aber nicht so ein kleines Minischlösschen, sondern ein schönes, großes, wo es schön ist und eine hochgeborene Lady, die meinen Schwanz jeden Tag lutscht.

„So gut wie erledigt", sagte Tyrion, ohne zu zögern. Bronn grinste. Natürlich wusste er, dass der kleine Dreckszwerg alles tun würde, damit er sein Versprechen halten würde, da er ein Lannister war und alle Lannisters beglichen nun mal ihre verdammten Schulden. Er hatte Bronn sehr gut bezahlt bisher, mit Münzen, Essen, Wein und Frauen. Nun, Münzen bisher noch nicht so viele, da sie bisher noch nicht an irgendwelche Goldvorräte im Camp seines Vaters herankamen. Aber es wurde ihm versprochen und ein Versprechen der Lannisters ist immerhin ein besseres Versprechen als von vielen anderen Männern. Der Champion des Zwerges im Vale gewesen zu sein, war eine der besten Entscheidungen, die er seit langem getroffen hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch Angst davor, dass die vorlaute Zunge des Zwerges ihn irgendwann in größere Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, als das Bronn oder er sich selber daraus befreien könnten. Nun, das Leben sollte man einfach genießen so lange man es konnte.

„Milord", begann Ser Jason widerstrebend. „Dieser Mann ist ein Söldner. Er ist frech zu Euch und meinen Männern und Ihr versprecht ihm ein Schloss und eine Lordschaft?"

Sie waren auf einem Hügel etwas außerhalb von Harrenhal und blickten bei untergehender Sonne auf die Burg hinunter. Sie hatten vier Tage gebraucht, um hierher zu kommen und da das Terrain sehr wellig und steinig war, waren sie alle sehr müde und hatten keine große Lust noch länger in den Satteln zu sitzen. Die Burg vor ihnen war wirklich ein monströses Konstrukt, aber robust und beeindruckend. Selbst mit seinen zerstörten Türmen und Mauern, sowie den Zinnen, die von Drachenfeuer geschmolzen waren, hatte Harrenhal immer noch die höchsten Mauern und die stärksten Tore des gesamten Landes. Bronn schaute einmal hin, doch bevor er auch nur sagen konnte, dass die Mauern zu hoch waren, hatte Tyrion es bereits ausgesprochen.

„Was ist mit einem Trick? Versucht die Tore zu stürmen, wenn sie sie öffnen", schlug Bronn vor.

„Nein", sagte Tyrion sofort. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sich dort in der Nähe zu verstecken. Das Land vor den Toren ist flach und bietet keine Deckung. Außerdem, wie sollen wir sie dazu bringen die Tore zu öffnen? Lady Whent ist eine Vasallin Riverruns und sie wird sicher wissen, dass wir mit ihnen im Krieg stehen. Jeder weiß, wie ich aussehe, Ser Jason und seine Männer tragen die Lannister Farben und du und die Hügelmänner gehen sicher nicht als Reisende durch. Ich könnte Lady Whent das Lied `Regen von Castamere` vorsingen in der Hoffnung, sie öffnet ihre Tore, aber ich glaub nicht, dass es etwas hilft. Ihr Schloss liegt schon in Trümmern. Aber…", und das war der Punkt, wo er die Kanalisation erwähnte und die Diskussion begann.

Nach Ser Jasons Kommentar über Bronn, starrte Tyrion der Ritter mit seinen nicht zusammenpassenden Augen an. „Dieser Mann hat mir das Leben gerettet, Ser Jason, und würde es auch in der Zukunft tun. Also bitte, lasst ihm etwas Raum sich einzubringen. Und ich habe auch keinen Ton von Euch gehört, dass Ihr euch bereit erklären würdet, für mich durch den Dreck zu waten."

Ser Jason atmete tief ein. „Es wäre für mich eine Ehre, Euch dort…"

„Müsst Ihr nicht", sagte Bronn kurz und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ihr kämpft mit einer Lanze auf einem Pferd. Das bringt Euch nicht gerade einen großen Ruf im Hineinschleichen in eine Burg."

Ser Jason schaute Bronn böse an. „Zweifelt Ihr an meiner Ehre?"

„Nein", sagte Bronn. „Ich sage nur wie es ist. Warum kriegen alle Ritter Probleme damit, wenn man ihnen sagt, was sie nicht können?"

„Jetzt aber…"

„GENUG!", befahl Tyrion. „Der Feind ist dort drüber, Gentlemen", er zeigt in Richtung der Burg. „Bronn wird eine Gruppe durch die Kanalisation in die Burg führen. Der Rest sammelt sich hier und greift dann durch das Tor an, sobald dieses offen ist. Wie viele gedenkst du mitzunehmen, Bronn?"

„Nicht viele", antwortete Bronn. „Viele Männer machen viel Lärm. Ich und noch ein, zwei andere sollten genügen. Einer, der die Wachen tötet, während der andere das Tor öffnet." Er schaute Timett an. „Du nicht, du bist zu groß." Er schaute Shagga an und dieser begann zu lachen. „Shagga schwimmt nicht in Scheiße!"

„Ich komme mit", sagte eine leise Stimme von hinten.

Tyrion starrte seinen Knappen an. „Pod, du musst das nicht tun, es gibt andere…"

„Ich weiß, Milord. Ich möchte aber trotzdem mitgehen. Milord."

Tyrion schaute Bronn an und dieser nickte. „In Ordnung. Nur wir zwei."

„Nehmt eine Laterne mit", riet Tyrion. „Wenn das Tor offen ist, gebt uns ein Signal mit der Lampe."

Kurz darauf gingen Bronn und Pod. Als die Dämmerung immer mehr hereinbrach, umrundeten sie die Burg auf der westlichen Seite. Pod hatte die Laterne in der Hand. Auf dieser Seite war das Land hügelig und bewaldet, so dass sie nur schwer gesehen werden konnten. In der Nähe der Burg befanden sich auch keine Felder oder Dörfer und somit war es sehr ruhig, was Bronn zusagte. Das Volk glaubte, dass Harrenhal verflucht wäre und somit wollte keiner in seinem Schatten leben.

Bronn fluchte leise vor sich hin, als sie einem kleinen Strom folgten, der in das Götterauge mündete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Ausgang der Kanalisation sich befand und in der Dunkelheit danach zu suchen, war fast unmöglich. Links von ihm war die Festung Harrenhal, welche sich über allem erhob, mit ihren schwarzen Mauern, die sie anstarrten. Bronn hoffte, dass dort oben keine echten Augen wären, die zurück starrten.

Sie erreichten das Ufer, als die Sonne komplett untergegangen war, und Bronn fluchte aufgrund ihres Glückes. Die Mauern standen ein Stück vom Ufer weg und es gab einen großen Kai, der auf den See hinausführte. Im Mondlicht konnte er erkennen, dass keine Boote oder Wachen im Hafen waren.

„Na los", sagte er leise zu Pod. „Wir gehen am Ufer entlang, aber schön langsam. Halte nach Öffnungen in der Mauer Ausschau."

Sie konnten die Öffnung der Kanalisation nicht sehen, dafür aber umso besser riechen. Bronn roch es zuerst, kurz darauf auch Pod. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und Bronn überlegte, ob er es riskieren konnte Licht zu machen, damit sie besser sehen konnten. Plötzlich keuchte Pod auf und Bronn drehte sich ruckartig um, bereit für einen Kampf. Doch anstatt Pod zu sehen, wie ihm jemand die Kehle aufschlitzte, sah dieser nur in den Himmel.

„Was ist das?", fragte Pod und deutete nach oben. Bronn schaute nun ebenfalls nach oben und sah einen Roten Strich, der sich über den nächtlichen Himmel bewegte.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber er wird unseren Weg perfekt beleuchten."

Bald darauf fanden sie endlich den kleinen Strom an Abwasser, der sich seinen Weg in den See bahnte. Ein Kanal, der ca. 20 Fuß breit war, war in den Felsen geschlagen worden in den letzten 300 Jahren, damit das ganze dreckige Wasser und die Exkremente abfließen konnten. Sie folgten dem Strom und kamen kurz darauf an die Stelle wo der Strom die Burg verließ. Der Ausgang war jedoch mit einem Gitter verschlossen.

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Bronn und zog an den Stäben. Sie würden sich nicht bewegen. „Nun wir haben es versucht. Ich glaube, wir müssen weiterziehen, ohne Harrenhal einzunehmen."

„Wartet", sagte Pod. „Der Boden unter dem Tor ist sehr locker. Ich denke ich kann mich drunter durchquetschen."

Bronn seufzte. Der Junge war zu eifrig und war drauf und dran sie beide zu töten. „In Ordnung. Versuch es!"

Fünf Minuten später hatte Pod sich unter dem Gitter hindurchgezwängt und somit blieb Bronn nichts Anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Es dauerte etwas länger bei ihm und der Geruch machte ihn verrückt. Kurze Zeit später hatte er dann doch geschafft und er war auf der anderen Seite. Beide waren komplett verdreckt mit Schleim und dem dreckigen Wasser.

„Ich glaube ich werde nachher erst einmal ein Bad nehmen", kommentierte Bronn, als sie sich langsam im Tunnel vortasteten. Das Wasser floss ganz langsam an ihnen vorbei und war nur Knöcheltief. Der Tunnel fiel nach unten hin ab, was dem ganzen Mist half aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Pod entzündete die Laterne und bald darauf machten sie sich auf den Weg, den Kanal hinaufzusteigen. Bronn hatte die Laterne in der einen und sein Messer in der anderen Hand. Pod folgte ihm in der Hand sein Kurzschwert.

Zehn Minuten später kamen sie an eine Kreuzung, wo drei Wege abzweigten. Einer geradeaus, einer links und einer rechts.

„Welchen Weg?", fragte Bronn.

„Das meiste Wasser kommt aus dem Tunnel vor uns. Deshalb glaube ich, dass dort die meisten Leute leben", antwortete Pod.

Bronn schaute ihn an. „Du bist überhaupt nicht dumm, oder?"

Pod schluckte. „Nein, Milord."

„Ich bin kein Lord", schnaubte Bronn. „Noch nicht."

„Ja, Mi… ja."

Bronn ging weiter und lief in den Tunnel vor ihnen hinein und Pod folgte ihm. Als sie immer weiter in das Innere vordrangen, wurde der Gestank immer beißender, das Wasser wurde immer tiefer und sie konnten auch die ersten Ratten sehen. Bronn hatte schon viele Ratten gesehen. Auf der Farm, wo er aufgewachsen war, bei Belagerungen zu seiner Zeit als Söldner, und auf ein paar Schiffen, mit denen er schon gereist war. Aber solche Ratten wie in Harrenhal hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie waren monströs und ihre Augen leuchteten im Schein der Laterne, bevor sie sich aus dem Staub machten.

„Groß", flüsterte Pod und Bronn nickte.

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten Fußmarsch passierte es. Bronn machte einen weiteren Schritt doch war dort plötzlich kein Boden mehr, auf den er seinen Fuß stellen konnte. Er stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch etwas abfangen, stand dann aber schon bis zur Hüfte im fauligen Kanalwasser. Er fluchte laut und beschwerte sich über den Gestank und dachte sich viele Wege aus, wie der Tyrion töten könnte.

„Was für ein ekelhafter Gestank!", beschwerte er sich. Pod trat vorsichtig neben ihn in das tiefere Wasser und im Licht der Laterne konnten sie einen runden Raum ausmachen, wo aus vielen kleinen Rohren das Wasser herabfloss. Bronn wollte sich schon weiter beschweren, dass sie nun eines dieser engen kleinen Löcher hinaufklettern müssten, als er eine Treppe bemerkte, die in die Wand des Raumes eingelassen war. Die Stufen führten nach oben zu einem kleinen Rost in der Decke.

„Was ist das?" fragte Pod und schaut in dem fahlen Licht nach oben.

„Unser Weg nach draußen", sagte Bronn erleichtert. „Halte das mal." Er reichte Pod die Lampe, steckte sein Messer weg und kletterte hinauf. Die Stufen waren glitschig und seine ganzen Klamotten waren voller Schleim, aber er kam langsam voran und war bald am Rost angekommen. Draußen konnte er wegen der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Vorsichtig versuchte er, den Rost anzuheben und es ging erfreulicherweise recht einfach. Er steckte seinen Kopf aus dem kleinen Loch hinaus und nach kurzer Zeit realisierte er, dass er in einen runden Steinraum schaute. Er kletterte hinauf, zog seinen Dolch und wartete gebückt für einen kurzen Moment, lauschte, doch es passierte nichts. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite eine Tür mit einem Griff ausmachen. Er drückte die Klinge und sie ließ sich leicht öffnen. Er schloss sie schnell wieder, und rief Pod zu, dass er hinaufkommen könne. Der Junge hatte es nicht so leicht nach oben zu kommen, da er in einer Hand noch die Laterne hatte. Zweimal wäre er fast ausgerutscht, doch bald war er so hoch, dass er Bronn die Laterne reichen konnte, welche er sofort ausblies, während Pod zu ihm hinaufkletterte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Pod flüsternd.

Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ein Weg um die Kanalisation zu reinigen oder sie von Verstopfungen zu befreien. Schauen wir uns ein bisschen um."

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sie betraten einen dunklen Gang. Er war sehr lang und es gab viele Türen, die in verschiedene Räume führten. Bronn fluchte erneut. Harrenhal war groß, von innen und von außen. Es gab hunderte Räume, Hallen, Küchen usw. Aber es war auch fast komplett leer. Sie bewegten sich langsam in der Dunkelheit vorwärts und öffneten alle möglichen Türen, welche jedoch nur in leere Zimmer führten. Sie gingen einen weiteren Korridor entlang und dann noch einen und gerade als Bronn dachte, sie würden hier nie wieder rausfinden, stupste ihn Pod an.

"Ich sehe ein Licht."

Bronn schaute in die Richtung in die Pod deutete und dort war es, eine Fackel die in einem Seitenkorridor hing. Eine Fackel bedeutete einen Weg raus. Es bedeutete aber auch, dass hier Menschen lebten. Bronn zog sein Messer und Pod sein Kurzschwert. Sie bewegten sich leise weiter und bald erleuchteten mehr Fackeln den Gang. Bald darauf bogen sie um eine Ecke und am Ende des Korridors sahen sie eine Öffnung, welche zu einem kleinen Hof führte. Dort war niemand zu sehen.

Bronn wollte gerade den Hof überqueren, als er von oben ein husten hörte. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute oben zu den Mauern. Im Licht des roten Streifens, konnte er drei Männer mit Speeren erkennen, die auf der Mauer Wache hielten. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes konnte er ein kleines Tor erkennen, wo zwei Leute oder ein Mann auf einem Pferd gleichzeitig durchpassen würden. Ein vierter Mann hielt an diesem Tor Wache. Der Weg über den Hof war weit und er würde ihn nicht überqueren können, ohne gesehen zu werden. Sie könnten einen anderen Weg zum Haupttor suchen, doch würde es dauern, bis sie dort ankämen und sie würden sich auch noch mehr von Lady Whents Leuten treffen.

Er drehte sich zu Pod. "Du folgst mir, Junge, sagst nichts und machst nichts. Es gibt eine Wache am Tor und drei auf den Mauern. Wir töten die Wache am Tor, du winkst mit der Laterne und wir halten das Tor, bis der Rest angekommen ist, verstanden?"

Pod schluckte merklich und nickte nervös. "Ja, Mil.… ja."

"Steck dein Schwert weg", sagte Bronn und sie beide steckten es in ihre Scheiden. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, ging Bronn quer über den Hof. Sie hatten die Wache fast erreicht, als diese sie bemerkte. Die Wachen auf der Mauer hatten sie nicht bemerkt.

"Hallo Freund", sagte Bronn zu der Wache.

"Wer ist das?", kam die nervöse Antwort.

"Demütige Arbeiter der Lady Whent", entgegnete Bronn.

"Bei den sieben Höllen, woher kommt dieser Gestank?", fragte die Wache nun etwas beruhigter.

"Das sind wir. Wir haben die Kanalisation gereinigt und sind auf den Weg zu den Waschhäusern. Könnt Ihr uns den Weg zeigen?"

Die Wache deutete nach rechts. "Vorbei am Haupttor und an der Schmiede, das große, einstöckige Steinhaus. Beeilt euch aber, bevor wir alle durch den Gestank sterben."

"Viele Dank. Sagt, mein junger Freund und ich haben uns gewundert, was das dort oben am Himmel ist."

Bronn deutete nach oben. Als der Mann nach oben schaute, war dies das Letzte, was er sah, da Bronn ihm bereits die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte. Bevor er ihn jedoch fangen konnte, schlug er klirrend auf dem Boden auf.

"Sie haben ihn getötet!", rief eine Stimme von der Mauer und kurz darauf pfiff ein Speer nur ganz knapp an Bronns Ohr vorbei.

"Das Tor!", schrie Bronn zu Pod und dieser rannte zum Tor. Das Tor war mit einer großen Eisenstange versperrt. Sie hoben diese an, warfen sie auf den Boden und öffneten das Tor. Dahinter war ein langer Tunnel der mit drei Fackeln erleuchtet war und am Ende war eine Holztür.

"Öffne sie und gib das Signal", schrie Bronn und Pod rannte in den Tunnel. Bronn zog sein Schwert und sein Messer und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um sich den drei Wachen zu stellen, die auf den Mauern postiert waren. Der Kampf war kurz. Der Erste fiel durch Bronns Schwert in seiner Kehle, während er mit einem Messer einen anderen lähmte, indem er ihm die Wade aufschlitzte und sich unter einem Speer duckte. Der Mann viel unter Qualen zu Boden doch der dritte hatte bereits sein Schwert gezogen. Sie kämpften kurz miteinander doch dann jagte Bronn sein Messer in die ungeschützte Stelle unter den Armen. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf und Bronn jagte sein Schwert in die Kehle. Das gleiche tat er mit der gelähmten Wache auf dem Boden.

Nun hallten von überall her Schreie und er konnte Fackeln erkennen, die auf ihn zu kamen. Er schaute zurück in den Tunnel und sah, dass Pod das Tor geöffnet, jedoch Probleme mit der Laterne hatte.

"Beeil dich! Wir kriegen gleich Besuch!"

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da bereits mehrere Männer auf ihn zu rannten. Im Tunnel, in dem er sich befand, hatte er jedoch den Vorteil, dass nur ein oder zwei Wachen gleichzeitig gegen ihn kämpfen konnten. Wären sie schlau gewesen, hätten sie Speere nach ihm geworfen oder nach den Bogenschützen gerufen, doch sie waren nicht schlau und sie waren wütend. Also zogen sie ihr Schwert und stürzten auf ihn zu. Erst zwei und dann noch einmal zwei. Als Bronn diese vier besiegt hatte, hatte Pod endlich das Zeichen gegeben und er konnte die Kriegsschreie von Shagga, Timett und Ser Jason mit seinen Männern hinter sich hören. Shagga und Timett quetschten sich an Bronn vorbei und schwangen ihre Äxte, als sich ungefähr 40 Männer von Lady Whent in den Tunnel zwängten. Es war eine blutige Angelegenheit und es hätte viel länger gedauert, hätten nicht Ser Jasons Männer ihre Lanzen mitgebracht und in die Menge vor ihnen gestoßen. Zwei vielen durch die Lanzen, Shagga schlug einem den Kopf ab und Timett tötete einen vierten, indem er ihm den linken Arm abschlug. Darauf verloren Lady Whents Männer jegliche Hoffnung diesen Kampf zu gewinnen und rannten vor Angst zurück in die Burg. Bronn und seine Männer schlugen eine Bresche in die Menge und bald darauf waren sie wieder im Hof angekommen. Der Kampf war nun nur noch sehr kurz, da viele Männer die Waffen niederlegten und Ser Jasons Männer diese vor den Wildlingen beschützen mussten. Zehn Minuten später war es vorbei. Zwei Männer aus Ser Jasons Truppe waren tot, vier verwundet. Die meisten Männer Lady Whents waren entweder verwundet oder getötet, der Rest nun Gefangene. Tyrion und seine restlichen Männer kamen mit Fackeln und auf Pferden hineingeritten.

Tyrion schaute zu Bronn und Pod rümpfte die Nase und grinste. "Sehr gut gemacht. War dies einer Lordschaft würdig?"

Bronn zuckte die Achseln. "Das weiß ich nicht, bis ich sie bekomme."

Dieses Mal war es an Tyrion zu lachen. "Gut gesprochen. Nun, wo ist Lady Whent?" Er kletterte von seinem Pferd und schaute die gefangengenommenen Kämpfer an, welche vor ihm knieten. "Wer hat hier das Kommando?"

Ein Mann schaute auf. "Ich, Milord."

"Ich bin Tyrion, Sohn von Tywin, aus dem Hause Lannister. In seinem Namen übernehme ich das Kommando über diese Burg. Die Armee meines Vaters wird morgen früh hier eintreffen. Es würde ihn freuen, rechtmäßig von der Lady von Harrenhal begrüßt zu werden. Nun, wo ist sie?"

"Verschwunden, vor drei Tagen", sagt dieser.

"Wohin?"

"Sie sagte nichts und wir haben sie auch nicht gefragt, Milord. Sie befahl uns, die Burg zu bewachen und sagte, sie wäre bald zurück."

Shagga grummelte. "Er lügt, Halbling. Lasst Shagga ihm die Nase abschlagen und lasst uns schauen, ob die Wahrheit gemeinsam mit seinem Blut aus ihm herausläuft."

"Nein", sagte Tyrion ernst. "Plündert was ihr wollt, aber diesen Leuten hier passiert nichts. Sollte sich ein Mann dagegen wehren, tötet ihn. Aber ich will keine unnötigen Tode. Und keine Vergewaltigungen!"

Shagga knurrte. "Der Halbling nimmt einem den ganzen Spaß am Krieg, doch wir werden uns an die Anweisungen halten."

Sie begannen die Burg zu durchsuchen und bald waren alle dort lebenden Menschen eingesammelt. Die Burg war groß, jedoch lebten nicht mehr als 200 Menschen hier und sie bewohnten nur einen kleinen Teil der Burg. Sie sammelten die restlichen Wachen ein, weckten den Maester, damit dieser sich um die verwundeten kümmern konnte und verstauten die unverwundeten Soldaten in einer Zelle. Jeder erzählte ihnen die gleiche Geschichte. Lady Whent war vor drei Tagen abgereist und niemand wusste, wohin. Die meisten ihrer Diener hatten sie begleitet, genauso ihre persönlichen Diener. Auch ihr Verwalter, ihre persönliche Wache sowie zwanzig andere bewaffnete Männer begleiteten sie.

Erneut wollte Shagga den Mann foltern, doch Tyrion verneinte es erneut. Sie brauchten einen lebenden Maester, keinen toten und er schützt ja nur seine Herrin. In einer ruhigen Minute erzählte er Bronn, dass es ihm egal wäre, wo Lady Whent hingegangen war, doch seinem Vater würde es das nicht sein.

Kurze Zeit später versammelte Tyrion seine Kommandeure in der großen Halle, um zu beratschlagen, was als nächstes getan werden sollte.

"Wir werden die Nacht hier verbringen", erzählte er allen. "Morgen früh müssen wir weiter nach King's Landing."

„Wir haben Verwundete, Milord", sagte Ser Jason.

„Sie werden genauso wie dreißig weitere Männer hierbleiben und auf die Ankunft meines Vaters warten. Wir haben wichtigere Verpflichtungen im Süden."

„Welche Verpflichtungen, Milord?"

Tyrion lächelte. „Nun, ich soll die Hand des Königs werden. Deshalb werden wir nach King's Landing aufbrechen."

Bronn wunderte sich. Der Zwerg erzählte seinen Männern nichts über Ned Stark, noch nicht. Vielleicht auch gar nicht. Er traute ihnen nicht, weswegen Bronn es auch nicht tun würde.

Nachdem alles besprochen war, ordnete Tyrion an, dass ein Festmahl für alle vorbereitet werden sollte. Ihre Rationswagen kamen nun endlich in der Stadt an und alle begannen sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten.

Unten im Hof schaute Tyrion Bronn und Pod an, roch an ihnen und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, das Abendessen wird nicht sehr angenehm werden, wenn ich ständig euren Gestank riechen muss."

„Wisst Ihr, während ich so durch den tiefen Morast aus Scheiße und Pisse gewartet bin, konnte ich an nichts Anderes denken, als Euren Kopf und eben diesen zu halten und Euch ersaufen zu sehen."

Tyrion grinste. „Eine Spur von Wahnsinn hat dich eingeholt. Sollte ich ertrinken, würdest du niemals ein Lord werden, geschweige denn das Gold bekommen, das ich dir Schulde."

„Aye", antwortete Bronn. „So ist es."

„Beruhige dich, Bronn", erklärte Tyrion. „Du bist der Mann, der Harrenhal eingenommen hat. Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?"

„Aegon der Eroberer", quiekte Pod. „Milord."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Tyrion. „Aber dieser hatte drei Drachen."

Tyrion bat eine vorbeilaufende Frau Bronn und Pod das Waschhaus zu zeigen und ihre Kleider zu waschen. Zwanzig Minuten später sank Bronn in ein heißes, seifiges Bad und schrubbte sich den Dreck der Kanalisation sowie den Dreck des Tagelangen Rittes vom Körper. Er hatte kein Bad mehr gehabt, seitdem der Zwerg vor ein paar Wochen gefangen genommen worden war.

Nachdem der Gestank endlich verschwunden war, kleideten Bronn und Pod sich in der Kleidung, die ihnen von der Frau gebracht wurde, während ihre eigene gereinigt wurde. Sie war sehr rau und nicht gut gemacht, doch sie war sauber und das würde vorerst genügen. Ihre Schuhe wurden von einem Jungen gereinigt, der als er fertig war, sich daran setzte Bronns Lederrüstung zu polieren, jedoch mit dessen Anweisung sie nicht zu hart zu schrubben, damit die Rüstung nicht anfing zu glänzen, da er sie lieber dunkel und matt mochte.

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war ein tolles Fest mit viele warmen Gerichten aus dem Tierbestand und den Lagerräumen von Lady Whent. Es gab Roastbeef, überbackenes Schwein und gegrilltes Hühnchen. Dazu gab es viele Sorten Gemüse, Kuchen, gebackenes Brot und ganz viel Wein, Bier und Schnaps. Bronn aß und trank viel, vor allem da es viele Toasts auf ihn und Pod gab, da sie die Burg ganz alleine eingenommen hatten und auf den Mut den sie aufgebracht hatten. Jedoch wollte Bronn nicht zu viel trinken, da ein Mann, wenn er betrunken ist, am schwächsten war und er nicht wollte, dass in diesen Zeiten jemand ihn überraschen könnte. Eine Burg die heute eingenommen wurde, konnte am nächsten Tag auch ganz leicht wieder zurückerobert werden.

Nachdem die Wachen für die Nacht bestimmt waren und die restlichen Männer sich auf den Weg machten, um einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht zu finden, machten sich Bronn und Tyrion auf den Weg um Shae zu finden und um sie zu Lady Whents Gemächern zu bringen, wo Tyrion die Nacht verbringen wollte. Bronn fand Shae in der Küche, wo sie mit einem düsteren Blick auf dem Gesicht auf einem Stuhl saß, während die anderen Diener die mit ihnen gereist waren umherhuschten, aufräumten und Shae dabei böse Blicke zuwarfen. Alle wussten, dass sie Tyrions Hure war, aber keine traute sich etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Bronn war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwo ein Messer unter ihren Roben versteckt hatte und bereit war, jeden damit aufzuschlitzen, der es wagte, ihr zu sagen, sie solle die Töpfe schrubben.

„Er möchte dich sehen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Sie lächelte, stand auf und folgte ihm.

„Ihr wart mutig durch die Kanalisation zu gehen", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie über den Hof gingen. „Jeder spricht darüber."

„Dämlich, meinst du, nicht mutig", antwortete Bronn.

„Vielleicht. Doch die Männer werden es nicht als dämlich bezeichnen."

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was die Männer sagen."

„Was wollt Ihr dann?"

Tyrion hatte ihn das auch schon einmal gefragt. „Ich möchte mein Leben genießen", erzählte ihr Bronn. „Ich möchte niemals jemanden den Arsch küssen. Ich möchte schlafen, wann ich möchte, ich möchte ficken, solange ich kann und ich mochte meinen Magen mit guten Essen und Wein füllen, solange es geht. Und das geht halt am besten, solange ich in Diensten deines Lords bin und ich werde dann sehen, wohin es mich verschlägt."

„Er bringt uns nach King's Landing. Er wird die Hand des Königs werden. Es gibt keine höhere Stellung in diesem Land. Mit Ausnahme des Königs."

„Aye", sagte Bronn. „Aber die letzten zwei bis drei Hände hatten nicht so viel Glück, falls du es nicht gehört hast. Manche von ihnen sind sogar tot."

„Nicht Ned Stark."

„Nein, er nicht. Noch nicht. Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor das passiert."

„Das hat er mir erzählt", sagte Shae.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das getan hat. Aber behalte es für dich."

„Das hat er mir auch geraten. Ich kann Geheimnisse behalten."

„Sehr gut."

„Was machen wir mit Ned Stark?"

„Wir bringen ihr zurück zu Tyrions Vater."

„Tyrion hasst seinen Vater", raunte Shae ihm zu.

„Viele Männer hassen ihre Väter."

„Warum hassen so viele Männer ihre Väter?"

„Weil sie uns auf dem Weg nach oben in eben diesem stehen oder weil sie Land und Titel haben, die wir wollen. Dazu kommt, dass sie ständig zu uns `nein` sagen und uns schlagen."

„Ich dachte es kommt daher, da sie eure Mütter ficken", antwortete Shae. „Und das ihr kleinen Jungs es nicht leiden könnt, wenn eure Mutter mit einem Mann im Bett ist, auch wenn es euer Vater ist."

„Aye, da könnte auch etwas dran sein. Aber dies trifft nicht auf unseren kleinen Lord zu."

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun als ich im Vale war, habe ich viele Geschichten von den Männern der Schlampe Lisa Arryn gehört. Tyrions Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt und somit kannte er sie nie." Sie antwortete nichts darauf und kurz darauf kamen sie endlich an dem Turm an wo sich das Quartier von Lady Whent befand. „Nun los ab mit dir. Dritter Stock, zweite Tür rechts."

Am nächsten Morgen nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück machten sie sich bereit Harrenhal wieder zu verlassen. Shagga, Timett und die anderen Hügelmänner waren darüber nicht sehr erfreut. In Harrenhal hatte es nicht viel zum Plündern gegeben. Sie hatten die Schatzkammer gefunden, nachdem sie allen Gefangenen angedroht hatten, ihnen die Eier abzuschneiden, doch die Kammer war mit einer meterdicken Eisentür verschlossen und es hingen viele Schlösser daran. Auch hinein kamen sie nicht, da die Kämmerer von Lady Whent die Schlüssel mitgenommen hatten. So sehr sie auch gegen die Tür schlugen, sie bekamen sie nicht auf.

Bevor sie jedoch aufbrechen konnten, setzte ein leichter Regen ein, der immer stärker wurde. Tyrion verschob darauf ihren Aufbruch um ein paar Stunden, bis der Sturm sich gelegt hatte. Durch den Sturm verspätete sich ihr Aufbruch so sehr, dass bereits die ersten Vorreiter von der Armee seines Vaters eintrafen und es dauerte keine weitere Stunde, da ritt Lord Tywin Lannister höchstpersönlich in die Burg, gemeinsam mit seinem Kommandanten und seiner Leibgarde.

Bronn saß auf dem Pferd direkt neben Tyrion und Lord Tywin Lannister kam sofort auf seinen Sohn zugeritten.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Tywin etwas widerwillig, als er neben seinen Sohn zum Stehen kam. „Wie habt ihr die Stadt eingenommen?"

Tyrion grinste. „Bronn und Pod sind durch die Kanalisation geschwommen und konnten sich so ins Schloss schleichen und die Wachen überraschen und das Seitentor öffnen. Ich habe Bronn dafür den Titel Lord versprochen, für diese große Tat. Keine große Lordschaft aber eine kleine Burg und eine Lady, die er heiratet und sein Bett warmhält, sowie etwas Volk, worüber er herrschen kann. Vielleicht könnten wir aus Pod noch einen Ritter machen, nachdem er so lange und gut als Knappe für mich gedient hat."

Tywin starrte Bronn an, war einen Blick auf Pod und schnaubte kurz. „Wenn es das ist, was du ihnen versprochen hast, dann soll es so sein. Warum hast du noch nicht für den anderen Auftrag, den ich dir aufgetragen hatte, die Burg wieder verlassen?"

„Wir wollten gerade aufbrechen."

„Dann solltet ihr das auch so schnell wie möglich tun."

Tyrion nickte. „Natürlich. Aber zuerst, was gibt es für Neuigkeiten vom Krieg?"

„Nichts hat sich verändert, seitdem wir das letzte Mal gesprochen haben."

„Und in King's Landing?"

„Raben sind nicht darauf trainiert, eine marschierende Armee zu finden", sagte Tywin zu ihm. Er schaute sich um. „Wo ist Lady Whent? Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mich kniend begrüßt."

„Sie hat die Burg vor vier Tagen verlassen. So haben es mir zumindest der Maester und die restlichen Gefangenen erzählt. Wohin sie gegangen ist, keiner weiß es", erzählte Tyrion seinem Vater.

„Sie werden sicher bald reden", antwortete Tywin und Bronn wusste sofort, dass es hier bald Folter geben würde.

„Wir haben ein paar Verwundete und zwei Tote, als wir das Schloss eingenommen haben. Es gibt 40 Männer, die im Gefängnis sitzen, alles Wachen von Lady Whent. Ich wollte 30 Mann von Ser Jasons hier…"

„Nimm all deine Männer mit!", befahl sein Vater. „Wir haben genug Kämpfer hier. Wenn es sonst nichts zu besprechen gibt, solltet ihr euch auf den Weg machen. Diese andere Geschickte hat höchste Priorität."

„Natürlich, Vater. Euch alles Gute!"

Tywin grummelte ein „dir auch." Und bewegte sein Pferd weiter in Richtung der Türme. Tyrion rief Ser Jason zu sich und sagte ihm, er solle den Rest seiner Männer einsammeln. Zehn Minuten später waren alle bereit und sie ritten aus dem Haupttor hinaus, während die Armee seines Vaters immer näherkam. Außerhalb der Stadt waren bereits Soldaten damit beschäftigt Verteidigungslinien zu errichten, während immer mehr Soldaten über die Hügel in Richtung der Stadt marschierten. Tyrion, gefolgt von Bronn, Pod und Ser Jason, nahm seine kleine Gruppe an Kämpfern und wandte sich einem kleinen Weg zu, der nach Osten in Richtung der Kingsroad führte.

Bronn konnte erkennen, dass Tyrion vor Wut bebte und kurze Zeit später ritten sie alleine, mit Pod kurz dahinter, während Ser Jason Späher ausschickte.

„Man könnte meinen, er wolle, dass ich versage," sagte Tyrion leise, seine Stimme heiser.

„Aye. Er sagt nicht gerne danke, oder?", sagte Bronn.

„Nein, das hat er noch nie. Eines Tages hat er Jaime, Cersei und mich zu sich gerufen und uns erklärt, wie er die Dinge sieht. Sie waren beiden bereits groß und umwerfend und ich war zusammengestaucht und hässlich und gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Aber wir waren nun mal Lannisters, seine Kinder. Er sprach sehr lange darüber, was von uns erwartet wurde, was unser Familienname bedeutet und wie wir die Familienehre aufrechterhalten sollten. ´Erfolg wird von einem Lannister erwartet und niemand sollte Dankbarkeit dafür erwarten, dass er seine Arbeit macht. Versagen wird nicht toleriert und Bestrafung sollen diese erfahren, die scheitern oder euch behindern bei dem, was ihr vorhabt. Besonders die, die sich gegen euch erheben. ` Dies waren seine exakten Worte. Ich werde mich bis zu meinem letzten Tage daran erinnern."

„Der Regen von Castemere", sagte Bronn und es musste nichts weiter gesagt werden.

„Oh ja. Dies ist mein Vater, in aller Kürze. Du bekommst deine Lordschaft, wenn dies hier vorüber ist natürlich, wenn wir dies gewinnen. Er wird dir sie jedoch widerwillig geben, er wird erwarten, dass du vor ihm kniest und ihm Loyalität schwörst."

„Nun, es kann nicht alles perfekt sein", sagte Bronn mit einem Grinsen.

Am nächsten Tag erreichten sie die Kingsroad, doch die Straße war verdächtig ruhig. Bald sahen sie das erste ausgebrannte Farmhaus, dann tote Körper am Straßenrand und bald auch Menschen, die an Bäumen hingen und am Horizont konnte man Rauch sehen, was noch mehr Chaos erwarten ließ. Tyrion hatte alle gewarnt, dass sie auf Patrouillen der Lannister treffen könnten, die skrupellos waren. Sie sollten nichts tun und einfach nur an ihnen vorbeigehen. Sie hatten einen wichtigeren Auftrag, der zu erledigen war, als sich in die Belange dieser Stoßtruppen einzumischen. Trotzdem erkannte Bronn, dass Ser Jasons Männer sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten, als sie dies alles sahen. Die Wildmänner störte dies alles nicht und öfter musste Tyrion sie davon abhalten, in eines der Farmhäuser am Rand zu gehen, um nachzuschauen, ob es dort noch etwas Wertvolles gab. Sie hatten es zu eilig, als dass sie Umwege machen konnten.

Am dritten Tag nachdem sie von Harrenhal aufgebrochen waren, holten sie eine der Stoßtruppen, geführt von Ser Amory Lorch, ein. Bronn kannte den Mann nicht, doch Tyrion und er hatten sich wohl schon früher einmal getroffen. Die beiden Gruppen tragen sich mitten auf der Kingsroad, Tyrions unterwegs nach Süden, Lorchs nach Norden. Tyrion erzählte Lorch, wo Lord Tywin nun war, aber es waren die Nachrichten von Ser Amory Lorch, die faszinierender waren.

„Vor zwei Tagen kamen wir an einer Gruppe Goldröcke vorbei. Sie waren mit ein paar Wachen der Königin unterwegs, die aus King's Landing kamen. Sie hatten den Befehl Ned Stark zu finden um ihn zurück nach King's Landing zu bringen."

„Wo haben die Goldröcke und die Männer meiner Schwester nach Ned Stark gesucht, Ser Amory?", fragte Tyrion.

„Westlich der Kingsroad, Milord", erzählte Ser Amory ihm. „Sie sind ein paar Bauern begegnet, die eine Gruppe Rekruten der Nachtwache gesehen haben, wie sie die Straße südlich des Götterauges genommen haben."

Tyrion dankte ihm für die Neuigkeiten und wünschte ihnen alles Gute. Als die beiden Gruppen aneinander vorbeigingen, konnte man Lorchs Männer über ihre Plünderungen und ihre Vergewaltigungen erzählen hören. Am Ende fuhren einige Wagen mit Korn und Gemüse an ihnen vorbei. Dazu Wagen, auf denen Käfige mit Ziegen, Schweinen und Geflügel standen. Alles für Harrenhal hatte Lorch gesagt.

„So wird Krieg geführt", knurrte Shagga. „Lass uns mit ihnen gehen, Halbling."

„Ach, Shagga", seufzte Tyrion. „Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt. Aber wenn ihr nicht mit mir kommt, bekommt ihr auch nicht all das Gold und die Huren, die ich euch versprochen habe, sobald wir King's Landing erreichen."

„Es macht keinen Spaß, etwas so einfach zu bekommen, wie wenn man es sich mit einer Axt holt", grummelte Shagga. Timett und die anderen stimmten ihm zu, blieben jedoch bei Tyrions Gruppe.

Nun war es an der Zeit, Ser Jason in die Sache mit Ned Stark einzuweihen. Dieser nickte nur und sagte zu Tyrion, er würde das tun was Tyrion ihm befahl und würde ihm überallhin folgen. Als Ser Jason nach vorne an die Spitze ritt, schaute Bronn Tyrion an. „Du wusstest, er würde dir folgen. Warum diese Geheimnisse?"

„In Zeiten des Krieges muss nicht jeder alles wissen. Er musste bis gerade eben nicht wissen, dass wir nach Stark suchen."

„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?", fragte Bronn.

„Nein."

„Würdest du mir erzählen, wenn es etwas gäbe?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann weiter."

Sie entschlossen sich landeinwärts zu reiten in Richtung des Götterauges und dann in Richtung Süden zu gehen, um Zeit zu sparen. Tyrion kannte Yoren, den Führer der Gruppe bestehend aus Rekruten für die Nachtwache. Er erzählte Bronn, dass wenn Yoren schlau gewesen ist, er versuchen würde, auf die Westseite des Götterauges zu gelangen, um den Ärger auf der Kingsroad zu umgehen.

Am Ende des nächsten Tages saßen sie immer noch im Sattel und hielten auf ein kleines Dorf zu, das an den fern des Götterauges lag. Viele wollten unbedingt haltmachen, doch Tyrion versprach ihnen warme Betten, starkes Bier und Wein, und vielleicht sogar ein paar Huren, sobald sie die Stadt erreichten. Als sie einen kleinen Hügel erklommen hatten, konnten sie in der der ferne Feuer sehen. Eine Minute später kam einer der Späher schnell auf sie zugeritten.

„Die Stadt ist verlassen", sagte er hastig. „Aber jemand greift ein paar Leute in der Feste beim See an."

Sie gaben ihren Pferden sie Sporen und ritten hastig in die Stadt hinein und immer auf das Feuer in der Feste zu. Es war nun riesengroß und viele Menschen standen drum herum. Die Männer, die außerhalb der Feste standen, hörten die nahenden Pferde, stiegen auf ihre und bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor. Ser Jasons Männer waren bereit zum Angriff, als Bronns scharfe Augen das Banner im Licht des Feuers erkannte.

„Es sind deine Bannermänner!", rief er Tyrion zu, als sie sich einreihten. Die beiden Gruppen standen sich nun gegenüber und beäugten sich.

„Wer hat hier das Sagen?", rief Tyrion zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ser Marcus Lefford", sagte einer der Männer. „Aber er ist verwundet. Ein Pfeil hat ihn getroffen."

„Bringt mich zu ihm", befahl Tyrion. Der Mann stieg genauso wie Tyrion ab und begann in eine Richtung zu laufen. Tyrion folgte ihm, mit Bronn und Pod dicht hinter ihm. Zwischen zwei kleinen Wällen der Feste lag ein Mann auf dem Boden, der vor Schmerzen keuchte. Ein anderer versuchte gerade im den Pfeil aus der Schulter zu ziehen. Um ihn herum lagen einige tote Körper, die alle von Pfeilen getötet worden waren.

Ser Marcus schaute auf, als sie auf ihn zukamen und im Licht des Feuers zeigte sein Gesicht Schmerz und Überraschung. „Lord Tyrion?"

„Ja. Was ist hier los, Ser Marcus?"

„Wir versuchen Ned Stark zu finden", sagte er und verzogt vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

Nun war es an Tyrion überrascht zu schauen. „Stark ist hier?"

Ser Marcus nickte. „Wir haben ihn. Doch dieser Krähenbastard hat es verweigert, uns das Tor zu öffnen, damit wir ihn uns holen können. Das gleich gilt für den Bastardjungen."

„Welcher Bastardjunge?"

„Der, den die Goldröcke einfangen sollten, damit der König ihn töten kann."

Tyrion seufzte. Joffrey hatte wieder mal einen idiotischen Einfall. „Beginnt von Anfang an."

In zwei Minuten hatte Ser Marcus ihm alles erzählt. Zwar nicht bis ins kleinste Detail, doch es reichte. „Wo ist Ned Stark jetzt?"

„Dort drüber", sagte Ser Marcus und deutete auf ein kleines Haus. „Ich brauche einen Maester."

„Unglücklicherweise haben wir keinen bei uns", sagte Tyrion. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute Pod an, der die ganze Zeit dich hinter ihm gestanden hatte. „Pod, finde Ser Jason. Sag ihm, sie sollen Wachen aufstellen und das Camp für die Nacht hier aufschlagen. Am besten in den leeren Häusern. Schaut nach den Verwundeten und bereitet das Abendbrot zu." Dann schaute er die Männer an die Ser Marcus halfen. „Bringt ihn in das Gebäude. Sofort!"

Der Ritter schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als sie ihn hochhoben und kurz darauf war er in dem kleinen Haus, in das Bronn und Tyrion ihm folgten. Sie trugen Ser Marcus in das Schlafzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. In der kleinen Küche brannten ein paar Kerzen und dort am Tisch, seine Hände mit einem Seil gefesselt, saß Ned Stark mit einer Wache direkt hinter sich.

Starks Bart war stark gewachsen. Er war sehr dreckig, stank fürchterlich und Blut tropfte von einem Schnitt auf seiner Wange. Seine Augen waren rot und sahen müde aus. Als er aufsah, um zu schauen, wer eintrat, weiteten sich seine Augen. Dann grinste er und kicherte sogar leicht. „Zwerg", sagte er und Tyrion zuckte leicht zusammen. Bronn wusste, dass er diesen Spitznamen nie mochte. „Die Götter waren gut zu mir, mir meinen Feind direkt an meinen Tisch zu bringen."

„An den Tisch eines anderen", witzelte Tyrion. „Aber ich bin nicht Euer Feind."

„Nein? Der Mann, der versucht hat meinen Sohn zu ermorden, ist nicht mein Feind?"

„Das ist eine Lüge", beharrte Tyrion. „Ich werde es Euch gleich erklären. Aber…"

„Aller Lannisters sind Lügner", sagte Stark hart. Er schaute Bronn vorsichtig an. „Ihr seid kein Mann der Lannisters. Was hat er Euch für euer Schwert versprochen?"

„Eine Lordschaft", sagte Bronn und grinste zufrieden.

Ned Stark schnaubte. „Natürlich. Vielleicht bekommt Ihr sie auch. Alle Lannisters bezahlen schließlich ihre Schulden. Die Starks machen das auch, vielleicht."

Diese Aussage hing schwer in der Luft und Tyrion setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Ned Stark. „Ihr, Lord Stark, und ich haben viel zu besprechen."

„Ich pisse darauf, Zwerg. Mögen die Anderen euch holen."

Tyrion seufzte. „Wir hatten einen schlechten Start. Lasst uns den Angreifer Eures Sohnes erst einmal für einen Moment beiseitelegen. Ich habe andere Dinge mit Euch zu besprechen. Es geht um die Armee Eures Sohnes. Ich bin im Auftrag meines Vaters hier, um mit Euch zu sprechen."

Stark sagte nichts, nickte aber kurz.

„Sehr gut", sagte Tyrion und schaute dann die Wache hinter Stark an. „Ihr könnt gehen!"

Der Mann sträubte sich. „Ser Marcus hat gesagt, …"

„Raus hier", knurrte Tyrion. „Ich habe hier nun das Kommando."

„Ja, Milord", sagte der Mann schnell und war genauso schnell verschwunden.

„Habt Ihr immer das Problem, dass die Leute nicht sofort das machen, was Ihr befehlt?", fragte Ned Stark scherzend. „Ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass sie Euch als einen kleinen Jungen sehen. Aber ich weiß, dass Ihr ein skrupelloser Mann seid."

Tyrion zuckte mit den Achseln. „Skrupellos wie ich es brauche. Nun zu dem, was ich eigentlich wollte. Mein Vater hat mir befohlen Euch zu suchen und Euch zu ihm zu bringen."

Stark lachte. „Da kommt er zu spät. Die Königin hat bereits diesem hier befohlen mich zu finden und mich zurück nach King's Landing zu bringen."

„Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Tyrion. „Ich habe die größere Streitmacht hier. Ser Marcus wird von der Wunder, die er hat, sterben, wenn sie nicht richtig versorgt wird und ich bin nicht umsonst ein Lord und der Sohn des Herren von Casterly Rock, wo er nur ein einfacher Ritter ist. Wir werden nach Norden zu meinem Vater reiten."

„Und was passiert dann?"

„Ihr werdet unter dem Friedensbanner zur Armee Eures Sohnes gebracht und…"

Stark schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Robb ist in Riverrun?"

„Er weiß es nicht", sagte Bronn.

„Ich habe nur Gerüchte gehört", sagte Stark ihnen.

„Oh, ja ich vergaß, dass Raben niemanden, der auf der Straße unterwegs ist, erreichen können, um ihre Nachrichten zu überbringen", bemerkte Tyrion. „Die Truppen Eures Sohnes haben Riverrun eingenommen."

„Wo ist die Armee Eures Vaters?"

Tyrion zögerte einen Moment. „Harrenhal."

„Er belagert es?"

Bronn grinste. „Wir haben es eingenommen. Nur mit ein paar Männern."

Starks Augenbrauen ging nach oben. „Also ist Lady Whent eine Gefangene?"

„Sie war nicht in der Burg, als wir es vor etwa einer Woche eingenommen hatten. Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, werden wir euch nach Riverrun bringen und versuchen eine friedliche Einigung mit Eurem Sohn zu erzielen und um diesen dummen Krieg wieder zu beenden. Mein Vater wird euch die Details dazu sagen."

Stark starrte ihn an. „Was ist mit meiner Tochter?"

Tyrion schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ihr meint Eure Töchter, oder?"

Stark musste stark blinzeln und schaute dann nach links. „Aye. Töchter natürlich, Sansa und Arya." Es schwebte eine Lüge mit, dass wusste Bronn, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es für eine war, noch nicht.

„Es wird einen Austausch geben… Sie für meinen Bruder."

Nun war Stark komplett überrascht. „Der Königsmörder? Was ist mit ihm?"

Tyrion seufzte laut. „Die Truppen Eures Sohnes haben ihn vor zehn Tagen gefangen genommen."

Ned Stark grinste und lachte dann laut. Dann jedoch hörte er abrupt auf und schaute wieder grimmig drein. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Rob den Königsmörder mit zwei kleinen Mädchen austauscht? Ihr und Euer Vater seid verrückt."

„Zwei kleine Mädchen … und Euch!"

„Welche Garantie habe ich, dass Ihr mir nicht einfach die Kehle durchschneidet oder mir ein Messer in den Rücken stecht, wenn es zu dem Austausch kommt."

Tyrion zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Bronn an. „Dieser Mann traut weder mir noch irgendwem sonst aus meiner Familie."

„Nun, er hat gute Gründe dafür. Es wäre das Beste, du sprichst mit ihm über das andere Thema", sagte Bronn.

„Richtig. Aber ich spreche besser mit einem Kelch Wein in meiner Hand." Bronn bemerkte den versteckten Hinweis und ging nach draußen. Pod stand sicher direkt neben der Tür und Bronn würde ihm auftragen ihm etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

„Nun Lord Stark, lasst und über Euren Sohn reden und darüber, dass ich unschuldig bin."

„Ihr könnt es versuchen. Aber ich werde Euch wahrscheinlich nicht glauben."

„Nun dagegen kann ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel tun." Plötzlich hallte ein Schrei aus dem anderen Raum zu ihnen herüber. Dann war es wieder still. Tyrion schaute Bronn an und dieser schaute in den anderen Raum. Ser Marcus lag auf dem Bett, bleich, Blut lief sehr schnell aus seiner Schulter, welche richtig schlimm aussah. Der Pfeil war nun draußen, aber das Blut lief viel zu schnell aus der Wunde und die Männer versuchten, diese zu versorgen.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Bronn zu ihnen und keine zehn Sekunden später atmete Ser Marcus ein letztes Mal. Seine Männer trugen seinen toten Körper hinaus. „Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte einer der Männer Tyrion.

„Wartet bis zum Morgen und beerdigt ihn dann. Sagt Euren Männern, sie sollen sich was zu essen besorgen und sich dann hinlegen."

„Ja, Milord", sagte der Mann und ging.

Kurz darauf kam Pod zurück und brachte einen Krug voll Wein und zwei Becher. Tyrion nahm sich einen Becher, doch Stark verneinte. „Sprecht, Zwerg, bevor ich mich dazu entschließe, Euch nicht mehr zuzuhören."

Pod ging wieder, während Bronn sich an die Wand lehnte und Tyrion Ned Stark anschaute. „Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich glaube, das Messer ist ein guter Punkt. Ich habe gehört, es war eines aus Valyrischem Stahl mit einem Knochen als Heft. Rar, aber kein schöner Gegenstand. Eure Frau hat mich beschuldigt, einem Attentäter dieses Messer gegeben zu haben, um dann Eurem Sohn die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Aber warum glaubte sie, dass mir dieses Messer gehört?"

Stark starrte ihn an. „Jemand hat uns erzählt, dass es Euer war."

„Ahh, und wer war dieser Jemand?"

„Baelish", antwortete Stark, ohne zu zögern.

Tyrion starrte ihn an und Bronn dachte, er hätte ihn nicht gehört, da er lange schwieg. „Baelish… Baelish, der Eure Frau liebte, seitdem sie Kinder waren. Baelish, der, soweit die Geschichte stimmt, die ich gehört habe, Euch verraten hat und in den Kerker gesteckt hat."

„Aye. Das ist so passiert. Ihr sagt, das Messer ist nicht Eures?"

„Ja!", sagte Tyrion.

„Nun, es steht das Wort von Baelish gegen das Eure."

„Richtig. Aber was sollte ich davon haben, dass ich versuche, Euren Sohn zu töten."

Stark schaute ihn lange und hart an. „Nichts!" Tyrion nickte, doch Stark sprach weiter. „Es sei denn Ihr wolltet Eurem Bruder und Eurer Schwester helfen, ihren abscheuliche Lüge zu verstecken."

Nun wird es interessant. „Bronn, ich denke…", begann Tyrion, doch Stark schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nein, er soll bleiben. Das ganze Land wird es eh bald wissen. Stannis weiß es und er ist nicht der Mensch, der so etwas verheimlicht. Ihr wisst es auch, oder? Ihr seid ein schlauer Mann habe ich gehört, liebt es zu lesen, zu beobachten und zu wissen. Varys ist auch ein schlauer Mann und er wusste es schon lange. Ich glaube, dass Ihr es auch schon sehr lange wisst."

Tyrion sagte nichts, aber nach einem Moment nickte er.

Starks Augen brannte wie Feuer. „Am Tag der Jagd haben wir alle Winterfell verlassen, auch Ihr. Aber nicht der Königsmörder und die Königin. Was hat mein Sohn gesehen? Warum ist er von dem Turm gefallen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Tyrion.

„Aber Ihr könnt Euch etwas vorstellen."

„Ja. Aber Ihr müsst auch beachten, dass ich unterwegs zur Mauer war, als Euer Sohn angegriffen wurde."

„Aye, Yoren hat mir dasselbe gesagt. Er erzählte mir, dass Ihr Bran den Plan für einen Sattel gegeben habt, damit er wieder reiten kann."

„Das habe ich. Angelehnt an einen, den ich auch habe. Klingt das so nach jemanden, der ihn unbedingt töten möchte?"

Stark starrte Tyrion an. „Yoren hat das auch zu mir gesagt."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Tyrion.

„Ich glaube, er ist tot. Oder mit ein paar anderen geflohen. Ich weiß leider nicht, wohin sie gegangen sind. Ich wurde über die Mauer der Feste gezogen und dann hierhergebracht. Niemand hat mir etwas über meine Kameraden erzählt."

„Yoren ist ein guter Mann", antwortete Tyrion mit bedrückter Stimme. „Es würde mich traurig stimmen, wenn er tot wäre. Was hier passiert ist, hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

„Das hätte es nicht. Einige dieser Männer waren noch Jungen. Ser Marcus hat mit seinem Leben für seine Brutalität und seine Dummheit bezahlt."

„Richtig", sagte Tyrion und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ser Marcus hat einen Bastardjungen erwähnt, den die Goldröcke töten oder zurück nach King's Landing bringen sollten."

Stark nickte. „Er ist ein guter Junge. Solltet Ihr ihn jemals finden und einen Blick auf ihn werfen, dann werdet Ihr wissen, warum Joffrey und Eure Schwester ihn tot sehen wollen."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Tyrion mysteriös. „Ich kann mir nur einen genauen Grund denken, warum sie einen Bastard töten wollen."

„Aye", antwortete Stark.

Bronn war verwirrt. Sie sprachen in Rätseln. Was hat ein Bastard mit all dem zu tun?

Tyrion trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Lasst uns zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kommen. Euer Sohn ist vom Turm gefallen…"

„Oder wurde hinunter geschubst. Wahrscheinlich von Eurem Bruder oder von Eurer Schwester, als er sie bei ihrem Verbrechen beobachtete."

Ohhh, das ist hier also los. Jetzt wusste er so langsam, was vor sich ging. Verdammte Lannisters.

„Ja", bestätigte Tyrion. „Oder er wurde von jemandem heruntergeworfen. Aber die Frage von vorhin steht immer noch im Raum. Warum sollte Baelish Euch erzählen, dass es mein Dolch war?"

Stark seufzte, nahm sich nun doch einen Becher und schenkte sich etwas Wein ein, was etwas schwierig war, da seine Hände immer noch gefesselt waren, und trank einen Schluck. „Baelish spielt sein eigenes Spiel."

„Das Spiel der Throne", flüsterte Tyrion.

„Aye. Lügen über Lügen und dann nur Halbwahrheiten ohne Ehre, am wenigsten Eure Schwester. Jon Arryn wusste alles und sie haben ihn getötet."

„Lysa Arryn denkt, dass ich es war", sagte Tyrion und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, Ihr nicht", sagte Stark. „Eure Schwester. Der Königsmörder. Jon Arryn wusste alles. Ich fand es heraus. Habe versucht, das Richtige zu tun, nur um die Kinder zu schützen. Ich erzählte es Eurer Schwester, dass ich davon weiß, dass ihre Kinder Bastarde sind und sie…"

„Bastarde?", sprach Bronn überrascht auf. „Warum behauptet Ihr so etwas?"

Stark starrte ihn an. „Wie ist Euer Name."

„Bronn, das reicht vollkommen. Ich bin weder ein Ser noch ein Lord, zumindest noch nicht."

„Nun, Bronn, wenn Ihr jemals die Augen auf die Nichten und Neffen Eures Lords werft, werdet Ihr das blonde Haar sehen, so golden wie es nur die Lannisters haben. Wenn Ihr dann einem von König Roberts Bastarden anschaut, werdet Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar und blaue Augen sehen und zwar bei allen."

„Wie viele?", fragte Tyrion.

Stark zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß von vieren, den Jungen hier mit eingerechnet. Ich denke, dass Varys den Rest kennt."

Bronn nahm sich den Krug Wein vom Tisch und trank einen Schluck daraus und wischte sich dann den Mund ab. „Lasst mich das nochmal kurz für mich sortieren. Ser Jaime und die Königin ficken…"

Tyrion zuckte zusammen. „Nicht so laut."

„Tschuldigung. Egal, alle Kinder von König Robert sind in Wahrheit die Kinder des Königsmörders. Aber was sollte das alles mit dem verunglückten Starkjungen zu tun haben?"

„Bran hat sie gesehen", sagte Stark mit kalter Stimme und schaute dabei Tyrion an. „In Winterfell. Als sie gerade am Ficken waren und dann haben sie ihn aus dem Turm geworfen, aber es hat ihn nicht getötet. Danach hat Euer Lord Zwerg einen Söldner bezahlt, damit er den Job zu ende bringt und niemand die Wahrheit erfährt."

„Nicht ich!", sagte Tyrion erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter. „Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen, dass ich Eurer Familie nichts angetan habe."

„Wenn Ihr es nicht wart, dann Euer Bruder oder Eure Schwester."

Tyrion seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr vergesst aber Baelish, der Lügen erzählt hat, nur um daraus Vorteile zu ziehen."

„Vielleicht hat er das. Ich schulde ihm bereits einen Gefallen. Kleinfinger wird das bekommen, was ihm zusteht, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Tyrion nickte. „Zumindest können wir uns darauf einigen. Aber es sieht so aus, als konnte ich Euch nicht davon überzeugen, dass ich unschuldig bin, Lord Stark." Er stand auf und leerte seinen Kelch. „Wir drehen uns nur im Kreis und ich bin müde und hungrig. Wir werden morgen in Richtung Harrenhal aufbrechen. Ich werdet danach die Bedingungen meines Vaters zu Eurem Sohn bringen."

„Und dann?"

„Sollte Euer Sohn dem zustimmen, werdet Ihr und Eure Töchter nach Harrenhal, Riverrun oder einen anderen Ort gebracht, wo wir Euch dann gegen meinen Bruder austauschen werden. Ohne dass irgendjemandem die Kehle durchtrennt wird. Danach werdet ihr Euren Weg zur Mauer fortsetzten, sobald die Armee Eures Sohnes wieder nordwärts zieht."

„Was passiert, wenn Robb sich weigert?", fragte Stark.

„Dann mögen die Sieben uns allen helfen", sagte Tyrion traurig.

„Der Winter naht", sagte Stark grimmig. „Das Reich wird bluten. Dann wird es gefrieren und verhungern. Ist es das wert?"

„Das werdet Ihr meinen Vater fragen müssen. Er zog in den Krieg, weil Eure Frau mich gefangen genommen hatte, für ein Verbrechen, das ich nicht begangen hatte. Er zog in den Krieg, um unsere beschmutzte Ehre wiederherzustellen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir nicht in den Krieg ziehen."

„Dann helft mir, ihn zu beenden", sagte Stark und Bronn glaubte, dass dieser Mann tatsächlich Tyrions Hilfe wollte. Er hatte gehört, dass Stark ehrlich und ein ehrbarer Mann war, aber würde er mit seinen Feinden zusammenarbeiten, nur um das Reich und das Volk davor zu bewahren, was auf es zukam?

Tyrion stand dort und starrte Stark an. „Wie?"

„Erzählt Eurem Vater, was ihr wisst. Erzählt ihm, dass Stannis Baratheon der wahre Erbe des Thrones ist. Lasst ihn über Euren Bruder und Eure Schwester richten. Lasst Ser Jaime sich der Nachtwache anschließen und Cersei eine Septa oder eine der Stillen Schwestern werden. Ihre Kinder sollen nach Casterly Rock zurückkehren und von Eurem Vater aufgezogen werden. Alle Armeen sollen nach Hause zurückkehren und für den Winter vorbereiten, bevor es zu spät ist."

Es klang gut, dachte Bronn. Er hatte bereits eine Lordschaft versprochen bekommen. Doch Tyrion seufzte. „Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Mein Vater, mein Bruder und auch meine Schwester würden dem niemals zustimmen. Auch Stannis Baratheon nicht. Für ihn zählt nur der Tod von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Auch vergesst Ihr Renly. Nein, es wird leider irgendwo Krieg geben. Wer überlebt, nun, dass können nur die Sieben beantworten."


	8. Eddard II

`Eddard´

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ned Stark auf einem kleinen Bett in dem Haus, in dem er in der letzten Nacht mit Tyrion Lannister gesprochen hatte. Er hatte keine Decke, da diese mit Ser Marcus Leffords Blut vollgesogen war. Da es aber nicht sehr kalt war und die Matratze weich war, war dies kein großes Problem. Er lag auf dem Rücken und seine Hände waren über seinem Kopf. Wären seine Arme nicht an die Bettpfosten gebunden gewesen, hätte er sicherlich auch gut geschlafen.

Nein, dachte Ned, auch so hätte er nicht gut geschlafen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was aus Arya geworden war. Während dem gesamten Gespräch mit dem Zwerg, hatte Ned an nichts Anderes gedacht als an seine Tochter. Nun, an fast nichts Anderes. Am liebsten hätte er über den Tisch gegriffen, den Kopf des Zwerges gepackt, das Leben aus ihm heraus geprügelt, um dann nach draußen zu rennen und laut nach Arya zu rufen, um sie doch irgendwie noch lebend zu finden. Jedoch war die Armee des Zwerges dort draußen und sein Söldner, welcher Bronn genannt wurde, hielt sich in der Hütte auf und passte genau auf, was passierte. Dazu hatte er ein Schwert und Ned keines. Ned hatte nie etwas für Söldner übrig gehabt, da man ihnen nicht trauen konnte und sie für den richtigen Preis gerne einmal die Seiten wechselten. Jedoch wusste Ned, dass dieser es nicht tun würde, da sich die beiden fast wie Freunde verhielten. Außerdem hatte Ned nichts, was er Bronn anbieten konnte und der Zwerge würde es immer verdoppeln können. Varys hatte ihm bei einem Besuch in den Zellen erzählt, dass der Zwerg aus der Eyrie freigelassen wurde, nachdem ein Söldner Lysa Arryns Champion besiegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war dies dieser Mann.

„Tyrion sagt, dass ihr aufstehen sollt", erklang die Stimme Bronns von der Tür her. Er trug seine schwarze Kleidung und eine schwarze lederne Rüstung, sein Schwert und sein Messer an seiner Seite. Er ging auf das Bett und zu schnitt die Seile durch, die Neds Hände fesselten. Ned setzte sich auf, und rieb seine Hände aneinander, damit Blut in diese hineinfließen konnte.

Bronn lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich wette, sie werden eine Weile weh tun."

„Aye. Hat Euer Lord Euch befohlen, mir die Fesseln zu entfernen?"

Bronn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das braucht er mir nicht zu sagen. Ein Mann kann besser mit freien Händen essen und aufs Klo gehen. Ich werde sicherlich nicht Euren Schwanz halten, geschweige denn euch den Arsch abputzen."

Ned musste grinsen. „Aye, ich denke nicht." Dann verschwand sein Grinsen wieder. „Bronn, könnt Ihr mir eine Frage beantworten? Hat irgendjemand aus der Feste überlebt?"

„Nein."

Neds Herz schlug immer schneller und es bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete zu sprechen. „Wirklich niemand?" Seine Stimme hörte sich fast wie ein Quieken an. Der Söldner starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Yoren ist tot, falls es das ist, was Ihr meint. Der Zwerg und ich haben beim ersten Licht alles begutachtet. Wir haben ihn neben vier toten Lannistermännern gefunden. In der Feste lagen auch zwei tote Goldröcke sowie viele der neuen Rekruten der Nachtwache. Einige hatten sich wahrscheinlich in dem Turm verbarrikadiert und mit Pfeilen geschossen. Das sagten zumindest Ser Marcus' Männer. Aber als wir diesen heute Morgen begutachtet haben, war dieser leer. Der Zwerg meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich geflohen sind, als es ernst wurde. Das Dach der Scheune war eingebrochen und wir haben dort zwei verbrannte Leichen gefunden, beide sahen aus wie geröstete Schweine."

„Jungen oder Männer?"

„Männer, direkt neben einem Eisenkäfig auf einem Wagen."

„Ah. Yoren erzählte, dass sie aus den schwarzen Zellen in King's Landing kamen. Vergewaltiger und Mörder."

„Sie nehmen Vergewaltiger und Mörder an der Mauer auf?"

„Wenn sie es nicht tun würden, dann hätte die Nachtwache noch weniger Männer."

„Wahrscheinlich. Kommt, der Lord Zwerg möchte mit Euch in seinem Zelt frühstücken."

Ned stand auf und Bronn wartete auf ihn, als er sich langsam auf den Weg machte, das Haus zu verlassen. Sein Bein machte ihm immer noch Probleme. Der Söldner steckte sein Messer weg und lief direkt neben ihm… so nah, dass Ned sein Knie in seine Eier kicken könnte. Doch dann sah Ned zwei Lannister Soldaten bei der Küche stehen und verwarf die Idee. Sie brachten ihn erst auf zur Toilette und dann konnte er sich mit einer Schüssel frischem Wasser, die auf dem Tisch stand, etwas waschen. Es war zwar kalt, doch er konnte sich damit seine Hände und das Gesicht waschen und war danach etwas wacher. Danach brachten Bronn und die beiden Wachen ihn zum Zelt des Zwerges, welches direkt neben dem Haus stand. Während sie hinübergingen, sah Ned viele Lannister Soldaten sowie große Frauen und Männer in rauen Pelzen und Lederkleidung.

„Wer sind diese Leute?", fragte Ned.

„Die Wildmänner des Lord Zwergs. Und Wildfrauen. Das Hügelvolk aus dem Mondbergen", erklärte Bronn. „Wir trafen sie, als wir das Vale verlassen wollten. Sie wollten uns alle töten, doch Tyrion benutzte seine schlaue Zunge, um sie zu überzeugen für ihn zu kämpfen… und nun tun sie dies."

„Genauso gekaufte Verbündete wie Ihr."

„Das ist wohl wahr."

„Wart Ihr sein Champion auf der Eyrie?"

„Ja, ich war der Verrückte. Eure Frau war nicht sehr begeistert darüber. Ich war auf ihrer Seite, als wir das Gasthaus verließen."

„Also habt Ihr die Seiten gewechselt?", fragte Ned und wusste genau, dass er wie alle anderen war.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Bronn, „Eure Frau hat mir nichts versprochen. Ich bin nur mit ihnen gegangen, um zu sehen, wie es ausgeht. Auch um vielleicht doch etwas zu bekommen außer ein Danke. Ich dachte, dass wir nach Winterfell gehen würden. Dann bogen wir jedoch zum Vale und zu den Mondbergen ab. Ich war noch nie dort und wollte unbedingt die Eyrie sehen. Es war dumm von mir. Es hätte mich fast drei oder viermal das Leben gekostet.

Dass er ihm von Cat erzählte, ließ ihn noch mehr hören wollen, vor allem die ganze Geschichte, aber er wollte auch wissen, wo seine wirkliche Loyalität lag. „Nun, warum habt Ihr Euch dann als Champion angeboten?"

„Nun, Ihr wisst ja, was man sich über Lannisters und ihre Schulden erzählt. Außerdem hatte mich der kleine Scheißer davon überzeugt, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Er spricht so lange, dass man ihm sogar glaubt, er hätte die Mauer errichtet und wäre mit Aegon auf einem Drachen gegen Harrenhal gezogen."

„Aye, er hat dieses Geschenk. Nun wir sind da."

Sie waren am Eingang des Zeltes angekommen, wo zwei Wachen standen, während Ned und Bronn hineingingen.

Drinnen saß Tyrion Lannister an einem kleinen Tisch mit vielen Schüsseln darauf, getrockneter Fisch, gebratener Speck, gekochte Eier, Marmelade, Butter und Brot. Der Junge, der den Wein am Abend vorher gebracht hatte, stand neben ihm, bereit alles zu servieren. Wahrscheinlich der Knappe des Zwerges, mutmaßte Ned.

„Lord Stark", sagte Tyrion, ohne aufzustehen, als Ned eintrat, „Willkommen. Bitte setzt Euch und esst. Ihr müsst halb verhungert sein."

Ned schaute den Zwerg an und würde ihn am liebsten immer noch erwürgen. Aber er war umzingelt. Dazu kam, dass er tatsächlich hungrig war und ohne etwas zu essen, hätte er sowieso keine Kraft. Also setzte er sich, während Bronn sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Euer Söldner darf an Eurem Tisch sitzen und mit Euch essen?", fragte Ned überrascht, während er Bronn ansah, der sich ein Brot nahm und ein Stück davon abbrach.

„Bronn ist mehr als ein einfacher Söldner, Lord Stark", antwortete Tyrion.

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Euer wertloses Leben im Vale gerettet hat."

„Mehrmals sogar. Mein Vater hat versprochen, ihn zu einem Lord zu machen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dafür, dass er durch die Kanalisation von Harrenhal gekrochen ist und die Burg eingenommen hat."

„Ich würde diese Tatsache gerne vergessen, solange ich esse", sagte Bronn mit einem Mund voller Brot. „Der Gestank war unglaublich."

Tyrion schaute seinen Knappen an, der ihnen allen etwas Wein einschenkte. Ned wollte nicht mit seinem Feind essen, doch er hatte Hunger und er brauchte etwas zu essen, um wenigstens etwas von seinen Kräften wieder zu bekommen. Er nahm sich etwas von dem getrockneten Fisch, legte diesen auf etwas Brot und begann zu essen. Er nippte an seinem Wein, während der Zwerg zu sprechen begann.

„Yoren ist tot", begann er.

„Das habe ich ihm bereits erzählt", sagte Bronn zu Tyrion.

„Ich möchte seinen Körper sehen", sagte Ned zu Tyrion. „Genauso wie alle anderen Körper der toten Rekruten."

Tyrion schaute ihn an. „Warum?"

„Ich bin mit ihnen zusammen gereist. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie gestorben sind."

Tyrion schaute ihn verdächtig an. „Ist das der einzige Grund?"

Ned wusste sofort, dass sie etwas wussten, was er nicht wusste. „Ja", antwortete er und der Zwerg nickte, dippte sein Brot in etwas Bratensoße, nahm einen Bissen und trank etwas Wein.

„Wisst Ihr, Lord Stark", begann Tyrion nach einigen Sekunden. „Bronn meint, dass Ihr mich gestern Abend angelogen habt, als wir geredet haben. Ihr habt Eure Tochter erwähnt, nicht Eure Töchter, als wir darüber sprachen, Jaime gegen sie auszutauschen. Warum?"

„Ich habe mich versprochen." Ein dummer Versprecher wie Ned nun feststellen musste.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Tyrion. „Ein Vater vergisst nicht, dass er zwei Töchter hat, vor allem nicht, wenn er weiß, dass sie in King's Landing gefangen sind. War sie mit Euch unterwegs? War sie die, die man Arry nannte? Arya Stark, Eure Tochter?"

„Arya ist in King's Landing", log Ned. „Eure Schwester hat sie und Sansa." Sie wussten es. Irgendwie wussten sie, dass Arya mit ihm unterwegs war, doch er würde es nicht bestätigen.

Der Zwerg lächelte kurz, wurde dann jedoch ernst. „Ja, ich glaubte das und mein Vater glaubt es immer noch, vor allem da Cersei uns bisher nichts Anderes erzählt hat. Aber nun glaube ich, die Wahrheit zu wissen. Ihr seid ein zu ehrlicher Mann um zu lügen, Lord Stark. Es ist so, dass einer der Rekruten nicht tot war. Er erwachte heute früh. Ich habe ihn über letzte Nacht ausgefragt. Er war etwas verwirrt, doch sein Gedächtnis hatte er nicht verloren. Er erzählte, dass Ihr und der Rest auf der Mauer der Feste wart. Er hat uns erzählt, wer mit Euch dort war. Ein Junge, der von allen Arry genannt wurde, weinte und schrie Euch an, mit Euch zu kämpfen, doch Ihr sagtet ihm, er solle weglaufen. Er sagte, Ihr habt einem Jungen namens Gendry gesagt, er solle ihn wegbringen und der Junge sprang mit Arry im Arm von der Mauer. Dieser Junge, Gendry, soll der Bastard gewesen sein, nach dem die Goldröcke suchten. Dieser ist allerdings nicht unter den Toten. Nun warum würdet Ihr Gendry befehlen, einen kleinen Jungen vom Kampf fortzubringen? Es sei denn es war kein kleiner Junge. Es sei denn es war Eure Tochter Arya, die sich als ein kleiner Junge ausgab."

Ned starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. „Erzählt mir nur, ob sie tot ist oder nicht."

„Nicht", sagte der Zwerg und Ned zog vor Freude scharf die Luft ein, konnte sich aber noch gerade abhalten. „Keiner der Toten ist ein kleiner Junge oder ein Mädchen. Bronn hat eine Falltür auf dem Boden der Scheune gefunden. Sie führt zum See. Es befanden sich viele Fußspuren dort, sowie eine gebrochene Kette. Wer war in Ketten?"

„Die drei Männer, die im Käfig waren."

„Zwei sind tot", sagte Bronn, als er sich ein etwas gebratenen Speck nahm.

„Welche?"

Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich hatte Euch gesagt, dass sie komplett verbrannt waren. Sie haben mehr gestunken als die Kanalisation von Harrenhal."

„Aye, aber wie haben sie ausgesehen? Einer von ihnen hatte keine Nase mehr, ein andere war fett und hatte scharfe Zähne und der dritte war aus Ausländer. Er…"

„Die ersten beiden", antwortete Bronn sofort. „Der ohne Nase und der mit den scharfen Zähnen. Dies sind die beiden Toten. Sie liegen außerhalb des Käfigs, aber immer noch in Ketten."

„Sooo", sagte Tyrion, lehnte sich zurück, lächelt und trank etwas von seinem Wein. „Eure Tochter, dieser dritte Gefangene und möglicherweise noch ein bis zwei andere sind entkommen. Ich glaube auch, dass dieser Bastard Gendry, den der König tot sehen will, unter ihnen ist. Nun sind sie zu Fuß unterwegs. Wo würden sie hingehen?"

Nun war es an Ned zu lächeln. „Als würde ich Euch das erzählen, Zwerg. Arya war selbst für die Idioten in King's Landing zu schlau. Zu schlau für Cersei, Varys, die Goldröcke und alle anderen. Sie ist sogar schlauer als Ihr und Euer Vater."

Tyrion seufzte ungeduldig. „Ich halte Euch nicht für einen Idioten, Lord Stark. Ich habe auch nicht vor, Eurer Tochter etwas anzutun. Ich möchte sie nur gegen meinen Bruder austauschen. Euer Sohn wird uns Jaime nicht geben, wenn wir nur Sansa und Euch haben. Er wird auch Arya haben wollen. Was soll ich ihm sagen? Es tut uns leid, aber wir haben sie verloren? Er wird glauben, dass wir sie getötet haben und versuchen, es zu vertuschen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt schlimmere Gestalten auf den Straßen als Bronn oder mich. Amory Loch plündert, Gregor Clegane ist dort draußen und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Blut, Beric Dondarrion ebenfalls. Dazu kommt eine skrupellose Gruppe aus Söldnern, die von Vargo Hoat angeführt wird, ein Mann aus dem Osten, dem es egal ist, wem er dient und auch Westeros ist ihm egal, solange er gut bezahlt wird."

„Vargo Hoat?", fragte Ned. „Ich habe diesen Namen noch nie gehört."

„Ich habe Gerüchte über ihn im Lannister Camp gehört", begann Bronn. „Er hat eine Ziege als Wappen, hat eine sehr lustige Aussprache, dazu kommen weitere Männer aus dem Osten, die mit ihm reiten und dann noch einiges an Gesindel von hier. Er liebt es, 'Lord' genannt zu werden, sagt man. Er liebt es, seinen Gefangenen die Hände und Füße abzuschneiden. Er ist ein großer Mann und reitet auf einem lustigen Pferd aus dem Osten."

„Ein Zorse", sagte Tyrion. „Schwarz, weiß gestreift. Mein Vater hat ihn angeheuert, ihn und seine Kumpanen, damit sie plündern und Angst verbreiten. Ein Fehler, was mein Vater mittlerweile auch weiß. Diese Gruppe ist skrupellos. Sollte er Eure geliebte Arya zuerst finden, dann werden wir sie nur noch in Stücken finden."

Ned wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sollte Arya auf der Straße unterwegs sein, sich verstecken und versuchen nach Riverrun oder Winterfell zu kommen und dann in die Hände einer dieser Banden gelangen, schlimmstenfalls in die von Hoat, dann würden sie sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, töten. Sie hatte kurzes Haar, war wie ein Junge gekleidet und sah sogar einem Jungen sehr ähnlich. Auch wenn sie jemandem erzählen würde, dass sie ein Stark aus Winterfell wäre, würde ihr wahrscheinlich keiner glauben.

„Dann helft mir zuerst, sie zu finden", sagte Ned und konnte es nicht glauben, dass er einmal auf den Zwerg angewiesen war, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Nun, dann wäre das geregelt", sagte Tyrion, wischte sich seine Hände an seiner Kleidung ab und drehte sich zu seinem Knappen um. „Pod, sag den Männern, sie sollen in 20 Minuten bereit sein. Wir müssen ein junges Mädchen finden."

„Traut Ihr Euren Männern?", fragte Ned, nachdem Pod gegangen war.

„Natürlich", antwortete Tyrion.

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Bronn, während er weiter aß.

Tyrion seufzte. „Nun, nicht komplett. Warum fragt Ihr?"

„Meine Tochter und ich würden eine Menge Geld einbringen, egal ob einem Eurer Männer, einem Söldner oder diesem Vargo Hoat Typen. Am besten erzählt Ihr nur wenigen, wen wir wirklich suchen."

Tyrion nickte. „Geht klar. Bronn…"

Der Söldner war sofort auf den Beinen, sagte: „Ich sage dem Jungen, dass er nichts sagen soll", und ging hinaus. Ned Stark war nun allein mit dem Zwerg, seine Hände waren frei und es befand sich ein Buttermesser auf dem Tisch.

Er starrte Tyrion Lannister intensiv in die Augen. „Ich könnte Euch auf der Stelle töten."

Tyrion zog eine Augenbraue hoch und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er Angst erkennen, aber dann war dieser Blick sofort verschwunden und Tyrion seufzte tief. „Ich habe Eurem Sohn nichts getan. Ich möchte Eure Töchter retten. Ich möchte diesen Krieg beenden und zurück zu meinen Büchern gehen, meine Huren ficken und mich darüber freuen, dass ich von allen Lords und Ladies nur angefaucht werde. Ich versuche Euch zu helfen, Ihr großer Ochse. Könnt Ihr das nicht erkennen?"

„Alles, was ich sehe, ist ein Lannister", sagte Ned und sein Blut kochte in ihm.

„Der, der am wenigsten ein Lannister ist, wie mein Vater mir immer wieder zu verstehen gibt."

„Trotzdem ein Lannister." Das Messer lag direkt vor ihm. Der Zwerg war klein, schwach und trug keine Rüstung. Alles, was es bräuchte, wäre ein Stich. Dann jedoch kam ihm Arya wieder in den Sinn, dann Sansa und er wusste, dass sie alle zusammen tot sein würden, wenn er das kleine Monster jetzt tötete. Ned atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich etwas. Er konnte ihn nicht töten, nicht hier und schon gar nicht, wenn so viel auf den Spiel stand. Aber tun wollte er es immer noch. Kurz darauf kam der Söldner zurück und Neds Chance war verschwunden, genauso wie die verrückte Idee.

Ned wusste, dass Bronn die Spannung im Zelt spürte, während er von einem zum anderen schaute. „Hat er versucht, dich zu töten?", fragte er Tyrion.

„Er hatte es überlegt", antwortete Tyrion trocken. „Dann jedoch fanden sich gute Gründe, warum er es nicht tun sollte. Aber vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft nicht mehr mit ihm alleine sein."

„Dem stimme ich zu. Alle machen sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Dieser vermaledeite Captain der Goldröcke möchte unbedingt mitkommen, da er immer noch den Bastard haben will. Königlicher Befehl oder so ein Mist."

Ned knurrte. „Dem Jungen passiert nichts, es sei denn Ihr wollt, dass jeglicher mögliche Frieden mit Robb sich direkt in Luft auflöst."

„Ihr mögt den Jungen, oder?", fragte Tyrion. „Nun, da er der Sohn Eures Freundes Robert ist, ist es tatsächlich nicht sehr überraschend. Ich werde mich mit diesem Idioten befassen."

„Was ist mit Ser Marcus' Männern?", fragte Bronn.

„Das Pack wird uns begleiten. Die Verwundeten werden mit ein paar Männern hier bleiben, die auf sie aufpassen werden. Mögen die Götter sie beschützen, sollten Dondarrions Männer sie finden. Nun wenn es nichts Weiteres mehr gibt…"

„Ser Jason möchte wissen, ob wir nun nach King's Landing aufbrechen", sagte Bronn schnell.

„King's Landing?", fragte Ned Tyrion und merkte, dass er wieder wütend wurde. „Ihr habt gesagt, Euer Vater ist in Harrenhal oder war das eine weitere Lüge?"

„Habt Ihr es noch nicht gehört?", begann Tyrion. „Ich soll die neue Hand des Königs werden."

„Stellvertretende Hand", fügte Bronn hinzu.

„So ist es wohl richtig. Bis der Krieg vorüber ist, möchte mein Vater, dass ich an seiner Stelle die Hand an Joffreys Seite werde. Als ehemalige Hand, würde ich mich über ein paar hilfreiche Hinweise von Euch freuen."

„Ich würde Euch raten, es nicht zu machen, aber vielleicht ist es doch das, was Ihr verdient", antwortete Ned und lächelte leicht. „Der Posten ist verflucht und ich hoffe, dass Euch genauso ein schlechtes Schicksal ereilt wie uns."

„Ihr verachtet mich zutiefst", sagte Tyrion und Ned konnte es nicht verneinen. „Mein Vater war 20 Jahre die Hand eines Königs und ist noch gesund und munter."

„Dann sollte er so weise sein und sein Glück mit einer zweiten Amtsperiode nicht herausfordern. Die Hand arbeitet im Namen des Königs. Doch Joffreys ist kein König, das wisst Ihr genauso gut wie ich. Auch wenn er kein Bastard wäre, wäre er ein kleiner, verrückter Teufel. Ich habe Geschichten über ihn während meiner Zeit in King's Landing gehört. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass ein Sohn Roberts so etwas tun könnte. Aber wir wissen nun, dass er kein Sohn von Robert ist. Das Reich sollte so jemanden nicht als Führer haben."

„Möglicherweise nicht", antwortete Tyrion. „Aber er ist nun mal der König und ich werde seine Hand sein, wenn auch nur kurz. Nein, wir werden zuerst Arya suchen, dann nach Harrenhal reisen und danach werde ich mich auf den Weg nach King's Landing machen und mein Teil in diesem Drama ist dann endlich vorbei."

„Nicht solange ich nicht weiß, wer wirklich meinem Sohn wehtun wollte."

Tyrion rollte mit den Augen und schaute Bronn an. „Er wird es nicht fallen lassen, oder?"

„Würdest du es?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich habe auch keine Kinder, weshalb ich nicht in der Position bin, zu urteilen. Gut, Lord Stark. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, bekommt Ihr Eure Gerechtigkeit bzw. werde ich eine Verhandlung einberufen, wo dies verhandelt wird, wobei ich bereits im Vale durch die Götter nicht schuldig gesprochen wurde. Selbst Eure Frau hat dem zugestimmt."

Ned schnaubte verächtlich. „Erspart mir Eure Versprechungen. Wir beide wissen doch, dass kein Lord dieses Landes sich Lord Tywins Ärger einhandeln möchte, indem er gegen Euch eine Verhandlung führt."

„Ich würde da nicht drauf setzen. Mein Vater würde sie wahrscheinlich dafür bezahlen, dass sie es täten. Ich glaube, er hat sogar gehofft, dass ich ehrbar sterbe, damit er mich nicht mehr ansehen muss und ich den Lannister Namen zumindest einmal in Ehre getragen habe. Aber ich habe überlebt, zu seiner Enttäuschung. Aber das Leben geht weiter. Es wird Zeit, dass wir losreiten. Bronn, ich hoffe, wir finden für Lord Stark ein Pferd?"

Ned wurde etwas verlegen. „Ich kann nicht vernünftig reiten. Euer Bruder hatte mir das Bein gebrochen."

„Ah, stimmt. Mein Vater hatte mir davon erzählt. Wenn Jaime sauer wird, dann agiert er zuerst, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Dann, fürchte ich, müsst Ihr mit den Wagen vorlieb nehmen, Lord Stark. Nicht sehr nobel, doch wir werden es Euch so gemütlich wie möglich machen. Ich fände es gut, wenn ich Eurem Wort vertrauen kann, dass Ihr nicht flieht, damit ich keine Wachen für Euch abstellen muss."

Ned schnaubte. „Ihr bringt mich zur Armee meines Sohnes und findet hoffentlich Arya für mich. Warum sollte ich fliehen?"

„Genau das hatte ich mir auch gedacht", antwortete der Zwerg.

„Wo ist der Körper von Yoren?", fragte Ned, da ihm gerade etwas einfiel.

„Dort wo auch die anderen Gefallenen der Nachtwache sind", sagte Bronn. „Da es zu viele sind, werden wir sie verbrennen anstatt zu begraben."

„Noch nicht. Yoren hatte eine Nachricht von der Königin an meinen Sohn bei sich. Vielleicht ist diese noch bei ihm."

„Bronn wird danach sehen… nachdem Lord Stark uns verlassen hat."

Ned trank seinen Becher Wein aus und stand auf. „Ich werde Euch nicht töten, Zwerg. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Nicht, solange meine Kinder noch in Gefahr sind und ich nicht die Wahrheit über den Unfall von Bran weiß."

„Nun, ich danke Euch dafür, Lord Stark", antwortete Tyrion ironisch. „Siehst du Bronn, er ist doch kein schlechter Zeitgenosse."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Aber wenn Ihr nun fertig seid, Euch selbst zuzuhören, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich Bronn um und wartete darauf, dass Ned das Zelt verließ. Ned musste über die Dreistigkeit des Söldners fast lachen. Die meisten Lords des Landes würden ihm dafür den Kopf abschlagen oder ihn zumindest verbannen, wenn er so mit ihnen reden würde. Aber nicht der Zwerg, der darüber nur lachte, seinen Kopf schüttelte und mehr Wein trank.

Ned drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ das Zelt. Er wusste, dass Bronn recht hatte und der Zwerg ihn nur hier bei sich behalten würde, um den ganzen Tag seine eigene, clevere Stimme zu hören. Sie mussten Arya finden. Sie hatte gut zwölf Stunden Vorsprung. Aber auch sie mussten essen und schlafen. Dazu kam, dass sie zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Er betete zu den Göttern, egal ob alt oder neu, dass seine Tochter in Sicherheit sei. Gendry war bei ihr. Er war stark, loyal und würde sie beschützen. Aber er wusste auch wer noch bei ihnen war, Jaqen H'ghar, der Mörder. Ned wusste nicht, ob er mit ihnen gehen würde oder sich alleine durchschlagen würde.

„Zeig mir Yoren und die anderen beiden Leichen aus dem Käfig", sagte er zu Bronn.

„Hier lang", antwortete Bronn und sie gingen in Richtung der Burg. Überall um sie herum machten sich die Soldaten bereit weiter zu marschieren. Zelte wurden abgebaut, Männer kamen aus den Häusern, Diener machten die Feuer aus und sammelten die Vorräte ein. Eine Gruppe Pferde und Esel stand in der Nähe und Ned erkannte sie als die Tiere, die mit ihnen gemeinsam gereist waren. Wenigstens war jemand schlau genug sie freizulassen, als die Scheune angefangen hatte zu brennen. Das Tor der Burg war zerstört und Ned sah einige Männer der Lannisters dabei zu, die Gefallenen einzusammeln und sie auf einen großen Haufen vor dem Tor zu werfen. Yoren wurde gerade von zweien an ihnen vorbei getragen.

„Das ist Yoren", sagte er zu Bronn.

„Stopp!", schrie Bronn zu ihnen und rannte auf sie zu, Ned folgte ihm langsam. „Legt ihn für einen Moment hin."

Sie legten ihn auf den Boden und der eine spuckte auf ihn. „Verdammte Krähe! Er hat fünf unserer Männer getötet!"

Ned schaute ihn hart an. „Nur weil ihr versucht habt, ihn zu töten." Der Mann schaute so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und sie drehten sich um.

Ned kniete sich hin und schaute sich den Körper an. Auf den ersten Blick sah er fünf Schwertwunden in seinem Bauch und wusste, dass es auf der Rückseite noch mehr davon gab. Er begann die blutdurchtränkte Kleidung zu durchsuchen, fand aber nur ein paar Kupferstücke und einen Silberhirschen. Er gab sie Bronn und der Söldner steckte sie ein.

„Die Rolle muss wohl auf dem Wagen bei seinen Sachen sein", sagte Ned.

„Die Wagen sind alle verbrannt."

„Zeigt sie mir."

Sie gingen in die Burg hinein und auf dem Boden konnten sie Blutlachen sehen, dort, wo die Männer gestorben waren. Er überlegte, ob Arya mit Nadel jemanden getötet hatte, verwarf dann aber diesen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht, dass seine kleine Tochter Menschen tötete. Was Männer taten, kleine Mädchen sollten mit Puppen und Welpen spielen und nicht mit Schwertern und Schattenwölfen. Aber Arya war aus dem Norden und das Leben dort war hart. Es ist immer besser auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und nicht hilflos zu sterben. Der Winter nahte. Vielleicht war er sogar schon hier.

Die Scheune qualmte immer noch und das Dach war nicht mehr vorhanden. Die beiden verbrannten Körper von Rorge und Biter lagen beim Rest des Käfigs der noch übrig war.

„Wenn die Rolle in den Wagen war, dann ist sie definitiv verbrannt", sagte Bronn erneut. Doch Ned wusste es längst. Er schaute herunter auf die beiden Körper, überall verkohlt und deformiert, wo das Feuer sie erwischt hatte. Er konnte keine Wunden erkennen. Dann schaute er jedoch genauer hin und konnte Blutflecken unter Biters Nacken erkennen. Jemand hatte sie zuerst getötet bevor sie verbrannten. Vielleicht war es eine Gnade, aber er war sich sicher, dass die beiden, in welcher Hölle sie nun schmorten, richtig beurteilt wurden.

Als nächsten liefen sie um die Burg herum, hinunter zum See, wo Bronn ihm die Fußabdrücke zeigte. Ned kniete sich erneut hin und begutachtete sie. Nach einem kurzen Moment stand er wieder auf.

„Es sind vier bis fünf Personen, die sich an der Küste in Richtung Osten bewegen."

„Aye. Es sieht so aus, als würden wir auch diesen Weg nehmen. Östlich um den See herum und dann Nordwerts nach Harrenhal."

„Ist Tywin Lannister wirklich dort?"

„Er hat nicht gelogen."

„Würdet Ihr mir es sagen, wenn er es getan hätte?"

„Nein", grinste Bronn. „Momentan gefällt mir das Leben mit Lord Zwerg."

„Und wenn der Tag kommt, an dem es nicht mehr so ist?"

Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte dieser Tag kommen, dann suche ich mir einen neuen Lord, nenne ihm einen Preis und wenn er es bezahlt, dann gehört mein Schwert ihm."

„Aye. Aber die Lannisters haben Euch eine Lordschaft angeboten."

Bronn verzog das Gesicht und lachte kurz. „Versprechen heißen gar nichts, solange sie nicht eingelöst sind. Nun kommt."

Sie gingen zurück zur Burg und Ned sah den Rekruten, der überlebt hatte, wie er half die toten Körper zu bewegen. Ned kannte seinen Namen nicht, erinnerte sich aber an ihn. Er war ungefähr so alt wie Gendry, hatte langes Haar und eine große Narbe auf seiner Wange. Jetzt hatte er dazu noch einen Bruch an der linken Schädelseite nahe dem Auge.

„Lord Stark", sagte der Mann und neigte kurz das Haupt.

„Morgen. Hast du gegessen?"

„Ja, Milord. Es… Es tut mir leid. Ich habe diesen Leuten diese Dinge über Euch und… und den Jungen, Arry, erzählt. Über Gendry auch. Ich war so verwirrt… mein Kopf."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Ned und schaute dann zu Bronn. „Was passiert mit ihm?"

„Der Lord Zwerg hat gesagt, dass er machen kann, was er möchte, dass er aber nicht mit uns kommen kann. Er verbraucht nur unser Essen und er ist niemand, den er kennt und dem er vertraut."

Ned schaute den Mann an. „Möchtest du immer noch nach Norden, um dich der Nachtwache anzuschließen?"

„Ich habe zwar einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, verrückt bin ich jedoch nicht. Ich würde nicht nach Norden gehen."

Ned musste grinsen. „Wo kommst du her?"

„King's Landing."

„Geh nicht dorthin zurück. Du würdest nur wieder im Kerker landen. Was hast du getan?"

„Ich war in einer Taverne und es gab einen Streit beim Glücksspiel. Jemand hat gegen mich und meine Freunde geschummelt. Wir haben ihn dafür fast getötet."

„Ihr habt es aber nicht getan und das ist schon mal gut. Kannst du irgendwo hin?"

„Vielleicht… Ich habe Familie im Reach."

„Viel sicherer", sagte Bronn. „Dort ist bisher noch kein Krieg. Jedoch ist es ein weiter Weg dorthin."

„Guter Einwand", sagte Ned. Er schaut zu den Eseln hinüber. „Sag Tyrion, er soll ihm einen der Esel und etwas zu essen geben. Die Esel stammen aus unserer Gruppe und ich glaube, er kann etwas Brot und Fisch abgeben und es verkraften." So sollte es geschehen und kurz darauf befand sich der Mann auf dem Weg in Richtung Süden auf einem Esel und mit einem kleinen Sack Nahrung.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saß Ned in einem Wagen der Mehl und Hafer geladen hatte, genauso wie die Diener in den anderen Wagen. Die meisten waren normales Volk, außer einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit. Wahrscheinlich eine Hure eines Ritters. Aber so war es nun mal wenn Armeen unterwegs waren. Vielleicht war sie sogar die Hure des Zwerges. Ned wusste, dass der Zwerg seine Huren liebte. Die Huren in Winterfell haben einiges an ihm verdient, als er dort zu Besuch war. Aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur eine Dienerin.

Ganz am Anfang der Kolonne sah er den Zwerg in seiner Rüstung aus seinem Pferd sitzen und mit Bronn und einem großen Mann in Lannisterfarben reden, der wahrscheinlich Ser Jason war. Fünf Männer der Hügelvölker waren auch vorne bei ihm. Wahrscheinlich die Häuptlinge der Stämme. Ned hatte einiges über die Hügelvölker gelernt, als er noch ein Ziehsohn von Jon Arryn gewesen war. Sie waren ein grausames Volk, jedoch undiszipliniert, stritten sich über die Beute und würden jeden Mann töten, der ihnen in die Quere kam.

Nachdem das kleine Treffen beendet war, kamen der Offizier der Goldröcke und seine drei überlebenden Männer nach vorne. Sie stritten sich über etwas und gestikulierten wild, bis sie plötzlich den Zwerg schreien hörten und zwar alle.

„Ihr werdet Eure Männer nehmen und nach King's Landing zurückkehren oder ich töte Euch hier auf der Stelle!"

„Der König wird davon hören!", schrie der Offizier zurück.

„Gut!", schrie Tyrion noch lauter. „Nun geht, bevor ich meine Wildmänner Euch die Schwänze abschneiden lasse, bevor ich Euch hänge!"

Der Offizier knurrte, drehte sein Pferd herum und ritten so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Südosten.

Nach dem Intermezzo war nun nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Zwei Soldaten gingen auf den Körperhaufen vor der Burg zu. Drum herum hatten sie Gestrüpp verteilt. Einer der Männer nahm einen großen Krug und schüttete etwas über das Holz. Kochendes Öl, vermutete Ned. Der zweite Mann nahm eine entzündete Fackel, ließ es auf das Holz fallen und bald brannte es lichterloh. Auf Wiedersehen, Yoren, sagte Ned zu sich selbst. Danke, dass du das Leben meiner Tochter gerettet hast. Kurz danach, brachen sie in Richtung Osten auf.

Sie kamen den ersten Tag sehr gut voran, doch war weit und breit nichts von Arya oder den anderen zu sehen. Sie wandten sich Richtung Nordost, nachdem sie den südlichsten Zipfel des Götterauges passiert hatten. Es gab keine Straße, doch das Land war sehr flach und nur wenig besiedelt. Die Farmen, die hier standen, waren verlassen und es gab ein paar Spuren, durch die sie besser vorwärts kamen. Sie kamen auch an ein paar verlassenen und ausgebrannten Dörfern vorbei, hielten jedoch nicht an und drehten bald nach Norden ab. Am späten Nachmittag machen sie an einem kleinen Fluss Rast.

Abends fragte der Zwerg Ned, ob er mit ihm zu Abend essen würde und Ned nahm widerstrebend an. Der Zwerg trank und sprach viel. Ned hörte viele Geschichten über die Mauer, Jon und Yoren sowie über seinen Bruder Benjen. Auch die Geschichten, die er bereits von Bronn erzählt bekommen hatte, über Cat in der Herberge, war dabei. Der Zwerg und der Söldner erzählten immer mehr von ihren Geschichten, was auf dem Weg ins Vale passiert war. Auch behaupteten sie, dass sie Cats Leben auf dem Weg dorthin gerettet hatten. Es war zumindest das, was sie behaupteten. Der Zwerg berichtete auch über die Himmelszellen auf der Eyrie und wie sie jeden noch so starken Mann in den Wahnsinn trieben und ihn springen lassen wollten. Ned sprach und trank kaum, aß so viel er konnte und verschwand sobald es ging. Der Knappe des Zwerges brachte ihn zu einem Zelt, wo er auf einer mit Stroh gefüllten Matratze schlafen konnte. Sie war zumindest bequemer als die Säcke im Wagen.

Am nächsten Tag begann es stark zu regnen, als sie sich aufmachten und bald darauf waren sie alle klatschnass. Der Zwerg beharrte jedoch darauf, dass sie weiter ritten. Dies ging bis in den Nachmittag gut. Doch dann regnete es immer heftiger und nachdem einer der Wagen zum vierten Mal im Schlamm stecken blieb, merkte auch er, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte und sie hielten nahe eines kleinen Waldes. Den steckengeblieben Wagen ließen sie dort, wo er war und luden nur alles herunter, was dieser transportiert hatte. Der Zwerg bestand darauf, dass Ned sich in seinem Zelt aufhielt und dort trocknen konnte, wo eine Schale mit Holzkohle brannte. Es war sehr warm und Ned konnte richtig den Wasserdampf von seiner Kleidung aufsteigen sehen.

Tyrion saß auf seinem Bett und trocknete sich die Füße ab, während sein Knappe ihnen etwas Wein eingoss. Genau in diesem Moment trat Bronn in das Zelt. Ein Blitz schnellte über den dunklen Nachmittagshimmel und Donner folgte ihm. „Die Götter führen Krieg gegeneinander", sagte Ned automatisch. Es war eine Geschichte, die ihm seine Mutter erzählt hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und Angst vor Gewittern gehabt hatte.

„Aye", sagte Bronn und schaute dann zu Tyrion. „Einer von Ser Jasons' Kundschaftern ist gerade zurückgekehrt. Er sagt, dass ein kleines Dorf etwa zwei Meilen entfernt ist. Es sieht verlassen aus, aber es ist noch nicht niedergebrannt."

„Wenn der Regen aufhören würde, würde ich sofort aufbrechen und wir könnten die Nacht dort verbringen", sagte Tyrion seufzend. „Aber wir können die Wagen und unsere Vorräte nicht zurücklassen. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis nach Harrenhal und wir haben viele Münder zu stopfen. Sag Ser Jason, dass wir warten müssen, bis das Wetter sich bessert und wir den Wagen wieder aus dem Schlamm ziehen können."

„Sollte es bis morgen nicht aufgehört haben zu regnen, könntet Ihr die Vorräte auf die anderen Wagen neu verteilen und dann weiterziehen", wandte Ned ein. Er machte sich Sorgen um Arya und jeder Tag, den sie verloren, machte es nicht besser.

„Eine gute Idee", antwortete der Zwerg.

Ned verließ sie kurz danach. Der Zwerg hatte ihn zwar noch auf ein paar Drinks eingeladen, doch Ned behauptete einfach, er sei müde und brauche Schlaf. Ned hatte keine Lust wieder stundenlang den Ausführungen des Zwerges, der einen zu Tode reden konnte, zuzuhören. Ned fand sein Zelt bereits unter ein paar Zelten vorbereitet und schlüpfte hinein. Der Boden war nass und seine Matratze war es auch, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er streckte sich aus und war schnell eingedöst.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte Ned nicht sagen, als er wieder aufwachte. Es war noch dunkel draußen und still. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, aber die Luft war nass und dick. Ned setzte sich auf und bemerkte nun, dass er nicht allein im Zelt war.

„Nicht schreien", flüsterte eine Stimme mit ungewöhnlichem Akzent ihm zu. „Dieser Mann ist nicht hier, um Euch etwas anzutun, Eddard Stark."

„Wenn Ihr mich hättet töten wollen, dann wäre ich bereits tot", sagte Ned zu dem Mann. Er wusste, wer er war und hatte auch keine Angst vor ihm. „Jaqen H'ghar?"

„Ja."

„Wo ist Arya?", fragte Ned leise.

„In der Nähe und sicher, gemeinsam mit dem Bäckersjungen, dem Jungen mit Grünen Händen und dem Bullen."

„Dem Bullen… achso, Gendry."

„Ja. Kommt. Wir müssen gehen. Dieser Mann hat Arya Stark versprochen, Euch zu befreien und ich möchte von diesem Schwur befreit sein."

Ned sträubte sich und entschied sich dazu es ihm zu erzählen. „Tyrion Lannister hat hier das Sagen. Er bringt mich nach Harrenhal zu seinem Vater, damit endlich wieder Frieden herrschen kann. Arya, meine andere Tochter und ich sollen gegen seinen Bruder ausgetauscht werden. Die Armee meines Sohnes hat diesen gefangen genommen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr zu Arya zurückkehrt, ihr dies alles erzählt und sie bittet, sich zu ergeben und morgen früh hierher zu kommen. Ich werde gemeinsam mit Tyrion auf sie warten. Die anderen können sie begleiten oder dorthin gehen, wo sie wollen. Danach, könnt Ihr gehen, wohin Ihr wollt. Ich werde Euch nicht verraten. Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr meiner Tochter geholfen habt."

„Diese Nachricht muss Arya von Euch erfahren", sagte Jaqen in der Dunkelheit. „Das Mädchen wird diesem Mann nicht glauben."

„In Ordnung, zeigt mir den Weg."

Jaqen öffnete das Zelt und schlüpfte leise hinaus. Im Camp war es ruhig. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von den Wassertropfen, die vom Baum fielen und den Grillen die im Gras zirpten. Ned folgte ihm und stoppte dann, wenn Jaqen stoppte. Einer der Wachen stand an einem Baum und pisste. Jaqen ging vorsichtig von Baum zu Baum weiter und Ned folgte ihm, so gut er konnte. Sein Bein machte ihm immer noch Probleme und verlangsamte ihn. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie an allen Wachen vorbei und folgten einer Tierspur in das Gehölz. Kurz darauf kamen sie auf eine Lichtung. Der Mond war hinter den Wolken hervorgekommen und gemeinsam mit dem Roten Streifen erzeugten sie genug Licht, damit sie gut vorankamen. Endlich konnte Ned zu Jaqen aufschließen.

„Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?"

„Diesen Mann zu finden war einfach. Eine große Gruppe ist immer einfach zu finden."

„Aber mein Zelt, du…"

„Dieser Mann hatte sich in den Bäumen versteckt und die Lannisters beobachtet, wie sie das Camp aufbauten. Dieser Mann hat gewartet, bis Eddard Stark alleine war."

Er musste nass bis auf die Knochen gewesen sein, wenn er in einem Baum gewartet hatte. Sie liefen nun weiter ohne zu sprechen. „Hat Arya Euch befreit? Helft Ihr mir deshalb?"

„Ja. Ein Mann muss seine Schuld begleichen, oder der Rote Gott wäre sehr sauer. Das Mädchen hat diesem Mann das Versprechen abgenommen, Euch zu helfen, sollte sie ihn aus dem Käfig befreien. Der starke Bulle hat das Schloss zerstört und dann die Ketten mit seinem Hammer zerschlagen. Im Dorf hat er dann eine Schmiede gefunden und die Ringe von den Armen des Mannes hier entfernt."

„Wer hat die anderen beiden getötet? Rorge und Biter."

„Dieser Mann."

„Gut."

„Eddard Stark, habt Ihr wirklich geglaubt, Eure Tochter hat die beiden getötet?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Hat das Mädchen vorher getötet?"

Ned sträubte sich zuerst, sprach dann aber doch. „Ja, einen Jungen in King's Landing, der versucht hatte, sie aufzuhalten, als sie geflohen war."

„Dazu kommen zwei Männer in der Burg. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Der Bulle hat sie zwei Männer töten sehen und es diesem Mann erzählt, während sie schlief. Arya hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

Ned sagte nichts. Meine Tochter, dachte er traurig, eine Mörderin. Nun bemerkte er, was seine Fehler aus seiner Familie gemacht hatten.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Ned nach langem Schweigen, als sie über ein Feld liefen.

„Dieser Mann ist Jaqen H'ghar. Eddard Stark, Ihr wisst dies bereits."

„Yoren sagte, Ihr seid ein Mörder."

„Ja, Yoren hat nicht gelogen. Dieser Mann hat bereits getötet. Viele Male."

„Warum?"

„Ihr habt viele Fragen, Eddard Stark, die dieser Mann nicht beantworten kann."

„Beantwortet mir eine. Warum helft Ihr Arya und mir?"

„Dieser Mann schuldet ein…"

„Einen Schwur, ich weiß. Aber die meisten Männer würden auch wegrennen, nachdem sie aus dem Käfig befreit wurde. Ihr jedoch nicht."

„Die meisten Männer haben aber auch keine Ehre. Dieser Mann hat sie."

Ein Mörder mit Ehre. Vielleicht gab es sie wirklich, doch Ned kannte keine, zumindest keine Mörder. Mörder töteten aus vielen Gründen. Rache, Liebe oder Gold waren die Hauptgründe. Doch Ned hatte in seiner Zeit als Lord von Winterfell viele Geschichten gehört. Geschichten von Männern und Frauen, die getötet hatten und ihre Gründe vor ihm darlegen mussten, damit er sie verurteilen konnte. In manchen Fällen waren es gute Gründe, aber Mord war nun mal Mord, wie Yoren sagte, und egal, was der Grund dafür war, es war eine Straftat. Ned verurteilte sie meistens zum Tode, schlug ihnen den Kopf mit Ice, seinem Valyrischem Stahlschwert ab, wie es im Norden Sitte war. Manche schickte er auch zur Mauer, aber nicht viele.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie zu einem kleinen Strom, der in das Götterauge floss. Der Strom war sehr stark, da es ja den ganzen Tag geregnet hatte. Sie liefen vorsichtig durch den Strom, der ihnen bis zur Taille reichte. Einmal wäre Ned fast ausgerutscht, da ihn sein verletztes Bein nicht tragen konnte, doch Jaqen fing ihn rechtzeitig auf und verhinderte, dass er ertrank. Auf der anderen Seite erhob sich ein kleiner Hügel auf ein dem ein Weizenfeld war. Jaqen nahm sich ein paar Ähren und Ned tat es ihm gleich. Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie die Gärten eines kleinen Dorfes. Aus den Fenstern kam kein Licht und aus den Schornsteinen stieg kein Rauch auf. Sie gingen auf das große Haus zu. Als sie sich dem Haus näherten wurden Jaqen still und Ned stoppte neben ihm. Sie hörten in die Stille hinein und dann begann Jaqen zu lächeln und kurz danach hörte Ned auch, was ihm zum Lachen brachte. Jemand schnarchte.

Einen Augenblick später erreichten sie den Bäckerjungen, Hot Pie, der auf dem Boden außerhalb des Hauses eingeschlafen war. Jaqen knuffte ihm ins Bein, der Junge gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich und beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ich ergebe mich!", schrie Hot Pie und sofort flog die Tür des Hauses auf. Im Mondlicht konnte Ned erkennen, wie drei Menschen herausrannten. Gendry mit seinem Helm und seinem Hammer in der rechten Hand, Arya mit Nadel in der Hand sowie der Junge mit den blonden Haare, Lommy, welcher ein Messer trug. Sie alle blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, Arya steckte Nadel wieder ein und war sich in die Arme ihres Vaters und das ganze Korn, das er gesammelt hatte, viel auf den Boden. Er umarmte sie fest und sie schaute ihn von unten herauf an.

„Ich wusste, dass Jaqen dich finden würde."

„Die Schuld dieses Mannes ist beglichen", sagte Jaqen zu ihr. „Der Vaters des Mädchens ist frei."

Arya schaute ihn an, kaute dabei auf der Zunge, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte und nickte dann. „Ja, er ist frei. Die Schuld eines Mannes ist beglichen."

„Lasst uns reingehen. Ich habe einiges zu erzählen", sagte Ned zu ihnen. Sie gingen alle hinein. Drinnen war es dunkel, bis auf etwas Glut, die in einem Ofen vor sich hin waberte. Gendry zündete daran eine Kerze an, stellte diese auf den Tisch und bald waren sie in schummriges Licht gehüllt. Ned schaute sich kurz um. Das Haus hatte einen großen Hauptraum mit einer kleinen Küche. In diesem Raum gab es noch zwei Türen, die wohl zu zwei kleineren Räumen führten. Über der Feuerstelle hing ein Kessel und es gab einen Tisch mit drei Stühlen. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Bilder und in der Küche gab es Teller, Schüsseln und Gläser, dazu eine Schüssel und einen Eimer voll mit Wasser. Dazu lag etwas Brot auf einer Platte auf dem Tisch.

„Unser Abendbrot", beschwerte sich Hot Pie. Dann lächelte er. „Doch nun haben wir Korn." Er und Lommy hatten das Korn, welches Ned hatte fallen lassen, aufgehoben und es auf den Tisch gelegt und Jaqen legte seine Ration gerade dazu.

„Wir kochen später", sagte Ned während er sich setzte und schaute dann zu seiner Tochter, die sich neben ihn setzte. „Arya hör mir zu. Tyrion Lannister, erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

„Der Zwerg?"

„Aye, der Zwerg", antwortete Ned und erzählte ihnen schnell seine Geschichten. „Also, wir werden alle gegen den Königsmörder ausgetauscht und dann können wir heimgehen."

„Nach Hause", sagte Arya und seufzte. Dann schaut sie zu den anderen drei Jungen im Zimmer. „Ich… ich denke, ihr könnt mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt. Mein Vater wird für euch einen Platz in Winterfell finden."

„Das werde ich", sagte Ned und schaute die Jungen an. „Ich stehe in eurer Schuld, dafür, dass ihr Arya geholfen habt."

„Was ist mit der Nachtwache?", fragte Gendry.

„Yoren ist tot."

„Das wissen wir", sagte Lommy. „Arry hat es gesehen."

Ned schaute sie an und sie hatte einen traurigen Blick in ihrem Gesicht. „Aye. Er war ein guter Mann und wegen der Nachtwache: Ihr habt noch nicht eure Eide abgelegt. In Winterfell ist es zwar kalt, aber nicht so kalt wie an der Mauer."

„Ich werde mit nach Winterfell kommen und Euch dienen, Milord", sagte Hot Pie sofort.

„Ich hoffe, du bist ein besserer Bäcker als ein Wächter, mein Junge", sagte Ned und alle lachten.

„Ich werde auch mit Euch kommen, Milord", sagte Lommy.

„Solltest du etwas stehlen, hacke ich dir deine grünen Hände ab", sagte Ned ernst.

Lommys Augen wurden groß. „Ich werde nie wieder etwas stehlen."

„Sehr gut. Gendry?"

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort, an den ich gehen könnte, Milord."

„Aye", sagte Ned und nickte. Dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Wir werden die Nacht hier verbringen. Morgen früh gehen wir rüber und treffen den Zwerg, bevor er bemerkt, dass ich überhaupt weg bin." Er bemerkte sofort, dass Gendrys Augen sich vor Angst weiteten. „Gendry, der Zwerg hat die Goldröcke fortgeschickt. Ser Marcus ist tot und der Zwerg hat den Rest seiner Männer gut im Griff."

„Können wir ihm trauen?"

„Nein", sagte Ned ernst. „Aber er ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben, um sicher zu unserer Familie zurückzukehren. Ich werde den ersten Lannister töten, der auch nur einen Hand an euch legt. Also macht euch keine Sorgen."

Dann bemerkte er, dass Arya erneut auf ihren Lippen kaute. „Aber… was ist mit der Mauer. Deinem Schwur?"

„Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass ein Schwur, den Mann mit einem Schwert an der Kehle macht, nichts wert ist und die Götter ihn für nichtig erklären."

„Die Königin könnte darüber sehr wütend sein."

„Sie können mich mal, sie und ihr Bastard Sohn, der falsche König. Sie können ja nach Winterfell kommen und versuchen, mich zur Mauer zu schleppen." Sie alle schauten ihn überrascht an und lachten dann. Arya lächelte wieder und Ned beruhigte sich.

„Sehr gut. Nun Jaqen was ist mit…" Sie drehte sich zu ihm, doch er war verschwunden. „Jaqen?" Er war nicht mehr im Haus.

„Er ist gegangen, Arya", sagte Gendry nachdem er nach draußen geschaut hatte. „Du wusstest, er würde gehen, sobald er deinen Vater gefunden hatte."

„Aber er hat sich nicht einmal verabschiedet", sagte Arya säuerlich und traurig.

„Er ist ein gesuchter Mann", erklärte Ned ihr. „Er hat alles getan, um seine Schuld bei dir zu beglichen. Lass ihn gehen wohin er will."

Sie nickte leicht. „Gut", sagte er und hoffte, dass sie Jaqen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter sich mit Mördern abgibt, egal ob sie ihr halfen oder nicht.

Ned schickte sie an die Arbeit, Feuer machen und Wasser für den Kessel holen. Sie verschlossen die beiden Fenster des Hauses mit Tüchern, damit man das Licht nicht von außen sehen konnte und bald hatten sie es warm und das Korn kochte in Kessel über dem Feuer.

Dann saßen sie gemeinsam, Arya, Gendry und Ned am Tisch und Lommy und Hot Pie auf dem Boden und erzählten sich ihre Geschichten. Sie erzählten von dem Kampf, der Flucht, dass sie das verlassene Dorf gefunden hatten und zu ihrem Glück noch etwas zu essen zurückgelassen worden war. Dann hatte Jaqen sich daran gemacht ihn zu finden.

„Wir dachten schon, er hätte uns hier einfach zurück gelassen", erzählte Arya. „Wir wollten noch bis zum Morgen warten und dann weitergehen."

„Gut, dass wir es nicht gemacht haben", kommentierte Hot Pie, während er im Korn rührte.

„Aye, Jaqen hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Egal, was er sonst ist, er hatte zumindest Ehre." Er schaute Arya an. „Wusste er, wer du bist oder hast du es ihm erzählt?"

„Er wusste es, Milord", sagte Gendry zuerst. „Keine Ahnung wie, er nannte sie Arya Stark direkt am ersten Morgen. Hat den anderen beiden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Dachte, sie wäre ein Junge", sagte Lommy von seiner Position aus. „Keine Lady."

Arya knurrte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen."

„Aye, das sollte ihr wirklich", sagt Ned schnell. „Ihr werdet sich nur Arry rufen und weiter so tun, als wäre sie ein Junge. Mit dem Zwerg reiten auch Leute, die uns sofort für einen Beutel mit Silber gefangen nehmen würden und den Rest töten. Der Wichtel braucht uns, um seinen Bruder zu befreien, weswegen er uns beschützt, aber er ist nur ein Mann."

„Ein kleiner Mann", sagte Arya grinsend.

„Was ist ein Wichtel?", fragte Hot Pie.

„Ein Zwerg", antwortete Gendry. „Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal in King's Landing gesehen. Er läuft watschelnd durch die Gegend und er hält seinen Kopf so hoch, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre selber König. Er ist stolz, sagen die Leute und lachen dann hinter seinem Rücken über ihn."

Ned nickte. „Aye, das tun sie. Aber sie kennen ihn nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne. Er ist ein skrupelloser Mann, wie alle Lannisters. Unterschätzt ihn wegen seiner Größe nicht. Wenn er euch etwas fragt, antwortet schnell, ehrlich und nennt ihn 'Milord'." Er schaute Gendry an. „Er weiß, wer du bist. Also lüge ihn bitte nicht an."

Arya schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wer ist er?", fragte sie frustriert, dass ihr niemand etwas erzählte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es sein lassen sollst", sagte Ned in einem tadelnden Ton.

„Er ist ein Bastard", sagte Lommy. „Wir sind Weisen. Das ist alles."

„Nein", sagte Hot Pie zu Lommy. „Die Goldröcke und der Ritter wollte ihn gefangen nehmen. Er muss etwas Besonderes sein."

„Ich habe euch zwei doch gesagt, ihr sollt darüber nicht reden", knurrte Gendry. Sein Bart begann langsam zu wachsen, zwar noch nicht so lang wie der seines Vaters, aber schon dunkel und er wurde seinem Vater immer ähnlicher, bemerkte Ned. Und das machte ihn grimmiger.

„Lasst es gut sein", sagte Ned und schaute dabei Arya starr an, bis sie seufzte und nickte.

Bald darauf war das Korn fertig und sie konnten endlich etwas essen. Sie fanden ein paar gemütliche Ecken, wo sie sich hinlegen konnte und waren bald alle, bis auf Ned, eingeschlafen. Dieser saß die ganze Nacht an der Tür, mit Nadel in seiner Hand und hielt Wache. Es war ein gutes, kleines Schwert, welches ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Er würde Mikken dafür danken, wenn sie wieder in Winterfell waren.

Als es langsam dämmerte, weckte Ned sie und sie aßen gemeinsam den Rest des Korns, erleichterten sich und wuschen sich. Ned lugte hinter den Vorhängen nach draußen und sah, dass es sehr nebelig war und er nicht weit blicken konnte.

„Los, lasst uns gehen, bevor wir den Wichtel schreien hören können und zwar vom Arbor bis zur Mauer."

Er trat nach draußen auf die Straße und der Rest folgte ihm. Der Nebel löste sich langsam auf, doch er konnte immer noch nicht weiter als ein Haus sehen. Ned versuchte sich zu erinnern, woher sie die Nacht vorher gekommen waren. Während sie auf der Straße standen, hörten sie das Klackern eines Hufes.

„Ein Pferd", flüsterte Arya.

„Ruhe!", befahl Ned. Sie alle zogen ihre Waffen außer Ned, der leider keines hatte. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Dann zog Lommy ein langes Messer aus seinem Schuh und reichte es ihm.

Die Geräusche näherten sich weiter und dann tauchte eine monströse Gestalt auf einem Pferd aus dem Nebel auf. Auf dem Pferd saß der komischste Mann, den sie je gesehen hatten. Er hatte sehr braune Haut, trug nur Leder und hatte langes geflochtenes Haar mit vielen kleinen Glocken darin. In seine Hand trug er ein langes gebogenes Schwert.

„Ein Dothraki", sagte Ned leise. Plötzlich begann der Wind stärker zu wehen und als er den Nebel fortblies, kamen mehr gestalten aus dem Nebel herausgeritten. Alle auf einem Pferd und ein Mischmasch von Menschen aus dem Osten und Westen. Ein großer Mann mit einem langen ruppigen Bart ritt langsam auf sie zu, bis er neben dem Dothraki stand.

„Sieben Höllen", sagte Lommy leise.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", fragte der große Mann. Er war dünn und hatte eine Art Kette um seinen Hals. An seinem Sattel hing ein Helm, der die Form einer Ziege hatte. Hinter ihm waren noch mehr Männer, die ihre Waffen gezogen hatten. Einer von ihnen trug ein Banner mit einer Ziege darauf.

Ned wusste sofort, wer sie waren. Die Brave Companions. Dies musste Vargo Hoat sein. Er hatte nur eine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten. „Ich bin Eddard Stark, Lord von Winterfell. Ich wäre  
dankbar, wenn Ihr uns zu Tyrion Lannisters Camp bringen würdet, das ein paar Meilen südlich von hier liegt. Ihr seid Ergebene seines Vaters oder, Lord Hoat?"

„Ich und meine Männer sind von Lord Tywin Lannithter angeheuert", sagte der große Mann und sabberte, während er sprach. „Ich weith, wer Ihr theid, Lord Thtark. Ihr thagt, dass Tyrion Lannithter in der Nähe itht?"

„Aye."

„Altho gut. Wir werden Euch zu theinem Camp bringen. Nehmt Lord Thtark in Gewahrtham, tut ihm nichth", sagte er und schaute dabei seine Männer an.

Der Dothraki neben ihm sprach in an, in seiner Sprache, doch mit einem sehr komischen Akzent. „Was ist mit den Jungen?"

„Tötet sie alle", befahl Hoat.


	9. Gendry

Nun ist es soweit endlich ist das neue Kapitel hier.  
Wünsche euch viel Spaß damit :)

-

Kapitel 9 ´Gendry´

„Tötet thie alle", sagte der komische Mann auf dem noch komischeren Pferd.

Gendry stand neben Lord Eddard Stark in einem kleinen Dorf auf einer matschigen Straße nahe der östlichen Seite des Götterauges, während der komische Mann mit Namen Vargo Hoat seinen Männern befahl Stark nichts zu tun und den Rest zu töten. Gendry war einer der Jungen, wobei er eher wie ein Mann aussah. Mit seinen 15 Jahren war er genauso groß wie Stark, war stämmig und muskulös, sein rechter Arm muskulöser als sein linker, da er damit sieben Jahre den Hammer in der Schmiede geschwungen hatte. In dieser Hand hielt er nun auch seinen Hammer. Sein Bullenhelm war in seiner linken Hand, er steckte ihn jedoch nun über den Kopf und versteckte so seine wilden schwarzen Haare. Gendry hatte blaue Augen und trug einen zwei Wochen alten Bart, der immer dichter und länger wurde. Er presste die Zähne zusammen und bereitete sich erneut auf einen Kampf vor. Es sah so aus, als würde er immer nur vor der Gefahr davonlaufen und kämpfen, seitdem er King's Landing vor knapp zwei Wochen verlassen hatte.

Tatsächlich war er sogar selbst eine Gefahr. Der König hatte Männer ausgesandt, um ihn zu töten, da er der Sohn des toten Königs Robert Baratheon war Nichts hatte ihn in seinem Leben mehr schockiert als diese Nachricht, die Lord Eddard ihm überbracht hatte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Lange Zeit hatte er noch im Wald gesessen, nachdem Lord Stark es ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Es konnte einfach nicht so sein. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto besser konnte er die Tatsache akzeptieren. Jon Arryn hatte ihn zuerst in der Straße des Stahls in Meister Motts Laden besucht. Danach Ned Stark und beide hatten ihn über seine, bereits lange tote Mutter ausgefragt. Er konnte sich kaum an sie erinnern. Er konnte es damals nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn danach fragten und als er Meister Mott danach fragte, sagte dieser nur, er solle an die Arbeit denken und den Rest vergessen.

Doch andere würden es nicht vergessen. Nachdem sein Meister ihn hinausgeworfen hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich der Nachtwache anschließen, kamen andere, die ihn zurück nach King's Landing bringen oder ihn töten wollten. Zuerst die Goldröcke und dann die Gruppe, die ihn vor ein paar Tagen töten wollte. Er wäre auch tot gewesen, wenn Arry nicht gewesen wäre. Nein, Arya. Sie war Arya Stark, Lady von Winterfell und nicht Arry der Waise, welcher kurzes, fettiges Haar und Dreck und seinen, ihren, Fingernägeln hatte. Und was für eine Lady! Gendry hatte bereits einige Hochgeborene Ladys in Meister Motts Laden gesehen. Sie waren immer perfekt gekleidet wie eine Lady, hatten wunderschönes Haar und ein hübsches Lächeln im Gesicht. Dazu rochen sie immer gut und er wurde immer rot, wenn sie seine Arme bewunderten. Sie nannten ihn keinen Lügner und hauten ihn auch nicht, wenn sie sauer waren. Nicht wie Arya.

Sie war in vielen Dingen anders. Sie war klein, mit kurzem, hässlichem Haar, das Gesicht ähnelte sehr stark dem ihres Vaters und sie war sehr zäh. Dazu kam, dass sie bereits getötet hatte und er war sich sicher, dass die Ladies in King's Landing noch nicht mal eine Maus getötet hatten und sofort über einen abgebrochenen Fingernagel weinen würden. Aber nicht Arya. Gendry dachte, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte, als sie behauptete, sie habe einen Jungen in King's Landing getötet. Nun war er sich jedoch sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn vor einem der Goldröcke in der Burg gerettet. Sie hatte ihn erstochen und getötet, bevor dieser Gendry töten konnte. Sie hatte ihm befohlen die Gefangen im Käfig zu befreien und er hatte es gemacht. Sie sprach mit Jaqen und sagte ihm, er solle ihren Vater finden. Sie sagte auch, dass sie hier im Dorf warten sollten, bis Jaqen mit ihrem Vater wieder da war und hatte nicht nachgegeben, auch wenn Hot Pie und Lommy unbedingt weitergehen wollten. Sie wurde ihr Anführer, ein Mädchen von zehn Jahren. Vielleicht zehn. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie alt sie war. Das Lustige war jedoch, dass sie ihr folgten und sie alles für sie taten, was sie sagte.

Dann jedoch kam Jaqen zurück und er hatte ihren Vater im Schlepptau, verschwand dann jedoch auf wundersame Weise. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Gendry gehofft, dass das Wegrennen nun endlich vorbei war. Lord Stark war mit Tyrion Lannister und ca. 200 Mann unterwegs, welche sie sicher nach Harrenhal bringen würden und danach sogar nach Winterfell. Lord Stark hatte ihnen allen einen Ort zum Leben und Arbeit versprochen.

Aber es war alles bereits wieder vorbei. Nun würden sie wahrscheinlich in den Straßen dieses Dorfes sterben. Über zwanzig merkwürdig aussehende Männer waren aus dem Nebel aufgetaucht. Manche ritten auf Pferden, andere auf merkwürdigen schwarz-weiß gestreiften Tieren, die wie Pferde aussahen. Sie hatten viele Waffen. Schwerter, Armbrüste, Bögen, Keulen, Morgensterne, Speere und komisch gebogene Waffen, die der Dothraki in der Hand hielt. Gendry hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Stark hatte mit ihnen gesprochen, sie um Hilfe gebeten. Nun, sie würden Stark helfen, keine Frage. Er war nun mal ein Lord, aber diese Jungen nicht. Sie mussten sterben, doch sie würden es nicht ohne Kampf tun.

Gendry stellte sich vor Arya, kaum das Hoat befohlen hatte, sie zu töten. Sie hatte stark die Luft eingezogen, als Hoat seinen Männern befohlen hatte, sie zu töten. Der Mann, von dem Ned Stark sagt er sei ein Dothraki, lächelte böse und erhob sein gebogenes Schwert und wollte schon losschlagen, als Stark plötzlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Solltet Ihr und Eure Männer dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann töte ich Euch. Das schwöre ich bei den alten und neuen Göttern!", knurrte Stark den Männern entgegen.

Darauf folgte eine sehr schlimme Ruhepause, bevor der Dothraki anfing zu lachen und seine Männer stimmten mit ein. Auch ritten sie weiter in Richtung Hoat. Dieser jedoch lachte nicht.

„Wath bedeuten thie euch?", fragte Hoat, einen verwirrten Blick im Gesicht.

„Sie sind meine Schützlinge", sagte Ned Stark und kommandierend. Er klang genauso wie es von einem Lord erwartet wurde, dachte Gendry. Man musste als Lord so sprechen, wenn man ernst genommen werden wollte. „Ich habe geschworen sie zu beschützen. Tyrion Lannister weiß, dass sie mit mir reisen. Sollten sie sterben, wird er davon erfahren und dann wird es sein Vater erfahren und dieser wird Vergeltung üben. Ich denke, Ihr wisst was passiert, wenn sich Tywin Lannister an denen, die ihm etwas getan haben, rächt?"

Hoat nickte. „Ich habe von dem Ruf der Lannithterth in Bezug auf Rache gehört. Also gut, Lord Thark, Ihr und Eure Thützlinge könnt…"

Plötzlich jedoch war ein `thwand´ Sound aus dem Nebel zu hören. Ein Pfeil lugte plötzlich aus dem Bauch eines der Männer Hoats hervor. Ihm entglitt ein leises „Oh". Danach viel er aus dem Sattel und auf die Straße. Weitere Pfeile flogen aus dem Nebel heraus, nahe an Hoats Kopf vorbei und töten zwei weitere Männer, einer davon war der Dothraki.

„Es ist eine Falle!", schrie einer von Hoats Männern.

„DONDARRION!", schrie Hoat laut. Seine scharfen Augen richteten sich auf Stark, während er ein Langschwert zog. „Thark hat unth authgetricktht! Tötet thie alle!"

Einige von Hoats Männern begannen Bögen und Armbrüste hervor zu holen und sie zu laden, während Hoat und der Rest sich bereit machte auf sie loszustürmen.

„Zurück ins Haus!", schrie Stark sie an und Gendry zögerte keine Minute. Er drehte sich um und rannte zur Tür, warf seine Schultern dagegen und viel gemeinsam mit ihr ins Haus. Serin Helm flog dadurch von seinem Kopf und landete in der Nähe der Feuerstelle. Arya fiel über ihn und kurz danach purzelte auch Hot Pie über die beiden. Von draußen kam ein lauter Schrei und dann fiel auch Lommy über sie drüber, da er von Stark schnell ins Haus hineingeschoben wurde und dieser die Tür rechtzeitig schloss, denn keine Sekunde später landete ein Pfeil eben in dieser.

„Der Tisch!", schrie Lord Stark zu Gendry. Gendry stand auf, hob den Tisch ohne Probleme mit seinen starken Armen hoch und stellte ihn gegen die Tür.

Draußen konnten sie Schreie, Rufe und Schwertschläge hören sowie das Getrappel von Pferden, doch niemand näherte sich dem Haus.

„Lommy!", schrie Arya vom Boden aus. „Vater, er ist verletzt!"

Gendry und Ned Stark schauten sich um und sahen Lommy, der neben der Feuerstelle auf dem Boden lag. Arya und Hot Pie hatten sich über ihn gebeugt. Sie konnten erkennen, dass ein Bolzen aus seinem Rücken herausragte und dass er sehr stark blutete.

Stark beugte sich zu Lommy und schaute sich die Wunde an. Lommy war noch blasser als normal, seine Augen waren nass und er blinzelte stark.

„Es tut weh", keuchte er, während Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln lief.

„Aye, mein Junge, ich weiß", sagte Stark in einem beruhigenden Ton.

„Tut etwas!", sagte Hot Pie verzweifelt und schaute sie an.

Doch Lommys Augen hatten bereits aufgehört zu blinzeln und sein Kopf fiel zu Boden. Gendry wusste, dass er tot war. Arya saß neben ihm und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, während sie sich an seinem Arm festhielt. Er schaute sie an. Ihre Augen waren feucht und er erkannte Angst und Ärger in ihnen. Sie zog schnell ihren Arm von ihm weg und rieb sich die Augen. Ned Stark langte zu Lommy herüber und schloss seine Augen für immer.

„Nein", sagte Hot Pie.

Er schluchzte und Stark legte eine Hand auf seine Schulte. „Er ist weg, mein Junge."

Dann klopfte plötzlich jemand an die Tür des Hauses. „Aufmachen, im Namen des Königs!"

Stark stand auf und ging zur Tür, Arya und Gendry hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und waren nicht weit hinter ihm. „Und welcher König soll das bitte sein?", fragte Stark durch die Tür.

„König Robert, der einzig wahre König. Eine Schande, dass er tot ist", antwortete die Stimme.

„Ich kenne diese Stimme", sagte Stark und komischerweise meinte Gendry sie auch zu kennen.

Stark zeigte auf den Tisch und Gendry zog ihn weg, während Stark die Tür öffnete. Ein großer, dicker Mann in weinroten Roben unter seine Rüstung und ein langes Schwert tragend stand da. Dieser musste zweimal hinschauen, bevor er begann breit zu grinsen.

„Beim Lichte R'hollors! Eddard Stark!", sagte Thoros von Myr mit einem lauten Lachen.

„Thoros!", sagte Ned und schüttelte dem fetten Priester die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Kommt raus, das hier sind unsere Freunde."

„Freunde, die es zugelassen haben, dass Lommy getötet wird!", sagte Arya erregt. „Hoat wollte uns zum Camp des Gnoms bringen."

„Was meinst du, Junge?", fragte Thoros überrascht. „Der Gnom?"

Stark seufzte. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Wo ist Dondarrion? Ist er tot? Wir haben Gerüchte gehört."

„Nein, er ist nicht tot", sagte Thoros ernst. „Zumindest noch nicht. Kommt."

Sie verließen das Haus und konnten sehen, dass draußen der Kampf gerade zu Ende war. Sechs der Männer von Hoat lagen tot oder sterbend auf dem Boden, der Rest war verschwunden. Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam und sie erkannten, dass es viele Männer waren. Manche schauten sich die Toten an, wieder andere versuchten, die Tiere der Toten einzufangen. Eine größere Gruppe auf Pferden jedoch stand am Ende der Straße, wohin Hoats Männer geflüchtet sein müssen. Sie waren alle unterschiedlich gekleidet und trugen auch unterschiedliche Waffen.

„Verluste?", fragte Stark den roten Priester.

„Nein", antwortete dieser. „Dank dem Herrn des Lichts."

Stark schaute sich um „Wo ist Dondarrion?"

„Dondarrion ist an diesem Morgen nicht mit uns geritten. Wir waren gestern auf Nahrungssuche, als wir Hoats Gruppe bemerkten, die hier in der Nähe ihr Lager aufschlug. Ich schickte einen Reiter los, um den Rest unserer Männer zu rufen. Doch Hoat zog früh los, da sind wir ihm gefolgt. Diese kleine Gruppe hatte sich im Nebel verloren. Wir haben befürchtet, sie würden euch angreifen, weswegen wir uns entschieden haben euch zu helfen."

„Sie waren gerade dabei uns gehen zu lassen!", sagte Arya laut.

Ned Stark erzählte Thoros schnell die Geschichte. „Mehr als 200 Männer?", fragte Thoros überrascht, als Ned ihm die Größe des Camps der Lannisters nannte.

„Aye, wobei es mittlerweile wahrscheinlich etwas 300 sein werden. Mit Rittern, Kavallerie und einer Gruppe von Wilden aus den Hügeln des Vales. Sie werden wahrscheinlich schon nach uns suchen. Ich kam letzte Nacht hier her, um diese Gruppe von Jungen zu suchen."

„Warum?", fragte Thoros.

Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, kam ein anderer Mann zu ihnen. „Lord Stark?", fragte dieser überrascht.

„Harwin?!", sagte Lord Stark, während eben jener seinen Kopf respektvoll neigte. Er war noch ein junger Mann, der vollkommen gewöhnlich aussah. „Es tut gut dich zu sehen, Junge."

„Es tut auch gut Euch zu sehen, Milord", sagte Harwin mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Was gibt es neues von meinem Vater?"

Starks Gesicht wurde traurig. „Es tut mir leid. Die Lannister haben ihn getötet."

Harwins Gesicht wurde bleich. „Seid Ihr sicher, Milord?"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen", sagte Arya leise. „Bei den Ställen. Alle waren tot." Gendry war sich sicher, dass sie über den Tag in King's Landing sprachen, an dem Ned Stark gefangen genommen worden war.

Der Mann namens Harwin schaute Arya genauer an. „Wer bist du J… bei den Sieben Höllen… bist du…", begann Harwin, doch Stark ergriff seinen Arm.

„Aye, doch solltest du das besser für dich behalten."

„Ja, Milord", sagte Harwin schnell und Stark ließ seinen Arm gehen.

Thoros schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen, sagte jedoch nichts, während er Arya und Gendry näher betrachtete. Seine Augen jedoch blieben an Gendry hängen. „Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Kenne ich dich?"

„Ihr kamt ein paar Mal in das Geschäft meines Meisters in der Straße des Stahls", sagte Gendry.

Thoros nickte. „Master Mott?!"

„Ja, Milord."

Thoros sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und wandte sich an Stark. „Hoat wird bald mit seiner Hauptstreitmacht zurückkommen. Und da Tyrion Lannister höchst wahrscheinlich auch nach Euch sucht, sollten wir am besten von hier verschwinden. Dondarrion will wahrscheinlich mit Euch sprechen. Wir sollten uns direkt auf den Weg machen."

„Ich werde nicht mit Euch kommen", sagte Stark. Thoros und Harwin schauten sich überrascht an.

„Lord Stark, wir können es nicht zulassen, dass Ihr erneut gefangen genommen werdet", sagte Thoros.

„Ich habe Euch erzählt, dass ich kein Gefangener war. Ich versuche diesen Krieg zu beenden und meine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich werde nach Harrenhal gehen, um mit Tywin Lannister zu verhandeln. Danach werde ich nach Riverrun weiterziehen und die Friedensbedingungen zu Robb bringen."

Harwin spuckte auf den Boden. „Mögen die Anderen die Lannisters holen", sagte er wütend.

„Ich weiß, was du durchmachst, Harwin", sagte Stark beruhigend. „Wir haben viele gute Leute wie deinen Vater in King's Landing verloren. Aber müssen noch mehr Menschen dafür sterben? Ich werde auch für euch eine Lösung finden und dass euch nichts geschieht. Für euch alle!"

Thoros schnaubte. „Wir haben King's Landing auf Euren Befehl hin verlassen, um Gregor Clegane des Königs Gerechtigkeit zukommen zu lassen. Doch König Robert ist tot. Die meisten unserer Männer sind tot. Sie haben Euch wegen Hochverrats verhaftet und all Eure Leute getötet. Das Land versinkt im Chaos, das Volk blutet. Und Ihr habt vor zu verhandeln? Mit Tywin Lannister? Ihr wisst, wie er ist, Lord Stark. Er wird nicht vergessen, dass Euer Sohn eine Armee gegen ihn geführt hat. Er wird nicht vergessen, dass Eure Frau den Gnom gefangen genommen hatte. Das Lied „Rains of Castemere" ist schließlich kein Mythos."

Stark seufzte laut. „Ich gebe Euch Recht, Thoros. Doch wir brauchen Zeit. Renly und Stannis Baratheon bauen ihrerseits eine Streitmacht auf. Wisst Ihr, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja", antwortete dieser. „Der Krieg ist trotzdem nicht vorbei."

„So ist es", sagte Stark. Dann kam ein Mann auf ihre kleine Gruppe zu gerannt.

„Ich habe eine Gruppe Kavallerie gesehen, die sich durch die südlichen Felder auf uns zubewegt. Sie tragen die Farben und Banner der Lannisters", sagte dieser eilig.

„Das wird dann wahrscheinlich der Gnom sein!", überlegte Stark.

„Kommt mir uns", sagte Harwin flehend und schaute ihn und dann seine Tochter an. „Ihr könnte den Lannisters nicht trauen, Milord."

„Nein", sagte Stark. „aber sie haben immer noch Sansa als Geisel. Von daher muss ich das Ganze noch etwas länger mitspielen. Mögen die Götter euch beschützen."

„Gott!", sagte Thoros feierlich. „Ein Gott, Lord Eddard Stark. Mögt ihr in seinem Licht laufen."

Thoros dreht sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und rief seine Leute zusammen. „Zeit zu verschwinden!"

Und so schnell wie es ihnen möglich war, liefen sie über die nördlichen Felder und waren bald darauf in einem kleinen Wäldchen verschwunden. Keine fünf Minuten später ritt eine Gruppe Reiter aus dem Süden auf sie zu. Die Führung hatte ein dunkelhaariger und zäh aussehender Mann in einer schwarzen Lederrüstung. Neben ihm ritt ein großer Mann in den Farben der Lannisters und hielt eine Lanze. Hinter ihnen ritten zwanzig weitere Reiter der Lannisters schnell in das Dorf.

„Der Lord Gnom ist heute Morgen sehr sauer", sagte der Mann in der schwarzen Lederrüstung zu Ned Stark, während er von seinem Pferd stieg. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Stark ging zu ihnen, um mit ihnen zu reden und ließ Gendry, Hot Pie und Arya allein. „Lasst uns Lommy holen", sagte Gendry kurz darauf.

Sie gingen zurück ins Haus, wo Lommy in einer Blutlache lag. Gendry kniete sich hin und zog stark an dem Armbrustpfeil. Es konnte ihn rausziehen, doch es tropfte Blut von ihm herunter, was Hot Pie würgen ließ. Arya sagte nichts, doch ihr Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. Gendry war den Pfeil auf den Boden. Arya fand ein Betttuch und sich wickelten Lommys Körper darin ein und versuchten nach Möglichkeit es nicht voller Blut zu saugen.

„Wir sollten ein Grab ausheben", sagte Arya mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja", sagte Hot Pie und schluchzte. „Er war mein Freund. Er muss begraben werden."

„In der Schmiede gab es eine Schaufel", erinnerte sich Gendry. Er stand auf, ging hinaus und in Richtung des kleinen Gebäudes, das sie am Vortag gefunden hatten und wo sie Jaqens Handschellen entfernt hatte.

„Wohin gehst du?", rief Lord Stark ihm hinterher.

„Eine Schaufel besorgt, damit wir Lommy begraben können."

„In Ordnung. Aber geht nicht zu weit weg."

Er fand die Schaufel und kam zurück zu den anderen. Arya trug die Schaufel, während er und Hot Pie den Leichnam Lommys zu einer kleinen Gasse zwischen zwei kleinen Häusern brachten.

„Das muss reichen", sagte Gendry und begann zu graben. Es tat ihm gut zu graben, etwas arbeiten und seinen Körper zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich immer gut, wenn er immer im gleichen Rhythmus den Hammer schwingen konnte, um das Metall zu bearbeiten. Das Graben war genau das Gleiche.

„Sie haben ihn getötet", sagte Arya und ihr Ärger kehrte wieder zurück. „Hätten Thoros, Harwin und die anderen uns nicht angegriffen, dann hätte Hoat uns zum Gnom gebracht. Hoat dachte, wir hätten ihn ausgetrickst. Deswegen haben sie auf Lommy geschossen."

„Vielleicht hätte er das gemacht", sagte Hot Pie. Er saß ebenfalls auf dem Boden, jedoch angelehnt an eines der beiden Häuser.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er es tun würde", sagte Gendry. „Nun, er war im Begriff es zu sagen. Wer ist Hoat überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ein lustig aussehender Mann", sagte Arya.

„Er sprach auch sehr merkwürdig", fügte Hot Pie hinzu. „Wer waren überhaupt die Männer, die ihn angegriffen haben?"

„Beric Dondarrions Männer. Mein Vater hat sie vor Wochen ausgesandt, um den Berg zu finden."

„Welchen Berg?", fragte Hot Pie. „Es gibt hier doch keine Berge, oder?"

„DER Berg", sagte Arya und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein richtiger Name ist Gregor Clegane. Er ist der Bruder des Bluthundes."

„Des… was?"

„Bluthund, jeder nennt ihn so. Sein richtiger Name ist, glaube ich, Sandor. Jedenfalls ist er Joffreys Hund, so nennen ihn alle. Glaube ich. Ich meine, er beschützt Joffrey. Der Bluthund hat meinen Freund Mycah getötet, weswegen ich ihn eines Tages auch töten werde."

Gendry musste über ihre Dummheit lachen. Männer nachts, während eines Kampfes, töten, war die eine Sache, doch der Bluthund war ein Monster. Er kannte den Bluthund genau. Er hatte ihn in King's Landing gesehen. Nein, Arya, sagte er zu sich selbst, du solltest dich besser nicht mit ihm anlegen.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte sie, nachdem er sie ausgelacht hatte. „Ihn, Cersei, Joffrey und alle anderen. Sie sind alles Lügner und…"

„Du sagst so etwas am besten zu niemandem", sagte Gendry zu ihr und ließ die Schaufel auf den Haufen Erde fallen. „Schon gar nicht zu Tyrion Lannister oder zu deinem Vater."

„Vielleicht tötet er sie auch zuerst", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Wer ist Dondarrion?", fragte Hot Pie nun.

Sie seufzte. „Also, der Berg hat begonnen die Menschen hier zu töten. Dondarrion ist ein Lord. Mein Vater hat ihn und ein paar Männer losgeschickt, um den Berg zu stoppen. Damit hat dieser ganze Krieg angefangen, vielleicht." Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe.

„Ahhh. Jetzt glaube ich, dass ich es verstehe", sagte Hot Pie.

Arya fing plötzlich an zu lachen. „Die beste Freundin meiner Schwester, Jeyne Poole, hat gesagt, dass Dondarrion sehr süß wäre."

„Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Hot Pie überrascht.

„Idiot", sagte Gendry. „Lord Stark hat uns doch erzählt, dass Aryas Schwester in King's Landing gefangen gehalten wird. Natürlich hat sie also eine Schwester."

„Und drei Brüder… nein, vier", sagte sie schnell.

„Was nun. Drei oder vier?", fragte Hot Pie.

„Vier. Definitiv vier."

„Einer ist wie ich", sagte Gendry, während er weiter grub.

Hot Pie schaute verwirrt drein. „Er ist auch ein Schmied?"

„Nein. Ein Bastard", antwortete Gendry.

„Sag dieses Wort nicht!", tadelte Arya ihn.

Gendry hörte auf zu schaufeln und schaute sie an. „Es tut mir leid, Mi… es tut mir leid." Sie hatte einen grimmigen Blick in ihren Augen, der sich aber schnell wieder legte, während er weiter das Grab schaufelte.

„Wer war der Mann in Rot? Er kannte dich, Gendry", sagte Hot Pie als nächstes. Er hatte eine Menge Fragen, dachte Gendry und zwar zu viele. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nur reden, damit er nicht die ganze Zeit an Lommy denken musste.

„Thoros. Ein Roter Priester. Die Leute sagen, er käme aus Myr."

„Eine der freien Städte", fügte Arya hinzu.

„Was ist ein Roter Priester?", fragte Hot Pie weiter. Gendry wünschte sich, dass er endlich seinen Mund hielt, doch Arya beantwortete ihm seine Frage. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nicht an Lommy denken und an das, was sie hier taten.

„Ich glaube, dass sie nur an einen Gott glauben", sagte sie. „Es hat irgendwas mit Feuer zu tun."

„Ich habe ihn zuvor in King's Landing getroffen", erzählte Gendry, während er weiter schaufelte. Er traf auf zwei große Steine, welcher er aber schnell hinaus auf den anderen Haufen Erde beförderte. „Er kam öfters in unsere Schmiede, um sich neue Schwerter schmieden zu lassen. Er liebte Flammenschwerter, doch das Feuer zerstört die Schwerter auch."

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass Thoros ein brennendes Schwert benutzt hat, als sie die Greyjoys auf Pyke angegriffen hatten", erzählte Arya.

Nun begann Hot Pie dort nachzufragen und Arya erzählte ihm so viel sie wusste über die Greyjoys, deren Rebellion und über Theon, dass Mündel ihres Vaters. Zu Anfang dachte sie, dass Theon einer ihrer Brüder wäre, da er dort war, so lange sie denken konnte, doch als sie älter wurde ihr beigebracht, dass er nur eine Geisel war, damit sein Vater nicht erneut rebellierte.

Nun wurden sie ruhiger und man konnte nur noch das Schaufeln Gendrys hören.

„Es ist nicht fair", sagte Hot Pie plötzlich. Gendry bemerkte, dass er auf Lommys Körper schaute. „Lommy hat niemandem etwas getan. Er hat nur ein paar Dinge gestohlen. Er wollte auch mit nach Winterfell kommen."

„Er hatte nur Pech. Der Bolzen hätte jeden von uns treffen können", sagte Gendry.

Hot Pie schluckte. „Ja, das hätte er wohl."

„Das Loch ist tief genug", sagte Arya plötzlich und stand auf.

„Ja, ich denke auch", stimmte Gendry zu und steif aus dem mittlerweile fast drei Fuß tiefen Loch. Er gab Arya die Schaufel und dann legten er und Hot Pie den Körper von Lommy vorsichtig in das Loch. Anschließend nahm Gendry die Schaufel wieder an sich und begann damit das Loch wieder zuzuschütten. Arya und Hot Pie halfen ihm dabei, in dem sie die Erde mit ihren Händen in das Loch schoben. Als sie gerade fertig waren, hörten sie mehrere Personen sich ihnen nähern. Es war Lord Stark, gemeinsam mit dem Mann in lederner Rüstung und Tyrion Lannister, alle zu Fuß.

Gendry hatte den Mann, den alle immer nur Gnom nennen, bereits in King's Landing gesehen, jedoch nicht von Nahem. Er war klein und relativ hässlich. Seine Stirn ragte über seinen Augen hervor, seine Beine wirkten etwas verdreht und er watschelte leicht beim Laufen. Jedoch hielt er immer seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

„Ah, genau rechtzeitig für die Beisetzung", sagte Tyrion Lannister. „Wer ist derjenige, der von uns gegangen ist?"

„Lommy, Milord", antwortete Gendry.

„Fahrt fort", sagte Tyrion.

„Wir sollten ein paar Worte sagen", schlug Arya vor. „Doch leider weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Mögen die Götter ihn im Tod mehr behüten, als sie es im Leben getan haben", sprach Ned Stark feierlich.

„Das war toll", sagte Hot Pie berührt und wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Ich danke Euch, Milord."

„Nun zurück zu den wichtigen Themen", sagte Tyrion nach einer kurzen Pause. „Lord Stark hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist und wie er zu diesem Dorf kam. Ich wünschte, er hätte es mir vorher erzählt, damit ich ihm etwas Geleitschutz hätte mitgeben können. Doch das ist nun egal. Ihr drei werdet mich ebenfalls nach Harrenhal begleiten und sollte alles so ablaufen wie geplant, könnt ihr dann auch weiter mit nach Winterfell reisen. Bevor ich es vergesse, mein Name ist Tyrion Lannister und wer seid ihr?" Seine Augen lagen auf Hot Pie, während er sprach.

„Hot Pie, Milord", sagte Hot Pie nervös. „Jeder nennt mich so."

„Kannst du heiße Pasteten backen, Hot Pie?", fragte der Mann in der Lederrüstung mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, Milord", antwortete Hot Pie.

„Er ist kein Lord", sagte Stark zu ihm.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Tyrion. „Darf ich euch Bronn vorstellen. Er ist mein Angestellter. Er erledigt für mich viele Aufgaben. Vor allem von Zeit zu Zeit mein Leben retten und für mich durch die Kanalisation zu schwimmen, um mehr Ruhm für uns beide zu erringen."

„Ich werde das auch niemals wieder tun", antwortete Bronn und rümpfte die Nase. Gendry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprachen.

„Hoffen wir es", sagte Tyrion. Nun richtete er seine Augen auf Gendry. „Ja, ich kann es sehen." Er drehte sich zu Lord Stark und dann wieder zu Gendry. „Du bist Gendry, richtig?"

„Ja, Milord." Stark hatte gesagt, dass der Gnom wusste wer er war, doch er war doch überrascht, dass er ihn so leicht erkannte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du ein guter Schmied bist."

„Nun, nicht so schlecht, Milord."

„Bescheiden ist er auch noch", sagte Tyrion und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gar nicht wie dein Vater. Nun, du kannst für meinen Vater in der Schmiede arbeiten, bis der Krieg vorbei ist und dann gemeinsam mit Lord Stark nach Winterfell weiterziehen, so wie er es dir versprochen hat."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Milord."

„Sehr gut." Dann wandten sich Tyrions Augen Arya zu. „Ja, ich kann sehen, warum sie keiner erkannt hat. Ich hätte es auch nicht, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wer Ihr seid, Lady Stark."

„Ich bin keine… Ich bin keine Lady, Milord", antwortete sie respektvoll.

„Nein? Nun, ich denke, ein Bad und angemessene Kleidung werden das in Harrenhal berichtigen".

Arya verzog das Gesicht und Gendry dachte schon, sie würde den Gnom anschreien, doch sie hielt sich zurück.

„Bevor wir uns jedoch dem Rest meiner Männer anschließen, möchte ich Euch warnen. Behaltet Eure wahren Identitäten für Euch", sagte Tyrion und er schaute Arya und Gendry an. „Je weniger Menschen wissen, wer Ihr seid, desto besser. Momentan wissen nur noch Bronn und mein Knappe Podrick von Euch. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis Harrenhal. Podrick wird Euch mit Essen und Schlafplätzen versorgen, sobald wir anhalten. Arya, versuche, dich so zu verhalten, als wäre Lord Stark nicht dein Vater."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Milord."

„Wir haben mittlerweile Übung darin", fügte Ned Stark hinzu.

„Gut", antwortete Tyrion und schaute sie dann erneut an. „Lord Stark hat mir erzählt, dass ihr auf Eseln unterwegs wart. Ich glaube, wir haben diese gefunden. Also können wir eigentlich direkt aufbrechen."

Gendry sammelte seinen Helm ein, dann gingen sie zu den Eseln und saßen auf. Gendry blickte sich um und schaute sich die Masse an Menschen an, die mit Tyrion unterwegs waren. Eine große Gruppe Lannisters auf Pferden mit ihren Lanzen und viele merkwürdig aussehende Männer und Frauen in Pelz und Leder. Eine der Frauen hatte eine Kette um den Hals und es sah so aus, als hingen dort menschliche Ohren dran. Aber das konnte nicht stimmen. Es standen auch eine Menge Wagen herum, auf denen Verpflegung verpackt war. Lord Stark war im Begriff auf einen dieser Wagen zu klettern, als ein Ruf vom Anfang der Kolonne her schallte. Eine knappe Minute später erschien Vargo Hoat vor ihnen mit einer noch größeren Gruppe als am Tag zuvor. Gendry, Arya und Hot Pie saßen bereits auf ihren Eseln. Lord Stark stand neben ihnen und er näherte sich ihnen zu Fuß, während Tyrion, Bronn und der große Mann in den Farben der Lannisters ihnen auf den Pferden entgegenritten.

„Lord Tyrion", sagte Hoat und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Lord Hoat, nehme ich an", antwortete Tyrion. „Mein Vater hat mir nur gute Dinge über Euch erzählt."

„Lord Tywin itht zu gnädig", sagte Hoat und schaute dann Stark an. „Warum helft Ihr diethem Verräter?"

„Verräter? Ihr habt einen der Jungen getötet, die ich geschworen habe zu beschützen", sagte Stark und knurrte.

„Ihr habt unth eine Falle gethellt! Thechth meiner Männer thind tot." Er wedelte wild mit seinem Arm und zeigte auf die sechs toten Körper, die nahe eines anderen Hauses lagen.

„Lord Stark hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte Tyrion zu Hoat. „Er wusste nicht, dass Dondarrions Männer in der Nähe waren. Sie haben Lord Stark erzählt, dass sie Euch verfolgten. Ihr habt sie zu dem Dorf geführt und Stark wusste rein gar nichts davon. Sie haben angegriffen, da Ihr Lord Starks Gruppe bedroht habt."

„Ich nenne Lord Thark einen Lügner", sagte Hoat und schaute alle böse an.

„Kommt von Eurem hässlichen Pferd herunter, nehmt Euch ein Schwert und dann werden wir sehen, wer ein Lügner ist", wies Stark ihn an. Arya sog kurz scharf die Luft ein, als er dies sagte. Hoat lächelte nur und begann sein Schwert zu ziehen, doch Tyrion versucht dies alles so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

„Genug!", rief Tyrion Lannister und schaute Stark und Hoat böse an. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Lord Hoat, ich glaube, mein Vater bezahlt Euch sehr viel Geld dafür, dass Ihr Dondarrion und seine Männer findet. Sie befinden sich ungefähr 30 Minuten nördlich von Euch. Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, dann könnt Ihr sie einholen."

„Ich will aber zuertht Gerechtigkeit für meine gefallenen Männer", beharrte Hoat und zog nun sein Schwert komplett aus der Scheide. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte Bronn sein Schwert ebenfalls gezogen und sich zwischen Hoat und Tyrion gestellt.

„Ihr solltet das lieber wegstecken, bevor Ihr Euch noch selber damit schneidet", sagte Bronn ruhig. Er war kein Mann, der vor irgendetwas Angst hatte, befand Gendry.

„Auth dem Weg, Thöldner!", schrie Hoat und sabberte dabei. „Jemand tholl Thark ein Thwert geben!"

„Aye", sagte Stark und Gendry meinte etwas Entzücken zu hören. „Lasst es uns zu Ende bringen."

„Nein", sagte Arya, doch es war so leise, dass sie keiner vorne verstehen konnte. „Er ist doch verletzt." Sie begann nach vorne zu reiten, doch Gendry schnappte sich ihre Zügel. „Bleib hier!", sagte er ihr. Sie starrte ihn wütend an, hörte aber auf ihn.

„Stark hat sie nicht getötet!", sagte Tyrion laut. Dann zog er mit seinem Arm einen Kreis. „Lord Hoat, ich habe das Doppelte an Männern wie Ihr! Solltet Ihr Euer Schwert nicht sofort wieder wegstecken, werde ich meinen Männern befehlen, Eure gesamte Gruppe auszulöschen und mit Euch zu beginnen. Bronn."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen", sagte der schwarzhaarige Söldner.

Für einen Moment lag eine Menge Spannung in der Luft. Niemand bewegte sich. Gendry glaubte, dass Bronn gleich angreifen würde, doch dann steckte Hoat sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

„Dath itht noch nicht vorbei, Thark!", schrie Hoat.

„Ich werde in Harrenhal auf Euch warten, wenn Ihr bereit seid, dem Fremden entgegenzutreten", entgegnete Stark.

Hoat sagte nichts, doch seine Augen leuchteten vor Wut. Dann wendete er sein komisch aussehendes Pferd, winkte seinen Männern und kurz darauf ritten sie in Richtung Norden davon, wahrscheinlich, um nach Dondarrion zu suchen.

„Nun, das hat doch Spaß gemacht", sagte Bronn und packte sein Schwert wieder weg. Er schaute Stark an. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr mit dem Bein kämpfen könnt?"

„Aber sicher." Dann schaute er Tyrion an. „Ich werdet Eurem Vater doch sicher erzählen, dass Hoat ein gefährlicher Hund ist, der sofort aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden muss."

„Oh, das weiß er. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lord Hoat noch lange im Dienste meines Vaters stehen wird. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und Hoats Männer entscheiden, ihn zu entsorgen und jemand anderen an seine Stelle zu wählen nach diesem Drama hier. Falls nicht, könnt Ihr ihn sicher töten. Mir ist es egal. Aber nicht bevor der Krieg nicht vorbei ist. Ich brauche Euch immer noch lebend. Lasst uns aufbrechen, solange das Wetter noch gut und es noch lange hell ist.

Stark kletterte wieder auf seinen Wagen und die Karawane setzte sich nun endlich wieder in Bewegung. Gendry, Arya und Hot Pie ritten neben dem Wagen her, doch es waren zu viele Männer der Lannisters um sie herum, als dass sie offen mit Stark sprechen konnten.

Sie kamen sehr gut voran, benutzten hauptsächlich Straßen sowie gute Wege. Sie kamen auch an vielen ausgebrannten Dörfern vorbei und erspähten auch den ein oder anderen toten Körper. Die erste Nacht verbrachten sie auf offenem Feld. Gendry, Arya und Hot Pie saßen allein an einem Feuer bei den Wägen und aßen Brot, Käse und getrocknetes Fleisch, was sie mit dem Bier, was Tyrions Knappe Pod ihnen gebracht hatte, herunterspülten. Während sie aßen, kam Pod zu ihnen zurück.

„Mein Lord möchte Gendry gerne sehen", sagte er.

„Das bin ich", sagte Gendry und stand auf. Er folgte Pod zurück zum Camp und gingen auf ein großes Rotes Zelt zu vor dem zwei Wachen standen. Pod brachte ihn ins Zelt, wo an einem Tisch Tyrion, Lord Stark und Bronn saßen. Auf dem Tisch waren noch die Reste ihres Abendessens und ein paar Kelche mit Wein zu sehen.

„Danke sehr, Pod", sagte Tyrion. „Du darfst wieder gehen, um nachher dann das Geschirr zu holen und mir meinen Bettwärmer zu bringen."

„Ja, Milord", sagte Pod und verschwand.

Gendry wartete geduldig, bis Tyrion sich ihm zuwandte. „Du hast gesagt, dass du ein guter Schmied wärst und ich bräuchte jetzt einen, um meine Rüstung zu reparieren."

Tyrion nickte in Richtung eines Holzkörpers, wo eine ein Rüstung hing. Gendry nahm sich die einzelnen Teile in die Hand und begutachtete sie. Er bemerkte die Delle am rechten Ellenbogen.

„Wie ist das passiert, Milord?", fragte er.

„Ein Morgenstern der Starks am Green Fork. Ein Ser Geoff… oder so."

„Er ist tot", fügte Bronn hinzu.

„Woher kam er?", fragte Stark.

„Er sagte aus Barrowton", antwortete Bronn. „Sein Pferd ist auf ihn gefallen und sein Bein ist gebrochen."

„Das passiert wohl häufiger", sagte Tyrion zu Stark. Dann schaute er Gendry an. „Kannst du es reparieren?"

„Ja, Milord. Es sollte kein Problem sein, wenn ich eine Schmiede, Metall und die richtigen Werkzeuge habe. Sollte nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Nun, da wir beides wohl oder übel nicht zur Verfügung haben, wird es warten müsse bis wir in Harrenhal sind."

Gendry wusste, dass er die Aufgabe unterwegs nicht durchführen konnte und er wunderte sich, warum sie ihn zu sich gerufen hatten und die Rüstung auf dem Holzkörper gestellt hatten.

„Also, Gendry, der berühmteste Bastard aus King's Landing", sagte Tyrion nachdem er einen großen Schluck Wein getrunken hatte.

„Nennt ihn nicht so", sagte Stark streng.

„Oh stimmt, ich vergaß, Ihr habt ja auch einen. Jon Snow. Netter Junge. Ich habe euch von unserer Reise zur Mauer erzählt. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es an der Mauer von Bastarden, Mördern und Vergewaltigern nur so wimmelt. Er dachte, es wäre eine glorreiche Bruderschaft."

Die Nachtwache beschützt das Land, Milord", sagte Gendry.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Tyrion und zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste frech. „Ich wolltet euch alle dieser großen Bruderschaft anschließen… Warum?"

Gendry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mein Meister hat mich rausgeworfen. Er sagte, ich wäre nicht gut genug für ihn."

„Er hat dich angelogen", sagte Tyrion. „Ich habe deinen Helm gesehen. Das ist perfekte Arbeit. Lord Stark hat gesagt, du hättest ihn selbst angefertigt. Warum hat dich dein Meister wegen deines Talents angelogen?"

„Lasst ihn doch. Ihr wisst, wer er ist. Reicht Euch das nicht?", sagte Stark.

„Nein!", sagte Tyrion streng. „Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen, bevor ich meinen Vater treffe. Jemand möchte diesen Jungen tot sehen und dieser jemand ist der König."

„Ein falscher König", sagte Stark säuerlich. Er hat es wieder getan, dachte Gendry. Es war nun schon das dritte Mal, dass Stark, Joffrey den falschen König genannt hatte.

Tyrion seufzte. „Wenn Ihr dies meinem Vater erzählt, dann wird es nicht so gut ausgehen. Was dich angeht Gendry, jemand hat dich gewarnt die Stadt zu verlassen, auf mysteriöse Weise. Es wusste jemand, dass Joffrey dich töten lassen wollte. Erzähl mir, was an dem Tag passierte, als du gegangen bist."

Gendry schaute Stark an und dieser nickte. „Ein Mann kam zu uns und wollte meinen Meister sprechen. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, doch als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden bin, hat man mir gesagt, ich soll packen und verschwinden."

„Was für ein Mann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Einfach ein Mann. Hab ihn nicht richtig erkennen können, schon gar nicht sein Gesicht. Er trug eine Kapuze, Milord."

„Er wollte seine Identität verheimlichen", sagte Tyrion nachdenklich. „Du bist dann einfach gegangen?"

„Ja."

„Warum dann sich der Nachtwache anschließen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hätte hingehen sollen. Meister Mott hatte mir erzählt, dass ein Mann der Nachtwache nach Rekruten suchte und am Mud Gate sein würde."

„Mott wusste wohl sehr viel darüber, wie Yoren seine Rekruten sammelt."

„Anscheinend ja, Milord."

Tyrion starrte ihm ins Gesicht. „Du weißt, wer du bist, oder?"

„Gendry. Waters."

„Ja, ich weiß ein Bastardnachname. Ich glaube, es schickt sich nicht, sich selbst Baratheon zu nennen."

Nein, dachte Gendry. Ich werde diesen Namen niemals tragen. Bronn lachte leise, doch Stark schaute den Gnom verärgert an.

„Verdammt nochmal, lasst den armen Jungen doch in Ruhe", sagte Stark zu Tyrion. „Er hat Eure Fragen beantwortet und mehr weiß er nicht."

„Noch nicht", sagte Tyrion und schaute Gendry wieder an. „Was weißt du über deinen Vater?"

„Er war der König und er war betrunken. Das ist alles", sagte Gendry.

Tyrion lachte laut und Bronn stimmte kurz darauf mit ein. Selbst Stark konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Aye, er mochte den Alkohol tatsächlich."

Dann wurde Tyrion wieder ernst. „Warum glaubst du, dass der aktuelle König dich töten will?"

„Weil ich ein Bastard seines Vaters bin!"

„Richtig. Kennst du die Blackfyre Rebellion?"

„Nein, Milord."

„Die Blackfyres sind alle Bastarde, die König Aegon Targaryen, der Vierte seines Namens gezeugt hatte. Auf dem Sterbebett legitimierte er alle. Ich will dich nicht mit den Details langweilen, doch es gab eine Rebellion und die Blackfyres habe Jahrzehnte versucht, an den Thron zu kommen. Ich glaube, Joffrey möchte verhindern, dass ihm so etwas passiert und sorgt vor. Auch wenn er nicht viel über die Blackfyres weiß, wird er von selbst oder von Cersei erzählt bekommen haben, dass Daenerys Targaryen und ihr Bruder Viserys Robert viele schlaflose Nächte beschert hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, wer die beiden sind, Milord."

„Nein? Nein ich habe befürchtet, dass es nicht wichtig ist, sich mit der Geschichte auseinander zu setzten, wenn man lernt Schwerter und Rüstungen zu machen. Sie sind die Kinder des Irren Königs, Rhaegars jüngere Geschwister, welche über das Meer geflohen sind, als dein Vater den Eisernen Thron bestiegen hat. Robert wollte sie töten und ich bin mir sicher, dass Joffrey das auch will. Er will niemanden leben lassen, der ihm seinen Thron streitig machen könnte. Dazu zählen auch die Bastarde seines Vaters."

Stark schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich will seinen Thron überhaupt nicht", sagte Gendry. Waren sie verrückt geworden. Er war doch nur ein einfacher Schmied.

„Natürlich willst du das nicht", antwortete Tyrion. „Aber Joffrey ist das egal. Du bist auch ein Symbol für die Untreue seines Vaters. Ich kann verstehen, warum er dich töten lassen will."

„Warum helft Ihr ihm dann?", fragte Stark und er fragte genau das, was Gendry auch gerne wissen würde.

Tyrion nahm einen weiteren Schluck und grinste Stark an. „Weil Ihr mich darum gebeten habt. Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir alle etwa Schlaf bekommen. Ich habe wie immer zu viel getrunken und brauche nun meinen Bettwärmer."

„Wie immer", sagte Bronn grinsend, stand auf und wartete darauf, dass Stark und Gendry es ihm gleichtaten. Nachdem die beiden das Zelt verlassen hatten, ging Bronn ihnen hinterher und die beiden gingen zu den Wagen.

„Kümmere dich nicht darum, was er sagt", sagte Stark zu ihm, als sie an einer Gruppe Wildlingen vorbeikamen, von denen zwei miteinander rauften, während die anderen drum herumstanden und lachten. „Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Ich werde dich beschützen. Zumindest das schulde ich Robert."

„Er kannte mich nicht und ich kannte ihn nicht", sagte Gendry.

„Aye. Aber du bist immer noch sein Sohn. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles über ihn erzählen, was ich weiß."

„Das würde mir gefallen, Milord."

Bald darauf kamen sie zu den Wagen und Gendry fand das kleine Feuer um das Arya und Hot Pie zusammengerollt lagen und halb am Schlafen waren.

„Steht auf, ihr beiden", sagte Stark. „Ihr drei könnt mein Zelt haben. Dort drin ist es warmer. Ich werde es mir auf dem Wagen gemütlich machen."

„Ist es dort nicht zu kalt?", fragte Arya.

„Ich komme aus dem Norden, ich werde es überleben. Im Wagen kann ich auf ein paar Säcken schlafen. Das ist bequemer, auch wenn es etwas kälter ist."

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch auch einen Bettwärmer wie der Gnom geben lassen", sagte Gendry.

Stark lachte auf. „Er meint eine Frau, mein Junge. Nicht einen Topf mit heißem Wasser zum Wärmen."

„Oh", sagte Gendry und bemerkte, wie er rot anlief. Das passierte ihm immer, wenn andere über Frauen und Unzucht sprachen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam durch das Camp zurück zu Starks Zelt, welches nicht weit von Tyrions entfernt war. Sie sahen Pod, wie er eine schwarzhaarige Frau zum Zelt des Gnoms führte. Stark lief hinüber und stoppte Pod, als er hinaustrat. Stark sprach kurz mit ihm und zehn Minuten später tauchte Pod mit drei Decken wieder auf. Stark reichte jedem von ihnen eine und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Arya sah so aus, als wollte sie ihn umarmen, konnte sich dann aber doch zurückhalten.

Im Zelt hatten die drei kaum Platz, um sich nebeneinander zu legen. Eine kleine Matratze lag bereits in dem Zelt und Gendry und Hot Pie überließen Arya in einem Akt der Ritterlichkeit eben jene. Da Gendry der größte von ihnen war, legte er sich neben Arya und Hot Pie kugelte sich am Fußende am Zelteingang zusammen.

„Was wollte der Gnom von dir?", fragte Arya Gendry, während sie sich in die Decken einwickelten.

„Er wollte, dass ich seine Rüstung für ihn repariere. Sie wurde beim Kampf gegen die Armee deines Bruders am Grünen Arm."

„Oh."

Er hatte nicht vor ihnen etwas von den Fragen zu erzählen, die der Gnom ihm über seinen Vater gestellt hatte. Arya hätte er es erzählt, da sie es verstanden und ihn nicht anders behandelt hätte. Hot Pie jedoch nicht. Gendry wollte nicht, dass er sich nicht plötzlich ihm gegenüber anders verhielt.

Sie waren für einen Moment ruhig, bevor Hot Pie weitersprach. „Was wird in Harrenhal passieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich werden wir erst einmal dortbleiben, bis mein Vater Robb gefunden und mit ihm Frieden geschlossen hat", antwortete Arya.

„Dann wirst du ausgetauscht", sagte Gendry.

„Genau!"

Er dachte darüber nach und es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, weil es so hart darüber nachdachte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Du bist kein Gegenstand, den man einfach so austauschen darf", sagte er letztlich.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist einfach nicht richtig."

„Ich bin hochgeboren. Das machen sie nun mal mit uns."

„Das macht es nicht besser."

„Immerhin bist du in einer Burg aufgewachsen und hattest jeden Tag etwas zu essen", sagte Hot Pie.

„Es sieht so aus", sagte sie und seufzte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in Harrenhal passiert. Aber bitte hört auf, mich wie eine Lady zu behandeln. Ich bin einfach Arya."

„Wir können nicht. Andere würden sehr wütend werden."

„Er hat recht", fügte Gendry hinzu.

„Es ist einfach nur bescheuert", sagte Arya in der Dunkelheit.

Wieder waren sie eine Zeit lang still, bis Gendry eine Frage stellte, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. „Was wird später mit uns passieren? Also in Winterfell?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie. „Hot Pie wird backen und du in der Schmiede arbeiten."

Ihre Antwort machte ihn etwas traurig. Er wusste nicht warum, aber so, wie sie es sagte, klang es als wäre es bereits entschieden. „Was passiert dort mit dir?"

„Mit mir?", sie seufzte. „Ich werde zurück in meinen Unterricht gehen müssen und so dumme Dinge wie Nähen und etwas über die anderen großen Häuser lernen müssen."

„Das willst du nicht?"

„Nein!", sagte sie vehement. „Ich möchte reiten und kämpfen lernen. Dazu möchte ich eine Burg und eigene Männer, die unter mir stehen."

Diese Antwort ließ Gendry in der Dunkelheit lächeln. Sie war wirklich anders.

„Du kannst eine Burg bekommen, wenn du einen Lord heiratest", sagte Hot Pie und Arya fluchte. „Sieben Höllen, ich hoffe nicht, dass es so kommt."

„Sie werden dich dazu zwingen", sagte Gendry zu ihr und wurde traurig.

„Dann laufe ich eben weg!", beharrte sie. „Ich heirate, wen ich will, wann ich will!" Hot Pie und Gendry lachten.

„Ach haltet die Klappe und schlaft!", sagte sie.

„Ja, Milady", sagten Hot Pie und Gendry gemeinsam. Sie knurrte, trat Hot Pie und schlug Gendry auf den Arm, während sie anfingen zu lachen. Kurze Zeit später wurden sie immer ruhiger, bis sie der Schlaf übermannte.

Gendry wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er aufwachte und ein leises Wimmern neben sich hörte. Er öffnete seine Augen und hörte genau hin. Die Geräusche kamen von Arya. Sie knurrte vor sich hin, wimmerte dann erneut und setzte sich dann plötzlich ruckartig mit einem lauten Schrei auf und atmete schwer.

Gendry setzte sich auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er war peinlich berührt, klopfte ihr jedoch auf den Rücken, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst für sie tun konnte. „Was ist los? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Ja… anscheinend", sagte sie und sprach dabei in seine Schulter. „Ich habe geträumt… geträumt, dass ich ein Schattenwolf bin. Ich habe mit meinem Rudel gejagt. Ich habe… Ich habe einen Mann getötet. Und dann… nein, nein."

„Shsssh", beruhigte Gendry sie und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. „Es war nur ein Alptraum."

Sie schaute ihn von unten an und in der Dunkelheit meinte er zu erkennen, dass ihr Augen tränten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Traum war. Ich glaube, ich war der Schattenwolf. Ich glaube, ich war im Schattenwolf. Nymeria!"

„Nymeria?"

„Mein Schattenwolf." Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und er ließ sie gehen. Dann wischte er sich die Tränen weg. „Sie hat Joffrey gebissen."

Gendry lächelte in der Dunkelheit. „Schlauer Wolf."

„Schattenwolf", flüsterte sie. „viel größer. Sie war mein Haustier. Es gab sechs von ihnen. Einen für jeden von uns. Doch dann hat Nymeria Joffrey gebissen und sie musste davonlaufen. Dann haben sie Sansas Lady getötet, um uns zu bestrafen."

Gendry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt und er wusste, dass sie sich wieder schlafen legen sollten, bevor Hot Pie aufwachte. „Erzähl mir alles morgen früh!"

Plötzlich packte sie ihn jedoch am Arm. „Gendry erzähl mir, warum sie dich zurück nach King`s Landing bringen wollen. Bitte."

Er seufzte. „Du wirst es mir eh nicht glauben", flüsterte er.

„Du hast mir geglaubt, dass ich in einem Schattenwolf war, oder nicht? Es kann nicht noch verrückter sein."

„Ist es aber."

Sie wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, während ihre warme Hand auf seinem Arm lag und sich nicht bewegte.

„Ich bin der Sohn des toten Königs", sagte er dann plötzlich doch.

Sie keuchte und dann war eine zweite Hand auf seinem Arm. „König… Robert? Dein Vater?"

„Ja."

Sie nahm ihre Hände wieder weg und war für einen Moment ruhig. „Aber… warum will Joffrey dich dann zurück in King's Landing haben?"

„Das will er nicht. Diese Männer wurden hierhergeschickt, um mich zu töten."

Sie keuchte erneut und ihre Hände waren wieder an seinem Arm. „Ich werde dich beschützen. Mit Nadel."

Gendry wollte lachen, doch er wusste, er würde sie damit verletzten. „Das hast du bereits, in der Feste. Du hast den Mann der Stadtwache getötet."

„Er hatte es verdient. Sie alle hatten es", sagte sie in scharfem Ton.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Seufzer von ihren Füßen. „Nun kennen wir sein großes Geheimnis. Können Milord und Milady nun endlich aufhören zu reden, ich würde gerne weiterschlafen."

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Arya und Gendry gleichzeitig und traten ihn leicht mit ihren Füßen. Er stöhnte kurz auf, während sie kurz lachten, dann legten sie sich alle hin, um wieder zu schlafen. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Gendry Hot Pie wieder schnarchen. Er merkte, dass Arya immer noch wach war.

„Ich bin kein Lord. Nur ein Bastard", flüsterte er.

„Nenn dich nicht so", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ja. Aber es stimmt doch."

„Ein Bastard zu sein macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Ich kenne zwei Bastarde. Dich und Jon. Für mich seid ihr beide nobler als der Gnom, Joffrey, der Bluthund, sein Bruder oder alle anderen Ritter und Lords."

Diese Worte machten ihn glücklich. „Ich danke dir. Gute Nacht… Milady", ärgerte er sie.

Sie schlug ihm erneut auf den Arm. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie und kurze Zeit später fiel Gendry in einen tiefen Schlaf.

-

Soo das wars wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir doch eine Nachricht hier :)  
Auf Bald.


	10. Tywin

Soo hier ist endlich Kapitel 10 für euch.

Gan viel Spaß damit :)

* * *

Kapitel 10 `Tywin´

Tywin Lannister erwachte kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in den ehemaligen Gemächern von Lady Shella Whent und macht sich für den Tag fertig. Kurz darauf saß er im Solar der ehemaligen Burgherrin und las sich die Nachrichten seiner Kommandeure durch, die ihm berichteten, was die Nacht über geschehen war. Zwei Männer hatten betrunken eine Schlägerei angezettelt, weil der eine den anderen beleidigt hatte. Tywin verurteilte sie dazu ausgepeitscht zu werden und die gesamte Einheit bekam weniger Bier zugeteilt. Eine weitere Nachricht betraf Ser Gregor Clegane, der sich am Blauen Arm befand und dort Vorräte sammelte sowie Nachrichten von den Twins nach Riverrun abfing. Währenddessen befand sich Vargo Hoat auf der östlichen Seite des Götterauges, um dort Chaos unter dem Volke zu verursachen. Ser Amory Loch war vor zwei Tagen mit einer großen Menge Nahrungsmittel zurückgekehrt und hatte berichtet, dass er Tywins Zwergensohn Tyrion auf der Kingsroad getroffen hatte. Er berichtete auch, dass Cersei eine Gruppe Männer befohlen hatte, Ned Stark zurück in die Hauptstadt zu bringen. Daraufhin hatte Tywin ihr eine knappe Nachricht geschickt, die besagte, dass Ned Stark sofort nach Harrenhal zu bringen sei, sollten ihre Leute ihn vor Tyrion finden.

Das Solar war genauso groß wie alles, was sich in Harrenhal befand. Lady Whent hatte nicht dafür gesorgt, dass die Burg sehr wohnlich war, denn sie hatte viele ihrer Türme verrotten lassen und sie den Ratten überlassen. Ihr eigenes Quartier hatte sie jedoch gut gepflegt. Lady Whent war verschwunden, doch wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wohin sie verschwunden war. Es hatte den Maester nur einen gebrochenen Finger gekostet, bevor er ihm alles erzählt hatte. Lady Shella Whent hatte sich plötzlich dazu entschieden, ein paar Verwandte in Maidenpool zu besuchen und danach über Gulltown ins Vale zu reisen. Die Whents waren mit den Tullys verwandt. Eine Tante oder Cousine von ihr war wohl die Mutter von Catelyn und Lysa Tully. Tywin war es jedoch egal, wo sie war. Sie war geflohen und die Festung gehörte nun dem Reich. Was nach dem Krieg mit Harrenhal passieren würde, musste noch entschieden werden.

Es klopfte an der Tür des Solars und einer seiner Wachen trat ein. „Der Maester ist da, Milord."

„Lass ihn eintreten", sagte er zur Wache. Der Maester trat mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ein und ging langsam auf Tywin zu. In seiner Hand hielt er vier Nachrichten, welche er kaum halten konnte, da sein vierter Finger an der linken Hand bandagiert war.

„Es sind Nachrichten eingetroffen, Milord", sagte der Maester. Die Wache blieb im Raum stehen und beobachtete den Maester genau.

„Wie viele Nachrichten sind es und woher kommen sie?", fragte Tywin. Raben waren nur darauf trainiert zwischen zwei Orten hin und her zu fliegen. Die meisten der großen Städte und Festen hatten Raben die nach Harrenhal geschickt werden konnten, denn es war seit über dreihundert Jahren einer der wichtigsten Orte des Reiches.

„Vier. Drei aus King's Landing und eine von Dragonstone."

„Dragonstone?"

„Ja, Milord."

Dies überraschte Tywin doch. Hatte Lady Whent gemeinsam mit Stannis Baratheon etwas ausgeheckt? War sie im Vale angekommen und konnte Lysa Arryn überzeugen sich mehr in den ganzen Krieg einzumischen als sie es eh schon getan hatte? Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Maester zu.

„Immer noch keine Nachrichten aus Casterly Rock?"

„Nein, Milord."

„Nun gut. Legt sie auf den Tisch und dann dürft Ihr wieder gehen."

Nachdem er wieder alleine war, nahm er den ersten Brief aus King's Landing und brach das Wachssiegel. Er öffnete und entrollte ihn. Er war erneut ein Brief von Cersei.

 _Geliebter Vater, ich hoffe dieser Brief findet dich bei bester Gesundheit. Dem König, Tommen, Myrcella und mir geht es gut. Wir sind bereit bis zum letzten Atemzug zu kämpfen. Stannis hält sich weiter auf Dragonstone auf, während Renly Baratheon immer mehr Verbündete gewinnt und sehr schnell über die Rosenstraße auf uns zumarschiert, um uns zu belagern. Wir brauchen deine Armee. Wir brauchen deine tapferen Krieger, um uns zu verteidigen. Ich bete zu den Sieben, dass du dir meine Worte zu Herzen nimmst und schnell zu unserer Rettung eilst. Ich bete auch zu den Sieben, dass unser geliebter Jaime bald von seinen Ketten befreit ist. Mit viel Liebe und Zuneigung, deine dich liebende Tochter Cersei._

Tywin grunzte.

`Nun war sie wieder meine mich liebende Tochter. Zuvor war sie noch die Königin Regentin. Jetzt fragt sie nach meiner Armee. Vorher hatte sie es mir befohlen.`

Er nahm die zweite Nachricht aus King's Landing in die Hand und öffnete sie. Er erkannte an der Handschrift sofort, dass es sich um einen Brief von Varys handelte.

 _Lord Tywin, ich schicke Euch neue Nachrichten vom Krieg. Stannis sammelt weiter Schiffe und Männer, wobei es mehr Schiffe als Männer sind. Leider habe ich keine Spione auf Dragonstone und Schiffe kommen nicht in die Nähe der Insel, ohne dass sie entdeckt werden. Daher weiß ich leider auch nicht, wann er angreifen wird. Renly hat dagegen mehr als genug Männer, aber er ist auf der Rosenstraße sehr langsam unterwegs. Er stoppt an jeder Burg oder Stadt und hält ein Fest ab und vergnügt sich. Er wird sicher noch einige Wochen oder Mondumläufe dauern, bis er in King's Landing eintrifft. Jedoch haben die beiden Baratheon Brüder es nicht fertiggebracht, sich zu einigen. Beide beharren darauf, dass sie die rechtmäßigen Könige sind. Dazu kommen auch Gerüchte aus Pyke. Balon Greyjoys Sohn Theon soll auf die Iron Islands zurückgekehrt sein. Er ist wohl auf Robb Starks Geheiß dort, um eine Allianz mit ihnen einzugehen. Was daraus geworden ist, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen._

Die Nachrichten aus Pyke waren schlecht. Die Eisenmänner waren grimmige und harte Kämpfer sowie exzellente Seefahrer. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie sich mit Robb Stark verbünden würde, da sie sehr nah an Casterly Rock und Lannisport ihre Inseln hatten. Balon Greyjoy war ein empfindlicher Mann. Er gehörte zu der Sorte Eisenmänner, die sich nahmen, was sie wollten und es nicht als ein Geschenk für ihre Dienste ansahen. Greyjoy wollte sicher Rache für seine getöteten Söhne und seine Demütigung vor neun Jahren. Aber eine Allianz mit den Starks? Sie hatten seinen Sohn für neun Jahre gefangen gehalten und waren verstrickt in dem Tod seiner anderen beiden Söhne sowie der Zerstörung der Mauer um Pyke. Nein, dachte Tywin, Greyjoy würde sich niemals Robb Stark anschließen. Er wandte sich wieder der Nachricht Varys zu.

 _Catelyn Stark hat sich ihrem Sohn in Riverrun angeschlossen. Aus dem Norden gibt es wie immer sonst keine weiteren Nachrichten. Nur die Nachtwache fragt nach neuen Rekruten. Dorne verhält sich momentan ruhig. Jedoch sind erfreuliche Nachrichten von den Dothraki vom anderen Kontinent eingetroffen. Wie es scheint, hat Khal Drogo Viserys Targaryen getötet. Er hat ihm einen Kessel voll geschmolzenem Gold über den Kopf gekippt. Ein grauenvoller Tod. Euer ergebener Diener, Lord Varys._

Tywin musste kurz grinsen. Viserys Targaryen. Er war ein kleiner Junge, als er ihn das letzte Mal vor 15 Jahren gesehen hatte. In den freien Städten wurde er der Bettlerkönig genannt. Robert hatte ihn verabscheut und wollte ihn tot sehen. Nun war es doch passiert. Seine Schwester wurde jedoch nicht erwähnt. War sie immer noch mit Khal Drogo verheiratet oder bereits tot? Die Nachrichten aus dem Osten trafen nur spärlich ein. Diese war wahrscheinlich schon Wochen, wenn nicht Monate alt.

Nun öffnete er die letzte Nachricht aus King's Landing und seufzte laut. Sie war von Joffrey.

 _Lord Tywin Lannister. Als Wächter des Westens ist es Eure Pflicht das Reich zu beschützen, wenn es der König verlangt. Der König befiehlt Euch, Eure Armee nach King's Landing zu verlegen. Dazu befehle ich Euch, Eure Position als Hand des Königs wahrzunehmen. Jegliche Verzögerung wird nicht toleriert. König Baratheon, der erste seines Namens, König des…_

Tywin knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es, ohne die ganzen Titel seines Enkels zu lesen, in die Feuerschale in der Nähe des Tisches. Der kleine Junge bräuchte einmal ein paar ordentliche Hiebe mit der Peitsche. Dieser vorlaute Bengel! Er war nur König, weil sein betrunkener Vater so dumm gewesen war und vor einen angreifenden Bullen getreten war. Er war sich sicher, dass Cersei nichts von dem Brief ihres Sohnes wusste, sonst hätte sie nicht selbst einen geschrieben. Oder es war ihr Plan gewesen, einen bettelnden Brief von ihr und einen Befehl vom König? Sollten sie gedacht haben, dass es funktionieren würde, dann kannten sie ihn schlecht. Es sei denn, Cersei wusste wirklich nicht was Joffrey trieb. Pycelle hatte die Nachricht von Joffrey wahrscheinlich ungelesen versendet, während Sandor Clegane über seine Schulter geschaut hatte. Die Dinge in King's Landing begannen aus den Fugen zu geraten. Drei Personen, die gleichzeitig an ihn geschrieben hatten, mit unterschiedlichen Worten und Tönen. Varys vertraute er nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Die Spinne hatte bisher allen Königen loyal gedient. Zumindest glaubte er das, doch er hatte Varys nie komplett getraut. Und Joffrey… nun er war kein König. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie bräuchten alle eine starke Hand, die sie in Form bringen würde. Aber er wurde hier gebraucht. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich den Dingen dort annahm.

Während er darüber nachdachte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Zwergensohn. Tywin hatte nie verstanden, warum die Götter ihn damit bestraft hatten, seine Frau zu verlieren und ihm dafür einen Sohn in der Größe eines Zwerges zu schenken. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Überheblichkeit, Casterly Rock und seine Familie wieder nach oben zu bringen, wo sein Vater es doch fast geschafft hatte, sie fast komplett zu zerstören. Dies war seine Bestrafung dafür, hatte er öfters vermutet, dass er doch nicht so mächtig war, sondern die Götter ihn immer beobachteten und ihm zeigten, dass sie einen Schritt weiter waren und um den Menschen zu zeigen, dass, wenn sie glaubten, doch alles in Ordnung wäre, immer etwas Schlimmes passieren könnte. Seit diesem Tage jedoch hatte Tywin für die Götter nichts mehr übrig. Er betete nicht zu ihnen, doch er verfluchte sie auch nicht so wie andere es taten, die Geliebte verloren hatten. Er ignorierte sie einfach.

Tywin Lannister hatte sich vor langer Zeit eingestanden, dass er sein drittes Kind nicht liebte. Tyrion hatte das Leben seine Frau genommen, als er auf die Welt kam und wie sehr er die Götter zuerst dafür schuldig gemacht hatte, so konnte er doch nicht umhin auch Tyrion die Schuld dafür zu geben. Als dann der Unfall mit der Hure, die keine war, die Tyrion daraufhin geheiratet hatte, war ihm schließlich bewusstgeworden, dass er ihn nie lieben würde. Er wusste, dass Tyrion glaubte, sie sei eine Hure. Jaime hatte ihm alles erzählt, doch sie war nicht hochgeboren und deshalb war sie nicht gut genug für ihn gewesen, auch wenn der Mann Tyrion gewesen war. Nach dieser Geschichte hatte er überlegt, ihn über das Meer zu verbannen, oder ihn einen Septon oder Maester werden zu lassen, da er die Bücher liebte. Nur damit die Leute endlich aufhören würden, über ihn zu lachen. Er wusste, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn und seine Familie lachten. Er hatte dies bereits erlebt, als sein Vater noch gelebt hatte und auch da hatte es ihm nicht gefallen. Offen lachte keiner mehr über ihn. Sie wussten alle, was dann passieren würde. Seine Rache war legendär. So wie die seines Vaters hätte sein sollen. Doch Tyrion war immer noch hier und er wusste, dass die Leute über ihn lachten, seinen Sohn, was Tywin auffraß.

Letztendlich hatte er sich doch dafür entschieden, ihn nicht zu verbannen oder ihn in das Leben eines Septons oder Maesters zu zwingen. Er war immer noch einer des Söhne Casterly Rocks und viele Menschen, die ihn kannten, verehrten ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht. Tywins Geschwister hatten Tyrion genauso behandelt wie alle anderen, als wäre alles in Ordnung mit ihm. Sie sagten, er wäre äußerst intelligent und hatte ein scharfes Gespür, was Tywin nicht verneinen konnte. Jaime liebte seinen Bruder über alles, das wusste er. Cersei jedoch hasste ihn von Anfang an und machte ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass ihre Mutter tot war.

Nur wo war Tyrion jetzt? Lorch hatte gesagt, dass er auf der Kingsroad unterwegs in Richtung Süden war. Doch das war nun eine Woche her. Er, sein Söldner und die Wilden hatten, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, Harrenhal eingenommen. Die Kanalisation zu benutzen, war ein brillanter Coup gewesen. Tywin hatte sich selbst etwas von dem Ruhm zugesprochen, da er es war, der Tyrion sich um die Kanalisation und die Zisternen von Casterly Rock hatte kümmern lassen, als er aufwuchs. Tywin war sich sicher, dass er deshalb diese Idee gehabt hatte. Jetzt jedoch wollte Tyrion aus seinem kleinen Söldner einen Lord machen. Nun Lannisters bezahlten immer ihre Schulden. Dieser Bronn würde eine kleine Burg bekommen und die Tochter eines kleineren Lords, welche nicht die hübscheste war, und so würde er immer in Tywins Schuld stehen. Dies war die Welt, wie sie sich zu drehen hatte.

Nun jedoch waren sie dort draußen auf der Suche nach Ned Stark. Er brauchte Stark mehr als er zugeben wollte. Tywin und Stark waren nie Freunde gewesen. Tywin war fast zwanzig Jahre älter und bereits Hand des Königs gewesen, als Stark noch ein kleiner Junge war. Während Roberts Rebellion kamen die Lannisters zu spät; ein Punkt, den Stark nie vergessen würde. Jedoch hatte er vergessen, dass es die Arbeit von Tywin und seinem Sohn gewesen war, sich um King's Landing zu kümmern, bevor Stark und Robert die Stadt erreichten. Jaime hatte Aerys Targaryen getötet. Dafür wurde er nun als Königsmörder bezeichnet. Tywin wusste, dass Jaime das Richtige getan hatte. Aerys hätte die Stadt bist zu den Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Stark und Robert sollten also eigentlich froh darüber sein. Doch sie waren ehrenhafte Männer und das Einzige, was sie sahen, war der Schwur, der von Jamie gebrochen worden war, seinen König zu beschützen und nicht, dass er nicht ihr Feind war.

Nun war Stark ein Verräter, ein Mann der seinen Schwur gebrochen hatte, als Robert starb. Er musste die Wahrheit hinter der ganzen Geschichte erfahren, sobald Stark gefunden worden war. Vor allem brauchte er Stark, damit er Jaime zurückbekam. Er brauchte jedoch auch beide Töchter, denn ohne sie würde Robb Stark keinen Handel eingehen. Cersei hatte nichts zu den Mädchen in ihren Briefen geschrieben. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie von King's Landing nach Harrenhal gebracht wurden. Auch wenn Tyrion Ned Stark nicht finden sollte, musste er Robb Stark ein Friedensangebot machen können und, um Jamie zurückzubekommen, damit sie sich um die Baratheons kümmern konnten.

Während er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass noch ein vierter Brief von Dragonstone auf ihn wartete. Er öffnete ihn und sah, dass er an Lady Whent von Stannis Baratheon war. Tywin las den Brief und sein Gesicht wurde mit jedem Wort immer weißer und er presste seine Zähne immer mehr zusammen. Er knüllte den Brief zusammen und warf ihn ins Feuer. Tywin lehnte am Kaminsims, atmete schwer und starrte in das Feuer, während er das Pergament betrachtete, welches mit seinen Lügen verbrannte.

Es waren Lügen, es mussten welche sein, um Stannis Anspruch auf den Thron geltend zu machen. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass Stannis diesen Brief an jedes noch so kleine Haus in den Sieben Königslanden geschickt hatte. Die Raben flogen nun und verbreiteten diese Lüge. Eine Nachricht, die noch mehr Schande über sein Haus bringen würde, auch wenn sie falsch war. Das Volk würde bald davon hören und es würden sie sofort glauben. Er war sich sicher, dass Cersei und Joffrey bereits davon gehört hatten. King's Landing war um einiges näher an Dragonstone als Harrenhal.

Während er darüber nachdachte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Es war sicher sein Frühstück, doch er hatte gerade keinen Hunger. Nicht jetzt. Die Tür öffnete sich und er wollte schon die Wache anschreien, als er bemerkte, dass es sein Zwergensohn war, der in den Raum watschelte.

„Tyrion", sagte er kurz und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Tywin beobachtete seinen Sohn genau. Tyrion war zerzaust und dreckig. Seine Haare waren fettig, seine Rüstung etwas rostig, seine Kleidung verschmutzt und seine Augen sahen sehr müde aus. Er war gerade angekommen und wollte direkt mit mir sprechen, dachte Tywin. Es gab wichtige Informationen die er sofort weitergeben wollte. Gute Nachrichten. Niemand war in Eile, um seinem Vater schlechte Nachrichten mitzuteilen.

„Es ist gut dich zu sehen, Vater", antwortete Tyrion. Bevor er sich jedoch hinsetzten konnte, kam die Wache herein. „Es tut mir leid, Milord, doch Euer Frühstück ist da."

„Bring es zurück!", befahl Tywin.

„Nein, bitte nicht", sagte sein Sohn, als er sich ihm gegenübersetzte. „Ich bin halb verhungert und der Weg war weit. Wir sind die halbe Nacht geritten, um bei Sonnenaufgang hier zu sein." Tywin nickte der Wache zu und dann kam eine Dienerin herein, die das Essen in einem Korb brachte. „Vielleicht etwas dunkles Bier, falls ihr welches habt", sagte Tyrion, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte. Er schnappte sich etwas Brot und Schinken und begann zu essen.

„Wie war deine Reise?", fragte Tywin, während sein Sohn genüsslich kaute.

„Ich habe Ned Stark", sagte Tyrion grinsend, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

Dies waren gute Nachrichten und genau das, was er hören wollte. „Gut gemacht. Ist er unverletzt?"

„Wenn man von dem gebrochenen Bein absieht, woran Jamie schuld ist, hat er keinen Kratzer. Nun vielleicht ein oder zwei, aber er hatte auch ein, zwei Kämpfe. Die Straße war schließlich nicht gefahrlos."

„Erklär es mir." Tyrion wollte gerade ansetzten zu sprechen, als die Dienerin mit einem Krug Bier und zwei Kelchen, welche sie auf den Tisch stellte, erschien und wieder verschwand. Tywin goss sich und seinem Sohn etwas ein während dieser weitersprach. Er aß sogar etwas vom Brot und Schinken, da sein Hunger nun zurückkehrte, als er die Nachricht hörte, dass Ned Stark sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und dass so die Hoffnung stieg, dass sie Jaime befreien könnten.

„Vargo Hoat ist eine wilde Bestie", sagte Tyrion, nachdem er erzählt hatte, was in dem Dorf passiert war und wie Stark versucht hatte, vier Jungen zu retten, die sich der Nachtwache anschließen wollten.

„Ich habe ihn und seine Männer nicht deswegen angeheuert, damit sie Süßigkeiten verteilen."

„Er will Stark umbringen."

„Wegen der sechs Männer, die er verloren hat?"

„Eher wegen der Ehre, die er verloren hat. Seinen Männern sind wir und Stark vollkommen egal. Aber der Verlust von ein paar Kämpfern nehmen sie nicht so leicht. Ein Kommandeur einer freien Kompanie bleibt nicht lange einer, wenn er sich nicht um seine Männer kümmert. Sollten sie nach Harrenhal kommen, haben wir ein Problem."

„Hoat wird das tun, was er gesagt bekommt oder ich hänge ihn auf. Ihn und seine ganze Truppe", sagte Tywin streng. „Wo ist Stark jetzt?"

„Der Maester schaut nach ihm und seinem Bein. Ich denke, danach sollte er erst ein Bad nehmen, sich rasieren und anderen Kleidung anziehen, bevor du ihn begrüßt."

Tywin konnte seinen Sohn über den Tisch hinweg riechen. „Du brauchst ebenfalls ein Bad"

„Ich weiß, Vater, doch ich dachte mir, du willst die Neuigkeiten sofort hören."

„Nun das hast du ja jetzt getan!"

„Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig."

„Was gibt es noch?"

Tyrion grinste. „Ich habe Arya Stark."

Tywin schaute ihn durchdringend an. Jemand hatte ihn angelogen. „Tatsächlich? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

Tyrions Grinsen verschwand. „Du wusstest, dass sie verschwunden war?"

„Nein, tat ich nicht. Deine Schwester muss wohl vergessen haben, mir diese Nachricht in einem ihrer Briefe, wo sie um Hilfe fragte, zu erwähnen. Genauso Varys. Und es scheint so, als hättest du vergessen, mir bei deiner Geschichte über euren Weg zu erzählen."

„Ich habe mir das Beste bis zum Schluss aufgehoben."

„Dies ist kein Theaterstück. Du bekommst dafür keinen Applaus."

„Ich erwarte auch keinen, Vater", sagte Tyrion ruhig.

„Erkläre mir, warum sie aus King's Landing verschwunden und bei ihrem Vater gelandet ist."

„Das Mädchen hat sich in der Gruppe der Nachtwache versteckt und sich als Junge ausgegeben. Yoren, der Mann, der die Rekruten einsammelt, ist tot, deswegen kann ich ihn nicht fragen, ob es seine, Aryas oder Ned Starks Idee war. Die Starks sagen nichts, aber ich glaube, dass Yoren doch seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Sie ist mit ihnen in King's Landing losgereist. Sie starb fast gemeinsam mit Stark, als dieser Idiot Ser Marcus ihr Nachtlager angriff und später fast noch einmal, als Vargo Hoat sie in dem Dorf angriff."

„Da Ser Marcus, wie du bereits erwähnt hast, tot ist, hat er für seine Dummheit bezahlt. Hoat dagegen ist eine andere Sache. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Sehr gut. Ach so, es war übrigens Cerseis Befehl, der Ser Marcus auf die Fährte von Stark brachte."

Er mag Cersei genauso viel wie sie ihn, dachte Tywin und nun will er ihr die Schuld zuschieben. „Ja, Ser Amory hat mir bereits davon erzählt. Falls noch etwas ist…"

„Nur eine Sache noch", sagte Tyrion und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Bier. „Da Ser Marcus Männer bei mir sind, wirst du es wahrscheinlich auch von ihnen hören. Es gab eine Gruppe Goldröcke, die Yorens Gruppe gefolgt waren. Joffrey hat sie angewiesen, einen bestimmten Jungen zu finden und ihn zu töten. Ich habe sie kriechend zurück nach King's Landing geschickt."

Tywin starrte seinen Sohn an. „Welchen Jungen?"

„Er heißt Gendry, ein Schmiedelehrling."

„Warum sollte Joffrey sich über diesen Jungen Gedanken machen?"

„Du würdest es sofort wissen, wenn du ihn siehst. Er hat…"

Tywin unterbrach seinen Sohn. „Komm zum Punkt!"

„Er ist Roberts Bastard."

Tywin schnaubte. „Und Joffrey will ihn töten?"

„Ja."

„Hat der Junge irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass er auf den Thron möchte?", fragte Tywin. Welche Dummheit hatte Joffrey nun wieder vor.

Tyrion konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten zu lachen. Er wusste, sein Vater hasste Lachen. „Natürlich nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Er ist ein Bastard."

„Richtig. Also will Joffrey ihn. Sollten wir ihn zurück nach King's Landing schicken oder zumindest seinen Kopf?"

Tywin wollte seinen Sohn testen. Er wollte sehen, wie Tyrion mit dieser schwierigen Situation umgehen würde. Sich dem Befehl eines Königs zu widersetzen, konnten nicht viele, ohne dass sie Angst hatten ihren Kopf zu verlieren. Als Hand des Königs musste man dies jedoch von Zeit zu Zeit tun, vor allem bei einem König, der noch ein Kind war. Sein Sohn schaute ihn für einen Moment an, bevor er antwortete: „Ned Stark würde dies nicht gutheißen. Er hat mit seinen Händen und Füßen dafür gekämpft, dass der Junge noch lebt. Er ist der Sohn seines alten Freundes Robert. Er hat ihm eine Arbeit in Winterfell versprochen."

Eine gute Antwort befand Tywin. So wie er Ned Stark kannte, war es die Wahrheit. Tywin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das so? Nun wir müssen Lord Stark zumindest für diesen Moment ruhig halten. Lass den Jungen hier etwas arbeiten und wenn das alles vorbei ist, kann er hingehen, wo er will, mir ist es gleich. Als ein Bastard hat er schließlich kein Recht. Es mag jedoch sein, dass Joffrey auch in der Zukunft nach ihm sucht."

„Vielleicht sollte er nicht zu lange in Winterfell bleiben. Ursprünglich wollte er ja zur Mauer."

„Sehr gut, nun wenn…"

„Wie läuft es mit dem Krieg?"

Tywin kannte seinen Sohn und wusste, dass er nicht Ruhe geben würde, bis er alles wusste. Er sammelte das Wissen, einige behaupteten, er würde nur dafür leben. Also erzählte Tywin ihm alles was er wusste: über die Baratheon-Brüder, Balon Greyjoy, Catelyn Stark sowie den Tod von Viserys Targaryen. Er ließ lediglich den Inhalt von Stannis Brief an Lady Whent aus. Er brauchte mehr Zeit, um alles zu verstehen und er wollte darüber ganz sicher nicht mit Tyrion reden.

„Eine goldene Krone? Wie passend", kommentierte Tyrion, als er seinen Krug leerte. „Eine Schande, dass Robert nicht mehr lebt, um dies zu hören."

„Ja."

„Was gibt es neues von Jaime?", fragte sein Sohn.

„Nichts, nur, dass er weiterhin am Leben ist und als Gefangener in Riverrun festgehalten wird."

„Hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange."

„Hoffentlich", antwortete Tywin und schaute ihn dann vorsichtig an. „Du wirst in King's Landing gebraucht."

„So erpicht darauf, mich los zu werden, Vater? Ich bin gerade erst angekommen."

„Meinst du, dass du dem Job nicht gewachsen bist?"

Tyrion zögerte kurz. „Ich werde sofort aufbrechen, wenn du es verlangst. Aber wir brauchen erst einmal ein paar Tage, um uns auszuruhen und um die Verpflegung wieder aufzufüllen."

„Natürlich."

Tywin entschied sich dann dafür ihm etwas zu geben, wo er schon die letzten Tage am Überlegen war. „Ich hätte noch eine weitere Aufgabe für dich."

Sein Sohn schaute ihn fasziniert an. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ich habe lange überlegt, wen ich mit Lord Stark und meinen Bedingungen nach Riverrun schicke."

Tyrion erbleichte überrascht. „Vater, würdest du Robb Stark zwei deiner Söhne als Gefangene überlassen?"

„Du wirst mit einer Friedensfahne reiten", erklärte ihm Tywin. „Dazu kommt, dass Arya Stark hier ist und ihre Schwester Sansa auch bald hier eintreffen wird. Du wirst in keiner Gefahr sein."

„Währenddessen wir das hier veranstalten, greifen Stannis und Renly King's Landing an. Ich glaube, ich wäre dort unten nützlicher."

„Möglich. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Ich glaube, dein Bad erwartet dich."

„Vielen Dank für das Frühstück. Die Bereiche des Schlosses, welche bewohnbar sind, sind voll. Ich und meine Leute werden und wohl in einem der etwas staubigen zusammengefallen Türme einquartieren. Wo sollen Stark und seine Tochter unterkommen?"

„In Lady Whents Dienerinnenquartier hier im Turm. Sie sind alle mit ihr nach Maidenpoole aufgebrochen."

Dies überraschte Tyrion. „Maidenpoole? Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Der Maester hat es uns erzählt."

„Also hat er mich angelogen und es dir erzählt. Kann es sein, dass deshalb seine Hand bandagiert ist?"

„Ja. Du hast nicht richtig versucht, an die Informationen zu kommen."

Tyrion zog eine Grimasse. „Shagga wollte ihm seine Nase stutzen, doch ich bin ein altes Weichei, Vater. Ich rede lieber einen Menschen zu Tode, als dass ich ihn foltere. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag."

„Lord Stark, seine Tochter und du, ihr sollt zu Mittag zum Essen hier sauber erscheinen."

„Wie du wünschst, Vater."

Die restliche Zeit am Morgen verflog rasch. Tywin legte Stannis Anschuldigungen erst einmal zur Seite und bereitete sich darauf vor, seine Truppen zu inspizieren. Er zog seine beste Rüstung an, bestieg sein Pferd, inspizierte alles und hatte letztendlich ein Treffen mit seinen Kommandeuren in einem Zelt an der frischen Luft außerhalb der Mauern. Nun so sauber war die Luft dann doch nicht. Das Camp einer großen Armee konnte man als miefend bezeichnen. Die Komposthaufen sowie die zugeschütteten Latrinen waren die schlimmsten, doch der Gestank des Schweißes von Mensch und Pferd war nicht zu vernachlässigen. Er ordnete an, dass alle Männer in Gruppe die Bäder Harrenhals aufsuchen sowie ihre Rüstung reinigen sollten. Es würde nicht nur dafür sorgen, dass seine Truppen gesund blieben, sondern auch, dass sie etwas zu tun bekamen, denn eine gelangweilte Armee war nichts, was Lange kampfbereit bleiben würde. Er schickte einige Leute auf Patrouille sowie die Übungsplätze aufbauen, damit seine Leute in Schuss blieben.

Als er sich mit seinen Kommandeuren und seinem Bruder Kevan zusammensetzte, hörte er sich zuerst die Reporte an, die seine Scouts über Roose Bolton und Robb Stark zusammengetragen hatten. Nichts hatte sich an beiden Fronten getan. Es gab nur etwas Neues von Gregor Clegane und Vargo Hoat. Hoat hatte es immer noch nicht fertiggebracht, Dondarrion zu fangen, erzählte einer. Er hatte Hoats Truppe zwei Tage südlich von Harrenhal getroffen. Tywin erzählte ihnen darauf, was in dem Dorf zwischen Hoat und Stark geschehen war. Einer seiner Kommandeure meinte, dass Tyrions Männer denen von Hoat hätte helfen sollen, doch Tywins Blick ließ ihn verstummen, während er ihnen sagte, dass Tyrions Aufgabe, Lord Stark nach Harrenhal zu bringen, deutlich wichtiger gewesen war. Sollte Hoat nach Harrenhal zurückkehren, sollten sie auf keinen Fall innerhalb der Mauern ihr Lager aufschlagen. Sie sollten so weit wie möglich von Stark getrennt sein. Er befahl ihnen, Hoat sofort zu töten, sollte er etwas gegen Stark unternehmen.

Anschließend befahl er Ser Jason Matigar in sein Solar zu kommen. Er befragte Ser Jason über die komplette Reise, die er mit seinem Sohn unternommen hatte, und es sah so aus, als hätte Tyrion ihm alles erzählt. Er rätselte nur darüber, warum Ned Stark mitten in der Nacht aufgebrochen war, um die vier Jungen zu finden. Er wusste schließlich nicht, dass einer der Jungen seine Tochter war und ein anderer Roberts Bastard. Dies war gut. Tyrion hatte zumindest den Anstand, diese Information nicht an jeden weiter zu geben.

„Erzählt mir, wie sich mein Sohn verhalten hat", befahl Tywin Ser Jason, als dieser mit seinem Bericht über die Reise geendet hatte.

„Lord Tyrion war ein energischer Kommandant, der sich den Respekt seiner Männer verdient hat."

Es war klar, dass er nichts Schlechtes über den Sohn seines Lords sagen würde. „Ja, ja. Aber erzählt mir die Details. Was hat er vor allem nachts getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Milord. Ich habe mit meinen Männern und Rittern gegessen. Lord Tyrion hat zuerst immer mit seinem Söldner und später dann mit Lord Stark gegessen, nachdem wir ihn gefunden hatten. Einmal habe ich mit ihm etwas Wein getrunken, doch er war nicht sehr erpicht darauf, mit seinen Untergebenen etwas zu machen, außer dem Söldner."

Tywin bemerkte, dass Ser Jason Bronn nicht mochte, aber dies war ihm gleichgültig. „Hatte mein Sohn Besuch von Frauen? Huren?"

„Nun… ich bin mir nicht sicher, Milord. Ich glaube, dass es nicht weise wäre, sich in die persönlichen Belange meines Kommandanten einzumischen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Tywin. „Ihr könnt gehen, Ser Jason. Ihr habt es gut gemacht. Ich möchte, dass Ihr und Eure Männer so schnell wie es geht erholt und vorbereitet seid. Ich habe wahrscheinlich eine weitere Mission für euch."

„Ja, Milord."

Nachdem Ser Jason gegangen war, dachte Tywin über Tyrions Verhalten nach. Tyrion war Ser Jason egal, aber er hatte auch nichts Schlechtes über ihn gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch Angst, Tywin die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte sein Sohn jede Nacht eine Hure bei sich gehabt. Er brauchte aber auch nicht Bronn oder die Wilden fragen. Sie waren zu loyal Tyrion gegenüber auch wenn sie bezahlte Kämpfer waren. Tyrion hatte ein Händchen dafür, wenn es darum ging, dass Leute ihm folgten. Er überlegte, ob er Podrick Payne befragen sollte, was sonst alles geschehen war, doch er würde wahrscheinlich nur über seine eigene Zunge stolpern und auch Lügen erzählen. Tyrion hatte wahrscheinlich auch seine Loyalität gewonnen.

Die Mittagsessenszeit rückte immer näher und Tywin hatte die Köche angewiesen, ein üppiges Mahl vorzubereiten. Geröstetes Schweinefleisch glasiert mit Honig, Kartoffeln, Gersten und Wildsuppe, grüner Salat mit Bohnen, dazu Brot, Wein, Bier sowie etwas Wasser für das Starkmädchen.

Er schickte einen Boten aus, um sie zu sich zu rufen. Alle drei waren sie nun sauber. Ned Stark hatte sich nicht rasiert und trug nun einen Vollbart, doch er war zumindest sauber und trug schlichte schwarze Kleidung, die ihm wohl jemand geliehen hatte. Das Starkmädchen hatte kurzes Haar und war auch von der Körpergröße her relativ klein. Sie war dünn und sah ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid, das ihr viel zu groß war, und hatte einen verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm zeigte, dass sie jetzt lieber woanders wäre.

„Ich präsentiere Euch Lord und Lady Stark", sagte Tyrion theatralisch, als sie in das Solar eintraten. Auch er hatte ein Bad genommen und hatte sich in den Farben der Lannisters eingekleidet.

„Ich kenne Euren Vater seit zwanzig Jahren", sagte Ned Stark zu Tyrion, während er Tywin anstarrte. „Ihr braucht uns nicht vorstellen. Lord Tywin."

„Lord Stark", sagte Tywin und nickte kurz. Sie schüttelten sich nicht die Hände. Stark und die anderen Nordmänner nutzten diese Geste normalerweise, genauso wie sich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Doch Tywin Lannister tat dies nicht und mochte dies auch nicht, wie Stark sehr genau wusste. Außerdem waren sie momentan Feinde. Tywin wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. „Dann musst du Lady Arya Stark sein."

„Ja, Milord", sagte sie mit starker Stimme, während sie ihn anstarrte. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, dass bemerkte er schnell. Oder war sie verärgert?

„Bitte setzt Euch. Lasst uns essen. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

„Aye", sagte Stark, humpelte zum Tisch und setzte sich an Tywins rechte Seite. Seine Tochter setzte sich neben ihn und Tyrion gegenüber von Ned Stark auf Tywins rechte Seite. Zwei Diener traten ein, schenkten Wein und Wasser aus und servierten die Wildsuppe.

Nachdem sie wieder gegangen waren, begann Tywin zu sprechen. „Ich hoffe, Euer Bein heilt gut?", fragte er Stark.

„Aye."

„Euer Sohn hat es gebrochen", sagte Arya scharf.

„Arya!", sagte Ned Stark genauso scharf. „Halte deine Zunge im Zaum oder du kannst wieder gehen."

„Tschuldige", murmelte sie.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Tywin. „Sie hat Recht. Mein Sohn hat Euer Bein gebrochen und nun hält Euer Sohn ihn gefangen."

„Und Ihr haltet uns und Sansa gefangen", sagte Stark, während er sich ein Stück Brot nahm und es in die Suppe tunkte.

„Nicht lange", sagte Tyrion und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Nein", sagte Tywin. „Ich werde heute noch nach King's Landing schreiben. Cersei soll Sansa hierherbringen lassen. Bald schon wird das alles hier vorbei sein und es wird wieder Frieden geben. Zumindest im Norden. Ich werde Euch meine Bedingungen nachher im Privaten geben, Lord Stark. Nun jedoch müssen wir erst einmal andere Dinge besprechen."

„Ich höre."

„Ich möchte von Euch wissen, warum Ihr versucht habt, den Eisernen Thron zu nehmen."

„Ich habe nicht versucht, Euch den Thron wegzunehmen", sagte er ernst. „Auf seinem Sterbebett hat Robert mir aufgetragen der Beschützer des Reiches zu sein nachdem er gestorben war und Joffrey zu helfen zu herrschen, bis er alt genug ist, dies selbst zu tun."

Diese Version war neu für Tywin. Er schaute seinen Sohn an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wusste es auch nicht. „Wie hat Robert Euch diesen Befehl übermittelt?", fragte Tywin.

„Es gab einen Brief, den ich bekam, unterschrieben von Robert und mit seinem Siegel versiegelt. Pycelle und Renly waren Zeugen. Ser Barristan Selms hat den Brief ungeöffnet gesehen und mit dem Siegel intakt. Er hat den Brief geöffnet, nachdem Robert gestorben war und hat ihn laut vor mir, Pycelle, Kleinfinger und Varys vorgelesen. Sie alle haben den Inhalt, König Roberts letzten Befehl, gehört. Wenn es einen Mann gibt, der Euch die Wahrheit sagen wird, dann ist es Barristan Selmy. Er wird Euch die Wahrheit über die Existenz des Briefes bestätigen. Als ich den Brief Eurer Tochter gab, hat sie ihn vor meinen Augen und den aller anderen zerrissen. Danach begann dann das ganze Morden."

„Nachdem Ihr befohlen habt, sie, Joffrey und ihre anderen Kinder in Gewahrsam zu nehmen", sagte Tywin sträubend.

„Ach ja? Immerhin das hat sie Euch erzählt", sagte Stark und trank etwas Wein. „Den wichtigen Teil, warum ich dies tat, hat sie jedoch vergessen zu erwähnen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Tywin war sich nun bewusst, dass er nicht alles darüber wusste, was in King's Landing passiert war, mal abgesehen von Roberts letztem Willen. Er brauchte mehr Informationen. „Lassen wir dieses Thema für einen Moment. Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Eure Frau meinen Sohn verhaftet hat."

„Er hat versuch...", begann Arya, doch der Blick ihres Vaters brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und aß weiter.

Tyrion seufzte und schaute seinen Vater an. „Lord Stark und ich haben bereits die ganze Zeit darüber diskutiert. Sie glauben immer noch, dass ich Brandon Stark töten wollte."

„Das stimmt nicht", sagte Tywin streng. „Tyrion hatte keinen Grund gehabt, Euren Sohn zu töten."

„Nein? Ich glaube schon, dass er dies hatte", sagte Stark.

„Ach ja? Und welche Gründe wären das?", fragte Tywin. Tyrion hielt die Luft an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte etwas sagen, hielt sich jedoch zurück, was er normalerweise nicht tat. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas, was Tyrion mir nicht erzählt hat oder Angst hat, mir zu erzählen.

Stark schaute mit seinem sturen Blick. „Ich werde dies nicht vor meiner Tochter ausführen."

Tywin setzte seinen Kelch mit Wein an die Lippen, besann sich jedoch anders und stellte ihn wieder ab. Tyrion hatte seine Augen zu seinem Teller hin gesenkt und sagte nichts, so wie es früher gewesen war, als er noch jung war und etwas Falsches getan hatte. Das Starkmädchen saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Tisch und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater ausführte, was er nicht wollte, dass sie es hörte. Tywin starrte Ned Stark böse an und Stark schaute genauso zurück. Er wusste sofort, dass Stark wusste, was Stannis in seinem Brief an Lady Whent geschrieben hatte. Er bemerkte, dass Tyrion es auch wusste und nur zu viel Angst hatte, um es vorzutragen. „Was hat Stannis Baratheon Euch erzählt?"

Stark schnaubte. „Oh, Ihr kennt also den wichtigsten Part? Das, was Stannis weiß, konnte ich mit eigenen Augen sehen, nachdem ich es herausgefunden hatte. Ich habe einen richtigen Sohn von Robert gesehen. Auch Jon Arryn hat dies getan." Er sprach über Roberts Bastard, den sie aus King's Landing mitgebracht hatten. „Jon Arryn wusste es", sprach Stark weiter. „Ich weiß es. Euer Sohn hier weiß es auch und so wie ich Stannis kenne, wird er es bald dem ganzen Reich sagen."

Stannis hatte dies bereits getan, die Nachricht an Lady Whent war der Beweis. Tywin atmete tief durch. „Auch dies ist eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, damit Stannis den Anspruch an den Thron erheben kann." Er verlor die Kontrolle über das Gespräch und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Aye, würde ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit wissen, dann würde ich dies auch glauben", antwortete Stark. „Mein Sohn Bran hat sie dabei erwischt, in Winterfell. Am Tage der Jagd. Sie haben ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen. Dann hat Tyrion jemanden bezahlt, der Bran ermordet, bevor er aufwachen würde."

„Nicht ich!", sagte Tyrion laut. Tywin bemerkte jedoch auch, dass Tyrion seine Geschwister nicht verteidigte.

„Was Ihr schon die ganze Zeit behauptet", sagte Stark zu Tyrion und nahm dann einen weiteren Schluck. Tywin schaute vom einen zum anderen und dann zu Arya. Das Mädchen hatte den Löffel vor ihrem Mund, doch aß es nicht weiter. Es hörte ihnen genau zu, da es wohl alles neu für es war, was es hörte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine schlechte Idee gewesen, Arya zu diesem ersten Treffen mit einzuladen. Er wand sich wieder ihrem Vater zu. „Lasst uns auch dieses Thema erst einmal verschieben. Warum aber hat Eure Frau meinen Sohn beschuldigt? Welchen Beweis hat sie, dass das Messer meinem Sohn gehörte?"

„Baelish", sagte Tyrion voller Ekel.

„Baelish?"

„Aye, Baelish", bestätigte Stark. „Er hat Catelyn und mir erzählt, dass das Messer, mit dem Bran angegriffen wurde, Tyrion gehörte."

Tywin knurrte. „Baelish." Auch dies hatte Tyrion vergessen zu erzählen.

In diesem Moment kamen die Diener wieder herein und begann die Suppe wegzuräumen. Arya Stark beschwerte sich darüber, als sie schnell damit begann ihre Suppe auszulöffeln.

„Hey! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Tywin schaute sie an. „Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Es kommt noch genug." Das Mädchen ließ daraufhin die Diener die Teller abräumen und sie brachten dann das Schweinefleisch zusammen mit dem Salat und den Kartoffeln herein. Tywin aß nicht viel und auch die anderen beiden nur etwas. Arya jedoch aß, als hätte sie die letzten Tage nichts zu essen bekommen. „Hat mein Sohn Euch nicht genug zu essen gegeben?", fragte er.

„Doch, Milord, aber es war nur harter Käse, salziger Fisch und hartes Brot."

„Unsere Vorräte haben gerade so gereicht", erzählte Tyrion seinem Vater. „Wir hatten zu viele extra Münder zu füttern."

Während sie weiteraßen, erzählte Tyrion eine Geschichte darüber, als sie noch klein waren und Jaime ihn geärgert hatte, indem er ihm etwas zu essen gegeben hatte und gesagt hatte, es wäre Rind, wobei es sich um Hund gehandelt hatte. Er sagte, dass es ihm schmecken würde und er mehr davon haben wolle, bis Jaime begann zu knurren, zu bellen und ihm dann die Wahrheit sagte. Arya lachte lauthals darüber, vor allem, als Tyrion lustige Gesichter und Geräusche machte. Tywin ließ seinen Sohn für einen Moment gewähren. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Baelish. Er ließ sie weiteressen und dachte darüber nach, was das Reich nun über seinen Erstgeborenen und seine Tochter dachte. Eine große Schande. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Stark jedoch glaubte es und Tyrion wusste ebenfalls etwas, traute sich jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Dann sagte Stark seiner Tochter, sie möge doch etwas langsamer essen, was sie dann auch tat.

„Wo habt Ihr das hübsche Kleid her, Lady Stark?", fragte Tywin, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Es gehört einer Dienerin von Lady Whent. Sie hatte es zurückgelassen, aber es ist mir zu groß", sagte sie und zog an den Ärmeln. „Und bitte nennt mich Arya, Milord. Ich bin keine Lady."

Sie war mutig. Er musste fast darüber lachen. Tywin Lannister lachte sehr selten. Er traute Menschen, die zu oft lächelten, nicht. „Natürlich seid Ihr eine Lady", antwortete er. „Eines Tages werdet Ihr einen Lord heiraten und…"

„Nein!", sagte sie ernst. „Niemals. Ich werde ein Pferd reiten und…"

„Arya!", sagte ihr Vater scharf. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich etwas hinlegst. Lord Tywin und ich haben noch einiges zu besprechen, was nicht für deine Ohren gedacht ist. Hast du genug gegessen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, während sie ein weiteres Stück Kartoffel aß.

Tywin wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. „Tyrion, kannst du Lady Stark… Arya… bitte zu Ihren Gemächern bringen."

„Vielen Dank für das Essen, Milord", sagte sie, als sie aufstand und senkte kurz aus Respekt den Kopf.

Dieses Mal konnte er ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Aber gerne doch."

„Ich möchte aber gerne zur Schmiede gehen", sagte sie zu Tyrion.

Tywin schaute sie verwundert an. „Warum?"

„Gendry repariert gerade Nadel."

„Gendry… ach ja", sagte Tywin. Nun war er aber doch verwirrt. „Warum kümmert sich ein Schmied um Eure Nadeln?"

„Nadel ist ein Schwert. Ein Langdolch", antwortete ihr Vater seufzend.

„Mein Schwert", sagte Arya stolz zu Tywin. „Es muss etwas abgesplittert sein beim Kampf in der Feste, als ich einen der Goldröcke tötete. Es muss an seinem Kettenhemd passiert sein, als ich ihn von hinten erstochen habe. Milord."

Tyrion gaffte sie an, während Tywin sie erstaunt anschaute. Ned Stark packte seine Tochter bei den Schultern und schaute sie streng an. „Arya, erzähle diese Geschichte niemandem mehr. Vor allem nicht deiner Mutter, sobald wir sie wiedersehen."

„Sie ist in Riverrun", sagte Tyrion.

Tywin zuckte zusammen. Er wollte es Stark eigentlich selbst erzählen.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Stark überrascht. „Das ist gut zu hören."

„Wann werden wir aufbrechen?", fragte Arya ihren Vater sehnsüchtig.

„Sobald Sansa hier ist", sagte er ruhig. „Doch zuerst werde ich mit Robb reden müssen."

„Wann?"

„In ein bis zwei Tagen", erklärte Tywin ihr. „Dann sollte das alles hier vorbei sein und ihr könnt zurück nach Winterfell reisen." Er schaute seinen Sohn scharf an und nickte in Richtung der Tür.

„Kommt, Lady Stark…", begann Tyrion.

„Arya, Milord", sagte sie mutig.

„Arya", sagte er grinsend. „Lass uns deinen Schmiedelehrling und deine Nadel finden. Wo wir gerade von ihm reden, er hatte mir versprochen, sich um meine Rüstung zu kümmern." Dann gingen sie.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte Tywin etwas. „Hat sie wirklich einen der Goldröcke getötet?"

„Aye", sagte Stark seufzend und Tywin erkannte, wie es ihn schmerzte. „Wenn es stimmt was die anderen Jungen sagen, sogar zwei. Dazu noch einen Stalljungen in King's Landing, als sie auf der Flucht war. Mein kleines Mädchen eine Mörderin und das nur, weil Eure Tochter das alles angefangen hat."

Nun starrte er Tywin wütend an und dieser tat es ihm gleich. „Sie hat diesen Krieg nicht angefangen. Eure Frau tat es, als sie Tyrion festnahm."

Stark nickte. „Das mag sein. Aber es fing alles mit der Geschichte in Winterfell an. Dazu kommt, dass Baelish uns die Information dazu gab, was Catelyn veranlasste zu glauben, dass Tyrion einen Assassinen befohlen hätte, meinen Sohn zu töten, ob es nun stimmt oder nicht. Baelish spielt sein eigenes Spiel. Ich will Baelishs Kopf auf einem Speer sehen."

Tywin konnte nicht mehr als ihm zustimmen. „Er wird vorerst verhaftet bist er uns die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Der Rabe wird die Nachricht noch heute überbringen."

„Sehr gut", sagte Stark zufrieden. Dann schaute er Tywin an. „Stannis hat Euch geschrieben, nicht wahr?"

Tywin seufzte laut, da er dieses Thema eigentlich nicht besprechen wollte, doch Stark ließ ihm keine Wahl. „Er hat eine Nachricht an Lady Whent geschrieben, aber sie war schon weg, als die Nachricht eintraf."

„Es stimmt", sagte Stark leise. „Ich fürchte, es stimmt, auch wenn es schlimm ist, es zu hören."

Tywin wurde immer wütender. „Stannis Baratheon ist nicht der wahre König. Joffrey ist es!" Seine letzten Worte schrie er heraus.

„Euer Sohn hat mich gewarnt, es nicht zu erwähnen. Er sagte, Ihr würdet es nicht akzeptieren. Er kennt die Wahrheit. Warum könnt Ihr es nicht sehen? Lasst uns diese ganze Sache abschließen, bevor der Winter kommt und wir alle verloren sind."

Tywin schnaubte verächtlich und setzte wieder sein normales Gesicht auf. „Wir sind nicht hier, um meine Familienhistorie zu besprechen, Lord Stark. Nun zu den Bedingungen."

„Aye", sagte Stark seufzend und schenkte sich noch etwas Wein ein. „Ich höre."

„Ihr werdet zu Eurem Sohn unter weißer Flagge gehen. Zuerst wird Jaime gegen Euch und Eure Töchter ausgetauscht."

„Wenn Robb dem zustimmt."

„Ihr werdet dafür sorgen."

„Ich bin nicht mehr Lord von Winterfell. Eure Tochter hat mir diesen Titel entrissen."

„Ihr seid sein Vater. Er wird auf Euch hören."

„Hören Eure Kinder immer auf Euch?"

Tywin sträubte sich erneut. „Ihr werdet es ihm schon richtig erklären."

Stark nickte. „Ich kann es versuchen."

„Gut. Als zweites soll seine Armee sich nach Norden zurückziehen."

„Was ist mit den Tullys aus Riverrun, den Freys sowie den anderen Familien, die mit ihm verbündet sind?"

„Alle werden Joffrey ihre Loyalität schwören oder sie werden zerstört."

„Auch Robb?"

„Ja."

„Er wird sicher nicht nach King's Landing kommen. Meine Familie weiß was ganz genau, was dann passiert."

„Er kann seinen Schwur in Riverrun vor mir oder Jaime leisten. Joffrey wird es sicher nicht mögen, aber er wird es akzeptieren."

„Sollte es so kommen, dass Ihr Stannis und Renly besiegt, dann wird der Junge irgendwann ein Mann werden. Er wird sich dann sicher an Robb rächen wollen. Und auch Ihr seid nicht dafür bekannt, dass Ihr denen vergebt, die Euch etwas angetan haben", sagte Stark.

„Ich habe es nie gemocht, wenn mir jemand etwas getan hat, das stimmt", sagte Tywin, ohne es zu müssen. „Ich würde Euch einen Friedensvertrag anbieten, doch nach Cersei törichter Aktion werdet Ihr nichts mehr glauben, was auf einem Papier steht, oder?"

„Niemals wieder."

„Was wäre akzeptabel?"

„Eine Geisel."

Tywin grummelte, da ihn diese Aussage doch überraschte. „Wir sind gerade dabei Geiseln auszutauschen, um diesen Krieg zu beenden, und nun wollt ihr eine neue?"

„Nur eine. Myrcella oder Tommen."

Tywin merkte, wie er wieder wütend wurde. Dies hatte er nicht vorhergesehen. „Tommen ist der Erbe des Thrones."

„Nicht wirklich."

Dies ließ ihn nur noch wütender werden. „Sollten wir hier weiter rational über alles diskutieren, dann unterlasst bitte das Thema der Eltern meiner Enkel."

Stark wartete kurz und nickte dann. „Aye. Sie sind schließlich Eure Enkel. Ich denke, das reicht mir, damit Ihr zu Eurem Wort steht. Dann wird Myrcella uns nach King's Landing begleiten. Wir werden uns gut um sie kümmern und sie kann Sansa und Arya eine Freundin sein. Vielleicht kann ihre Freundschaft die große Lücke zwischen unseren Häusern irgendwann schließen."

Tywin mochte dies gar nicht, spielte für den Moment aber mit. „Wen werdet ihr uns dafür geben?"

„Niemanden", sagte Stark ruhig. „Niemand meiner Familie wird jemals wieder einen Fuß südlich des Necks setzen, solange ich lebe."

„Dann bekommt Ihr auch keinen meiner Enkel als Geisel!"

„Dann geht der Krieg weiter", sagte Stark steif.

Tywin stand wutentbrannt auf und funkelte Stark böse an. „Ich habe Euch und Eure Töchter!"

Stark stand ebenfalls auf. „Aye. Aber wenn sie sterben müssen, dann hier mit mir. Meine Frau und meine Söhne werden trauern, aber das Reich wird merken, was für Monster Ihr und Eure Familie seid und auch der Norden wird es niemals vergeben und vergessen. Vergesst nicht, dass Robb Euren Sohn ebenfalls hat. Ich glaube Cersei wird ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter zu uns geben. Sollte sie Ser Jaime so lieben wie ich glaube, dass sie ihn liebt, dann wird sie den Handel eingehen, um den wahren Vater ihrer Kinder zurückzubekommen."

Tywin bemerkte, wie ihm die Kontrolle entglitt und war sogar kurz davor Stark körperlich zu attackieren. Er konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig kontrollieren und sagte nichts.

Stark leerte seinen Becher Wein. „Ich bin in meinen Räumen", sagte er. „Lasst es mich wissen, wenn Ihr Eure Meinung ändert."

Er drehte sich um und humpelte aus dem Solar, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Tywin setzte sich hin und dachte für eine lange Zeit nach. Die Diener kamen nach einiger Zeit herein und räumten alles vom Tisch ab, doch er sagte nichts zu ihnen und dachte weiter nach.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Nun wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Oh, ich werde Euch geben, was Ihr wollt, Lord Stark, sagte er zu sich selbst. Aber der Weg in den Norden ist weit und gefährlich. Wer weiß schon, was zwischen hier und Winterfell alles passieren kann? Sollte er ihm Myrcella geben, würde sie mit einem Mann der Königswache sowie einer royalen Eskorte kommen, die sie auf dem Weg in den Norden bewachen würde. Dies würde genügen, damit sie sicher war.

Nun brauchte Tywin nur noch jemanden, der bereit war, Stark zu verraten. Von einem Regal nahm er eine Karte, die die Riverlands sowie den Norden zeigte. Er betrachtete lediglich die Straßen, die nur in den Norden führten. Wer würde so etwas den lieben Ned antun? Jemand, dem bereits oft etwas Falsches angetan worden war. Oder jemand der, immer schon mehr wollte. Seine Augen fielen auf Dreadfort. Die Boltons waren noch nie Freunde der Starks gewesen. Vielleicht. Dann fielen seine Augen jedoch auf die Twins. Walder Frey wollte schon immer mehr und war sehr erzürnt, als er nicht viel aus der Rebellion Roberts bekommen hatte. Varys Spione hatte ihm erzählt, dass Robb Stark mit Walder Frey einen Handel eingegangen war. Er hatte sich und Arya versprochen, jeweils ein Kind der Freys zu heiraten, damit er seine Truppen bekam. Aber vielleicht war eine royale Hochzeit noch mehr nach seinem Geschmack. Vielleicht würde Walder Frey sich dann seines Stark-Problems annehmen.

* * *

Soo hier endet Kapitel 10.

Das 11 ist bereits fast fertig also wird es nicht wieder so lange dauern.

Auf Bald :)


	11. Sansa

Nach langer Zeit hier nun mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Es tut mir schrecklich Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, doch wegen meines Studiums habe ich nicht viel Zeit.

Doch ich versuche dieses Projekt weiterzuführen.

Viel Spaß damit :)

* * *

Kapitel 11 `Sansa´

Alle Träume und Hoffnungen, die Sansa Stark je hatte, wurden in den letzten Wochen komplett zerstört. Manchmal dachte sie, ihr Herz würde durch die Schmerzen, die sie erfahren hatte, in zwei Teile zerbrechen. Ihr Vater wurde beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein und wurde gezwungen, seine Verbrechen vor dem gesamten Reich zu gestehen. Nachdem die Steine, die die Menge warf, sie gezwungen hatte, sich in die Septe von Baelor zurückzuziehen, hatte sie kaum eine Chance gehabt ihn kurz zu umarmen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Die Wachen der Lannisters hatten sie sofort getrennt und ihren Vater weggebracht. Er sollte sich der Nachtwache anschließen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach oder ob es nur eine andere Lannister-Lüge war. Alles war eine einzige Lüge gewesen und das alles nachdem, was sie für sie getan hatte. Was sie alles für Joffrey getan hatte. Aber auch seine Liebe zu ihr war eine Lüge gewesen. Er war ein Monster und nun hatte sie überall am ganzen Körper Blutergüsse.

An diesem Morgen saß Sansa am Ankleidetisch in ihrem Zimmer im Turm der Hand. Sie hatte nichts außer ihrer Unterwäsche an. Wenn sie in das Myr'sche Glas, das vor ihr war, schaute, konnte sie sich ihre Blutergüsse besehen. Einer war oberhalb ihrer rechten Brust und ein anderer auf ihrer linken Schulter. Sie schaute an sich hinunter und sah zwei weitere auf ihren Oberschenkeln, die langsam eine ekelige lilane Farbe annahmen. Sie alle kamen von Joffreys Königsgarde, die er angewiesen hatte, sie zu schlagen, während er sich zurücklehnte und lachte. Er sagte, es wäre die Bestrafung für die Verbrechen, die ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und ihr Bruder begangen hatten.

Am Tag zuvor war Joffreys Namenstag gewesen. Es gab eine Feier sowie ein Festessen am Abend, doch sie waren deutlich kleiner als die Feste, die gefeiert wurden, als König Robert noch gelebt hatte. Das Schlimmste jedoch war der Tjost Wettkampf, welcher an diesem Tag abgehalten wurde. Er wurde im Bergfried abgehalten, da die Königin fürchtete, ihr Sohn könnte draußen vor der Stadt, wo das letzte Turnier für ihren Vater abgehalten worden war, nicht sicher sein. Außerhalb der Stadtmauern wurde die Menge der Menschen, die aus den Riverlands geflohen waren, immer großer. Sie waren verängstigt und hatten Hunger und das wenige Essen, was sie sich mitgebracht hatten, war auch bald aufgebraucht. Mit der Zeit wurde die Menge immer unruhiger und es war jeder in Gefahr, der die Stadt verlassen wollte. Es traf auch wenig Nahrung in der Stadt ein, da die Roseroad von den Truppen Highgardens gesperrt war, die Riverlands brannten und die Blackwater Bay durch die Kriegsschiffe von Stannis Kriegsschiffen verschlossen geblieben. All das erfuhr sie von Ser Ayrs Oakheart, einem Mann der Königsgarde, der es mochte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, wenn er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihnen zuhören konnte.

Das Teilnehmerfeld für das Turnier war nicht sehr gut besetzt, da nur Heckenritter, alte Männer und junge Knappen dran teilnahmen. Somit wurde Joffrey mit fortgeschrittenem Turnierverlauf über die Darbietungen immer wütender. Dann kam ein Ritter, Ser Dontos, halb bekleidet und offenbar Sturz betrunken auf die Fläche. Joffrey orderte sofort an, er solle in einem Fass Wein ertränkt werden. Sansa überlegte, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, um ihm zu helfen, doch ihre Zunge bewegte sich nicht, während sie den um Gnade flehenden Mann wegbrachten. Sie wusste nicht, was aus ihm geworden war.

In der Nacht nach der Feier war sie in Joffreys Quartier gerufen worden. Er war während des Festes sehr mürrisch gewesen und hatte daher zu viel Wein getrunken. Mittendrin kam plötzlich Großmaester Pycelle in die Halle und sprach mit Königin Cersei. Sie sagte sofort, dass sie und der König sich zurückziehen würden, doch die versammelten Gäste könnten so lange bleiben könnten, wie sie wollten. Sie priesen Joffreys Gesundheit, während dieser ihnen zuprostete und einen Schluck nahm und anschließend mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter und Pycelle die Halle verließ. Ihnen folgten die Lords Baelish und Varys, sowie der Hund und die anderen Mitglieder der Königsgarde.

Eine Stunde später, sie war gerade dabei, die Halle zu verlassen, um zurück zu ihrem Quartier zu gehen, kam der Hund auf sie zu und befahl ihr, ihm zu folgen. Der König wollte sie sofort sehen. In seinem Quartier befand sich Ser Meryn Trant und auch der Hund blieb dort. Sie dachte, Joffrey hätte sie zu sich gerufen, um ihr zu vergeben für das, was ihre Familie getan hatte, dass er sie immer noch liebte und dass sie beide bald heiraten würden. Er jedoch war betrunken und hatten rumgebrüllt, was ihre Familie ihm alles angetan hatte. Dann hatte er Ser Meryn befohlen, sie zu schlagen, jedoch nicht ins Gesicht. Ser Meryn befolgte diesen Befehl, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und Sansa war zu geschockt, um sich in irgendeiner Weise zu verteidigen. Vier Mal hatte er sie geschlagen, die ersten beiden Schläge auf die Brust und Schulter, während sie danach auf dem Teppich zusammengesunken war und gewimmert hatte. Die anderen beiden Male hatte er sie mit voller Kraft gegen die Beine getreten, so dass sie aufgeschrien hatte.

Der Hund stand daneben und tat nichts, um es zu beenden, doch nach dem vierten Schlag knurrte er laut: „Es reich!" Ser Meryn stoppte und Joffrey starrte den Hund für ein paar Sekunden verwundert an und Sansa dachte sich gleich würde Blut fließen.

„Bring dich und deine weinende Schlampe aus meinem Sichtfeld, Hund!", sagte Joffrey schließlich, seine betrunkene Stimme voller Hass.

Der Hund sagte nichts mehr, half ihr hoch und brachte sie zu ihrem Quartier. Während sie zurückliefen, konnte sie nicht anders und musste weinen.

„Bald wirst du keine Tränen mehr vergießen, kleiner Vogel", sagte er mit seiner rauen Stimme, während sie weiterliefen. „Bald wird der kleine Vogel aus seinem Käfig befreit. Du wirst King's Landing verlassen. Macht dich das glücklich?"

War das eine Falle, dachte sie. „Ich werde Joffreys Frau werden. Ich muss hier bleiben."

„Der kleine Vogel singt immer noch das gleiche Lied", knurrte der Hund. Dann hielt er plötzlich an und funkelte sie in der Dunkelheit böse an. „Du wirst niemals seine Braut sein."

Sansa wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, als immer das gleiche Lied zu singen. „Ich bin mit meinem geliebten Joffrey verlobt."

Er grunzte. „Nicht mehr, junger Vogel. Du wirst bald nach Harrenhal aufbrechen. Die Raben fliegen und die Königin weint. Aber du bald nicht mehr, da bin ich mir sicher."

Er spielt bestimmt ein grauenvolles Spiel mit mir, dachte Sansa. Eins, welches Joffrey ihm befohlen hat, um zu sehen, wem meine Loyalität gilt. „Ich möchte nicht nach Harrenhal. Ich möchte hierbleiben und meinen…"

Dieses Mal lachte er laut und sein Lachen war bösartig. „Sie haben dich verdammt gut trainiert. Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Du wirst es bald erfahren."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"

„Diese ganzen Lords und Ladies. Sie reden und reden und reden, aber niemand bemerkt den Hund, wie er zuhört. Er bedeutet ihnen nichts und sie sehen ihn nicht. Er ist nur dazu gut, um ihr Zuhause und den König zu bewachen."

Danach hatte er nichts mehr zu ihr gesagt und sie einfach nur zurück in ihr Quartier gebracht. Wie immer standen die beiden Wachen der Lannisters vor ihrer Tür.

Jetzt war der Morgen danach. Während Sansa vor ihrem Spiegel saß und ihre Blutergüsse betrachtete sowie den Schmerz in ihren Beinen spürte, klopfte es laut an der Tür. „Ich habe nichts an", sagte sie schnell und laut. „Kommt nicht herein."

„Beeilt Euch und werft Euch in Eure besten Federn", drang die knurrende Stimme des Hundes durch die Tür. „Die Königin will Euch sehen."

„Einen Moment", sagte sie noch, bevor sie sich fertig anzog. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie bereits gewaschen und ihr Haar war auch bereits gekämmt. Sansa hatte einige schöne Kleider und wählte für heute ein Lavendelfarbenes Kleid mit einer pinken Schleife und einem Blumenmuster, dazu ein paar pinke Schuhe. Sie kämmte sich erneut kurz das Haar und öffnete dann die Tür.

Der Hund hatte wie immer seine schwarze Rüstung an, den weißen Mantel darüber und seine Waffen am Gürtel. Sie hatte ihn noch nie in anderer Kleidung gesehen. Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sansa jedoch konnte diesen Moment nicht ertragen und schaute woanders hin. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte, nachdem er ihr letzte Nacht geholfen hatte und sie vor Ser Meryn und Joffrey gerettet hatte. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf wieder zu ihm. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf sie gerichtet, doch es war schwer, zu erkennen, wonach sie aussahen. Es waren nicht die anzüglichen Blicke, die ihr Kleinfinger zuwarf, auch nicht die bemitleidenden Blicke Varys' und erst recht nicht der verärgerte Blick Joffreys. Seine Augen hatten keinen Ausdruck. Sie waren wie tot.

„Ich bin fertig", sagte sie.

„Kommt", war alles was er sagte. Sie folgte ihm die Treppen hinunter, hinaus auf den Hof und dann in Richtung des Roten Bergfrieds. Die beiden Wachen vor ihrer Tür folgten ihr für eine Weile, doch bogen sie dann in andere Richtungen ab. Sansa glaubte zuerst, sie würden in Richtung der privaten Räume der Königin gehen, doch bald darauf stellte sie fest, dass sie in Richtung Thronsaal gingen. Zwei Goldröcke öffneten die Tür und Sansa verkrampfte etwas. Sie glaubte, dass Joffrey ebenfalls dort sein würde, doch der Thronsaal war leer. Sie durchquerten den Raum schnell und Sansa schaute nach dem Eisernen Thron, wo sie hoffte, dass Joffrey sich irgendwann an ihm schneiden würde. Nachdem was letzte Nacht geschehen war, war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte. Sie wusste für sich, dass sie ihn nie wieder würde lieben können.

Der Hund stoppte vor einer anderen Tür, die zur Kammer des kleinen Rates führte. Ser Boros Blount wartete davor und öffnete sie für sie, damit sie eintreten konnten. Cersei, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys und Großmaester Pycelle waren alle anwesend und saßen an einem Tisch, eine Karte und einige Pergamente lagen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Ein Mann, den sie nicht kannte, unverkennbar aber ein Lannister, da er ihre Farbe und Rüstung trug, aber ohne Waffen, stand in der Nähe und wartete auf Befehle. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Göttern, dass Joffrey nicht anwesend war.

„Das Stark Mädchen ist hier, Euer Gnaden", kündigte der Hund an.

„Ich danke Euch, Clegane", sagte die Königin. Sansa hatte sich gefragt, wie die Königin ihn nennen würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht `Ser` nennen, da er kein Ritter war. Er war auch kein Lord und es würde nicht passen, dass sie ihn wie ihr Sohn `Hund` nannte oder `Der Bluthund` wie ihn alle anderen nannten. Clegane war sein Familienname und so rief sie ihn auch. Er begann sich zu entfernen, als die Königin in stoppte. „Bleibt. Es ist auch für Euch bestimmt."

„Ja, Euer Gnaden", sagte der Bluthund und nun wunderte sich Sansa tatsächlich, was sie von ihr wollten.

„Wie geht's es dir, kleines Täubchen?", fragte Cersei sie freundlich.

„Es geht mir ganz gut, Euer Gnaden." Es war eine Lüge, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte der Königin ja schlecht sagen, dass ihr Sohn ein Monster war und er seinen Männern befohlen hatte, sie zu schlagen.

„Gut. Komm näher. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Sansa näherte sich dem Tisch, der Hund blieb direkt hinter ihr. Als Sansa das Gesicht der Königin nun genau betrachten konnte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie sehr müde wirkte und aufgebracht, wahrscheinlich jedoch beides.

Sansa setzte sich nicht, da es ihr keiner gesagt hatte. Sie grüßte freundlich die anderen und sie fühlte einen Würgereiz, als Kleinfinger sie mit seinem üblichen lüsternen Blick betrachtete. Wie konnte ihre Mutter nur jemals mit ihm befreundet gewesen sein, fragte sich Sansa. Sie hatte gehört, dass ihm die Hälfte der Bordelle in King's Landing gehörte. Ihre Freundin Jeyne Pool wurde zu ihm geschickt, damit er sich um sie kümmerte, doch sie hatte von ihr seit zwei Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Auch wusste sie nicht, was mit dem Rest der Männer ihres Vaters passiert war und erst recht nichts von Arya. Niemand erzählte ihr etwas. Sie fürchtete, dass sie alle tot waren. Außer Arya wahrscheinlich. Yoren hatte gesagt, dass sie verschwunden war. Dies konnte aber auch bedeuten, dass sie tot war.

Cersei nickte Lord Varys zu, der an Sansa gewandt zu sprechen begann. „Sansa, meine Liebe, Ihr werdet bald King's Landing verlassen."

Dies überraschte sie. Hatte der Bluthund ihr tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt? Sie musste so tun, als wüsste sie von nichts. „Wohin werde ich gehen, Milord?"

„Nach Harrenhal", antwortete Varys. „Damit Ihr zu Eurem Vater und Eurer Schwester kommt."

Sansa fühlte, wie ein Blitz durch sie hindurchfuhr. „Mein Vater und… meine Schwester? Arya ist in Harrenhal?"

„Ja", sagte Lord Baelish. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre sie aus der Stadt entkommen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte." Als er dies sagte, grinste er Lord Varys breit an.

„Eure Schwester war einfallsreich", sagte Pycell mit einem Grummeln. „Sie hat die Stadt mit der Gruppe der Rekruten der Nachtwache verlassen, in der auch Euer Vater war."

Cersei begann weiter zu sprechen. „Die exakten Details kennen wir jedoch nicht. Die Straße in Richtung Norden war gefährlich, doch so wie es aussieht, hat mein Bruder Tyrion sie gefunden, bevor ihnen etwas geschehen konnte und hat sie nach Harrenhal zu meinem Vater gebracht, der dort nun das Kommando hat. Du wirst nun zu ihnen stoßen."

Sansa fühlte sich glücklich und wollte einfach nur lächeln, konnte es sich jedoch verkneifen. „Aber ich soll doch den König heiraten, Euer Gnaden."

Cersei schaute sie ganz genau an. „Würdest du das wollen?"

„Aus vollem Herzen, Euer Gnaden."

„Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dein Herz brechen musst", sagte Cersei ihr emotionslos. „Die Verlobung wurde vom Hohen Septon außer Kraft gesetzt."

Sansa durchströmten eine Reihe von Gefühlen, doch sie konnte nur eine Frage stellen. „Warum?"

„Dein Vater ist ein Verräter", sagte Cersei stumpf. „Der Kontrakt wurde zwischen seinem Vater und deinem Vater gemacht, wo noch jeder dachte, dein Vater wäre ein ehrbarer Mann. Aber das ist er nicht oder?"

Sie wusste, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Nein, Euer Gnaden. Er ist ein Verräter."

„Sehr gut. Wir können den König nicht die Tochter eines gestandenen Verräters heiraten lassen. Joffrey wäre bereit gewesen, dich zu heiraten, doch er hat im Sinne des Reiches davon Abstand genommen. Du, deine Schwester und dein Vater werdet nach Riverrun gebracht, wo die Armee deines Bruders sich befindet. Seine Armee wird sich dann nach Norden zurückziehen und es wird wieder Frieden herrschen zwischen unseren Familien.

„Das kling gut, Euer Gnaden", war alles was Sansa sagen konnte. Sie wollte vor Freunde in die Luft springen, doch konnte sie sich zügeln.

Nun jedoch wurden Cerseis Gesichtszüge ernst. „Du wirst aber jemanden haben, der dich auf deine Reise begleitet. Prinzessin Myrcella wird dich auf der Reise nach Harrenhal begleiten und dann auch nach Winterfell."

Das überraschte sie. „Das… das wäre wundervoll, Euer Gnaden."

Cersei schnaubte. „Ja, zumindest für dich und deinen Vater." Sansa wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte und blieb deswegen ruhig. „Myrcella hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich mag. Als ich ihr alles erzählt habe, hat sie zuerst geweint, doch jetzt freut sie sich schon auf die Reise. Sie mochte Winterfell, als wir zuletzt dort waren. „Ihrem Stande nach steht ihr eine royale Wache zu." Cersei drehte sich zu dem Mann in den Farben der Lannisters. „Dies ist Ser Robyn Serrett. Er und fünfzig Männer werden euch auf dem Weg nach Harrenhal begleiten."

„Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr dies tut, Ser Robyn", sagte Sansa zu ihm. Er war größer und älter als ihr Vater, schätzte sie. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, welches aber schon ins Grau überging, einen breiten Bauch und einen getrimmten Bart, der auch schon leicht grau wurde.

Der Mann lächelte leicht. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Euch und der Prinzessin nichts passiert, Lady Stark."

Cersei sprach anschließend weiter. „Da eine Prinzessin wie Myrcella auch einen royalen Bewacher in Winterfell braucht…", sie schaute dabei an Sansa vorbei und den Bluthund an, „wird Clegane euch ebenfalls begleiten und als ihr Bewacher mit nach Winterfell reisen, solange Myrcella ihn braucht."

Sansa wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Der Bluthund auf Winterfell? Er war so mürrisch und voller Zorn. Aber besser er als einer der anderen, die sie geschlagen hatten.

Der Hund sagte für einen Moment lang nichts und begann dann zu sprechen. „Wie Eurer Gnaden befiehlt", sagt er schließlich.

Lord Baelish lächelte. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Clegane, der König wird gut bewacht sein, solange Ihr nicht da seid. Tatsächlich sagte er, als ihm die Neuigkeit heute Morgen mitgeteilt wurde, es wäre ihm egal, wohin Ihr gehen würdet. Hat der Hund des Königs ihm seine Feder zerzaust?"

Der Hund knurrte in Richtung Kleinfinger. „Wie würde es Euch gefallen, wenn ich das bei euch tun würde, Hurenmeister?"

„Das reicht!", sagte Cersei bestimmend. „Der König hat gesagt, dass Sandor Clegane seine loyalste und seine vertrauenswürdigste Wache sei und er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn er seine Schwester auf der Reise beschützen würde."

„Eine weise Entscheidung", sagte Pycelle.

Der Bluthund sagte nichts und Sansa wagte in diesem Moment, eine Frage zu stellen. „Wann werden wir aufbrechen, Euer Gnaden?"

„Bald. Spätestens in ein paar Tagen. Es sind noch einige Details, die erledigt werden müssen. Aber nichts, worüber du dich sorgen müsstest. Nun könnt ihr…"

„Euer Ganden, vergebt mir, doch ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Freundin Jeyne Poole."

Cersei war überrascht. „Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern."

„Ihr habt sie mir überlassen, um sie zu beschützen", sagte Baelish mit einem schleimigen Lächeln und drehte sich dann zu Sansa. „Sie hat sich dazu entschieden in King's Landing zu bleiben."

Sansa wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte. „Aber ihr Vater will sicher, dass sie zurück nach Winterfell kommt."

„Ihr Vater ist tot", sagte Lord Varys und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Tot?", keuchte Sansa.

Cersei schaute kurz von ihr weg und sie dann wieder an. „Ja, meine Liebe. Es tut mir leid, Euch dies zu erzählen, doch die Mitglieder Eures Hauses haben sie gewehrt, als sie verhaftet werden sollten. Sie sind alle tot."

„Alle?" Sie wusste, dass es einen Kampf gegeben hatte, doch sie hatte gehofft, dass ein paar überlebt hatten. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass alle bis auf sie und Jeyne tot waren. Sie kannte schließlich alle ihr Leben lang.

Lord Baelish sprach als nächstes. „Jeyne hat mir erzählt, dass sie im Norden nichts mehr hält. Sie hat beschlossen, dass sie hier bleibt und als meine Assistentin arbeitet. Sie hat Ahnung von Anlagen und Geld, da ihr Vater ja der Verwalter von Winterfell war. Ich werde ihr alles beibringen und sie wird hier ein gutes Leben haben."

Sansa wusste sofort, dass dies eine Lüge war. Jeyne hatte genauso viel Ahnung von Anlagen und Geld wie Sansa, nämlich gar keine. Arya war diejenige gewesen, die wusste, wie viele Scheffel Korn von einem Hektar Land kam und wie viele Krüge Bier zehn Barrel waren. All das hatte Sansa und Jeyne immer Kopfschmerzen bereitet.

„Das ist sehr großzügig von Euch, Lord Baelish", flüsterte Sansa und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen. „Dürfte ich, bevor ich die Stadt verlasse, sie noch einmal besuchen?"

Lord Baelish lächelte. „Selbstverständlich. Ich werde heute Nachmittag jemanden zu Euch schicken, der euch abholt."

„Ich danke Euch, Milord."

„Das war alles, meine kleine Taube", sagte Cersei zärtlich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, an welchem Tag ihr aufbrechen werdet, doch es wird recht bald sein und ich werde dich vorher noch einmal aufsuchen. Clegane, bringt Lady Stark bitte zurück in ihr Quartier."

„Ja, Euer Gnaden", sagte der Bluthund und wandte sich dann ohne weitere Worte von ihr ab. Sansa verneigte sich und folgte ihm hinaus. Sie wagte nicht, sich umzublicken, wo in ihrem Kopf ein ganzes Feuerwerk an Gefühlen explodierte. Einerseits traurig, da all die Männer ihres Vaters tot waren, aber doch glücklich darüber, dass sie bald diesen verfluchten Ort würde verlassen können. Sie würde nie wieder hierher zurückkehren, das wusste sie und Winterfell würde bald wieder ihr Zuhause sein. Später würde ihr Vater ihr dann einen geeigneten Mann suchen… nein, nicht ihr Vater. Robb war nun der Lord von Winterfell. Er würde ihr einen geeigneten Ehemann suchen, einen guten Mann, der nett zu ihr sein würde, sie lieben und niemals schlagen würde. Sansa war es egal, ob er ein Lord oder ein Ritter war. Hauptsache er war groß, nett und ein guter Mensch, der sie niemals schlug.

Als sie zum Turm der Hand liefen, fluchte der Bluthund plötzlich. „Verdammtes Winterfell!"

„Bitte?"

„Es ist dort so verdammt kalt", war alles, was er sagte. „Was sind noch gleich die Worte Eures Vaters?"

„Der Winter naht", sagte sie.

„Und das wohl sehr bald, kleiner Vogel. Der lange Sommer wird bald enden, wie das Volk zu sagen pflegt. Ich hoffe, Euer Vater hat einiges an Wein gehortet?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Wein in den Lagern war, doch wie wusste genau, was er wollte. „Ihr solltet nicht so viel trinken."

Er lachte leicht. „Alle Männer sollten nicht so viel trinken, doch wir machen es."

„Warum?"

„Um zu feiern, zu entspannen und der Gemeinsamkeit wegen. Doch meistens geht es darum, etwas zu vergessen oder um den Schmerz wegzuspülen."

Sie wusste, wovon er sprach. In der Nacht beim Fest nach dem Turnier ihres Vaters war der Bluthund betrunken gewesen und hatte ihr erzählt, wie er zu seinen Narben gekommen war. Anschließend hatte er ihr gedroht, sie zu töten, würde sie jemandem davon erzählen. Seit dieser Nacht hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Nun kam er mit ihr für eine lange Zeit nach Winterfell. Nun konnte sie immerhin mit ihm sprechen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, er würde sie schlagen. Letzte Nacht hatte dies zumindest gezeigt. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie einige Narben davon getragen, wenn er nicht eingeschritten wäre. Vielleicht hatte Joffrey ihn tatsächlich frei gegeben, um seine Schwester zu beschützen, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dies nicht der wirkliche Grund war.

„Joffrey ist über Euch verärgert, oder? Weil Ihr mir letzte Nacht geholfen habt?"

„Verfluchter Joffrey", knurrte er leise. Dies schockte sie so sehr, dass sie nichts erwiderte. Bald darauf waren sie am Turm der Hand angekommen und zwei andere Wachen der Lannisters waren dort, um sie auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen.

Endlich allein, konnte sie letztlich etwas grinsen und lachen, da sie bald frei sein würde. Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zu jenen, die gestorben waren, und sie fühlte sich schlecht. Lange Zeit lag sie auf ihrem Bett und bewegte sich nicht. Das Mittagessen kam, doch sie knabberte nur etwas an dem Käse herum und löffelte langsam ihre Suppe. Kurze Zeit später kam der Bluthund zurück.

„Kommt, kleiner Vogel. Lord Kleinfinger hat gesagt, Ihr könnt nun Eure Freundin besuchen."

„Warum hat Lord Baelish Euch geschickt?", fragte sie, während sie den Turm der Hand verließen und die beiden Lannisterwachen ihnen folgten. „Ich meine, Ihr arbeitet nicht für ihn, oder?"

Er knurrte. „Ganz sicher nicht für den Zuhälter. Er hat mich nicht geschickt, aber die Königin hat mir befohlen, Euch zu bewachen und das mache ich. Ich gehe dorthin, wo ihr hingeht."

Sie verließen den Roten Bergfried und waren bald in die Straßen King's Landings eingetaucht. Der Hund rückte etwas näher an sie heran und die beiden Lannistermänner taten das Gleiche hinter ihr. Viele Menschen waren auf den Straßen unterwegs und gingen ihren Geschäften nach, doch Sansa fühlte ihre Augen auf sich und die Wut, die sie in sich trugen. War sie schuld daran, dass sie hochgeboren war und alles hatte, was sie nicht hatten? Nein, doch sie verstand, warum sie wütend waren. Die Welt war zwischen dem gemeinen Volk und den Adeligen gespalten und es war sehr schwierig, von unten nach oben zu kommen. Ein Mann konnte vielleicht ein Ritter werden, wenn er es sich auf dem Schlachtfeld verdiente, doch sein Familienname konnte auf ihm lasten und auch seine Vergangenheit. Nur wenn er, wie die Helden in den Büchern, die sie so sehr liebte, es schaffte seine Vergangenheit zu ändern und eine Maid zu retten, dann konnte er seinen Status deutlich verbessern.

Während sie die Straße entlang gingen, reagierten die Menschen unterschiedlich auf sie. Einige Händler riefen ihr zu, sie solle sich ihre Waren anschauen, andere Menschen spuckten vor ihr auf den Boden, wieder andere streckten ihre Hände aus und baten um Münzen oder Essen. Der Bluthund knurrte alle an und sagte ihnen, sie sollten sie in Ruhe lassen oder er würde ihnen die Hände abschlagen.

„Verflucht sei dieser Zuhälter!", sagte er, als sie um eine Ecke bogen. „Warum konnte er das Mädchen nicht in die Burg bringen, um sich von Euch zu verabschieden!"

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie einen Torbogen und gingen unter ihm hindurch. Sie betraten einen kleinen Innenhof, in dem fünf junge Frauen standen, alle leicht bekleidet, oder sie saßen um einen Brunnen herum auf Bänken. Sie beendeten ihr Gespräch, als Sansa, der Bluthund und die beiden Wachen näher kamen.

Eine vollbusige Blondine stand auf, schaute den Bluthund an, war aber nicht verängstigt von seinen Narben, bemerkte Sansa. „Ihr seid aber ein großer Mann. Seid Ihr überall groß?"

„Setz dich wieder hin und halt deine Klappe, Hure, bevor ich sie dir blutig schlage", knurrte der Bluthund. Doch das brachte die Frau nur zum Lachen. „Sehr temperamentvoll. Das mag ich", sagte sie, setzte sich jedoch wieder hin.

„Wo ist euer Zuhälter?", knurrte der Hund sie an.

„Hier", antwortete Baelish und trat aus einer der Türen. „Sansa, kommt doch herein. Euer Hund und die beiden Welpen können hier draußen auf Euch warten."

„Das werde ich sicherlich nicht. Wo sie hingeht, gehe ich hin", antwortete der Bluthund.

Lord Baelish grinste leicht. „Wie Ihr wünscht. Doch die anderen beiden bleiben hier."

Der Bluthund befahl den anderen beiden, hier draußen zu warten, doch sollten sie die Finger von der Ware lassen, was auch immer er damit meinte. Danach traten Sansa und er in das Haus und folgten Lord Baelish eine Treppe hinauf in die oberen Etagen. Hier befanden sich noch mehr Frauen und auch einige Männer, die ihnen in die Zimmer folgten und Sansa wusste nun mich großer Sicherheit, das sie in einem Bordell war.

„Ich finde es eine bodenlose Frechheit von Euch, Kleindinger, dass ich das Mädchen in eines Eurer Bordelle bringe", sagte der Bluthund mit seiner rauen Stimme.

„Sandor, mein Freund", sagte Lord Baelish in einer erheiternden Art. „Was habe ich Euch getan?"

„Ich kann Euch nicht leiden. Das ist alles, habe es nie gekonnt", sagte der Bluthund.

„Aber Ihr mögt meine Huren umso mehr."

„Haltet Euer verdammtes Maul."

Sansa wusste sofort, was er meinte. Der Bluthund musste ein Kunde von Lord Baelish sein. Sansa war kein Kind mehr. Sie wusste, was Männer und Frauen im Bett zusammen trieben. Sie wusste auch, wofür Huren waren. Der Bluthund war auch ein Mann. Alle Männer brauchten Frauen, hatte Jeyne einmal gesagt und sie hatten sich darüber köstlich amüsiert. Anschließen hatten sie überlegt, welche Jungs in Winterfell sie mochten, doch Sansa wusste, dass sie niemals einen von ihnen heiraten würde. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sie mit dem Sohn eines anderen Lords würde verheiraten wollen. Sie hatte sich nie zu träumen gewagt, dass es der Sohn des Königs sein würde. Doch alles hatte sich zum Schlechten gewandelt und sie war in der bitteren und harten Realität aufgewacht.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist nun nicht mehr zu ändern", sagte Lord Baelish zum Bluthund. „Ihr werdet bald auf dem Weg nach Winterfell sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns kaum sehen werden. Ah, da sind wir."

Er öffnete eine Tür und drinnen war etwas wie ein Solar. Es gab einen großen Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen. Jeyne saß an eben jenem, mit vielen Papieren und Rollen vor sich, sowie ein paar Tintenfässern und Federn. Sie sah gut aus, dachte Sansa und trug ein schönes dunkelgrünes Kleid. Jeyne schaute auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei.

„Sansa", rief sie und rannte auf sie zu und die beiden umarmten sich herzlich und weinten leicht.

„Setzt Euch", sagte Lord Baelish, während er und der Bluthund in der Nähe standen und kein Wort sagten. Sansa setzte sich neben Jeyne und sie sprachen über alles, was bisher geschehen war, sowie darüber, dass Sansa bald in Richtung Winterfell aufbrechen würde.

„Möchtest du mit uns kommen?", fragte sie Jeyne.

Jeyne schluckte merklich und spähte in Richtung Lord Baelish und dann zurück zu Sansa. „Mein Vater ist tot. Ich habe nichts mehr, was mich in Winterfell noch hält. Lord Baelish hat mir Arbeit gegeben und wird mir helfen, einen Mann zu finden. Er ist sehr freundlich zu mir und ich bin ihm dankbar.

Sansa nickte. „Ich verstehe." Ich verstehe, dass du hier gefangen bist wie ich, dachte sie. „Lord Baelish sagt, dass du gut mit Finanzen umgehen kannst."

Sie lächelte leicht. „War ich doch schon immer. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte Sansa und spielte mit. „Es waren Arya und ich, die nie gut darin waren."

„Ja. Geht es Arya gut?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke ja. Man hat mir gesagt, sie ist mit meinem Vater zusammen in Harrenhal."

Jeyne nickte. „Wenn du sie siehst, sag ihr, dass es mir leidtut, dass ich mich all die Jahre über sie lustig gemacht habe. Ich hätte das niemals tun sollen."

„Ich werde es ihr sagen." Sie sprachen für ein paar weitere Minuten miteinander, über die Menschen, die gestorben waren, und Sansa fragte sie, ob sie ihr für das, was ihr Vater getan hatte, vergeben würde und natürlich tat sie es. Sansa wusste natürlich, dass sie auch Schuld daran trug, doch sie konnte Jeyne nicht erzählen, dass ihr Vater tot war, während Sansas noch lebte.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen, kleiner Vogel", sagte der Bluthund plötzlich und unter tränenden Augen und einer letzten Umarmung verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, vielleicht für immer.

Lord Baelish brachte sie zurück in den ersten Stock. Als sie die Treppe verließen, kam eine seiner Frauen auf sie zu, halb angezogen wie alle anderen. Sie hatte rotes Haar, welches sie nach oben gesteckt hatte, sie war etwas pummelig und Sansa konnte ihre großen Brüste durch ihr durchsichtiges Oberteil sehen.

„Milord, Ihr habt gar nicht erzählt, dass wir ein neues Mädchen haben? Sie ist hübsch. Willkommen, meine Liebe."

Zu Sansas Überraschung umarmte die Frau sie und hielt danach ihre Hand. Während sie das tat, merkte sie, dass die Frau ihr vorsichtig ein Stück Papier in die Hand legte und dann zudrückte.

„Verschwinde, du Hure", knurrte der Bluthund, während er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat und sie ließ von Sansa ab.

„Kein neues Mädchen", sagte Lord Baelish mit einem strengen Blick. „Sie hat nur ihre Freundin besucht."

Die Frau lächelte und schaute Sansa mit einem Blick an, der ihr lächerlich vorkam. „Wirklich? Eine Schande. Ich hätte es geliebt, ein oder zwei Stücke mit ihr und einem Lord zu spielen. Wenn sie trainiert wäre natürlich."

Sansa stutze. Was meinte sie?

Der Bluthund schaute die Frau böse an. „Sie ist keine Schlampe wie du. Nun verschwinde endlich."

Die Frau kicherte vor sich hin, während sie aus dem Raum durch eine andere Tür verschwand. Kleinfinger schaute ihr nachdenklich nach. Er drehte sich zu Sansa und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein Tumult auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude ausbrach. Draußen schrie jemand und kurze Zeit später hörten sie schwere Schritte und plötzlich trat eine Reihe von Goldröcken in das Gebäude. Ein etwas älterer Mann mit schweren Wangen führte sie an und ging direkt in Richtung von Lord Baelish. Der Hund stellte sich vorsichtshalber vor Sansa.

„Was wollt Ihr hier, Slynt?", fragte Lord Baelish verärgert. „Wollt Ihr noch mehr Babys töten? Ich befürchte, sie verstecken sich alle vor Euch."

„Für Euch Lord Slynt, Verräter!", knurrte der Mann namens Slynt. „Ich bin nicht wegen der Babys hier. Ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl für Euch wegen Hochverrats." Er gab Lord Baelish die versiegelte Rolle.

„Das ist ein Skandal!", schrie Baelish, während er die Rolle öffnete und nach dem Lesen laut seufzte. „Nun dies scheint wohl zu stimmen. Ich werde mich sofort mit dem König und der Königin treffen und das Missverständnis beenden."

Slynt grinste. „Ich habe den Befehl, Euch direkt in die Schwarzen Zellen zu bringen."

Lord Baelish sträubte sich. „Seht, ich bin ein Lord des Reiches, der Meister der Münzen. Ich verlange sofort die Königin zu sprechen!"

„Oh, sie wird mit Euch reden. Allerdings nicht jetzt, sondern irgendwann, wenn Ihr bereit seid, Eure Verbrechen zu gestehen. Bringt ihn weg!"

Zwei der Männer packten Lord Baelish unter den Armen, einer von ihnen entfernte sein Messer von Lord Baelishs Hüfte. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Slynt!", schrie er. „Ich werde Euch alle hängen sehen!"

„Ihr jedoch zuerst", sagte Slynt mit einem Lächeln, als Lord Baelish schreiend fortgeführt wurde. Slynt warf dann seinen Leuten Befehle zu. „Sammelt alle Papiere und Bücher ein. Dann sammelt alle Huren ein und befragt sie. Schmeißt alle Gäste raus, doch tut niemandem etwas." Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Bluthund. „Was tut Ihr hier? Einen Mittagsfick?"

Der Bluthund packte Slynt vorne an seinem Kettenhemd. „Halt die Schnauze, Schwein. Was ich hier mache, geht nur mich und die Königin etwas an."

Während sie sprachen, schaute Sansa auf den Fetzen Papier, den die Frau ihr gegeben hatte. In kleinen Worte stand darauf _Rette mich! Bring mich nach Hause! Jeyne._

Sansa hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie die Frau die Nachricht bekommen hatte, geschweige denn, warum sie sie ihr gegeben hatte. Vielleicht wusste Jeyne, dass Sansa sie würde besuchen kommen. Vielleicht hatte Lord Baelish ihr gesagt, dass sie käme, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie zerknüllte schnell die Nachricht in ihrer Hand, als zwei der Goldröcke ihre Speere auf den Bluthund richteten.

„Lass mich gehen oder meine Männer werden Euch töten", schrie Slynt.

Der Bluthund lachte. „Sie können es verdammt noch mal versuchen. Ich habe schon seit Wochen niemanden mehr getötet. Mein Schwert lechzt sich nach frischen Blut."

Sie musste dies alles stoppen. Sansa reichte an die Rüstung seinen Armes. „Sandor? Bitte hört auf", sagte sie und benutzte seinen Vornamen zum ersten Mal.

Er zuckte zusammen und ließ Slynt mit einem Seufzen los. „Ja, Milady", sagte er.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte sie. Doch dann wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. „Nachdem wir meine Freundin geholt haben und sie mit uns genommen haben."

Der Bluthund drehte sich zu ihr und schaute sie an. Für ein paar Sekunden sagte er nichts, doch dann nickte er. „Wie recht Ihr habt, kleiner Vogel."

„Wer ist das… Lady Stark?", sagte Slynt überrascht, als er sie endlich bemerkte, wie sie hinter dem Bluthund stand. Er drehte sich zu seinen Männern und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Daraufhin senkten sie ihre Speere.

„Ja… Lord Slynt richtig?", fragte sie und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Sandor Clegane wurde von der Königin beauftragt, mich hierher zu bringen, damit ich eine Freundin besuchen konnte, die in den Diensten Lord Baelishs steht als Kontenprüfer. Ich wollte sie dazu einladen, mich zum Abendessen zu begleiten. Kann sie dies tun oder nicht?"

„Sie passt auf seine Konten auf?", fragte Slynt. „Sie weiß vielleicht einige Sachen…"

„Sie weiß gar nichts.", grummelte der Bluthund. „Kleinfinger hat Lady Stark angelogen. Ihre Freundin ist niemand, der seine Konten betreut, sondern sie ist eine Hure in der Ausbildung wie die anderen. Sie wird hier gegen ihren Willen festgehalten. Lady Stark hat auch gelogen. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob wir ihre Freundin retten können."

Sansa war von seinen Worten schockiert. Sie hatte vermutet, dass es so war, doch nun wusste sie, dass es tatsächlich so war. Arme Jeyne! „Bitte Lord Slynt, helft uns. Sie ist meine Freundin aus Winterfell. Ich gehe bald nach Hause und sie möchte mit mir kommen."

Slynt wartete, dann nickte er. „Ja, ich weiß, dass Ihr uns bald verlasst. In Ordnung. Baelish ist ein Verräter und der Königin wird es egal sein, was mit einer seiner Huren passiert. Nehmt das Mädchen und verschwindet."

Sansa wartete keine weitere Sekunde. Sie rannte die Treppen hinauf, hörte den Bluthund noch hinter sich her rufen, sie solle warten und dann konnte sie ihn hinter sich die Treppe hochrennen hören. Oben herrschte das reinste Chaos. Goldröcke zerrten nackte Männer und Frauen aus den Zimmern, Menschen schrien und fluchten. Als sie zu dem Raum kam ,in dem Jeyne war, stand Jeyne weinend in einer Ecke, während drei Goldröcke alle Papiere, Rollen und Bücher einsammelten.

„Sansa", schrie sie und rannte zu ihr. Einer der Goldröcke versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, doch der Bluthund war da und schubste den Mann weg, so dass er auf dem Boden landete.

„Hände weg!", knurrte er, während die anderen beiden mit dem, was sie taten, aufhörten und den anderen dabei beobachteten, wie er wieder versuchte auf seine Füße zu kommen. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter, doch der Bluthund lächelte nur und zog seines ebenfalls. Dann stand Slynt plötzlich im Raum und schrie seine Männer an.

„Steckt eure Schwerter weg!"

Seine Männer erstarrten, doch taten, was er von ihnen verlangte, während Slynt sich zu Sansa, Jeyne und dem Bluthund drehte. „Verschwindet, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Der Bluthund grunzte und steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. „Kommt, kleiner Vögel. Es wird Zeit davon zu fliegen."

Kurz darauf betraten sie wieder den kleinen Innenhof und sahen die beiden Wachen der Lannisters, wie sie von den Goldröcken mit ihren Speeren in Schach gehalten wurden. Der Bluthund setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, doch Sansa war schneller. „Sie gehören zu mir und sind keine Angestellten von Lord Baelish", sagte sie kommandierend. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, da sie die Männer eigentlich nicht mochte, doch sie wollte nicht noch mehr Blutvergießen. „Könnt ihr nicht erkennen, dass sie die Farben der Lannisters tragen? Die Königin wird davon hören, wenn ihr sie nicht gehen lasst."

Langsam senkten sie die Speere und die beiden Männer reihten sich hinter Sansa, Jeyne und dem Bluthund ein, während sie durch den Torbogen gingen.

„Ich danke Euch, Milady", sagte einer der Wachen, während sie sich von dem Bordell entfernten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der andere.

„Der Hurenmeister wurde wegen Hochverrats verhaftet", erzählte der Bluthund.

„Hochverrat? Baelish?"

„Ja. Wir wissen nicht warum. Los, lasst uns zurück zur Burg gehen", sagte Sansa.

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Milady", sagte der Bluthund und Sansa fühlte sich wie beflügelt, als sie Jeynes Hand nahm und sie dem großen Mann vor ihnen durch die Straßen folgten.

* * *

Da wars schon wieder bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Viele Grüße


End file.
